Sang Langit
by Aulia25
Summary: Langit, adalah keharmonisan. Ia menerima segalanya dan tempat di mana para cuara bersandar. Matahari yang memberi semangat, awan yang bebas, hujan yang menenangkan, kabut yang melindungi, badai yang berontak, dan petir yang menggelegar. Ryohei, Kyoya, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, Hayato, dan Lambo, bagi mereka hanya ada satu langit, yaitu Sawada Tsunayoshi
1. PROLOG

**OLaaaa!**

 **Cerita ini, khusus aku sembahkan kepada para pembaca Indonesia. Jujur, aku rada bingung mengungkapkannya dengan bahasa Indonesia, tapi kuharap cerita ini memberikan kepuasan tersendiri,,,, terima kasih.**

 **Peryataan: KHR, atau paling dikenal dengan Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akiralah pengarangnya.**

 **Perhatian: OOC,, beberapa kesalahan pengetikan karena kemalasan author untuk membaca lagi, update yang super slow karena author bergerak berdasarkan mood dan banyak lagi.**

"Bicara"

" **Italia** "

' _Thought_ '

* * *

Chapter 0-Prolog

Sawada Tsunayoshi dalam perngucapan Jepang, atau Tsunayoshi Sawada dalam pengucapan Inggris-kalian bisa pilih salah satu-lahir dalam keluarga yang sederhana. Dengan kedua orang tua yang menyayanginya, ibu yang sedikit-salah- _banyak_ mengabaikan sekelilingnya atau lebih tepatnya tak menyadari sekelilingnya, Sawada Nana, serta ayah yang selalu mencintai ibunya dengan segenap hati kadang sampai membuat author mengerutkan alisnya dengan pandangan tak percaya (seriusan!? Apaan tuh Ibu-rumah-tangga-yang-benar-benar-super-duper-terbaik-di-dunia?), Sawada Iemitsu. Tak lupa juga dengan kakaknya, Sawada Ieyasu, lebih dikenal dengan Giotto, lebih tua 3 tahun darinya dan benar benar over protective terhadap adiknya yang lucu (maksudnya selalu melotot kepada setiap orang yang mendekati adiknya, yang katanya super-duper-lucu, dan membuat semua orang menjauh dari si kecil Tsuna).

Tsuna tumbuh dalam kasih sayang dan cinta yang besar dari keluarga tersebut. Ia merasakan bagaimana dicintai dan diterima, bagaimana rasanya disayangi dan dilindungi. Dari bentuk keluarga seperti itulah, ia tumbuh untuk belajar mencintai, menyayangi, menerima dan melindungi setiap orang disekelilingnya. Ya, layaknya sebuah langit yang menerima segalanya.

Sayangnya, kehidupan tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Walaupun ia menerima segala kasih sayang itu, ia juga menerima keburukan. Bullying salah satunya. Kejadian ini bermula sejak ia duduk di bangku 3 sd. Beberapa anak yang lebih besar darinya, tapi seangkatan dengannya memojokkannya di salah satu sudut sekolah dan mulai memukulinya dan meminta uang miliknya. Alhasil, ia pulang dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Kejadian ini diketahui oleh Giotto, yang mana langsung mengambil tindakan dengan penuh amarah terhadap para pem-bullying adiknya. Sayangnya, hal ini malah memperburuh keadaan.

Keadaan di rumahnya pun tak semakin baik dengan kepergian ayahnya beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunnya yang keenam. Ayahnya tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah malam tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada ketiga orang kesayangannya. Ketika si kecil Tsuna bertanya kepada ibunya, ibunya hanya berkata bahwa ayahnya pergi untuk menjadi bintang dan mengelilingi dunia. Saat itu Tsuna yang belum mengerti apa maksudnya hanya mengangguk.

Dua tahun kemudian, ketika ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan, ayahnya kembali dengan tiba-tiba. Ia membawa hadian untuk Tsuna dan Giotto yang ulang tahunnya seminggu setelah Tsuna. Ya, itulah saat terakhir si kecil Tsuna melihat ayah dan kakakknya.

"Mama, di mana Kak Gio?" Tsuna menarik lengan ibunya dengan pelan. Ibunya menolekan kepadanya. Ia memandang Tsuna dengan sedih.

"Kakakmu ikut dengan ayahmu untuk menjadi bintang, Tsu!" ibunya tersenyum dengan senang. Tsuna memandang ibunya. Ia tahu ada yang janggal tapi tak mengatakannya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum dengan ibunya, berpura-pura tak melihat senyuman yang terpaksa dari ibunya.

Sejak saat itu, enam tahun telah berlalu...

* * *

 **Baiklah! Itulah prolognya! terima kasih telah membaca! Aku harap kalian menyukainya!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	2. Puisi Sang Langit

**ALLLOOOO lagi!**

 **Maaf deh, nggak bisa sampai 5000 kata... tapi kupercepat chapter 1 ya! Kuucapkan terima kasih kepada Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, dwinur. halifah. 9 untuk reviewnya! Untuk para follower da yang memfavoritkan ceritaku. hehehe...**

 **Kupikir rada-rada mellow gimana gitu,,,, Yah, kuharap kalian suka...**

 **Peryataan: KHR bukan miliku, Amano Akira adalah pemiliknya.**

 **Perhatian: OOC, beberapa kesalahan, dan sebagainya**

"Bicara."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought_ '

* * *

Chapter 1-Puisi Sang Langit

 **Tsunayoshi POV**

Aku terbangun ketika matahari sudah mulai naik. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan dan bisa kudengar suara ibuku memasak dari lantai satu. Aku meregangkan tubuhku dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, bergosok gigi, mencuci muka, lalu kembali ke kamarku dan memakai seragamku, Namimori Middle School, a.k.a Nami-chu.

Untunglah aku tak bangun kesiangan. Tadi malam aku tidur kemalaman gara-gara mengisi buku puisiku. Entah sejak kapan, menulis puisi dan menulis lagu menjadi kegiatan favoritku, dan itu menenangkanku.

"Selamat pagi, Mama." Aku tersenyum, menyapa satu-satunya orang di rumahku selain diriku. Seorang wanita, lebih tinggi beberapa cm dariku menoleh. Rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat, dan matanya yang juga berwarna coklat menunjukkan kehangatan seorang ibu. Ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi, Tsu-kun!" Ia menyapa dengan riangnya. Aku segera duduk di meja makan seraya memakan sarapan pagi yang disiapkan ibuku.

Sarapn itu dimulai dengan keheningan, seperti biasa. Aku meneguk susuku dengan pelan sebelum menatap mata ibuku.

"Mama... masih belum ada kabar dari kak Gio?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Ibuku menatapku sebelum menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, Tsu-kun. Lebih baik kau segera bersiap dan berangkat sebelum kau terlambat. Ini bekalmu." katanya. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk dan berdiri. Kuambil bekal makan siangku dan kumasukkan ke tasku sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ke pintu depan.

"Aku berangkat!" Sahutku sambil menutup pintu.

Kuhembuskan nafasku dengan berat dan menatap rumahku sekali lagi.

Ya, hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi. Aku selalu bertanya kepada ibuku tentang kabar Kak Gio, tetapi selalu jawaban yang sama yang kudengar. Aku tahu, bahwa aku bukan anak favorit ibuku, dan kenyataan bahwa ibuku lebih menyayangi kakakku ketimbangku. Aku tahu ibuku selalu menangis sedih karena sejak delapan lalu dengan hilangnya ayahku dan Kak Gio, mereka berdua tak pernah memberi kabar. Ya, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk ibuku.

Anak payah.

Aku kembali menghela nafas dan kembali menatap langit. Kubayangkan jika seandainya aku bisa terbang, aku ingin bebas. Terbang di angkasa dan melihat dunia. Dunia yang luas. Cukup bagus.

Oke, aku mulai alay.

Aku sampai di depan gerbang Nami-chu beberapa saat kemudian. Kutemukan beberapa anggota DC (disciplinary committee) termasuk sang setan, Hibari Kyoya berdiri seraya 'menggigit orang sampai mati' bagi yang melanggar peraturannya.

Syukurlah aku berhasil masuk ke kelas tanpa kehilangan apapun.

Seperti biasa, aku tak menghiraukan pelajaran, bermimpi dan berkhayal sambil menatap keluar jendela. Kupandangi langit sambil meresapi warna birunya. Benar-benar indah.

Sejak dulu aku selalu mengagumi langit. Dia begitu misterius. Luas tak terhingga tapi pada saat yang bersamaan selalu menerimamu. Ketika kau menatapnya kau seakan terhisap ke dalamnya.

Ya, aku suka langit.

"SAWADA!" suara teriakan keras membuatku tersentak dan menolehkan kepadaku ke depan kelas. Nezu-sensei, guru IPA ku sedang menatapku. Dari pandangan matanya aku bisa melihat dia meremehkanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Perhatikan kelas! Dasar! Benar-benar tak diuntung! Kau benar-benar bodoh dan idiot, tak bisa melakukan apapun! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dame-Tsuna! Kau hanya menjadi-"

' _Bla, bla, bla, bicaralah sesukamu, pak tua._ ' aku mengejek dalam hati. Aku tahu kebenaran dari Nezu. Dia bukan Elite, tak pernah bersekolah di universitas pilihan dan sejak di SMA maupun SMP selalu berada di rangking terbawah. Yah, sayangnya aku terlalu malas untuk membocorkannya. Hal itu bisa menjadi blackmail terbaik kan? hehe.

 _RIIIING!_

Ocehan Nezu terhenti oleh bel makan siang. Aku segera mengambil bekalku dari dalam tas dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju ke atap, berusaha menghindari bullying sepanjang jalan.

Alhasil, aku kehabisan nafas ketika aku sampai di atap.

' _Paling tidak makananku masih ada._ '

Aku bersandar pada pagar pembatas seraya memakan makanannku dengan pelan. Langit hari ini untungnya cerah, hanya ada sedikit awan dan matahari bersinar dengan riang. Aku tersenyum seraya menikmati panas matahari mengenai kulitku.

Kata-kata pun terucap dari bibirku.

* * *

 _Matahari adalah bongkahan energi yang tak terbatas_

 _Bagaikan penyemangat dalam kehidupan_

 _Cahaya dalam kegelapan_

 _Dialah sang pemberi keriangan dalam kesedihan_

 _Sang petunjuk dalam kebingungan_

 _Memberikan dukungan dalam keputusasaan_

 _Ia memberikan kehangatan dengan panasnya_

 _menghalau dingin dari dalam hati_

 _menghalau keraguan dan memberikan keyakinan_

 _Ya, sang penguat dan penyembuh,_

 _Dialah Matahari_

* * *

Aku menutup bekalku dan segera berlari kembali ke kelasku. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata predator yang mengawasiku.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Ya, harusnya aku sudah pulang, tapi lima murid yang lebih besar dariku menyudutkanku.

"Dame-Tsuna, berikan uangmu." Sahut Osamu, salah satu berandalan kelasku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku tak punya apapun, Osamu." Aku menjawab dengan nada tajam. Sebuah sentakan mendorongku dengan keras ke dinding. Aku melotot pada sosok di depanku.

"Jangan, sok, Dame-Tsuna." Osamu mengejek.

Beberapa pukulan, tonjokan dan berakhirlah seperti biasa. Aku berdiri dengan susah payah sambil bertumpu pada tembok di sampingku. Ada beberapa goresan di badanku dan bajuku tak beraturan di mana-mana. Aku menghela nafas.

' _Hah, harus beli perban lagi deh._ '

Dengan terpincang-pincang aku berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolahku yang sudah sepi. Langit sudah mulai sore menandakan malam akan segera datang. Awan bergerak dengan bebas melintasi langit. aku kembali tersenyum.

Kata-kata kembali terucap.

* * *

 _Awan adalah kebebasan_

 _Dia kebenaran_

 _Tak ada yang mengekangnya_

 _Tapi sesuatu akan menjadi pengingat akan batasannya_

 _Diluar, dia akan terlihat keras_

 _Tetapi di dalam, kau bisa merasakan kelembutannya_

 _Awan menyukai kesunyian,_

 _Tetapi, dia tak menyukai kesendirian_

 _Dia meminta perhatian tertuju padanya_

 _Dan menyukai segala yang epik_

 _Sang Awan, sang penjaga  
_

* * *

Aku tersenyum lega. Mood-ku sudah kembali dan aku bisa pulang tanpa mengkhawatirkan ibuku.

Aku menggenggam erat tasku dan segera berlari menjauh dari sekolah. Sepasang mata mengawasi dari kejauhan, sepasang mata yang melolongkan kata tolong.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Tsuna berjalan menyusuri jalannan dengan cepat. Rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Rintiik itu perlahan berubah menjadi butiran air besar. Tsuna berhenti di bawah teras sebuah Toko Ramen yang tutup. Ia menghela nafas dengan tenang dan bersandar pada pintu sambil menungu hujan reda.

Naas, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"HIEEE!" suara jeritan terdengar. Tsuna mengelus kepalanya yang membentur lantai dengan cepat. Ia menoleh ke sosok lain yang sudah menunggu di sampingnya. Ia menemukan sesosok pria dengan kacamata. Ia memakai Kimono berwarna hijau dan rambut yang juga berwarna abu-abu.

"A-ano, m-maaf." Tsuna berkata dengan pipi memerah karena malu.

"Berteduh karena hujan anak muda?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada geli. Wajah Tsuna semakin memerah.

"M-maaf." Tsuna berkata lagi seraya ia segera berdiri. Lelaki di depannya hanya tertawa.

"Masuklah jika kau mau. Hujan ini akan bertahan cukup lama." Lelaki itu berkata.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tak masalah, aku juga sedang bosan. Masuklah, duduklah di salah satu kursi." lelaki itu memaksa. Tsuna kembali menghela nafas, tahu bahwa ucapannya tak digubris.

Ia segera berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Lalu memerhatikan toko itu dengan lebaih baik.

Toko Ramen itu, hampir sama seperti toko ramen biasanya, hanya saja ada beberapa hiasan aneh yang menggantung yang di dinding. Seperti Tiga lukisan yang menggambarkan tiga benda berbeda. Dua lukisan menggambarkan satu set cincin dengan design yang berbeda terdiri dari enam cincin yang mengelilingi satu cincin. Sedangkan satu lukisan lainnya menggambarkan pacifier orange yang dikelilingi oleh pacifier lainnya dengan berbagai warna. Sebauh tulisan tertera di atas tiap lukisan.

 _Mare Ring._

 _Vongola._

 _Arcobaleno._

"Oh, kau tertarik dengan lukisan itu?" Lelaki itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Tsuna sambil membawa dua mangkuk teh. Wajah Tsuna kembali memerah.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Tak masalah. Sudah lama aku tak mempunyai temam minum teh." Ujarnya. Tsuna mengangguk.

"Ah, kenalkan, nama saya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tapi, panggil saja Tsuna." Tsuna memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kawahira. Tak perlu seformal itu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kawahira berkata. Tsuna mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke lukisan-lukisan itu.

"Kawahira-san, lukisan apa itu?" Tanyanya. Kawahira terdiam beberap saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Itu? Aku menyebutnya Tri-ni-sette." Tsuna memirikannya kelapanya dengan tanda tanya.

"Tri-ni...sette?"

"Oho, kau mau dengar ceritanya?" Tsuna mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ya, tolong?"

"Haha, baiklah. Kita mulai dengan sejak zaman dahulu kala." Kawahira berkata. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya, menaruh sikunya di meja dan menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya sambil melihat Tsuna dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Sebelum manusia terlahir, bumi telah ditempati oleh sebuah bangsa yang memiliki umur panjang dan kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan manusia biasa. Bangsa ini, bertugas menjaga keseimbangan dunia, di mana sebuah batu menjaid pusatnya. Karena kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk menjaga batu itu sangat besar, dipecahlah batu itu menjadi tujuh bagian. Setiap bagiaannya akan dijaga oleh seorang terpilih dari bangsa tersebut. Sayangnya, semakin zaman berlalu bangsa itu mulai mengalami kepunahan dan di saat bersamaan manusia mulai lahir, melahirkan era baru bagi bumi. Atas persetujuan antara dua orang terakhir dari bangsa itu, diputuskanlah untuk memecah batu itu menjadi tiga bagian lagi yang kemudian dikenal sebagai tri-ni-sette. Terdiri dari tujuh cincin Mare, tujuh cincin Vongola, dan tujuh Arcobaleno pacifier." Kawahira berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"Lalu?" Tsuna bertanya. Penasaran menyelubungi dirinya.

"Tujuh cincin Mare dipegang oleh salah satu yang terakhir, bernama Sephira. Tujuh cincin Vongola diputuskan akan diberikan kepada seorang manusia lelaki bernama Giotto. Sedangkan potongan terakhir, Arcobaleno Pacifier diserahkan kepada salah satu yang terakhir lainnya, yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Checkerface. Kono, siapapun yang berhasil menyatukan seluruh potongannya akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar dan tak terkalahkan." Kawahira menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Tsuna mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

' _Itu cerita yang bagus. Dan aku suka._ '

"Saynganya, orang yang memegang pacifier arcobaleno akan terkutuk." Kawahira berkata. Matanya melirik ke Tsuna. Tsuna mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dikutuk?"

"Ya, satu akan mengalami yang namanya pemendekan hidup dan yang lainnya akan dikutuk menjadi bayi." Kawahira berkata dengan cuek. Ia memperhatikan kilatan orange yang muncul di mata Tsuna. Ia menyeringai.

' _Menarik. Kekuatan yang besar ada di tubuh sekecil ini. Dia bisa menjadi calon arcobaleno Langit selanjutnya._ '

"Aku tak suka dengan bagian itu." Tsuna berbisik tenang. Kawahira tertawa lepas.

"Kau anak muda yang menarik kau tahu itu?" Ia berkata. Wajah Tsuna memerah karena pujiannya, tak seorangpun pernah memujinya seperti itu.

"Oh, hujan sudah reda."

Tsuna menatap keluar jendela dan benar, hujan sudah reda. Ia segera berdiri.

"Aku harus pulang, Kawahira-san." ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Kawahira mengangguk.

"Tunggu, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna menoleh.

 _Laut memiliki hubungan yang tak terbatas_

 _Kerang melindungi apa yang ada di dalamnya_

 _dan_ _Pelangi yang akan muncul dan kembali menghilang_

Tsuna menatap Kawahira dengan bingung.

"Ingatlah puisi itu, mungkin akan berguna." ujarnya. Tsuna menatap Kawahira sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berlari pergi

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei seperti biasa melanjutkan latihannya alias belari mengelilngi Namimori dengan berteriak EXTREME. Sayangnya, cuaca tak mendukungnya dengan turunnya hujan di tengah latihannya. Ia memutuskan untuk berteduh di salah satu emperan toko.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap sebuah buku kecil di lantai.

Ia mengambilnya dan memeriksanya. Tak ada nama, hanya buku kecil. Dengan semangat ia membukannya.

* * *

 _Dear Hujan, sahabatku_

 _Kaulah yang memberikan kenyamanan bagi sekelilingmu_

 _Memberikan ketenangan bagi yang membutuhkannya_

 _Memberikan perasaan lega bagi sekelilingmu_

 _Kau bisa menjadi sahabat_

 _Disaat yang bersamaan kau menghargai hubungan_

 _Kadang kau menangis_

 _Kadang juga kau tersenyum_

 _Salah satu hal berharga dari Langit_

 _Hujan yang mencari teman_

* * *

 _Pelindung yang sempurna_

 _Menciptakan Ilusi dan mimpi_

 _Tak berbentuk, tak juga bewarna_

 _Tak memiliki hawa, tak juga memiliki tanda_

 _Kau akan muncul lalu menghilang_

 _Misterius, tetapi juga sangat melindungi_

 _Kau tak akan membiarkan musuh mendekati intimu_

 _Kau akan melindunginya dengan segenapmu_

 _Kabut yang selalu merindukan kehangatan sebuah rumah_

* * *

 _Persaudaraan antara badai dan petir_

 _Tak sejenis tapi sangat kuat_

 _Saling menyangkal satu sama lain_

 _Tapi tak bisa berdiri tanpa satu sama lain_

 _Mereka merasakan kepahitan dari penolakan_

 _Mereka juga merasakan bagaimana dibenci dan disangkal_

 _Jika badai akan menyerang musuhnya_

 _Maka petir akan menjadi perisai bagi orang yang disayanginya_

 _Itulah sifat mereka, dan Langit menerima_

 _Wahai Badai, wahai petir_

 _Janganlah bersedih_

 _Langit menunggumu_

* * *

Ryohei terdiam seraya ia terus meresapi kata-kata yang tertulis. Matanya bercahaya menunjukkan bagaimana ia menghormati orang yang menulis puisi itu. Ia membuka beberapa puisi berikutnya dan memutuskan untuk membawa puisi itu.

Ia mendongak dan menyadari bahwa hujan sudah berhenti. Ia meninju air dengan semangat dan berlari untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

Ia berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang anak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, mempunyai rambut yang melawan gravitasi sedang melihat jalan dengan kebingungan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"EXTREMEEE!" Ia berteriak dan berhenti tepat di depan anak itu.

"HIEEE!" anak lelaki itu memekik kaget.

"EXTREME! APA YANG KAU CARI DENGAN EXTREME!?" dia berteiak. Anak ellaki itu menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup.

"A-ano, e-eto, aku sedang mencari sebuah buku kecil berisi puisi." ujarnya dengan memandangnya beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan buku yang tadi ditemukannya.

"!"

Anak itu langsung mengambil buku itu dari tangan Ryohei dan membuka isinya, lalu bernafas lega.

"Terima kasih, senpai. Ya, ini buku yang aku cari."

"JADI KAU YANG MENULIS PUISI EXTREME INI!?" Ryohei berteriak dengan bersemangat.

"...e-eh?" Ryohei menepuk bahu Tsuna dengan sangat keras, _benar-benar_ keras.

"EXTREME! KAU BENAR-BENAR EXTEME! AKU HARUS MELANJUTKAN LARIKU! BYE!"

Dan itulah pertemuan singkat antara Ryohei dan Tsuna.

* * *

"Aku pulang." Tsuna mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat datang, Tsu-kun!" jawaban terdengar dari dalam. Tsuna segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, melempar tasnya secara sembarangan dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk.

"Tsu-kun! Waktunya makan!" suara ibunya memanggil. Tsuna segera berganti baju. Kaos orange dengan celana jeans oblong setelah itu turun untuk makan malam.

Malam itu, sebelum tidur, Tsuna terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melihat langit malam.

* * *

 _Bagaikan horizon yang luas dan tak tercapai_

 _Segala misteri dan rahasia yang tak terungkap_

 _Walaupun begitu, menyatukan yang bertentangan_

 _Menabjubkan di siang hari dan mengesankan saat malam hari_

 _Langit, Sang Harmoni_

 _S.T_

 _Cielo_

* * *

Dan begitulah Tsuna mengakhiri harinya.

[7 Hari sebelum kedatangan Reborn]

* * *

 **Oke, aku harap kau menyukainya...**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	3. Para Cuara dan Rencana

**Dear pembaca yang terhormat,**

 **Sebelum kita memulai cerita ini saya akan memberitahukan sebuah berita, bahwa ada beberapa bagian yang mengalami perubahan seperti halnya puisi dan cerita dari Kawahira-san. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, terima kasih**

 **Jang~ Jang~ Jang~**

 **Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah review di chapter 0 and Chapter 1. Untuk cocoa2795, Hikage Natsuhimiko, zhicaloveanime, dwinur. halifah. 9, Natsu Yuuki, mika, dan para pemfavorite dan followers! Terima kasih banyak!**

 **Peryataan: Saya bukan pemilik sah KHR, terima kasih**

 **Perhatian: ada beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, OOC, beberapa kesalahan lain dan sebagainya**

"Berbicara."

' _Thought_ '

* * *

Hibari Kyoya sangat menyukai Namimori. Alasanya? Mudah, karena dia seorang karnivore. Setiap pelanggar peraturan, dia akan menggingit mereka sampai mati, (Bahasa Inggrisnya "I'll bite you to death"). Setiap ada perusuh, contoh Yakuza, dia akan menggigit mereka sampai mati. Jika ada herbivore yang menindas seseorang a.k.a bullying, dia akan menggigit mereka sampai mati. Karena sikapnya yang super itu, dia dijuluki Setan Namimori. Setiap orang akan mengenalnya karena dia selalu menggigit orang sampai mati jika mereka membuat kerusuhan (Contohnya: berkerumun, berkerumun, dan berkerumun). Sayangnya, Namimori Middle School pun a.k.a Nami-chu tak luput dari sifat keadilannya (read: keganasannya).

Hari-harinya, dia selalu melakukan apa yang dianggapnya merupakan pekerjaan seorang karnivore. Melindungi yang lemah dan menggigit mereka yang berani mengganggu wilayahnya. Kegiatan itu, entah sejak kapan menjadi hobinya.

Sayangnya, ia tahu ada yang kurang. Dan dia tak tahu alasannya.

Bukan karena ia tak bisa melindungi Namimori ataupun penduduk di dalamnya. Bukan, bukan itu. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa tak ada yang bisa melawannya. Bahkan para yakuza pun akan berpikir dua kali untuk melawannya. Ayahnya sudah mendidiknya dengan baik dan julukannya bukan main-main.

Ditakuti? Sangat tidak mungkin. Ia sangat suka menggigit orang sampai mati dan tak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Apalagi jika ia merasakan andrenaline yang terpompa ketika ia menghadapi musuh yang kuat.

Sendirian? Tidak, ia tak pernah merasakannya. Ia menyukai keheningan yang notabene selalu berhubungan dengan kesendirian. Ia tak merasa bahwa ia bermasalah dengan yang namanya kesendirian. Selain itu ia tak menyukai kerumunan sama sekali.

Teman? Ia selalu menganggap bahwa berteman dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain adalah kegiatan para herbivore. Kenapa? Karena mereka tak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa bantuan herbivore lain. Sedangkan ia karnivore, dan ia tak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Titik.

Tapi kenapa kadang ia merasa ada yang belum lengkap?

Siang itu, ketika ia sedang tidur siang di tempat favoritenya, di mana keheningan selalu menyelimuti, ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain.

Herbivore itu tak sama dengan herbivore yang lain, Hibari Kyoya tahu itu. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Ia baru saja akan menggigit herbivore itu sampai mati, ketika herbivore itu membuka mulutnya dan mulai melantunkan kata-kata. Sebuah puisi yang tak pernah ia dengan sebelumnya.

Ia mematung di tempatnya. Kata-kata itu sepeti membiusnya. Herbivore itu benar-benar serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Dari jauh, ia membiarkan herbivore itu pergi.

Dia belum tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa kurang, tapi ia tahu di mana atau kepada siapa mencari jawabannya.

Akhirnya.

Hari itu, ia pulang dengan seringai di wajahnya.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi adalah orang yang populer. Ia tahu itu tanpa perlu ada yang memberitahunya. Banyak anak yang mengidolakannya. Para cowok akan menggerombolinya setiap pagi dan berusaha untuk menjadi temannya. Sedangkan para gadis alias cewek akan berteriak kegirangan ketika ia tersenyum kepada mereka.

Ya, ia adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, 'Sang Idola Baseball'.

Dan sejujurnya, ia muak dengan semuanya.

Ia tahu, bahwa mereka semua mendekatinya bukan karena murni ingin berteman dengannya. Mereka mendekatinya karena ia adalah 'Sang Idola Baseball'. Jika seandainya ia bukan 'Sang Idola Baseball', ia yakin mereka semua akan menjauhinya.

Entah sejak kapan, dirinya yang selalu ceria telah menjadi imej umum bagi dirinya.

Tak ada yang menyadarinya karena ia selalu tersenyum. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa senyumannya terpaksa, tak ada yang menyaradari bahwa senyumannya merupakan topeng abadi di wajahnya. Mereka tak peduli.

Dan ia capek bersandiwara.

Ia mulai menanyakan jati dirinya.

Apa yang terjadi jika ia kehilangan kemampuan baseballnya?

Apakah mereka akan menjauhinya?

Membuangnya?

Dan sejak itu pula, ia menjadi lebih giat dari siapa pun untuk mempertahankan kemampuannya. Ia tahu ia melarikan diri, dan itu merupakan tindakan pengecut. Tapi ia takut. Ia takut mereka akan meninggalkannya seperti Ibunya.

Sore itu, Yamamoto Takeshi berlatih seperti biasanya. Ia pulang lebih sore daripada yang lain dan berlatih lebih keras. Tetapi ia juga memastikan bahwa ia tak berlebihan agar tak mengalami cedera.

Ia dalam perjalanan pulang dan baru saja mencapai pintu gerbang ketika ia melihat anak cowok itu. Ia mengenalnya sebagai salah satu teman satu kelasnya dan merupakan anak yang memiliki sebutan Dame-Tsuna. Ya, tidak lain dan tidak lebih.

Ia menyiapkan topengnya untuk menyapanya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan dan akan memanggil namanya ketika anak cowok itu mulai mengucapkan serangkaian kata-kata.

Yamamoto Takeshi untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun, tertegun.

Kata-kata itu, yang ia tahu puisi, begitu menggunggah hatinya. Ia bukan orang sastra, juga tak mengerti seni, tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa kata-kata itu keluar dari hatinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis.

Ya, menangis. Tearkhir kali ia menangis ketika kematian ibunya.

Ia memandang anak cowok itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia tak pernah melihatnya berteman dengan siapapun, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia _berbeda_.

Ia terdiam seraya memperhatikan anak cowok itu berjalan menjauh.

Dalam diam bertanya, apakah anak itu bisa menolongnya?

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei tak pernah memperhatikan apa pun kecuali keluarganya, yang terdiri dari kedua orang tuanya dan adik perempuannya yang manis, serta bertinju dan mottonya.

Ia selalu berusaha keras untuk mencari orang yang EXTREME karena ia menyukai tantangan. Ia tak pernah menolak ajakan bertarung orang lain karena ia menyukainya. Ia sering terluka dari pertarungan yang dialaminya. Sayangnya, adik perempuannya tak menyukai ia terluka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia kebingungan.

Selama ini ia tak pernah merasakannya karena ia yakin dengan jawabannya. Tetapi ia mulai ragu dengan dua pilihan di depannya. Ia tak suka melihat adiknya menangis, tapi ia juga tak bermaksud untuk berhenti bertinju karena itu adalah jiwanya.

Ia tahu ia tak bisa memikirkan suatu hal dengan rumit dan ia lebih memilih untuk memikirkan hal yang mudah. Sayangnya, ia harus memikirkan kedua hal itu dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

Ketika ia meneukan sebuah buku berisi puisi, jujur ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Puisi merupakan salah satu hal rumit yang ia pilih untuk mengabaikannya. Entah mengapa, saat itu ia memilih untuk membacanya.

Dadanya berdebar secara tiba-tiba dan ia mulai membaca puisi itu.

Keraguan yang dimilikinya hilang seketika.

Ia mengembalikan buku itu kepada pemiliknya. Seorang cowok yang memiliki mata besar berwarna coklat dan rambut yang melawan gravitasi juga berwarna coklat. Ia menyeringai dengan lebar setelah sekian lamanya. Dan dia adalah cowok yang SUPER EXTREME!

Akhirnya dia menemukan apa solusinya. Ia akan mencari seseorang yang bisa menghentikannya sebelum ia terluka sehingga adik perempuannya tak akan menangis lagi. Cowok di depan ini, bisa menjadi orang itu!

Tipikal dirinya, ia terlalu bersemangat dan langsung berlari melanjutkan latihannya.

Dasar.

* * *

Tsuna menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Hari ini pun sekolah berakhir dengan biasa. Tetapi harinya mengerikan.

Entah sejak kapan, ia merasakan seseorang sedang mengawasinya dari jauh. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh, em bukan, tatapan yang intense yang mengarah ke punggungnya. Kemana pun ia berada, tatapan itu mengawasinya.

Lalu, ia melihat Yamamoto Takeshi berada dalam ambang kehancuran. Ia bisa melihat bahwa sang idola mulai hancur dari dalam dirinya. Depresi. Bahunya mengeras, senyumannya tak sampai ke matanya, dan suaranya yang tertekan bisa membukitkan pendapatnya. Ia juga mendapati bahwa Yamamoto Takeshi melirik ke arahnya beberapa kali seharian ini.

' _Mungkin besok aku akan bicara padanya._ '

Ia berjalan menyusuri jalur pertokoan di Namimori dan berhenti di depan sebuah toko dengan tiba-tiba.

' _Toko ini... toko yang kemarin?_ '

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk.

"Selamat datang." sebuah suara yang dikenalnya menyapanya. Tsuna menoleh dan tersenyum ramah.

"Halo, Kawahira-san." Ia menyapa. Kawahira-san yang berdiri dari balik counter melambai ke arahnya.

"Duduklah, Tsunayoshi-kun. Apa kau mau minum teh?" Tanyanya. Tsuna mengangguk. Ia segera duduk di tempatnya dan menatap kembali toko itu. Dekorasinya masih sama seperti kemarin. Tiga lukisan itu masih terpajang di dinding. Ia tersenyum.

Dua buah cangkir teh disodorkan di depannya. Ia mendongak seraya menatap Kawahira-san yang duduk di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Kawahira bertanya. Wajah Tsuna memerah.

"Anda... tahu?" Tsuna bertanya ragu-ragu. Kawahira tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak mungkin kembali ke mari tanpa ingin menanyakan apa pun kan?" Kawahira berkata. Tsuna terdiam seraya wajahnya terus memerah karena malu.

"Em... ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Tentang cerita kemarin, apa yang terjadi dengan para arcobaleno jika tugas mereka selesai?" Kawahira menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan menyelidik sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Mereka mati. Dan orang lain akan menjadi arcobaleno selanjutnya." Kawahira berkata. Tsuna mendongak dan menatap Kawahira sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Maksudnya itu adalah sebuah proses yang tak akan berhenti?" Tsuna bertanya lagi. Kawahira mengangguk. Tsuna merengut mendengarnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir teh.

"Minumlah teh-mu dulu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kawahira menyarankan. Tsuna terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyeduh tehnya dengan pelan. Kawahira memperhatikan dengan seringai mulai mengembang di bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah suara keras terdengar.

Kawahira berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Tsuna yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Ia memandangnya dengan mata penuh rencana dan seringai misterius.

"Tidurlah, Tsunayoshi-kun. Peranmu akan segera dimulai." Ia berbisik dengan pelan. Ia lalu menoleh ke sebuah sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sephira?"

Seorang wanita muncul dari balik bayang-bayang. Wanita itu memiliki topi jamur besar di kepalanya dan memakai gaun putih selutut. Di bawah mata kanannya terdapat sebuah tattoo bunga.

Wanita itu berjongkok di samping Tsunayoshi seraya membisikkan kata-katanya.

 _Seorang pengganti telah dipilih_

 _Kekuatan yang dibutuhkan telah terpenuhi_

 _Wahai sang langit, bersiaplah_

 _Musuh terbesarmu telah menanti_

[6 hari sebelum kedatangan Reborn]

* * *

 **Baiklah, itulah chapter ketiga... Semoga kau menyukainya :P**

 **Ja mattane!**


	4. Langit dan Badai

**OLLLAAAA!**

 **Pembaca Indonesia! Selamat datang kembali! Aku ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian yang sudah nge-follow, nge-favorite cerita saya!**

 **Untuk Hikage Natsuhimiko : Apa saja yang terjadi dengan Tsu sebelum kedatangan Reborn masih rahasia! Tapi keinginan Sephira udah terjawab nih! Selamat membaca!**

 **Untuk Cocoa2795 : Bukan! Bukan ketiganya! Udah terjawab di cerita ini! Silakan membaca!**

 **Untuk Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi : UPS! . Aku benar-benar minta maaf! T.T aku akan lebih berhati-hati! BTW Terima kasih untuk reviewnya!**

 **Untuk Natsu Yuuki : Selamat membaca juga Natsu Yuuki!**

 **Untuk Miyaka Himizuka : Terima kasih udah review Miyaka! Komentarmu sangat menyengakan untuk dibaca! Ini aku udah update! Selamat membaca juga!**

 **Baik! Aku harap kalian menyukainya! Selamat Membaca!**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki KHR, Karena Amano Akira adalah sang Author.**

 **Perhatian: Kesalah typos jadi mohon maafkan. Kemarin keburu-buru jadi kelupaan ngecek. OOC dan beberapa kesalahan lain**

"Bicara."

' _Thought_ '

* * *

Hibari Kyoya sangat kesal hari itu. Ia mencari ke seluruh gedung sekolah hanya untuk menemukan anak berambut coklat itu! Dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga dan keberadaan anak itu tak ada di manapun!

Dia kesal, karena itu dia melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya pada anak berandalan yang gemetar ketakutan di depannya.

Ia harus menemukan herbivor itu bagaimanapun caranya. Dan ia akan menggigit herbivor itu sampai mati karena telah membuatnya mencarinya.

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Dengan segera ia pergi ke atap berharap bahwa mungkin herbivor itu di sana (Ia tak akan mengakui bahwa ia berharap pada sebuah _herbivore_ =3=).

Anak itu tak ada di sana.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan memincingkan matanya penuh dengan kekesalan. Dengan cepat dan penuh amarah, serta aura hitam bergelung di belakangnya sampai membentuk sebuah serigala, ia berpatroli keliling sekolah dan menyalurkan amarahnya pada yakuza setempat.

(Semoga arwahmu diterima di alam sana wahai para yakuza yang malang. Author akan mendoakanmu... tapi karena kita beda keyakinan... nggak jadi deh! Buat apa Author peduli kan? Siapa lo siapa gue? Lagian lo orang jahat juga. Oke, Author sadar!)

Setelah puas menyalurkan amarahnya (dengan menimbulkan luka bagi orang lain, kehilangan kesadaran dan trauma atas 'tonfa' dan 'skylark' tentu saja), ia kembali ke sekolah tepat ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Setelah menelepon Kusakabe, tangan kanannya untuk memberesan kekacauannya (kasian kau Kusakabe) ia berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah menuju ke lantai dua di mana kantor komite kedisiplinannya berada.

Setelah mengurus seluruh dokumen-dokumen kerjanya, ia berbalik untuk menatap halaman dari balik jendelanya ketika ia melihat sesosok cowok sedang berlatih baseball sendirian. Seringainya melebar ketika ia menyadari siapa cowok itu. Ia mengeluarkan tonfanya dari kau-tahu-di-mana (kantong doraemon mungkin ya?), membuka jendela...

Dan melompat keluar.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi merengut ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang yang dicarinya tak masuk hari ini. Ya, Sawada Tsunayoshi absen untuk hari ini dan tak ada keterangan dari rumahnya.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan anak itu dan mungkin menanyakan solusi dari masalahnya padanyan. Sampai sekarang, ia belum bisa melupakan apa yang didengarnya kemarin. Ia masih ingat bagaimana kata-kata tu diucapkan. Bukan hanya dari hati, tapi ia bisa merasakan emosi yang nyata dari kata-katanya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Hari itu berlalu dengan biasa baginya. Ia masih menggunakan topengnya dan senyumannya menjadi lebih terpaksakan. Ia memilih untuk berlatih baseball untuk mencari alasan agar menjauh dari 'teman'nya.

Ia berlatih di lapangan sendirian dengan pikiran yang tak fokus. Ia masih memikirkan alasan kenapa Tsuna tak masuk sekolah dan kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ia begitu hilang dengan pikirannnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya. Ia menjatuhnya tongkat baseballnya seketika dan mengelus kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan Hibari Kyoya berdiri di hadapnnya, dengan seluruh keagungannya dan wibawanya.

"Herbivore." Hibari Kyoya mendesis. Takeshi melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau, katakan di mana herbivore dengan rambut berdiri dan mata coklat itu." ia memerintah. Takeshi berkedip beberapa kali sebelum pikirannya mulai bereaksi. Seseorang dengan rambut berdiri dan mata coklat... maksudnya Tsuna?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Ia bertanya. Kyoya memandangnya sebentar sebelum menyeringai dengan puas.

"Katakan di mana dia Herbivore."

* * *

Hibari Kyoya menyeringai dengan puas ketika ia mendengar nama yang dikenalnya itu.

' _Sawada Tsunayoshi, umur 14 tahun, tinggal dengan ibunya Sawada Nana, ayahnya bekerja jauh di luar Jepang, mempunyai kakak bernama Ieyasu atau Giotto, anak yang ceroboh dengan sebutan Dame-Tsuna._ ' pikirannya menyuplay.

"Katakan di mana dia?" Ia memerintah. Herbivor di depannya yang ia tahu bernama Yamamoto Takeshi memandangnya dengan curiga.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan Tsuna, Hibari-san?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, herbivor. Katakan di mana dia." Kyoya memerintah dengan tak sabar.

"Dia tak masuk hari ini." Takeshi menjawab dengan suara yang agak tercekat. Kyoya memicingkan matanya. Ia kembali menyembunyikan tonfa nya dan berbalik. Sampai sebuah suara asing menghentikannya.

* * *

Tsuna bergerak dalam tidurnya. Ia tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ingatannya kabur. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya dan cahaya yang menyilaukan membutakan matanya.

Tsuna mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menjadi jelas. Ia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Ini bukan kamarnya. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang berukuran sekitar 4x4 dan berwarna putih seluruhnya. Ada sebuah meja dan lemari serta sebuah pintu geser yang juga berwarna putih. Ia sendiri tidur di atas tempat tidur yang juga berwarna putih.

Tsuna mencoba berdiri dan menemukan tubuhnya kembali limbung. Kepalanya pusing dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apa ini?

' _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_ '

"Kau sudah sadar?" seseorang bertanya. Tsuna melonjak kaget dan segera mendongak untuk melihat seorang wanita memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"E...eto, ya." Tsuna menjawab dengan pelan. Ia melirik pintu geser yang terbuka di belakang gadis itu.

"Ah, kenalkan namaku Sephira Giglio Nero, panggil saja Sephira." wanita itu berkata.

"Ah, kenalkan aku, Sawada Tsunyoshi, panggil saja saya Tsuna." Tsuna menjawab dengan patuh. Wanita itu tertawa.

"Tidak, tak perlu seformal itu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya. Tsuna berpikir sejenak sebelum akhrinya ia menggeleng pelan. Sephira menghela nafad lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Keluarlah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ia berkata sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu. Tsuna terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengikutinya juga. Mereka berjalan di melewati sebuah lorong panjang sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan itu... mewah. Okay, benar-benar mewah. Dindingnya dilapisi walpaper berwarna putih bersih dengan bunga-bunga lily. Ruangan itu memiliki dua buah double door lainnya di sisi seberang dan sebelah kiri. Di langit-langit bergantung dengan megah sebuah lampu gantung yang terbuat dari kristal. Ukiran-ukiran rumit juga menghiasi langit-langit mengelilingi lampu kristal itu. Rak-rak berjejer dengan rapi di diding ruangan itu. Di tengah-tengah, sebuah meja dengan empat buah sofa mengelilingi berada.

"Duduklah, Tsuna-kun." Sephira mempersilahkan. Tsuna mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju ke salah satu sofa dan duduk di sana. Sephira duduk di sofa seberangnya.

"Hmn... Sephira-san, di mana aku?" Tsuna bertanya pelan.

"Kau ada di mansion pribadiku di Italy Tsuna-kun." Sephira berkata dengan pelan. Tsuna menatap Sephira dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkan teriakannya.

"HIEEE!? ITALY?!"

"Relax, Tsuna-kun, aku sudah memberitahu ibumu kau ada bersamaku, walaupun dia tak tahu bahwa kau ada di Italy." Sephira berkata. Tsuna mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia menatap Sephira dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku membawamu kemari karena ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Sephira berkata.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dari Kawahira-kun bahwa kau akan menjadi orang yang cocok untuk peran ini. Dia memberimu obat tidur dan begitulah bagaimana aku membawamu kemari." Sephira menjelaskan. Tsuna mencoba mengingat-ingat. Terakhir kali... ah, dia meminum teh yang dihidangkan oleh Kawahira. Wajah Tsuna memucat.

"Jadi, Tsuna-kun, apa kau sudah pernah mendengar tentang tri-ni-sette?" dia bertanya. Gerakan Tsuna terhenti. Ia menatap Sephira secara saksama sebelum ia melotot dengan kaget.

"Mungkinkah...?" Tsuna menggumam. Sephira tersenyum senang melihat anak di depannya menyadari siapa dirinya. "Kau... Sephira... seseorang yang menjaga... Mare ring?"

Sephira tertawa renyah. Tsuna melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Ya, aku adalah Sephira, seseorang yang menjaga Mare ring. Tapi saat ini, cincin itu tak berada dala genggaman-ku lagi." Sephira berkata pada Tsuna.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemilik sebenarnya, pemilik yang telah dipilih telah muncul, dan aku meminta seseorang untuk menyerahkannya." Sephira menjelaskan. Tsuna menggangguk-angguk mengerti. Tunggu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan peran?" Tsuna bertanya. Sephira tersenyum. Tsuna menyadari bahwa senyuman itu lebih banyak mengandung kesedihan.

"Tsuna, apa kau tahu tentang mafia?" tanya Sephira. Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Karena kau sudah mendengar tentang tri-ni-sette, aku akan langsung menjelaskannya padamu." Sephira berkata lagi. Tsuna menatapnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa cincin Vongola diberikan kepada seseorang benama Giotto, kan?" Tsuna mengangguk. "Giotto di Vongola, begitulah dia di kenal. Ia hidup lebih dari 400 tahun yang lalu. Ia seorang anak yatim piatu dan mempunyai dua orang sahabat, G dan Cozart. Ketika ia remaja, ia membuat sebuah kelompok pembela yang lemah yang ia namai Vongola."

"Nama yang sama dengan cincin Vongola?" Tsuna bertanya. Sephira mengangguk lagi.

"Ia melepaskan jabatannya pada usia muda dan pergi ke Jepang untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Jabatannya ia serahkan kepada keponakannya yang bernama Ricardo. Ricardo, sebagai Secondo merubah Vongola menjadi mafia. Sampai saat ini, Vongola masih berdiri dan merupakan salah satu famiglia dengan kekuatan terkuat dan paling berpengaruh di dunia, serta sebuah famiglia dengan sejarah yang paling berdarah." Sephira menatap Tsuna. Tsuna menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia memahami penjelasan Sephria, tapi...

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan peran yang kau bicarakan?" Tsuna bertanya. Sephira menganguk.

"Ya, ada tiga alasan." Sephira berkata.

"Pertama, kau merupakan keturunan langsung dari Vongola Primo Giotto." Tsuna membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku!?"

"Ya. Dan entah ini kebetulan atau bukan, wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya. Kecuali warna matamu dan rambutmu. Giotto memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dan mata bewarna biru." Sephira menjelaskan. Tsuna memandangnya masih dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Kedua, ayahmu, merupakan ketua dari CEDEF, Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, atau dikenal sebagai External advisor dari famiglia. Ayahmu adalah pemegang kekuasan kedua di seluruh Vongola." Sephira menjelaskan. Tsuna memandangnya dengan tak percaya sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah, pantas dia tak pernah pulang." Tsuna mengerundel.

"Yang ketiga, kau merupakan salah satu dari pewaris jabatan Bos Vongola." Sephira menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Tsuna tertegun mendangar alasan yang ketiga. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi sebeluum akhirnya menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi.

' _Aku tak ingin menjadi seorang bos mafia!_ ' Tsuna berteriak dalam pikirannya.

"Lalu peran yang kumaksud." Sephira melanjutkan. Tsuna menghentikan gerakannya seketika sambil menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikanku untuk menjadi pengawas tri-ni-sette."

* * *

Gokudera Hayato a.k.a Smoking Boom Hayato, selalu mencari jalan pulang. Delapan tahun yang lalu, ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia ternyata adalah anak haram. Lahir dari hubungan ayahnya yang seorang boss mafia dengan ibunya yang seorang pianis. Saat itu, ayahnya sudah menikahi gadis lain dan memiliki anak dari hubungan itu, ya Kakak tirinya, Bianchi, The Poison Cooking.

Sudah merupakan peraturan di dunia Mafia bahwa anak haram sangat ditolak, apalagi jika ia merupakan anak seorang bos mafia. Siapa pun yang merupakan anak haram akan diambil dari ibunya untuk dibesarka bersama dengan ayahnya tanpa mengetahui siapa ibu kandungnya yang sebenarnya.

Sejak kecil, ia tahu bahwa ia tak begitu disukai di mansion-nya. Ibunya selalu melihatnya dengan jijik tetapi selalu tersenyum kepada kakaknya. Para pekerja juga memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sama. Ia sangat membenci kehidupannya saat itu dan juga orang-orang disekelilingnya. Hanya dua orang yang disukainya. Ayahnya, walaupun ia selalu sibuk, dan seorang pianis cantik yang selalu mampir setahun sekali dan mengajarinya beberapa pelajaran tentang piano.

Tapi suatu hari, pianis cantik itu berhenti datang. Setiap ia bertanya kepada ayahnya, ayahnya menolak menjawab. Hari berlalu dan ayahnya semakin sibuk. Hari-harinya pun memburuk. Ya, sampai hari itu delapan tahun yang lalu.

Ia mengetahui sebuah kenyataan bahwa pianis yang selalu mengunjunginya itu adalah ibu kandungnya.

Hayato melarikan diri malam itu juga. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Trident Shamal, seseorang yang dulu selalu mengunjungi mansionnya dan mengajarinya menggunakan dinamit. Ia pun memaksa Shamal untuk menjadikan muridnya.

Sejak hari itu, ia mulai membuat nama untuk dirinya sendiri. Smoking Boom Hayato, adalah alias yang ia peroleh. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu. Sebuah rumah, seseorang yang selalu menyambutnya pulang dan menerimanya apa adanya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup. Berkerja untuk famiglia satu sampai famiglia lainnya. Ia sudah pernah merasakn pengkhianatan dan betapa kejamnya dunia. Hal itu semakin membuatnya sulit untuk percaya pada orang lain.

Tetapi hari itu berbeda.

Entah mengapa, ia memutuskan untuk tak melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling kota di mana ia tinggal, di Pisa, Tuscany dan mengingat setiap sudutnya. Mencari beberapa penginapan murah dan mulai memikirkan rencana bagaimana untuk melarikan diri. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu semua, tetapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu akan segera terjadi dan hal-hal itu akan menjadi keuntungan baginya. Ia sama sekali tak paham.

Sampai sore itu, ketika ia menyusuri hutan untuk menenangkan diri dan mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia melihat asap yang melambung tinggi di langit berasal dari jauh di dalam hutan.

Entah karena insting atau pikirannya, ia langsung berlari menuju sumber asap itu. Ia melewati rerimbunan, pohon-pohon sebelum akhirnya sampai di tempat yang diinginkannya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang menabjubkan sekaligus tragis.

Ia sampai di sebuah tanah lapang. Sebuah mansion berdiri di sana. Tidak, pernah berdiri di sana. Mansion yang ia tahu lebih megah dari mansion miliknya dulu itu sekarang terbakar dengan hebat. Api mengepul dan asap hitam melambung tinggi.

' _Milik siapa Mansion ini?_ '

Ia berpikir keras. Hayato melihat sekeliling mansion itu sekali lagi dan menemukan banyak mayat bergelimpangan di sana sini. Senjata pun bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Pemandangan itu seperti melihat sebuah perang.

' _Perang antar famiglia?_ '

Hayato berpikir. Ia kembali memandang mansion yang masih terbakar itu.

' _Tapi milik siapa mansion ini? Setahuku tak ada famiglia besar yang memiliki wilayah di sini._ '

Sebuah gerakan di rerimbunan di belakangnya membuatnya waspada. Ia mengambil beberapa batang dinamit dari balik bajunya dan bersiap untuk mengarahkannya kepada siapa saja yang muncul dari balik sana.

Ia melihat rambut berwarna coklat muncul. Diikuti tubuh seorang remaja sama seperti dirinya. Bajunya compang-camping dan sobek di sana sini. Beberapa luka terlihat di kulitnya yang pucat. Sebagian dari mereka, merupakan luka gores, dan sebagian lagi merupakan luka bakar.

' _Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Apa dia merupakan tuan muda di sini?_ '

Sepasang mata coklat memadang tepat ke arah matanya. Hayato terbelalak kaget melihat kepolosan di mata itu. Mata yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh kegelapan, mata yang selalu memancarkan cahaya, mata yang selalu memandang dengan hangat. Hayato tahu mata itu, itu adalah mata seorang penduduk sipil. Bukan penduduk dunia gelap.

Saat itu, kekagetannya telah mengambil alih tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia menjatuhkan dinamit yang dibawanya, dinamit yang tadi sempat ia nyalakan dengan penyalanya.

Hayato terdiam di tempatnya seraya menatap dinamit di sekeliling kakinya.

' _Apakah ini akan berakhir?_ '

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Ia merasakan tubuhnya didorong kebelakang dan ledakan terjadi di mana-mana. Begitu ia membuka matanya (kapan ia ingat pernah menutupnya) ia melihat rambut berwarna coklat menutupi pandangannya. Mulutnya menganga ketika ia tahu bahwa ia telah diselamatkan oleh penduduk sipil.

Seseorang di depannya menjauh darinya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Hayato dengan matanya yang terasa menembus sampai jiwanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" cowok itu bertanya. Hayato mengangguk dengan patuh. Cowok itu tersenyum lega dan berusaha untuk berdiri tetapi terjatuh kembali. Hayato segera menangkapnya. Saat itulah ia menyadari luka di belakang punggungya. Beberapa luka gores dan luka bakar. Hayato memandang remaja di depannya dengan mata tak percaya.

' _Anak ini terluka, tetapi ia masih sempat menyelamatkanku, bahkan ia melindungiku dari ledakan dinamitku!?_ '

"Kau... kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Hayato dengan suara tercekat. Remaja itu terdiam. Ketakutan merayapi Hayato.

"Aku tak tahu." ia berkata pelan. Hayato menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya. Kemarahan mulai menjalari pikirannya.

"Kau tak tahu!? Kau terluka! Kenapa kau harus menyelamatkanku!?" Hayato berteriak dengan frustasi.

"Karena kupikir, kau tak pantas mati." Remaja itu berkata pelan sambil mendongak untuk menatap wajah Hayato. Hayato bisa melihat bahwa ia kelelahan. Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau sama seperti mereka atau tidak, kau adalah orang asing bagiku. Tapi instingku berkata bahwa aku harus menyelamatkanmu, bahwa kau tak seharusnya mati di sini, bahwa kau harus kuselamatkan. Karena itu, walaupun aku tak mempunyai tenaga lagi, entah instingku berkata demikian atau sebaliknya aku tetap akan menyelamatkanmu karena itu keinginannku." remaja itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Hayato tertegun. Tak seorang pun pernah menagatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Ia bisa merasakan butiran air yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Perasaannya mulai menghangat begitu ia mendengarnya.

Ya, kalau ia disuruh memilik untuk membuat namanya dikenal atau keluar dari mafia dan memilih untuk mengikuti orang ini, dia akan memilih untuk mengikuti orang ini.

Seorang sepertinyalah yang selama ini ditunggunya.

Hayato menghapus butiran air mata yang masih membekas di wajahnya. Ia akan menyelamatkan orang ini dan melindunginya dari siapa pun yang berani menyakitinya.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini." Hayato berkata pelan. Remaja di genggamannya mendongak pelan untuk kedua kalinya. Ia kembali menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya kepada Hayato.

"Teri...ma... k..a...sih..." Hayato membelalakkan matanya melihat remaja itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan beberapa kutukan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia segera menggendong tubuh remaja itu dan berlari kembali menuju kota untuk mendapatkan seorang dokter.

' _Aku tak akan membiarkannya mati!_ '

[5 hari sebelum kedatangan Reborn]

* * *

 **Baiklah, untuk saat ini itulah cerita lanjutannya!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Ja Mattane! :D**

 **=3=**


	5. Permintaan, Peringatan dan Perasaan

**Halo!**

 **Baiklah ini chapter yang kelima! Aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pendukung ceritaku dan para pengikut serta para pembaca dan yang meng reviews!**

 **Untuk Higake Natsuhimiko: Yak benar sekali dugaan anda! Giotto kakaknya Tsu merupakan reinkarnasi Giotto sang pendiri Vongola!  
**

 **Untuk cocoa2795: sudah dijawab di chapter ini! Silahkan membaca!  
**

 **Untuk Miyaka Himizuka: Yak, karena pertanyaan anda yang superrr banyak, sebagian sudah terjawab di tempat ini, sebagian lagi aka terjawab di chapter berikutnya ok!  
**

 **Baiklah! Selamat membaca!**

 **Pernyataan: Aku sama sekali bukan pemilik KHR, Amano akira adalah pemiliknya!  
**

 **Perhatian: akan ada beberapa kesalahan typos, waktu update yang tak tentu dan beberapa kesalahan lain.  
**

"Spoken."

' _Thought_ '

* * *

-Beberapa jam sebelumnya-

Tsuna menatap Sephira yang duduk di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Semua hal yang dikatakannya sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Tunggu, kau bilang bahwa ada tiga alasan mengapa kau memilihku kan?" Tsuna berkata akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam. Sephira mengangguk.

"Pertama karena aku keturunan dari Giotto Vongola, kedua karena ayahku merupakan ketua CEDEF dan ketiga karena aku merupakan salah satu pewaris jabatan Vongola Decimo." Tsuna berkata. Sephira mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kak Gio? Ia juga memiliki ketiga alasan yang kau sebutkan." Tsuna mengeluarkan pernyataannya. Ia mengedip beberapa kali setelah merasa ada yang aneh.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bilang bahwa aku memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Giotto sang pendiri Vongola, selain warna mata dan rambutku yang coklat sedangkan Giotto memiliki warna mata biru dan rambut pirang. Jika ia memiliki wajah yang hampir sama denganku, berarti wajahnya akan sama seperti Kak Gio dong!?" Tsuna memekik kaget dengan kesimpulan yang di dapatnya. Ia mengingat bagaimana kakaknya memiliki rambut yang melawan gravitasi sama seperti dirinya tetapi ia lebih menurun dari ayahnya yang memilki rambut berwarna pirang dan mata biru. Sedangkan Tsuna lebih menurun dari ibunya.

"Itulah yang menjadi masalahnya, Tsuna-kun." Sephira menghela nafas panjang. Tsuna menatap Sephira dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"400 tahun yang lalu, kami semua menghadapi seorang musuh yang sangat kuat. Kami memanggilnya Cloak Man." Sephira memulai ceritanya yang lain. "Musuh ini, tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menguasai dunia maupun memerintah manusia, melainkan ia ingin menghancurkan setiap dunia parallel, dan rencananya itu dimulai dengan dunia ini. Saat itu, kami sang penjaga tri-ni-sette serta Vindice dan juga beberapa orang seperti Giotto di Vongola dan Cozart di Shimon bekerja sama dan dengan kekuatan tri-ni-sette menyegelnya dalam sebuah tempat tersembunyi dengan di jaga oleh Vindice. Musuh ini berhasil mengacaukan keseimbangan Tri-ni-sette. Untuk menyegelnya, aku mengorbankan kehidupan abadiku kepada tri-ni-sette." Sephira menjelaskan. Tsuna mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Jadi dulunya kau abadi?" Tanya Tsuna. Sephira tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ya, sebagian dari kami, bangsa yang lahir sebelum manusia memiliki kekuatan untuk hidup abadi. Aku salah satunya, begitu pula dengan penjaga yang lain. Karena itulah aku menjadi penjaga dari ketiga tri-ni-sette." Sephira menjelaskan.

"Lalu, alasan kenapa Giotto atau Ieyasu kakakmu tidak bisa menjadi pengawas tri-ni-sette, karena ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Giotto di Vongola itu sendiri, sang pendiri Vongola." Sephira menjelaskan. Tsuna menatapnya dengan wajah kosong sebelum akhrinya matanya membelalak karena kaget dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

Sephira tertawa kecil melihat tingkat Tsuna.

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi maksudmu, kakakku Giotto, Ieyasu Sawada, adalah sang pendiri Vongola itu sendiri?! Reinkarnasinya!?" Tsuna memekik kaget. Sephira mengangguk. Tsuna melempatkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang didudukinya. Terlalu banyak informasi, otaknya bisa-bisa meledak karena informasi overload.

"Apa kau punya alsan lain?" TSuna bertanya sambil melirik ke arah Sephira. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasa capek. Sephira mengangguk.

"Ya, alasan lain karena kau memiliki lima belas macam api Dying will yang berbeda." Sephira menjelaskan. Tsuna menegakkan dirinya setelah mendengar kata asing.

"Api Dying Will? Apa itu?"

"Api Dying Will, adalah kekuatan yang digunakan oleh para anggota mafia. Muncul karena adanya resolusi kuat atau tekad kuat dalam diri seseorang ketika mereka dalam keadaan sekarat. Tetapi setelah kau berhasil mengendalikannya kau bisa menggunakannya tanpa harus sekarat terlebih dahulu." Sephira mengambil nafas.

"Ada tujuh belas macam Api Dying Will. Langit, Awan, Petir, Badai, Matahari, Kabut dan Hujan merupakan kelompok api Dying Will series Langit. Sedangkan Tanah, Hutan, Gurun, Rawa, Gletser, dan Unknown Flame merupakan kelompok Api Dying Will series Tanah. Ada juga dying will flame yang tak termasuk di keduanya, seperti Flame of Night yang lahir dari kebencian. Flame of Wrath yang lahir dari kemurkaan seseorang. Oath Flame adalah api yang merupakan gabungan dari api Langit dan api Tanah. Setiap api memiliki kemampuannya sendiri-sendiri. Tsuna-kun, kau memiliki kelima belas dari apa itu. Series langit, series tanah, oath flame dan flame of night walaupun hanya series langit yang merupakan api dying will flame yang paling mudah kau kuasai dengan elemen Langit yang terkuat karena itu meruapakn elemen utama-mu." Sephira menjelaskan lagi.

Tsuna menatap Sephira dengan wajah blank. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menyadarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa. Ya, terlalu banyak informasi dalam satu hari.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya seorang maid datang dan membawakan dua cangkit teh untuk mereka. Sephira meminum tehnya dengan tenang seraya menunggu Tsuna untuk meresap seluruh informasi yang didapatnya.

"Tunggu, bukankah ada kau yang jadi pengawas? Kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi pengawasnya?" Tsuna nyeletuk dengan tiba-tiba. Sephira meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Karena umurku tak akan lama lagi Tsunayoshi-kun." Sephira berkata pelan. Tsuna membelalakkan matanya sebelum kembali termenung.

"...Jika aku menerima peran itu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tsuna berbisik. Sosok Sephira mencerah setelah mendengar bisikan Tsuna.

"Tenang, akan ada yang membimbingmu, Tsuna-kun. Kawahira-kun atau lebih dikenal dengan Checkerface merupakan penjaga tri-ni-sette yang lainnya." Sephira menjelaskan. Tsuna mendongak dengan cepat dan membelalakkan matanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tetapi kali ini tak diringi dengan teriakan.

"...Entah mengapa aku tak kaget." Tsuna bergumam. Sephira tertawa pelan.

"Kau juga harus mencari guardian, Tsuna. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut padamu, tetapi akan ada seseorang yang menjelaskannya padamu." Sephira berkata. Tsuna menatapnya.

"Siapa?"

"Arcobaleno Matahari, Reborn. Dia akan datang ke rumahmu dan menjelaskan tentang penjaga walaupu begitu, dia tak mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya." Ia berkata.

"Satu lagi, yang mengetahui gentang identitasmu baru aku, kau dan Kawahira-kun. Kuharap kau hanya memberitahukan identitasmu pada orang yang kau percayai." Sephira menambahkan. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan menghela nafas pannang.

Hari ini memang benar-benar bukan harinya. Ia mendapatkan banyak penjelasan mengenai segala hal yang selama ini tak diketahuinya dan tersembunyi karena keinginan ayahnya.

Ia kembali menatap Sephira untuk menanyakan hal lainnya ketika sebuah ledakan terdengar di seluruh mansion.

 **DUARRR!**

Tsuna dan Sephira menoleh secara serentak. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Apa itu Sephira-san?" Tsuna bertanya. Wajah sephira berubah menjadi cemas. Ia segera menarik Tsuna melewati sebuah pintu dan menyusuri sebuah lorong panjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tsuna bertanya dengan was-was. Sejak suara itu ledakan itu terdengar, intuisi yang sejak tadi diabaikannya mulai memperingatinya akan bahaya yang akan datang.

"Tsuna, kau harus segera pergi." Sephira berkata dengan cemas.

 **BOOOMM!**

 **DUARRRR!**

"Itu adalah musuh yang kubicarakan padamu, Cloak Man. Aku tahu dia akan menemukanku cepat atau lambat, tapi tak secepat ini." Sephira membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan, Sephira-san!? Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tsuna memekik panik. Mereka sampai di sebuah pintu. Sephira membukanya dengan pelan seraya mengawasi sekeliling mereka.

"Kita harus pergi selagi orang-orangku menahannya." Sephira berbisik. Ia segera menarik Tsuna semakin jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Aku harus menyelamatkanmu dari dia Tsuna-kun." Sephira bergumam. Tsuna memandang wanita di depannya. Mereka terus belari dan berlari sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang yang tak terlalu luas.

Mereka berhenti sejenak seraya mengambil nafas mereka. Sephira tiba-tiba berdiri tegak seraya melihat sekelilingnya. Tsuna mengikuti tindakannya.

Seakan menunggu Tsuna, sekelompok kabut mulai terlihat di depan mereka. Dari balik kabut itu, sesosok lelaki berambut putih yang sangat dikenal Tsuna muncul.

"Kawahira-san!" Tsuna memekik kaget.

"Kawahira! Bagaimana keadannya!?" Sephira bertanya seraya berjalan menghampirinya. Wajah Kawahira terlihat terganggu. Ia memandang Sephira seraya matanya menajam.

"Tak bagus." Kawahira berkata pendek. Ia lalu menatapku.

"Pergilah menuju ke kota Tsunayoshi. Aku dan Sephira akan melihat keadaan. Kami akan menyusulmu." Ia berkata seraya memegang tangan Sephira. Sephira memberikan senyuman terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam kabut.

Tsuna terdiam di tempatnya seraya menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia menatap ke arah di mana ia datang dan menatap ke depan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan dengan tekad di matanya ia berlari ke depan.

* * *

Tsuan terhenti ditempatnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah ledakan yang lebih besar dari arah di mana ia datang. Bajunya sudah sobek di sana-sini. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka karena tergores ranting dan lainnya karena tergores senjata.

Setelah ia berpisah dengan Sephria dan Kawahira, ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang berbaju hitam yang ia duga sebagai musuhnya. Benar seperti apa yang dia duga orang-orang itu mulai menyerangnya. Ia bisa menghindari semua serangan mereka dan dengan pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya serta malam yang semakin gelap membantunya untuk melarikan diri dari mereka. Walaupun begitu, ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk berlari lagi.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia bergegas kembali ke mansion untuk melihat keadaan Sephira dan Kawahira. Tak sekalipun ia mengambil nafas. Ketika ia sudah bisa melihat mansion dari balik pepohonan ia mulai berjalan dengan pelan. Ia melihat sebuah sosok yang berdiri memandangi mansion. Dengan pelan ia bergerak ke arahanya dari belakangnya.

Sosok itu berbalik ketika Tsuna keluar dari balik rerimbunan. Tsuna mendongak untuk melihat sosok di depannya itu.

Sosok itu seorang anak lelaki, seumuran dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan bergaya gurita serta ia memiliki mata berwarna hijau emerald yang indah. Ia memakai kaus dengan jaket serta jeans dengan rantai-rantai yang mana Tsuna tak bisa melihat warnanya dengan jelas. Di tangannya tergenggam beberapa dinamit. Sosoknya yang berdiri membelakangi mansion yang terbakar serta tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat Tsuna memikirkan satu kata.

Menabjubkan.

Kekaguman Tsuna yang beranggapan bahwa keadaan saat itu akan menjadi sebuah lukisan yang indah dan menabjubkan terpotong ketika Tsuna menyadari dinamit yang dipegang anak itu berjatuhan di lantai. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan segera bergerak cepat untuk menerjang anak itu menjauh dari dinamit itu.

Ledakan itu mengenai punggunya, dan membuat sebuah luka bakar di punggungnya. Tsuna meringis ketika luka itu memberinya kesakitan yang melebihi luka-luka sebelumnya. Dengan kelelahan yang didapatnya dari berlari tadi, ia merasa akan kehilangan kesadarannya saat itu juga. Jikakalau anak cowok itu menayakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" suaranya bergetar, seakan berada di ujung di mana dia akan hancur.

"Aku tak tahu." Tsuna mendengar geraman marah.

"Tak tahu?! kau terluka! Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku!?" suara itu bertanya lagi. Tsuna mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyumannya. Pandangannya mulai kabur ketika ia mulai menjawab.

"Karena kupikir kau tak pantas mati." titik-titik hitam mulai menghalangi pandangannya.

' _Aku tak tahu apakah kau sama seperti mereka apa tidak, seperti mafia itu, dan kau merupakan orang asing bagiku. Tapi sesuatu dalam diriku berkata bahwa aku harus menyelamatkanmu. Kau tak seharusnya mati di sini dan aku harus menyelamatkanmu. Walaupun aku tak memiliki tenaga lagi, aku akan tetap menyelamatkanmu. Entah instingku berkata kau berbahaya atau tidak._ '

Tsuna menjawab dalam pikirannya. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa ia telah mengucapkannya dengan keras dan jelas. Ia menunggu seraya ia merasakan genggaman sosok yang ditolongnya mengerat di tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini." sebuah suara menjawab. Tsuna mendongak sekali lagi dan mengeluarkan senyuman penuh terima kasih.

"Te..ri..ma... ka..sih..." dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Hayato memandang anak berambut coklat yang terbaring di tempat tidur di depannya dengan was-was. Ia berhasil membawa anak itu menuju ke hotel terdekat tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan apapun. Setelah itu ia segera membeli obat dan perban untuk anak itu. Ia tak bisa memanggil dokter karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan lain.

Hayato menatap anak itu sekali lagi. Nafasnya terenga-engah. Keringat membasahi kaosnya (Hayato sudah mengganti kaos compang-caming milik anak itu dengan kaos miliknya) dan dahinya. Hayato tahu anak itu berusaha menahan sakit dari lukanya. Dan Hayato merasa bersalah karena ia yang menyebabkan luka di punggungnya, secara tak langsung. Ia sudah memberikan alkohol dan perban pada luka-lukanya.

Malam itu, Hayato memilih untuk duduk di samping anak yang belum ia ketahui namanya dan memegang tangannya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Tangannya bergetar seraya ia merasakan kehatan tangan yang dipegangnya. Walaupun ia sedang terluka, ia tetap memberikan kehangatan pada orang di sekelilingnya.

Hayato bisa merasakan air matanya menetes.

"Maafkan... aku..." Ia berbisik dengan lemah.

Malam itu, pertama kalinya ia tidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

 **Tsunayoshi POV**

Aku terbangun olen suara cicit burung yang terdengar asing di telingaku. Aku membuka mataku dengan pelan dan menatap langit-langit yang berwarna coklat. Sekujur tubuhku nyeri karena luka yang kudapat.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku dan memori-memori dari kejadian sebelumnya langsung masuk ke otakku. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

' _Di mana aku?_ ' Aku bertanya seraya melihat sekelilingku. Aku menoleh ke kananku dan menemukan aku berada di sebuah kamar kecil. Ada sebuah meja di tengah ruangan, sebuah lemari dan dua buah kursi biasa. Ada sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku dan ada berbagai peralatan dari kotak P3K di atasnya, sebuah lap penuh darah-yang entah bagaimana aku tahu adalah darahku.

Aku menoleh ke kiriku dan menemukan sekelebat rambut berwarna abu-abu. Seseorang yang kuduga adalah cowok itu sedang memegang tanganku dengan erat, ia bahkan tak melepaskannya ketika tidur.

Dengan tangan kananku yang bebas, aku berusaha menggapai kepalanya dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. Cowok itu terbangun dengan kaget ketika ia merasakan sentuhan tangannya. Dalam sekejap ia berada dalam sikap siaga dan mengeluarkan dinamitnya untuk menyerang setiap musuh yang muncul. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menghela nafas dengan lega ketika tak menemukan siapa pun. Ia kembali memasukkan dinamitnya di-kau-tahu-di-mana dan mengalihkan matanya ke arahku.

Matanya membesar melihatku sadar.

Ia segera mendekat ke arahku dan menderuku dengan pertanyaan.

"Anda sudah sadar? Apa anda baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan luka di punggung anda? Apa anda perlu sesuatu? Air? AH! Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena saya menyebabkan luka di punggung anda!" anak cowok itu menunduk dalam-dalam ke arahku. Aku mencoba mengelusnya dengan tangan kiriku dan merasakan ia tersentak. Aku tersenyum lemah.

"Terima... kasih..." Aku berbisik dengan pelan. Aku tahu ia mendengarnya karena ia langsung mendongak dengan ketidakpercayaan dari matanya.

"A...pa?"

"Terima kasih... karena telah menolongku..." Aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku. Ia mendongak dengan kaget.

"Apa!? Ta-tapi-!?" Aku menyentuh pundaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi adalah kecelakaan... kau telah menyelamatkanku... terima kasih banyak..." Aku berkata pelan.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu... itu bukan salahmu..." Aku berkata lagi. Anak itu kembali terdiam. Aku berusaha untuk bangun. Anak itu segera membantuku dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia berlutut dan bergerak mendekatiku.

"..." Aku mengedipkan mataku ketika aku mendengarnya bergumam.

"Eh?"

"Ijinkan saya mengikuti anda!" Anak itu tiba-tiba berteriak. Aku mengedipkan mataku dengan bingung.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ijinkan saya menjadi anak buah anda! Ijinkan saya mengikuti anda!" anak itu berteriak lagi. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Aku tak ingin anak buah..." Aku berkata pelan. Aku bisa merasakan anak di depanku tersentak. Aku menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan sebelum tersenyum dengan hangat, mengabaik wajahnya yang kecewa.

"Tapi, aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menjadi temanku..." Aku berkata lagi. Anak itu menatapku dengan kaget. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Ia berkata dengan hangat.

"Namaku, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Panggil aku Tsuna." Aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Saya Gokudera Hayato." Hayato memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku merengut. Hayato yang menatapku dengan bingung.

"Berhentilah menggunakan bahasa formal. Teman tak pernah menggunakan bahasa formal!" Aku meminta. Hayato menatapku sebelum kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Tsuna-sama." Hayato berkata lagi. Tsuna menghela nafas.

"Tolong *sigh* panggil aku Tsuna saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Hayato." Aku meminta lagi. Wajah Hayato menjadi panik dan ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Ta-tapi-!"

"Tsuna." Aku memaksa.

"Ta-!"

" _ **Tsuna.**_ " Aku memaksa lagi dengan suara yang lebih tegas dan ancaman di dalamnya. Hayato memandangku dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Tsuna." Hayato menyerah. Aku tersenyum gembira.

"Teman." Aku berkata padanya. Ia balik menatapku dan juga tersenyum.

"Teman."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **Apa kalian mencarinya?**

Kyoya berhenti seketika. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Takeshi melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling bertatap satu sama lain dan mengetahui bahwa suara itu ukan berasal dari mereka.

 **Apa kalian akan bersamanya?**

Suara itu kembali berkata. Kyoya mengeluarkan tonfanya dalam sekejap. Sedangkan Takeshi mempererat genggamannya terhadap tongkat bisbol yang digenggamnya.

 **Walaupun dia memiliki takdir yang berbahaya?**

Kyoya menggeram ketika suara itu terus berbicara. Ia tak merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sekitarnya. Dari mana suara itu berasal?

"Siapa di sana?!" Takeshi berteriak.

 **Musuh yang sedang mengejarnya?**

Takeshi tak suka dengan suara itu. Selain mengabaikan pertanyaannya, suara itu membuatnya bergidik. Ia melirik Kyoya yang sepertinya mulai kesal.

 **Dan beban berat di pundaknya?**

Kyoya mendesis dengan kesal. Dia benar-benar tak suka dengan suara itu. Bukan karena dia takut, tapi dia merasa diremehkan, dan suara itu seperti menantangya. Dan _mengintimidasinya_. Ia tak suka diintimidasi.

 **Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika bertemu dengannya?**

"Aku akan menggigit herivore itu sampai mati." Kyoya mendesis dengan suara haus darah tanpa perlu lama berpikir.

"Aku ingin berteman dengannya!" Takeshi menjawab. Walaupun senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya, pundaknya menegang dan suaranya tercekat. Setelah memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin. Ia berpikir untuk berteman dengannya. Ia ingin ditolong, dan Tsuna satu-satu harapannya. Suara itu terhenti beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi.

 **Hidup kalian tak akan pernah sama lagi**

Mereka berdua kini terdiam seraya mendengar suara itu semakin lama semakin memberikan ancaman pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

 **Kalian tak akan bisa kembali**

 **Bahaya akan terus mengikuti kalian  
**

 **Waktu kalian tak banyak**

 **Pilih, dan tentukan**

 **Apakah kalian akan mengikut sang langit?**

 **Atau kalian akan menjauhinya?  
**

Suara itu berhenti sejenak. Takeshi bisa merasakan perasaan yang bergerumul di dalam dirinya. Ia tak bisa mengenali semuanya secara sekaligus. Ia merasa takut, gelisah, tertakan tatapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri semangat serta andrenaline yang terpompa. Ketika kata Langit disebut entah mengapa itu seperti mengenai sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Kyoya di sisi lain merasaka kesal. Suara itu tak berhenti berbicara dan semakin lama semakin mengintimidasi. Yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah ketika kata Langit disebut ia bisa merasakan sesuatu terjadi di dalam dirinya.

 **Tentukan pilihanmu**

 **Wahai awan yang menyendiri**

 **Dan hujan yang menenangkan**

* * *

Hayato duduk di sebelah Tsuna sambil memberikan beberapa roti yang di belinya. Tsuna tersenyum penuh terima kasih seraya ia menerima roti bagiannya.

"Terima kasih Hayato." Tsuna berkata. Mereka berdua makan dalam kediaman.

"Em... Tsuna." Hayato tiba-tiba bertanya. Tsuna mendongak.

"Ya?" Tanya Tsuna. Hayato menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu sebelum mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana? Di mansion itu?" tanya Hayato. Gerakan TSuna langsung terhenti seketika. Panik merayapi Hayato ketika Tsuna tak juga menjawab setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya jika kau tak mau! Aku hanya bertanya padamu!" Seru Hayato panik. Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Hayato dengan mata sedih dan penuh misteri.

"Maafkan aku Hayato, masih ada beberapa hal yang masih harus kucari tahu. Ketika aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, aku akan memberitahumu." Tsuna menjawab. Hayato hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun mempunyai masa lalu yang tak diceritakannya pada Tsuna.

"Hayato, aku butuh bantuanmu." Tsuna tiba-tiba berkata. Hayato mendongak.

"Bantuan apa, Tsuna?" Hayato bertanya.

"Hayato, aku harus kembali ke Jepang, Namimori. Aku harus menemui seseorang untuk tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana kembali ke sana." Tsuna menjawab dengan panjang lebar. Hayato merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit.

' _Ah, ia memiliki sebuah rumah, tempat untuk pulang._ '

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk sampai di sana." Tsuna menjelaskan. Hayato menatap Tsuna dnegan sedih.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, Tsuna. Aku akan mencarikan cara untukmu pulang?" Hayato bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar ketika ia mengucapkan kata pulang. Tsuna menatapnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau mau ikut, Hayato?" Hayato menatap teman pertamanya dengan kaget.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau ikut denganku. Aku akan memperkenalkan kau pada ibuku. Ia pasti akan senang melihatmu. Bagaimanapun kau adalah teman pertamaku." Tsuna terus mengoceh dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hayato bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat dan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah tertarik ke anak di depannya itu (bentuk cinta dalam kekuarga lho ya!).

"Maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan hal lain. Aku ada pekerjaan." Hayato menjawab dengan menyesal, mengingat hal yang akan dilakukannya dengan kakak kandungnya. Wajah Tsuna langsung memperlihatkan kekecewaannya, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum.

"Hari sudah mulai petang, lebih baik kau istirahat, kau akan memulai perjalanan besok kan." Hayato mengingatkan. Tsuna hanya tersenyum. Perlahan, ia mulai menutup matanya. Hayato di sisi lain tertidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Ya, hari yang membahagiakan baginya.

[4 hari sebelum kedatangan Reborn]

* * *

 **Baiklah! Itu untuk chapter kali ini! Selamat membaca!**

 **Ja Mattane!** **:D**


	6. Tindakan dan Rencana

**OLAAAA~~~!**

 **Terima kasih atas review yang telah kalian berikan, untuk dwinur .halifah .9, Miyaka Himizuka, Cocoa2795, Caeliayuuki, dan Natsu Yuuki! Untuk para pengikut dan para pemfavorite ceritaku! Terima kasih banyak!**

 **Untuk Miyaka Himizuka: aku dapat ide cerita itu dari Komiknya KHR dan Reborn Wikia! Di animenya memang nggak diceritain, tetapi setelah kembali dari masa depan setelah melawan Byakuran, Tsuna bertarung dengan keluarga Shimon karena kesalah pahaman yang ditimbulkan oleh Daemon Spade, Vongola Mist Guardian of Vongola First generation. Nah, di saat itulah ketujuh Dying Will Tanah disebutkan. Di dalam arc ini juga, Oath flame, api yang merupakan campuran dai api tanah dan api langit muncul. Api ini muncul karena bersatunya cincin milik Tsuna dan Cincin milik Enma Kozato, Shimon Decimo yang di akhir cerita menjadi sahabat baik Tsuna, layaknya Giotto and Cozart. Sebenarnya masih ada satu api lagi, yaitu snow flame yang berasal dari versi gamenya, tapi karena aku juga nggak pernah lihat gamenya jadi nggak kumasukkan. Lebih lengkapnya lihat di Reborn Wikia, Untuk pertanyaan lainnya, karena spoiler, nggak bisa kuberitahu! Untuk yang 4 hari sudah kuperbaiki, terima kasih Miyaka.=3= kecerobohan author. :P**

 **Untuk Caeliayuuki: Karena pertanyaan mu mengandung spoiler, aku akan menjawab yang terakhir. Cloak Man bukan berasal dari famili manapun. Ia merupakan individu yang berdiri sendiri. Bisa dibilang dia itu sangat kuat karena ia bergerak sendiri! Yak itulah jawabannya.**

 **Untuk Natsu Yuuki, Cocoa2795 dan dwinur .halifah .9 terima kasih sudah setia membaca cerita ini! :D**

 **Semoga kalian suka membaca chapter ini! selamat membaca!**

 **Pernyataan: aku tidak memliki KHR karena Amano Akira adalah pemiliknya.**

 **Perhatian: beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, waktu update yang tidak beraturan, OOC dan lainnya**

"Bicara."

" _Flashback_ "

' _Thought_ '

" **Italia.** "

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Tsuna berhasil pulang hari itu, hanya untuk menemukan surat yang terpampang untuknya, dari ibunya, di meja makan.

 _Dear Tsu-kun._

 _Mama memenangkan undian untuk menginap tiga hari dua malam di sebuah pemandian air panas di Aizu! Kalau kau sudah pulang, mama sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu di kulkas dan bisa kau hangatkan di microwave. Untuk makan pagi dan makan siangmu, kau bisa membeli sesuatu. Mama sudah meninggalkan uang di meja belajarmu!_

 _Salam sayang, Mama_

Tsuna bisa merasakan tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan dan duduk di sana. Ia melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan waktu jam sebelas siang. Seakan mengingat sesuatu, ia berjalan menuju ke kalender dan mengecek tanggal hari itu. Dia meraung begitu menyadari kesalahannya.

Ia ingat, ketika ia berkunjung ke toko Kawahira, hari itu tanggal 8 Oktober di sore hari. Lalu, jika ketika ia pergi melarikan diri, hari sudah malam, dan ia pingsan di pelukan Hayato. Ketika ia bangun, hari sudah menunjukkan pagi hari berarti ia sudah dua hari satu malam di Italy, dan juga berarti ia sudah membolos sekolah satu hari. Setelah itu, ia terus berada di penginapan sampai sore dan kembali menginap di penginapan. Pagi keesokan harinya, ia pulang dengan pesawat dan baru sampai di Jepang siang harinya. Tsuna bisa merasakan darah menghilang dari wajahnya. Ia mungkin tak begitu mengerti tentang perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Italy, tetapi ia tahu pasti bahwa ia telah membolos dua hari dari sekolah.

' _OH! BAGUS!_ '

Diam-diam dia bersyukur ibunya memenangkan undian tiga hari dua malam ke pemandian hari panas.

* * *

Setelah beristirahat selama satu jam, ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju ke toko di mana ia dan Kawahira bertemu. Sampai pagi tadi ketika ia sampai di bandara, Kawahira maupun Sephira tak menghubunginya. Ia mulai khawatir pada mereka berdua. Berdasarkan surat dari ibunya, itu berarti ibunya sudah pergi sejak dua hari lalu dan hari ini akan kembali.

Setelah yakin bahwa ia tak meninggalkan sesuatu, ia segera berjalan keluar dari rumahnya menuju ke distrik pembelanjaan. Ia bisa merasakan kenyamanan ketika ia melalui jalanan rumah. Ternyata berada di tempat yang kau kenal lebih menyenangkan, walaupun di sini kau adalah pecundang. Hayato sempat membawanya ke sekeliling Pisa sebelum mengantarnya ke bendara international Tuscany (author benar-benar tak tahu apakah ada bandara di Tuscany =3=).

Setelah beberapa berjalan, ia sampai di depan toko itu. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, ia segera berjalan masuk.

Tak ada siapa pun di dalam toko itu. Ia tahu itu karena ia tak merasakan hawa keberadaan siapapun. Kursi-kursi dinaikkan ke meja, lampu utama dimantikan dan suasana yang sepi. Dari keadaan itu ia tahu bahwa toko itu tak buka sejak pagi.

Tsuna menyalakan lampu di ruangan itu dan terlihatlah seluruh keadaan ruangan itu dengan lebih jelas. Ia tak berani masuk lebih dalam karena itu ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling toko itu, mencari apa pun yang mungkin ditinggalkan oleh Kawahira. Seperti yang diduganya, ia benar-benar menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah kotak tergeletak di meja di mana ia pernah berbicara dengan Kawahira sebelumnya. Sepucuk surat ada di atasnya. Tsuna mengambil amplop itu dan memandanginya dengan bingung. Ia lalu meletakkannya kembali dan mengambil surat yang ditinggalkan Kawahira.

 _Tsunayoshi jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti sesuatu telah terjadi dan aku tak bisa memberikanmu secara langsung cincin-cincin ini. Mengenai keberadaanmu, hanya kau, aku, dan Sephira yang mengetahuinya. Rahasiakanlah sampai waktunya tiba. Gunakan cincin-cincin ini dengan baik._

 _Kawahira alias Checkerface_

Tsuna menyelipkan surat itu ke kantongnya sebelum mengambil kotak itu lagi. Dengan pelan ia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan tujuh buah cincin yang berbeda dengan desain yang berbeda pula. Tsuna tak mengerti apa kegunaan cincin ini, dan ia juga belum terlalu paham dengan tugasnya sebagai pengawas tri-ni-sette.

Ia segera keluar dari toko Kawahira, melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya mengambil beberapa langkah menuju ke minimarket terdekat. Hanya disambut dengan tonfa yang melarang ke arahnya.

Tsuna menoleh ke asal tonfa itu melayang dengan keringat dingin menuruni wajahnya dan wajah pucat.

' _Oh, sial. Itu Hibari-san._ '

Dan lebih sialnya untuk Tsuna, Hibari Kyoya yang ada di hadapannya ini, _benar-benar_ marah. Dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya, mata hitam yang menyipit tajam ke arahnya, serta sengiran di wajahnya.

 _Gulp_

Tsuna memasang tertawa dengan gugup seraya memikirkan berbagai alasan yang mungkin membuat _sang_ Hibari Kyoya marah kepadanya.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya benar-benar marah. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia mengamuk. Herbivore itu sudah tak masuk selama dua hari, tanpa keterangan.

 _Dua_ hari, _tanpa keterangan_ , dan itu membuat Hibari Kyoya mengamuk.

Maka mengamuklah dia.

Hari itu, dia pergi berkeliling Nami-chu dan berhasil menangkap beberapa mangsa empuk yang sedang membullying anak lain. Lalu, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya mengelilingi Namimori dan mendapatkan mangsa lain, para yakuza yang berani berkeliaran di kota tercintanya. Siapa yang menyangka, ketika keluar dari jalan kecil menuju ke distrik pembelanjaan, ia menangkap sekelebat rambut coklat di depan salah satu toko.

Ia menoleh dan sosok seorang remaja dengan rambut coklat dan tubuh yang terlihat lembek memasuki penglihatannya.

Ia menyeringai lebar.

Oh, betapa senang hatinya ketika melihat herbivore itu muncul di depan wajahnya.

 ** _Akhirnya._**

* * *

 **Tsunayoshi POV**

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga seraya menghindari ayunan tonfa yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Dalam diam, aku menangis tersedu-sedu meratapi nasibku yang benar-benar tragis.

' _HIEEE! AKU AKAN MATIII!_ '

Aku berteriak dalam pikiranku. Aku terus berlari dan terus berlari selagi menghindari tonfa yang mungkin terbang ke arahku. Aku berbelok di belokan lalu berbelok lagi dan berlari, sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di pinggir sungai. Aku memperlambat lariku dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasku. Dari tempatku berada, aku sudah tak merasakan aura bersiap membunuh itu lagi.

" **Tsunayoshi-kun.** " sebuah suara mengagetkanku. aku mendongak untuk melihat seorang wanita cantik yang mulai berjalan ke arahku. Ia mempunyai topi berbentuk jamur yang mirip dengan milik Sephira dan memiliki tato yang sama, berbentuk bunga di pipi kirinya. Ia memiliki rambut bewarna hitam dan mata yang bewarna biru keabu-abuan. Ia memakai dress panjang putih melewati lutut dan selendang di lehernya, serta sebuah sabuk di antara perutnya. Well, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sephira.

"...Sephira?" aku bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia lalu menggeleng dengan keras. "Bukan... kau bukan Sephira. Siapa kau?"

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Wanita yang ada di depanku ini, terlihat tak hidup, dan... transparan. Aku membelalakkan mataku begitu aku menyadarinya.

" **Tsunayoshi Sawada, atau harus kusebut, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Senang bertemu denganmu.** " wanita itu berkata dengan bahasa yang tak kupahami, tetapi pernah ku dengar. Ya, Bahasa Italia.

"Em... maaf?" Aku bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Wanita itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sesuatu atau seseorang. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan melihat Yamamoto Takeshi berjalan ke arah kami. Wajahnya menunduk dan poni menutupi matanya. Aku memperhatikan Takeshi terus berjalan dan berjalan sebelum beberapa langkah dari wanita itu, dia mendongak. Dari wajahnya, aku tahu bahwa ia kaget melihatku.

Kami berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain, sampai sebuah tonfa melayang melewati kepala ku dengan cepat.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Wajahku memucat dan keringat dingin mengguncur dari dahiku. Aku menolehkan wajahku dengan sangat pelan. Jujur, aku menyesal melakukan itu.

Di sana, berdirilah dengan gagah dan menyeramkan, seorang Hibari Kyoya dengan seluruh keagungannya. Aura hitam mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya dan membentuk sosok serigala. Matanya berkilau mengeluarkan keinginannya. Tonfa bersiap untuk memukulnya.

" **Sudah saatnya.** " wanita yang mirip dengan Sephira itu tiba-tiba berkata. Aku menolehkan kembali perhatianku padanya. Tiba-tiba seakan sesuatu menghantamku, aku bisa merasakan kekuatanku menghilang. Tubuhku terjatuh ke tanah. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Takeshi yang berlari ke arahku sebelum kegelapan menelanku.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu anak berambut coklat di tepi sungai. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari latihan ekstranya. Sama seperti hari-hari yang biasa dilewatinya, ia memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama di latihan baseball sore itu. Anak yang dicarinya, Sawada Tsunayoshi hari itu juga tak masuk. Itu membuatnya kehilangan harapan. Ia menjalani latihannya dengan lesu.

Karena itulah, ia benar-benar tak menyangka untuk bertemu dengan Tsuna di tepi sungai saat itu.

Mata mereka bertubrukan dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain, sampai sebuah tonfa terbang melewati kepalanya dan tertancam di tanah di depannya. Wajah Tsuna memucat dan keringat dingin mengguncur di dahinya. Jika saja saat itu situasi tak membingungkan, Takeshi akan tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang sangat lucu itu.

Tsuna menoleh ke belakangnya dan Takeshi mengikuti pandangannya untuk menemukan Hibari Kyoya berdiri di sana dengan tonfa di tangannya. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa Kyoya _benar-benar_ marah saat itu. Ah, dia mengamuk.

Tapi perhatiannya kembali teralih pada Tsuna ketika anak itu tiba-tiba menoleh kembali ke arahnya. Dari pandangan matanya, Takeshi tahu bahwa Tsuna tak menatap dirinya, melainkan seseorang yang berada di antara mereka berdua. Itu membuat Takeshi mengangkat alisnya karena tak seorangpun berdiri di antara mereka. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Tsuna tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Dengan kaget dan khawatir, Takeshi segera berlari menghampiri Tsuna yang mulai menutup matanya. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Kyoya dan menemukan bahwa sang demon juga kaget dengan situasi Tsuna dengan matanya yang membesar. Ia pun turut menghampiri Tsuna.

"Hei bangunlah! Sawada!" Takeshi berupaya membangunkan anak di depannya itu, tetapi usahanya tak menghasilkan apa pun.

"Herbivor, bangun." Kyoya menggoncangkan tubuh Tsuna dengan tangannya yang kosong. Jauh di dalam mata itu, terdapat kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Hibari-sempai!?" Takeshi bertanya dengan panik. Kyoya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Takeshi yang Takeshi artikan bahwa ia sendiri tak punya ide apapun. Takeshi kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, sampai sebuah suara yang pernah didengarnya terdengar, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

 **Apa kalian sudah menentukan pilihan kalian?**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato menatap mansion di depannya dengan nafas tegang. Ia tak pernah nyaman berada di mansion sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi, karena ini adalah permintaan kakaknya, ia tak punya pilihan.

Tak banyak yang mengetahui ini, tapi Gokudera Hayato memiliki dua orang kakak. Bianchi, yang memiliki ayah yang sama tapi ibu yang berbeda dan kakaknya, G yang memiliki ibu yang sama dan ayah yang berbeda (dari pernikahan pertama Lavina, suami pertamanya meninggal tanpa sebab yang jelas). Baginya, G adalah kakak yang dikaguminya dan disayanginya melebihi Bianchi. Ia juga menghormatinya, karena setelah pelariannya dari mansion tempat tinggal ayahnya, G bersedia mengurusnya dan tak mengembalikan dia ke tempat terkutuk itu (tentu saja setelah mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja di tempat Shamal dan G tak setuju jika Hayato tinggal dengan si mesum. Saat itu sempat terjadi kekacauan dengan berbagai macam ledakan sebelum Hayato setuju untuk ikut dengan kakaknya).

Hayato pertama kali bertemu dengan G di pertemuan kedua Hayato dengan Lavina, ibunya yang saat itu dia pikir adalah guru pianonya. Mereka sempat bertengkar satu sama lain, tetapi itu semua berubah ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan-jalan di kota tanpa bodyguard. Hanya dia, G dan Lavina. Ketika itu, G sedang berbelanja ke sebuah toko senjata sedangkan Lavina dan Hayato pergi untuk melihat hal-hal lain. Saat itulah beberapa orang pemabuk merayu Lavina. Hayato sangat marah dan memukul pemabuk itu. Pemabuk itu marah dan mendorong Hayato sampai terjungkal. Pemabuk itu memanggil beberapa temannya. Sementara dua orang lainnya memeganginya, tiga orang lain mengurus ibunya. Hayato bernar-benar putus asa sampai sedetik kemudian dia telah terlepas dari genggaman para pemabuk dan para pemabuk itu bergelimpangan di tanah dengan keadaan tak sadar.

Hayato menatap dengan kagum dan kaget. G berdiri dengan panahnya mengarah kepada para pemabuk. Sementara Hayato masih dalam keadaan kagetnya, G segera membantu Lavina berdiri. Setelah berbicara beberapa kata, Lavina mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. G menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan menghela nafas ia segera menarik Hayato berdiri dan menepuk kepalanya. Tangannya besar dan hangat. Tangan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, dan ia menyukai perasaan baru itu.

" _Kerja bagus, Hayato._ " mendengar ucapannya, Hayato menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergetar hebat menahan amarah. Ia tak tahu, ia marah karena ia mendapat pujian sedangkan ia tak melakukan apapun atau karena ia tak berhasil melindungi Lavina atau mungkin keduanya. G yang sepertinya mengerti hal ini kembali menepuk kepala Hayato.

" _Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tak bisa kulakukan saat itu._ "G berkata. Hayato mendongak untuk melihat sosok di depannya itu.

" _Kau ada di sana ketika Madre (Ibu) ku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau berhasil menghalangi mereka melakukan sesuatu padanya sampai aku datang. Terima kasih._ " G mengucapkan terima kasihnya. Hayato menatap sosok di depannya dengan perasaan hangat mulai memasuki hatinya. Tak ada yang pernah berterima kasih padanya, maupun mengucapkan 'kerja bagus' padanya. Semua orang di mansion tempat dia tinggal selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

Hayato menangis pada saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya di depan orang lain. G tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya memeluk Hayato dan diam sambil menunggu Hayato untuk tenang kembali. Ketika Hayato kembali tenang, dan Lavina mendatangi mereka berdua sambil membawa beberapa obat-obatan, Hayato, maupun G tak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang peristiwa itu. Peristiwa itulah yang membuatnya menyanyangi sesosok G, dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Walaupun ia selalu bertengkar dan bercekcok dengannya, sesungguhnya ia benar-benar menyanyangi G. Yang mana, ia berjanji tak akan memberi tahu G.

Ketika mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, Hayato kembali menangis untuk kematian ibu G, yang ternyata merupakan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Ia berjalan memasuki mansion di depannya seraya berjalan menuju ke kantor di mana kakaknya biasa bekerja. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada Tsuna yang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Jepang, yang mungkin saat ini telah sampai di sana.

" **Ah, kau pasti Hayato kan?** " sebuah suara menyapanya. Hayato menoleh untuk menemukan seorang lelaki dengan pakaian ala Heian era yang ia baca di salah satu buku sejarah tentang Jepang. Orang itu memiliki senyuman yang happy-go-lucky di wajahnya yang entah kenapa membuatnya sebal. Ia menggerutu.

" **Ya, siapa kau?** " Hayato berkata dengan sebal. Orang itu hanya tertawa ringan.

" **Maa, maa, kau mirip sekali dengan G. G tak ada di ruangannya. Ia sedang menemui Giotto.** " orang itu memberitahunya. Hayato menatap orang itu dengan curiga.

' _Giotto di Vongola, anak dari Singa Muda, Iemitsu Sawada dari CEDEF. Merupakan pewaris gelar Vongola Decimo. Tunggu... Sawada?_ '

" **Ah, namaku Asari Ugetsu. Penjaga Hujannya Giotto.** " orang di depannya memperkenalkan diri. Hayato tersadar dari pikirannya seraya menatap Asari.

" **Tch, Hayato.** " Hayato memperkenalkan dirinya.

" **Ikuti aku, akan kuantar kau ke kantor Giotto.** " Hayato mengangguk seraya mengikutinya berjalan melewati berbagai lorong dan berbagai ruangan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pintu double dengan ukiran-ukiran yang indah di sisinya. Asari mengetuk pintu itu.

" **Giotto, G, kau di dalam?** " terdengar sebuah suara gerendulan dari dalam seraya suara tawa kecil mengikuti.

" **Masuklah.** " mereka berdua berjalan memasuki ruangan dan menemukan dua orang di dalam. Hayato mengenal salah satunya, G, kakaknya. Melainkan penghuni lainnya yang membuat matanya terbuka lebar dan ia bisa merasakan janutngnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Orang itu, sangat mirip dengan Tsuna. Bentuk rambutnya, bagaimana dia berdiri, semuanya hampir menyamai Tsuna, kecuali mungkin warna rambutnya yang bukan coklat melainkan pirang dan warna matanya yang berwarna biru muda langit. Ya, sangat mirip dengan Tsuna.

" **Ah, kau sudah datang Hayato.** " G berkata seraya ia berjalan menghampirinya. Hayato masih terdiam, terbeku di tempatnya.

" **Haha, jadi ini adik yang kau bicarakan?** " orang-yang-mirip-Tsuna itu berbicara. G mengangguk seraya menunjukkan seringainya.

" **Ya, ini Hayato. Haya, kenalkan ini bossku sekaligus teman masa kecilku, Vongola Decimo, namanya Giotto.** " G memperkenalkan. Hayato masih terdiam di tempatnya seraya menyerap seluruh informasi yang baru saja diberikan. G sebenarnya menyadari ekspresi Hayato, tapi memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja.

" **Hayato, alasan kami memanggilmu karena aku ingin mengundangmu.** " pada ucapan orang-yang-mirip-Tsuna itulah kesadaran Hayato kembali. Ia menatap Giotto dengan bingung.

" **Giotto akan pergi mengunjungi keluarganya di Jepang bersama dengan Reborn. Ia memintamu ikut agar kau bisa menjadi teman dengan adiknya. Tentu saja aku ikut dengan kalian.** " G menjelaskan dengan cepat. Hayato menatap kedua orang di depannya seraya memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Ia tak menangkap kata Reborn yang terselip di antara perkataan kakaknya.

' _Adik? Mungkinkah...?_ '

" **Kau memiliki seorang adik?** " Hayato bertanya Giotto tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

" **Ya, ia lebih muda tiga tahun dariku. Ketika aku dibawa kesini sejak aku sebelas tahun, adikku tetap tinggal di Jepang. Ia mempunyai rambut coklat dan juga mata coklat. Ia lebih menurun dari Mama ketimbang Ayah. Sedangkan aku lebih banyak menurun dari Ayah. Tapi sejak kecil, penampilanku dan dengannya sangat mirip, kecuali warna rambut dan mata kami. Namanya adikku, Tsuna.** " Giotto menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai adiknya tanpa disuruh.

" **Itu berarti kau tak pernah mengajaknya ke Italy?** " Hayato bertanya lagi. Giotto menggeleng sambil menunjukkan senyuman sedihnya.

" **Tak mungkin. Terlalu banyak musuh Vongola. Ayah membawaku untuk mentrainingku menjadi Vongola Decimo. Aku tak ingin melibatnya.** " Hayato melihat orang di depannya dan langsung mengerti mengapa kakaknya memilih untuk mengikutinya. Orang ini adalah orang yang spesial bagi kakaknya, sebagaimana Tsuna adalah orang spesial bagi Hayato. Seorang penolong.

Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya.

' _Jadi, dugaanku benar bahwa ia merupakan anak dari Sawada Iemitsu, Singa Muda sang ketua CEDEF. Tapi, jika Tsuna bukan diajak oleh Giotto kemari, bagaiman ia bisa berada di Italy? Apakah ada alasan lain karena ia berada di sini? Berhubungan dengan mansion yang terbakar itu? Aku yakin itu bukan mansion milik Vongola karena aku tak menemukan lambang Vongola di manapun._ '

Sayangnya pikirannya terganggu oleh fakta lain yang tiba-tiba menghangtam otaknya.

" **Tungu, kau bilang kau ingin aku ikut ke Jepang?** " Hayato bertanya. Giotto mengangguk.

" **Ya, tentu saja!** "

Untuk sepersekian detik Hayato tak tahu ia harus bersikap bagaimana. Senang karena bisa bertemu Tsuna secepat ini atau khawatir karena mungkin Tsuna belum mengetahui fakta ini dan saat itu ia sedang diculik melihat luka-luka di tubuhnya atau mungkin penasaran dengan semua rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Tsuna. Yang pasti, ia akan menjawab dengan pasti pertanyaan Giotto.

" **Ya, aku akan ikut.** "

* * *

Hibari Kyoya melihat sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati. Di sampingnya, Yamamoto Takeshi juga melakukan hal yang sama seraya sesekali melirik ke arah Tsuna yang pingsan di pangkuannya. Mereka mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dua hari lalu. Menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak mereka pahami tetapi entah mengapa mereka mengerti.

 **Apa pilihan kalian?**

Suara itu menuntut. Kyoya menyeringai seraya melihat sekelilingnya. Ia mengeluarkan aura berburunya dengan ganas. Suara itu benar-benar ingin digigit mati olehnya. Kyoya tak pernah mengerti apa yang suara itu bicarakan. Ia mencoba mencari tahu arti di balik kata-kata itu setelah ia mendengarnya dua hari yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang ia tak menemukan apapun. Walaupun begitu, entah mengapa mulutnya berbicara sendiri.

" _ **Awan, adalah sesuatu yang bebas.**_ " Ia memincingkan matanya ketika kata-kata yang asing tapi entah mengapa familiar dengan dirinya keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

" _ **Langit, adalah tempat di mana ia bisa bergerak dengan bebas tanpa rantai yang mengekangnya.**_ " Ia merasakan perasaan hangat ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara otomatis, seakan-akan ia sudah merencanakannya sejak awal. Ia menurunkan tonfanya dan melihat langit dengan ketegasan di matanya.

" _ **Awan adalah penyendiri. Walaupun begitu, Langit tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena itu, sebagai balasan untuk sang Langit, Awan akan melindungi sang Langit dan suatu saat nanti...**_ " Kyoya menyeringai lebar setelah ia tahu ia akan menyukai kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan berikutnya. " _ **Ia akan menggigit sang Langit sampai mati.**_ "

Takeshi memandang sosok senior di depannya dengan pandangan takjum. Ia tak pernah medengar begitu banyak ketetapan hati dari seseorang. Ia ingin merasakannya. Ia ingin menghilangkan keraguan dari dalam dirinya. Ia menatap anak di depannya dengan pandangan mata sedih. Hanya anak inilah yang menjadi harapannya saat ini.

" _ **Hujan adalah sesuatu yang menenangkan.**_ " Takeshi kaget mendengar kata-kata yang mirip keluar dari mulutnya secara tiba-tiba. Suara itu berbeda dengan suaranya yang biasanya. Ia pernah menggunakannya, dulu sekali, ketika ia belum dibebankan oleh banyak harapan di pundaknya.

" _ **Ketika Langit menangis, Hujan akan menangkannya dari keresahan. Ia akan menangis bersama sang Langit dan menjadi pertanda bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.**_ " Takeshi mengucapkan beberapa kata berikutnya. Ia merasakan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk di dadanya.

" _ **Tetapi, ada kalanya Hujan menjadi gusar dan mendatangkan badai.**_ " Takeshi merasakan serangan rasa sakit di hatinya. " _ **Saat itulah Langit yang akan menjadi penenangnya. Langit tak bisa berdiri tanpa Hujan, dan Hujan tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya penenang dan sahabatnya. Karena itulah kemanapun Langit pergi, Hujan akan mengikuti.**_ "

Suasana kembali hening.

 **Resolusi kalian diterima**

Suara itu kembali berkata. Awan mulai bergerumbul di langit di atas mereka, dan rintik hujan mulai turun. Kyoya menatap langit dengan kekesalan di wajahnya, sedangkan Takeshi melakukan hal yang sama tetapi dengan kebingungan di wajahnya.

 **Tunggulah, wahai Awan, wahai Hujan**

 **Langit akan segera menjemput kalian**

Kyoya bisa merasakan kekuatannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia terjatuh ke tanah seraya matanya mulai menutup. Takeshi di lain tempat memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pusing dan ambruk ke tubuh Tsuna seraya kelopak matanya mulai berat.

 **Sampai waktu memanggil**

 **Bersabarlah**

* * *

Sesosok lelaki berambut putih berjalan melewati hujan menghampiri tiga sosok yang tergeletak di tanah. Hujan masih tersus membasahi bumi, tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tak berkutik sekalipun.

"~Eh, Awan dan Hujan?" Lelaki itu berkata seraya mata berwarna ungunya memperhatikan sesosok anak lelaki berambut coklat di antara anak lainnya. Sebuah tato berwarna ungu tua berbentuk mahkota terbalik terlihat di bawah salah satu matanya. Sebuah senyuman menuh rencana tersungging di bibirnya. Lelaki itu tak merasa terganggu dengan rambutnya yang mulai basah. Sekotak mashmallow berada di tangannya.

"Hmn~ lebih baik kukembalikan mereka ke rumah mereka. Benar kan, Kikyo?" sesosok lelaki lain menghampirinya.

"Ya, Byakuran-sama."

* * *

Malam telah tiba, matahari telah terbenam. Walaupun begitu, Tsuna belum juga terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sesosok wanita transparan bertopi jamur muncul dalam balutan cahaya orange. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Tsuna dan mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan.

" **Sabarlah, Tsunayoshi-kun.** " Wanita itu berbisik pelan dan lembut. Tsuna bergerak dalam tidurnya ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di rambutnya.

" **Awan dan Hujan telah terpilih. Badai akan datang untuk memberikan bantuannya.** " dan menghilanglah ia dalam balutan cahaya orange lainnya.

[3 hari sebelum kedatangan Reborn]

* * *

 **YAAYYY! SELESAI! AKU UCAPKAN SELAMAT MEMBACA! SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	7. Kabut dan Cincin

**HALOOO!**

 **Aku ucapkan Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia yang ke-70!**

 **Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungannya dan para review serta para followers dan yang sudah memfavoritkan ceritaku!**

 **Untuk dwinur. Halifah. 9, Natsu Yuuki, Miyaka Himizuka, Aoi the Cielo dan Caeliayuuki untuk reviewsnya!**

 **Untuk Natsu Yuuki: Nggak Natsu Yuuki, secara langsung hanya Sephir, Kawahira dan Tsuna yang menjadi pengawasnya, sedangkan para guardian atau penjaga lainnya bertugas untuk menjaga Tsuna. Yah, bisa dibilang prioritas utama mereka adalah Tsuna, sedangkan prioritas Tsuna adalah Tri-ni-sette dan teman-temannya. Jadi para penjaganya juga menjadi penjaga Tri-ni-sette tapi secara nggak langsung.**

 **Untuk Miyaka Himizuka : Yap, silahkan ditunggu saja updatenya oke!**

 **Untuk Aoi the cielo: seperti katamu, Hibari memang sadis nak. Sedangkan Tsuna, Kyoya dan Takeshi sudah dikembalikan ke rumah mereka oleh Byakuran.**

 **Untuk Caeliayuuki: Nah, peran Tsuna di Vongola belum ditunjukin sampai Reborn datang, jadi bersabarlah. Dan yap! Sang wanita misterius adalah Luce! Silahkan dibaca di sini untuk jawabannya! Ya, Gesso Famiglia udah dibentuk dan Byakuran udah memegang mare ring seperti yang Sephira bilang sebelumnya.**

 **Baiklah, aku harap kalian suka, selamat membaca!**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano akira adalah sang pengarang!**

 **Perhatian: adanya beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, waktu update yang tidak tentu dan OOC, serta beberapa kesalahan lainnya.**

' _Thought_ '

" _Flashback._ "

"Berbicara."

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro mempunyai masa kecil yang tak menyenangkan. Kau bisa berkata begitu ketika kau menyadari bahwa kau dijual oleh keluargamu sendiri-di mana seharusnya keluarga adalah tempat kau menerima kasih sayang dan cinta-dan menjadi salah satu korban eksperimen dari sebuah mafia famiglia, Estraneo.

Ia lahir di keluarga dengan perekonomian yang rendah. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, ia dijual ke mafia dan vice versa, begitulah ia berada di sebuah sel dingin yang gelap selama dua tahun masa hidupnya. Ya, ia mengalami penderitaan dan sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan, mengunjungi neraka sampai enam kali untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya, Paths of Hell atau Jalan Neraka, dan membangkitkan kekuatannya dengan apa yang mereka sebut sebagai Dying Will Flame.

Jujur, ia bersyukur karena _ia_ yang merasakan semua itu.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika adik kembarnya, adik perempuannya, yang berada di tempatnya.

Begitulah ia bertahan dengan seluruh kekuatannya, dengan kebenciannya kepada mafia, dan keinginannya untuk balas dendam demi sebongkah kecil perlindungan yang bisa diberikannya kepada adiknya. Ia bertemu dengan dua anak lain yang memiliki nasib sama dengannya, Joushima Ken dan Kakimoto Chikusa, yang mana setelahnya menjadi pengikutnya.

Betapa marahnya ia ketika suatu malam, ia menemui kenyataan bahwa adiknya mengalami kecelakaan dan _dibuang_ oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Malam itu, ia tertidur setelah eksperimen yang benar-benar melelahkan. Sebagai seorang ilusionis, ia memiliki kemampuan pikiran yang kuat, dan malam itu, entah mengapa, ia mengembara memasuki pikiran orang lain yang dikelilingi oleh kabut putih. Ia menelusurinya dan saat itulah ia mendengar suara gadis, suara yang dikenalnya degan baik.

" _Tolong..._ " yang paling membuatnya geram, suara itu terdengar putus asa.

Mukuro segera bergerak menghampiri sumber suara itu, dan memasuki sebuah ruangan, yang ia ketahui merupakan salah satu sel rumah sakit dan menemukan Nagi, adiknya, terbaring di sana. Sebuah selang oksigen terpasang di wajahnya, salah satu matanya diperban dan ia bisa merasakan nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

" _Nagi..._ " Mukuro berbisik dengan sedih. Ia bisa mendengarnya terkesiap.

" _Mu-Mukuro-nii...?_ " suara itu berbisik dengan pelan dan penuh harapan. Mukuro bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya.

" _Ya, Nagi-ku tersayang, ini aku, Mukuro._ " Ia berbisik. Ia mendengar suara tangisan, walaupun begitu wajah di depannya tak berubah sedikit pun. Seperti yang diduganya, ia berbicara dengan Nagi melalui alam bawah sadarnya.

" _Mukuro-nii *hiks* Aku merindukanmu... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..._ "

" _Katakan padaku Nagi, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?_ " Mukuro berkata dengan lembut, tetapi ia bisa merasakan amarahnya yang mulai naik.

" _Ak-aku mengalami kecelakaan Mukuro-niii... *hiks* Mama dan Papa memilih untuk tak menolongku dan membiarkanku mati di sini... *hiks* *hiks*... dokter berkata bahwa aku membutuhkan transplatasi organ... aku takut..._ " Nagi berkata dengan pelan dan penuh dengan isak tangis. Mukuro bisa merasakan bahwa ia siap menyiksa kedua orang tuanyanya, bukan kedua makhluk bengis itu.

" _Tenanglah, Nagiku tersayang... Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu..._ "

Ia terbangun begitu saja. Tanpa menunggu apa pun, ia segera mematerialisasikan trident-nya dan mengeluarkan seluruh api kabutnya. Ken dan Chikusa yang satu sel degannya menatapnya dengan bingung.

" _Kita akan keluar dari sini._ " Mukuro berkata dengan suara penuh amarah, kebencian dan dendam di dalamnya, membuat bulu kuduk Ken dan Chikusa berdiri. Ia segera menghancurkan pintu selnya dan dalam sekali percobaan ia menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di depannya.

Sayangnya, kekuatan ilusinya tak begitu kuat dengan pikirannya yang kacau, dan ia terpojok dengan Ken dan Chikusa di salah satu ruangan dengan seluruh mafioso dari Estraneo memojokkan mereka.

Mukuro menatap orang-orang di depannya dengan penuh kebencian. Ya, ia membenci mafia.

Para mafioso Estraneo hendak bergerak maju ketika semburat api kabut muncul di depan mereka. Itu bukan milik Mukuro, dan Mukuro tahu itu.

Sesosok lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, memiliki rambut yang berbentuk seperti melon bewarna biru, menggunakan baju militer dan sebuah sabit di tangannya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena sosok itu membelakangi dirinya.

" _Nufufufu, akhirnya._ " sosok itu terkekeh. Ia berbalik dan wajahnya terlihat oleh Mukuro. Ia memiliki poni yang menghiasi bingkai wajahnya, sepasang mata yang berbeda warna, satu dengan warna yang sama dengan rambutnya dan lainnya dengan gambar spade, serta sebuah seringai sadis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Satu hal yang dilihat Mukuro, orang itu memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya.

" _Halo, Mukuro-kun... Senang melihatmu lagi._ " sosok itu tertawa. Tawa yang penuh dengan aura hitam di dalamnya. Mukuro menatap sosok di depannya itu dengan alis yang berkerut. Ia berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari siapa orang di depannya ini. Dengan seringai yang mulai tersungging di bibirnya. Ia menatap sosok itu tepat di matanya.

" _Kufufufu, akhirnya kau datang juga, Daemon-nii._ " Mukuro berbisik. Ada perasaan lega di suaranya dan hanya Daemon yang mengetahuinya. Daemon tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum melihat adik sepupunya baik-baik saja. Ia lalu berbalik menghadapi mafioso yang masih melihat situasi dengan ekspres melongo.

" _Nufufufu, beraninya kalian melakukan sesuatu pada adikku yang tersayang..._ " Daemon berkata dengan suara yang penuh ancaman dan rendah yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri (termasuk Mukuro, Ken dan Chikusa). Api kabut berseliweran di sekitarnya. Menit berikutnya, seluruh mafioso di depan mereka sudah terkapar di lantai. Wajah mereka terbelalak dengan horor seperti baru saja melihat mimpi buruk yang tak pernah mereka inginkan.

Mukuro segera menghampiri sepupunya itu. Daemon Spade, satu-satunya seseorang yang bisa dia anggap sebagai keluarga yang benar-benar peduli padanya dan adiknya, Nagi (dan salah satu alasan mengapa Mukuro memiliki kesadisan yang sama seperti Daemon, ketika kecil, Mukuro selalu melihat Daemon sebagai sosok yang patut dicontoh). Dulu ia tinggal dengan Mukuro, sebelum akhirnya kembali tinggal dengan teman-temannya di Italy. Sejak saat itu, Mukuro tak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Tapi, setelah kekuatannya terbangun, ia berusaha menghubungi Daemon untuk meminta pertolongan padanya.

" _Kufufu, Daemon-nii._ " Mukuro menyapanya.

" _Nufufu, Mukuro. Maafkan aku baru datang._ " Daemon berkata seraya menatap Mukuro. Senyumannya agak terpaksa dan mengandung penyesalan. Mukuro menyeringai, ia senang paling tidak ada seseorang yang masih mau menolongnya.

" _Daemon-nii, kita harus segera pergi ke Jepang._ " Mukuro berkata. Ia tahu ia tak berada di Jepang dengan seluruh ilmuwan yang berbicara bahasa asing dengannya. Walaupun begitu, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memahami bahasa asing yang disebut Bahasa Italia itu.

" _Apa kau khawatir tentang Nagi-chan?_ " Daemon berkata. Mukuro menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit.

" _Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku dan teman-temanku telah mencarikan organ transplatasi untuknya. Saat ini, aku menggunakan ilusiku untuk menggantikan organnya yang hilang._ " Daemon berkata. Mukuro bisa merasakan kelegaan memasuki dirinya.

" _Terima kasih Daemon-nii._ " Mukuro berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan tangan besar dan lembut mengelus rambutnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Daemon mengelusnya.

" _Baiklah saatnya pergi._ "

* * *

Rokudo Nagi, membuka matanya dengan pelan. Ia menatap langi-langit kamar rumah sakitnya dengan pandangan lemah. Nafasnya sudah tak terengah-engah, dan ia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Seminggu yang lalu, ia berhasil berkomunikasi dengan kakanya, entah bagaimana caranya, ia tak tahu.

Karena itu ia harus bersabar menunggu kakaknya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ketakutan.

Ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Nagi tersentak dengan kaget. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa seseorang akan datang ke kamarnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat sang pendatang.

Di sana, ia melihat sesosok pemuda, mungkin seumuran dengannya, berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ia memiliki rambut bewarna coklat yang berdiri melawan gravitasi. Matanya besar dan juga bewarna coklat. Ia memakai hoodie bewarna orange serta celana jeans abu-abu dan juga sneakers bewarna biru.

Pemuda itu memandangnya dan tersenyum.

Senyuman yang benar-benar hangat jika Nagi pikir.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke sampingnya dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Ia menatap Nagi dengan matanya yang hangat dan menerima.

"Halo, Rokudo-san..." pemuda itu berkata degan lembut. Nagi menatap pemuda itu dengan perasaan yang bergelut di dadanya. Ia ingat siapa pemuda ini, ia benar-benar ingat. Ia melihatnya diantara kerumunan yang mengerumuninya ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Pemuda ini yang menolongnya ketika para penduduk lain hanya melihatnya dengan kasihan.

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Tsuna." Pemuda itu berakata. Nagi hanya memandangnya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Tsuna tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi." Tsuna berkata lagi. Kali ini Nagi tersentak ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pemuda itu. Apa yang Tsuna katakan adalah tentang kedua orang tuanya. Tsuna memegang tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf jika ikut campur, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja." Pemuda itu kembali berkata. Nagi menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku menemui kedua orang tuamu dan mereka memberiku sebuah nomor." Tsuna kembali berkata. "Aku menelepon nomor itu, dan seseorang bernama Daemon Spade menjawabnya."

Kali ini Nagi tersentak karena kaget. Daemon Spade, sepupunya yang sekarang tinggal di Italy. Ia selalu ingin menelepon sepupunya itu untuk meminta pertolongan atas hilangnya Mukuro-nii-nya ketika kedua orang tuanya hanya membiakannya. Tapi kedua orang tuanya tak pernah membiarkannya menghubungi Daemon. Ia menatap Tsuna dengan tak percaya.

Tsuna kembali tersenyum.

"Spade-san berkata bahwa ia akan segera datang kemari ketika aku menjelaskan semuanya." Nagi bisa merasakan air matanya menetes. Kakaknya dan Daemon akan segera datang, mereka masih mengkhawatirkannya, menyanyanginya.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku baru bisa datang hari ini. Ada beberapa hal yang tak terduga terjadi." Tsuna berkata dengan senyum malu. Nagi menatap pemuda di depannya. Pemuda ini berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh dari hatinya dan benar-benar peduli padanya. Nagi bisa merasakan senyuman mulai tersungging di bibirnya. Dengan sangat pelan dan bersusah payah Nagi mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

"Te... teri...ma... ka...sih..." Tsuna menatapnya dengan kaget sebelum senyuman mulai tersungging di bibirnya. Senyuman hangat dan menyenangkan yang tak pernah didapat oleh Nagi.

"Tak masalah Rokudo-san."

* * *

Tsuna terbangun pagi itu dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut kesakitan. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ingatannya menjadi sedikit buram. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Tsu-kun! Sarapan sudah siap!" Suara teriakan ibunya membuatnya membuka mata dengan cepat. Tanpa mencuci muka dan bergosok gigi, ia segera berlari turun untuk menemui sosok ibunya yang sedang bersenandung seraya memasak di dapur.

"Mama!? Kau sudah pulang!?" Tsuna memekik kaget. Ibunya menoleh sebelum tersenyum.

"Ya, Tsu-kun! Mama pulang kemarin sore. Kau sudah tidur saat itu." Ibunya menjelaskan. Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau ada kegiatan hari ini, Tsu-kun?" Ibunya bertanya lagi. Tsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya seraya menoleh perlahan. Tetapi ketika sosok seorang gadis muncul di benaknya, ia langsung mengangguk.

"Ya, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, Mama." Tsuna menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, sarapanlah dulu sebelum kau pergi!" ibunya berkata. Tsuna mengangguk seraya berjalan menuju ke meja makan dan duduk di atasnya. Ibunya segera menyediakan makan paginya dengan senyuman. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Tsuna langsung melahap makanan lezat di depannya. Setelah semua peristiwa aneh yang terjadi pada hidupnya dan apa yang ia alami, tiba-tiba saja ia kangen dengan masakan ibunya.

Ibunya, Nana, hanya menatap tingkah anaknya dengan senyuman.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tsuna untuk menghabiskan seluruh makanannya. Setelah itu, ia segera kembali ke kamarnya, bergosok gigi dan mencuci muka, tak lupa berganti baju dengan baju kesukaannya, hoodie dengan nomor 27 di punggung berwarna orange, celana jeans bewarna abu-abu dan kembali turun untuk mengucapkan salam pada ibunya sebelum akhirnya menggunakan sneaker bewarna biru miliknya dan berjalan keluar.

Tsuna segera berjalan menuju ke Namimori Hospital yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia menikmati udara yang masih sejuk, serta matahari yang bersinar dengan lembut, tak lupa langit kesukaannya yang sekarang bewarna biru tanpa awan menutupi.

Ia memberikan salam pada perawat yang berada di meja resepsionis sebelum bergerak menuju ke lantai tiga. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 310. Ia menatap pintu di depannya dan menghela nafas sebelum membukanya dengan pelan.

Di dalam, seorang gadis berambut ungu muda terbaring dengan berbagai peralatan rumah sakit di sekelilingnya. Gadis itu menoleh ketika Tsuna masuk. Matanya yang bewarna ungu, menatapnya dengan kosong. Tsuna meringis melihatnya. Ia tersenyum ke gadis itu dan berjalan ke arahnya, lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sampingnya.

"Halo, Rokudo-san..." Tsuna berkata. Rokudo Nagi merupakan korban kecelakaan tabrak lari oleh sebuah truk yang ia selamatkan satu minggu lalu. Sejak saat itu, ia berencana untuk mengunjunginya terus ketika berbagai peristiwa terjadi padanya. Gadis di depannya telah ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan dibiarkan mati begitu saja. Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram ketika ia mengingat percakapannya dengan kedua orang tua gadis itu.

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Tsuna." Tsuna memulai percakapan. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika ia melihat gadis di depannya tak menjawab, melainkan hanya melihatnya dengan mata ungunya.

"Aku... sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi." Tsuna berkata dengan pelan. Ia melihat gadis di depannya tersentak kaget. Sepertinya gadis itu mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku ikut campur, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja." Tsuna berkata lagi. Ia mengambil nafas. "Aku berbicara dengan kedua orang tuamu, dan mereka memberikanku sebuah nomor."

Ketika Nagi tak merespon, Tsuna melanjutkan. "Aku melepon nomor itu, dan seseorang bernama Daemon Spade menjawabnya." Tsuna melihat gadis itu kembali tersentak. Matanya menatap Tsuna dengan sepercik harapan di dalamnya. Tsuna tersenyum.

"Spade-san berkata bahwa ia akan segera kemari setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya." Tsuna berkata lagi seraya pikirannya bergerak kembali ke seminggu yang lalu.

Saat itu, Tsuna menatap nomor di depannya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneleponnya. Ia menunggu beberapa nada sambung sebelum seseorang menjawabnya.

" _Halo?_ " sebuah suara menjawab Tsuna. Tsuna berteriak panik di dalam hatinya dan merutuk dirinya untuk tak menyiapkan apa yang harus diucapkannya.

" _Halo? Siapa ini?_ " Suara itu kembali menjawab.

" _H-Halo! A-ano, nama saya Sawada Tsunayoshi, boleh saya tahu siapa anda?_ " Tsuna bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Suara di seberang terdiam. Tsuna menatap teleponnya dengan panik.

' _Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja kau akan curiga jika seseorang tiba-tiba meneleponmu dan bertanya siapa namamu!_ ' Tsuna merutuk dirinya. Betapa kagetnya ia mendengar suara itu menjawab.

" _Daemon Spade._ " suara itu menjawab.

" _A-ano, Daemon Spade-san, saya ingin memberitahukan tentang keadaan Rokudo Nagi._ " Tsuna berkata dengan ragu-ragu. Suara di seberang langsung menjawabnya.

" _Nagi-chan? Sesuatu terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi?_ "

" _Rokudo-san mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan mata kanannya dan beberapa organ dalamnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjalani operasi transplatasi organ untuk mengganti organnya yang hilang. Tetapi kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk membiarkannya mati begitu saja._ " Tsuna menjelaskan dengan amarah yang mulai naik di dirinya. " _Saya sudah berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan mereka memberikan nomor ini pada saya_.

Tsuna yakin ia mendengar suara rutukan dari seberang sana sebelum suara itu kembali berbicara.

" _Sawada-san benar?_ " Suara itu bertanya. Tsuna mengangguk walaupun orang di seberangnya tak bisa melihatnya.

" _Bisa tolong masukkan dia ke dalam daftar tunggu pasien yang menunggu transplatasi organ? Aku akan segera ke sana._ " Suara itu berkata. Tsuna kembali mengangguk.

" _Baiklah, Spade-san._ "

" _Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Mukuro?_ " suara itu kembali bertanya. Kali ini Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

" _Maaf, siapa Mukuro?_ " Tsuna bertanya. Suara itu kembali terdiam sebelum menjawab.

" _Tidak, maaf. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku._ " Suara itu berkata. Tsuna tersenyum lega. Paling tidak masih ada keluarganya yang peduli dengan gadis itu.

" _Tak masalah, Spade-san._ "

Tsuna menatap gadis di depannya masih dengan senyuman. Ia bisa melihat sebutir air mata keluar dari satu-satu matanya yang terlihat.

"Aku minta maaf baru bisa datang hari ini. Ada beberapa hal yang tak terduga terjadi." Tsuna berkata lagi. Sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, gadis itu memotongnya.

"Te...ri...ma... ka... sih..." Tsuna menatap gadis di depannya dengan kaget sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Tak masalah, Rokudo-san."

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro membenci mafia. Ia tak suka dengan mereka atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Karenanya, ia sama sekali tak merasakan apa pun ketika melihat Daemon Spade, sepupunya menjadi salah satu dari orang yang dibencinya. Oh tidak, dia _benar-benar_ merasakan sesuatu.

Ia menggeram frustasi dan mengamuk dengan menyerang Daemon dengan ilusinya.

Ia membenci mafia.

Ia ingin menghancurkan mereka.

Ironisnya, Daemon Spade, seseorang yang ia anggap kakaknya, merupakan salah satu dari mereka.

Walaupun Daemon berkata bahwa Vongola berbeda dengan mafia lain, ia tak bisa percaya hal itu. Dua tahun bersama dengan Estraneo cukup membuatnya percaya bahwa semua mafia itu adalah orang yang perlu dihancurkan. Karena itulah, lima hari setelah ia tinggal di salah satu apartemen yang telah dibeli Vongola untuknya, ia bersama dengan Ken dan Chikusa (yang mana terus mengikutinya dan menjadi pengikut setianya) melarikan diri untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Ia harus bertemu dengan adiknya.

Ia menatap rumah sakit di depannya dengan wajah tenang walaupun sebenarnya perasaannya campur aduk. Setelah menatap selama beberapa saat, ia berjalan masuk. Di belakangnya, Ken dan Chikusa hanya mengikuti dengan menurut.

"Mukuro-sama, apa yang kita lakukan di sini-byon?" Ken bertanya padanya. Mukuro menoleh dan menatap si pirang.

"Kufufu, kita akan mengunjungi adikku tersayang." Ia berkata dengan tawa khasnya. Mereka berjalan memasuki lobi dan menuju ke meja resepsionis.

"Permisi." Mukuro berkata dengan suara yang menggoda. Perawat yang saat itu sedang bertugas mendongak dan wajahnya langsung dipenuhi semburat pink. Seringai Mukuro melebar.

"Y-ya?" Perawat itu bertanya.

"Kamar nomor berapa Rokudo Nagi dirawat?" Mukuro bertanya. Wajah perawat itu langsung menunjukkan sosok sedih.

"Ah, Rokudo-san. Siapa kau?" Perawat itu bertanya.

"Saya Rokudo Mukuro, kakak kembarnya." Mukuro berkata. Dalam hati ia mempertanyakan ekspresi dari perawat itu.

"Ah, kakak kembarnya. Syukurlah masih ada yang mau mengunjunginya selain Sawada-san." Perawat itu berbisik pelan, tetapi Mukuro masih bisa menangkapnya. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

' _Sawada?_ '

"Rokudo Nagi ada di kamar nomor 310 di lantai 3." Perawat itu memberitahu. Mukuro memberikan senyumannya sebelum segera berlari menuju ke kamar di mana adiknya di rawat. Ia berjalan menuju ke lift dan memencet tombolnya.

 _Ting_

Mukuro memandang seseorang yang berada di dalam lift. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut bewarna coklat dan juga mata coklat yang besar. Pemuda itu memakai Hoodie bewarna orange, jeans bewarna abu-abu dan sepasang sneakers bewarna biru. Pemuda itu mendongak ketika pintu lift terbuka. Ia memberikan senyumannya sebelum bergegas melewati Mukuro.

Mukuro segera berjalan memasuki lift diikuti oleh Ken dan Chikusa. Dari dalam lift, ia memperhatikan punggung pemuda itu dengan perasaan aneh mulai muncul di hatinya. Ia tak mengerti, tetapi pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu yang menariknya. Dan pintu lift pun tertutup.

Itulah kali pertama Mukuro bertemu dengan seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Rokudo Nagi memperhatikan pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah senyuman lemah tersungging di bibirnya. Pemuda itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi baru saja pergi karena harus mengurus urusannya yang lain. Ia benar-benar senang, karena masih ada orang yang peduli dengannya selain kakaknya dan sepupunya. Pemuda itu tak meminta apa pun sebagai imbalannya.

Pemuda itu menolongnya tanpa pamrih. Ia bahkan membantunya untuk menghubungi sepupunya, Daemon. Ia juga bahkan mau mengunjunginya untuk memberitahunya tentang berita itu. Pemuda itu juga dengan senang hati berakata akan mengunjunginya sampai ia sembuh. Kata-kata itu cukup membuat Nagi senang.

Ia berencana untuk kembali tidur seraya menunggu kakaknya, atau mungkin sepupunya untuk datang. Ketika pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka dan seorang pemuda yang benar-benar dirindukannya masuk.

Nagi membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menandakan betapa shock dirinya.

"NAGI!" Mukuro, kakaknya, berteriak dengan kencang dan segera berlari ke tempat tidurnya. Ia segera memegang tangan kirinya dan mengelus-elus tangannya ke wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nagi-chan... kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mukuro bertanya seraya menatap Nagi dengan mata yang penuh kasih sayang. Nagi bisa merasakan air matanya mulai menetes lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar, walaupun lemah, ke arah kakak kembarnya.

"Muku...ro..-nii..." Nagi berbisik. Mukuro berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap tepat ke arah mata Nagi seraya menunggunya berbicara.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Nagi berbisik akhirnya. Mukuro tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Ya, Nagi-chan. Aku juga merindukanmu."

* * *

Tsuna segera berlari menyusuri jalanan kembali menuju ke rumahnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat peristiwa yang baru saja menimpanya kemarin.

Ia ingat, kemarin ia mengunjungi toko Kawahira dan menemukan sekotak cincin. Ketika ia dalam perjalan pulang, ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita...em, _transparan_ dan tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia juga ingat kalau Takeshi ada di sana dan Kyoya mengejarnya.

Ia merutuk dirinya untuk melupakan hal sepenting itu. Karena itu ia tak sempat memeriksa benda yang ditinggalkan oleh Kawahira dan ia yakin ia melihat kotak yang sama seperti di ingatannya di meja belajarnya. Ia segera berlari menuju ke rumahnya, membuka pintu, mengucapkan salam dan berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak yang sejak pagi ia abaikan begitu saja karena ia tak begitu tertarik.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat mengguncur, ia segera duduk di kasurnya. Dengan jantung berdetak kencang, ia segera membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan.

Di dalamnya, tujuh buah cincin tergeletak dengan menabjubkan. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan desainnya kemarin karena terlalu terfokus dengan surat yang diberikan oleh Kawahira. Tapi, wow, desainnya menabjubkan.

Tsuna menahan nafasnya seraya membiarkan tangannya mengelus cincin di depannya satu persatu.

Cincin yang ditengah, yang dikelilingi cincin lainnya memiliki desain yang unik. Desain itu terdiri dari tiga lingkaran kecil yang membentuk piramidaa dan setiap lingkaran memiliki gambar yang berbeda. Lingkaran yang ada di atas memiliki gambar pacifier di dalamnya, lingkaran yang dibawah sebelah kanan memiliki gambar kerang dan lingkaran yang di sebelah kiri memiliki gambar sebuah batu yang memiliki sayap. Tsuna langsung menyadari bahwa ketiga benda itu melambangkan ketiga tri-ni-sette, kerang untuk Vongola ring, Pacifier untuk arcobaleno, dan batu bersayap untuk Mare ring. Cincin itu memiliki kilatan berwarna orange di setiap lingkaran kecilnya.

Tsuna mengambil cincin itu perlahan seraya memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Ia memiliki keinginan yang mendesak untuk mencobanya. Tsuna menghela nafas sebelum akhinya menyerah pada keinginannya.

Ia memakai cincin itu di jari tengahnya.

Dan pas.

Tsuna menatap cincin itu dengan padangan bingung. Benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa cincin itu benar-benar pas di jarinya. Dan lagi, terasa sangat nyaman dan memberikan ketenangan padanya.

Tsuna mendongak dan terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya.

Oh, kali ini bukan karena dia adalah seseorang yang ceroboh, kali ini disebabkan oleh kekagetan karena melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Ia menatap sosok transparan di depannya dengan wajah pucat. Sosok wanita itu, yang kemarin dilihatnya tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depannya. Ya, tersenyum di depannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa seperti dia baru saja tak membuat kaget seseorang.

"...Hai?" Tsuna bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Tsuna yang lucu.

" **Halo, Tsunyoshi-kun.** " Wanita itu berkata masih dengan bahasa Italia. Tsuna mengangguk dengan pelan seraya tak mengerti, kenapa wanita itu ada di sini?

"... Siapa kau?" Tsuna bertanya dengan penasaran setelah suasana yang canggung.

" **Namaku Luce. Aku adalah keturunan dari Sephira, dan juga merupakan dari mantan arcobaleno langit.** " Tsuna menatap Luce.

' _Ada yang ganjil... tapi apa?_ ' Tsuna menatap Luce selama beberapa saat sebelum pikirannya menemukan apa yang ganjil.

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa aku mengerti perkataanmu?" Tsuna bertanya dengan alis mengerut. Luce tertawa ringan.

" **Ah, karena kau sudah menggunakan cincin itu.** " Luce berkata lagi sambil menunjuk cincin yang berada di jari Tsuna. Tsuna menatap cincin di tangannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Cincin ini...?"

" **Ya, cincin itu membuat para pemakainya bisa memahami setiap bahasa yang dipakai orang lain.** " Luce menjelaskan. Tsuna menatap wanita di depannya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Mantan arcobaleno? Keturunan Sephira? Berarti kau berasal dari Giglio Nero?" Tsuna bertanya akhirnya setelah seluruh perkataan Luce meresap. Luce mengangguk.

" **Ya, Arcobaleno langit adalah satu-satunya arcobaleno dengan kutukan untuk mengalami umur yang pendek. Setelah aku mati, Aria, anak gadisku menggantikanku. Sekarang Aria juga telah mati dan cucuku Yuni, anak dari Aria menggantikanku untuk menjadi arcobaleno langit.** " Tsuna merengut mendengar penjelasan Luce. Ia tak suka mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari arcobaleno harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini Luce-san?" Tsuna bertanya akhirnya.

" **Aku di sini untuk atas permintaan Sephira untuk membantumu mengumpulkan para penjagamu, secepatnya.** " Luce berkata dengan serius. Tsuna menatapnya seraya ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Secepatnya? Kenapa?"

" **Musuh sudah bergerak.** " Luce berkata. Tsuna langsung mengerti maksudnya dan merengut lagi.

"Lalu, apa guna dari cincin ini? Untuk apa Kawahira-san memberikannya padaku?" Tsuna bertanya lagi.

" **Cincin yang kau pakai adalah untuk mu sedangkan yang lainnya adalah untuk para penjagamu. Kau harus memberikannya pada para penjagamu. Cincin ini akan membantumu untuk mengeluarkan api Dying Willmu dengan lebih baik.** " Luce menjelaskan lagi. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan Sephira? Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar darinya?" Tsuna bertanya lagi dengan sedikit nada khawatir. Luce menggeleng seraya ia menggerutu.

" **Tidak, dia belum menghubungi sejak Cloak Man menyerang mansionnya di Italy.** " Luce menjelaskan. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti.

" **Aku sudah menemukan beberapa penjaga untukmu. Badai, Awan dan Hujan sudah setuju untuk menjadi pembantumu. Awan dan Hujan sudah menunjukkan resolusi mereka. Sedangkan Badai, aku belum menemuinya. Aku juga sudah menemukan dua penjaga Kabut. Ada dua, dan kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka.** " Luce menjelaskan lagi.

"Tunggu, tunggu, siapa mereka?"

" **Badai, Gokudera Hayato. Awan, Hibari Kyoya. Hujan, Yamamoto Takeshi. Kabut, Rokudo Mukuro dan Rokudo Nagi.** " Luce berkata. Tsuna melebarkan matanya dengan kaget.

"Tunggu! Hayato? Hibari-san? Yamamoto-san? Aku bahkan tak ingin melibatkan Hayato! Dia temanku! Dan lagi aku tak ingin digigit sampai mati oleh Hibari-san! Aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengan Yamamoto-san! Lalu Rokudo Mukuro!? Siapa dia? Dan Rokudo Nagi _sedang_ terluka!" Tsuna mengatakan seluruh alasannya dalam satu nafas.

" **Kau tak perlu khawatir. Gokudera Hayato lahir di mafia, Hibari Kyoya dan Yamamoto Takeshi sudah setuju untuk menjadi penjagamu, tinggal menunggumu untuk berbicara dengan mereka dan semuanya akan menjadi resmi. Rokudo Mukuro dan Rokudo Nagi memiliki api Kabut yang sangat kuat. Rokudo Mukuro juga telah menjadi korban eksperimen dari Estraneo Famiglia selama dua tahun lamanya.** " Luce menjelaskan lagi. Tsuna membeku mendengar penjelasannya. Tangannya mengepal.

"Lahir di mafia? Eksperimen?" Tsuna bertanya. Luce mengangguk. Pandangan mata Tsuna menajam sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar. Aku tak ingin melibatkan mereka. Dari yang kudengar dari Sephira, Cloak Man adalah orang yang berbahaya." Tsuna berbisik pelan. Luce menatap anak muda di depannya dengan sedih sebelum berjalan mendekat untuk memeluknya.

" **Tenanglah. Aku yakin kau selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Tetap lakukan hal itu. Aku akan mendukungmu.** " Luce berkata. Tsuna merasakan dirinya kembali tenang. Luce melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyumannya pada Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum lemah.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari jalan lain. Aku tak ingin melibatkan mereka." Tsuna berkata akhirnya. Luce menatapnya dan mengangguk.

" **Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan menerima keputusanku untuk memilihkan pada penjagamu jika kau tak memiliki cara lain.** " Luce mengingatkan. Tsuna menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menutup kembali kotak cincinnya dan kembali menaruhnya di meja belajar. Ia memandang jendela dan mengetahui bahwa hari sudah petang.

"Tsu-kun! Waktunya makan malam!" Suara ibunya memanggil dari bawah. Tsuna menoleh ke Luce. Luce tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Tsuna untuk makan malam. Tsuna mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju ke lantai satu.

Begitu Tsuna menghilang, wajah Luce kembali menjadi serius. Senyuman menghilang dari bibirnya. Ia berbisik dengan pelan.

" **Yang tersisa, Petir dan Matahari.** "

* * *

Jauh di Italy.

Seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menuju ke bandara internasional Sicily (Author juga nggak tahu di Sicily ada bendara internasional atau tidak). Rambutnya bergelombang bewarna hitam. Ia memiliki tinggi rata-rata untuk anak seumurannya. Ia memakai kemeja dengan corak kuit sapi hitam putih dan celana bewarna hitam. Di pundaknya sebuah tas ransel tergantung.

Anak itu menyeringai lebar.

" **Gya ha ha ha! Aku akan buktikan pada Ayah bahwa Lambo-sama adalah anak yang hebat! Aku akan memburu Reborn!** "

Ia lalu berjalan memasuki pintu bandara.

" **Jepang, aku datang!** "

* * *

Sesosok pria berjubah berdiri di atas salah satu gedung. Sebuah topeng menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang bewarna putih berkibar tertiup angin malam. Ia memakai jubah parit bewarna hitam dan celana dengan pola kotak-kotak hitam dan putih.

" _ **Khu khu khu...**_ " sosok itu tertawa dengan menyeramkan. Ia menatap sebuah rumah dengan papan nama 'Sawada' di pagarnya.

" _ **Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?**_ " sosok itu berkata. Ia menatap rumah itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dengan sekali sentakan melompat tinggi di langit.

" _ **Pengawas Tri-ni-sette terakhir?**_ "

* * *

[2 Hari sebelum kedatangan Reborn]

* * *

 **Akhirnya! Aku membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menulis ini jadi selamat membaca!**

 **Aku harus istirahat sekarang, Huff.**

 **Kuharap kalian suka.**

 **Ja Mattane! :D**


	8. 1 Hari Sebelum Kedatangan Reborn

**Halooo lag!**

 **Pertama, terima kasih untuk para reviewer, dari Hikage Natsuhimiko, Miyaka Himizuka, Natsu Yuuki, whinur. halifah. 9, Aniver 22, Cocoa2795, Crazy Lucky Rin, Yuuki or Caeliayuuki, yuki-azure dan aoi chan the cielo.**

 **Untuk semua reviewer, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ada kesalahan pengetikan tentang mata Tsuna yang bewarna biru-ketuker sama Giotto- daaaaann sudah aku ganti.**

 **Aniver22 : sebentar lagi kok, chapter berikutnya, udah dalam perjalanan.**

 **yuki-azure : bukan, bukan, itu bukan Byakuran. Itu adalah... The cloak man! ups, spoiler.**

 **Nah, caeliayuuki, pertama hanya Giotto yang pulang dan alasannya akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. dan benar, Giotto akan menjadi Vongola Decuni sedangkan Iemitsu menjadi ketua CEDEF.**

 **Bagi yang lainnya. Silahkan membaca dan selamat membaca! Semoga kalia suka dengan chapter ini! :D XD**

 **Pernyataan : Aku tak memiliki KHR karena Amaro Akira adalah pemilik aslinya.**

 **Perhatian : Ada beberapa kesalahan pengentikan, waktu update yang tak tentu, OOC dan lain sebagainya.**

"Berbicara."

" _Flashback._ "

" **Italia.** "

' _Pikiran._ '

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei adalah seorang murid kelas tiga di Namimori Middle School alias Nami-chu. Ia adalah ketua dari klub boxing dan merupakan seseorang yang EXTREME. Ia selalu bangun jam 4 pagi dan berlari mengelilingi Namimori sambil berteriak EXTREME, tanpa sengaja membangunkan beberapa penghuni Namimori (sebagian masyarakat sekitar lalu mengandalkan Ryohei untuk bangun pagi dan sebagai alarm, tanpa sepengetahuan dari orang yang terlibat). Setelah itu, dia akan melanjutkannya untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolahnya. Ia akan melanjutkan latihannya setelah pulang sekolah, sampai sore sebelum pergi pulang untuk makan malam.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau ketahui jika kau ingin mengenalinya. Cari saja seorang remaja berotot dengan rambut putih dan plester di hidungnya berteriak EXTREME dengan suara yang tak normal dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang juga tak normal. Nah, dialah Ryohei.

Ryohei memiliki seorang adik, bernama Kyoko. Adiknya juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, di Nami-chu kelas satu. Kyoko memiliki rambut pendek bewarna coklat dan mata besar yang imut. Ia merupakan idola di sekolahnya.

Ryohei juga memiliki seseorang yang ia jadikan panutan. Kakak sepupunya yang bernama Knuckle yang sekarang tinggal di luar Jepang. Knuckle lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Ryohei-5 lebih tepatnya-dan memiliki rambut bewarna hitam dengan perawakan yang mirip dengan Ryohei. Kedua orang tuannya meninggal ketika ia masih kecil dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, menyebabkan ia harus tinggal dengan keluarga Ryohei. Begitulah bagaimana Ryohei menjadikan Knuckle sebagai figure kakaknya.

Ada alasan mengapa Ryohei menjadi seseorang yang EXTREME.

Ia masih ingat peristiwa yang menimpanya ketika ia masih kecil walaupun adiknya, Kyoko tak mengingatnya karena Kyoko baru 2 tahun. Hari itu kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di luar kota untuk tugas kantor. Ryohei ditinggal di rumah dengan Knuckle dan Kyoko sendirian. Kyoko sudah tertidur sedangkan Ryohei dan Knuckle sedang berbicara di kamar Knuckle.

" _Aniki! Kenapa kau melakukan wosshhs dan boooom dan buaaghhh?_ " Ryohei bertanya seraya menirukan gerakan kakaknya. Knuckle tertawa melihat Ryohei. Ia mengelus kepala Ryohei sebelum menjawabnya.

" _Itu disebut dengan tinju! Aku mempelajarinya di sekolah dan menjadikan mu seseorang yang Extreme!_ " Knuckle menjelaskan. Ryohei memandang Knuckle dengan takjub. Ia mengangguk setuju. Ia pernah melihat kakaknya menghajar seluruh berandalan yang berani melakukan bullying padanya dulu, gerakan-gerakan yang kata kakaknya EXTREME itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Sejak sat itu, ketika kakaknya sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan tersebut, Ryohei selalu berteriak dan meminta kakaknya mengajarinya.

" _Aku ingin menjadi seorang yang EXTREME!_ " Ryohei berteriak dengan bersemangat. Knuckle tertawa. Mereka terus berbicara sambil membahas tentang tinju sebelum sebuah suara dari dapur membuat mereka terhenti.

" _Siapa itu, aniki?_ " Ryohei bertanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Wajah Knuckle berubah seraya matanya menajam dan tubuhnya menegang.

" _Tante dan Om seharusnya belum pulang. Mereka dengan EXTREME bilang akan pulang besok pagi._ " Knuckle berbisik tertahan. Ryohei yang merasakan ketegangan di udara hanya terdiam. Perasaan takut mulai merayapinya.

" _Aniki?_ " Ryohei berbisik. Knuckle memberikannya senyuman menenangkan sebelum mengelus kepalanya lagi.

" _Pergilah cari Kyoko dan pastikan ia baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengecek sumber suara itu secara EXTREME._ " Knuckle berkata. Ryohei mengangguk seraya ia berjalan mengikuti kakaknya keluar dari kamar. Ia memperhatikan kakaknya berjalan turun menuju dapur sebelum melanjutkan menuju ke kamar adiknya. Ia membuka pintu kamar adiknya dengan sangat pelan dan mengintip ke dalam. Kyoko masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya. Setelah memastikan semua aman ia menutup pintu dengan pelan.

 **BRUAK**

 **BUAGH**

Ryohei menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur dengan waspada. Dari suaranya, Ryohei tahu bahwa seseorang sedang berkelahi. Ryohei bergegas berlari menuju ke dapur dan menemukan kakaknya sedang berkelahi dengan seseorang berpakaian hitam.

" _Aniki!_ " Ryohei berteriak dengan panik. Perhatian kedua orang di depannya teralihkan.

" _Ryohei! Menjauhlah! Dia adalah pencuri! Pergilah cepat! Cepat lapor polisi!_ " Knuckle berteriak mengingatkan. Ryohei hanya diam di tempatnya, terpaku. Si pencuri mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk melepaskan diri dari Knuckle.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Detik selanjutnya, pencuri tersebut telah jatuh di depannya dan Knuckle berdiri di depannya dengan tinjunya yang terangkat.

" _Aniki._ " Ryohei mulai terisak. Knuckle segera berbalik untuk menenangkan Ryohei. Malam itu, adalah malam dimana pertama kalinya ia melihat Knuckle sebagai panutan yang sangat ingin dia ikuti. Sejak hari itu pula, ia ingin menjadi seorang petinju. Dua tahun kemudian, Knuckle memutuskan untuk pergi ke Eropa mengikuti berbagai turnamen Tinju. Tentu saja, Knuckle masih menghubungi keluarga mereka sehari sekali.

* * *

Bovino Lambo berhenti di depan sebuah toko permen seraya melihat permen yang dipajang dengan wajah bermimpi. Air liur mulai menggenang di mulutnya seraya ia mulai memimpikan diirnya bisa memakan seluruh permen yang ada di sana. Ia tak begitu peduli dengan pandangan orang yang memandangnya dengan aneh maupun jijik.

"Hei kau! Menjauh! Kau mengganggu tokoku!" sebuah teriakan terdengar. Lambo menolehkan kepalanya seraya menatap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri di depannya. Tentu saja ia mengerti bahasa Jepang. Ia menjadi pewaris keluarga Bovino bukan hanya untuk julukan.

"Berikan Lambo-sama permen di dalam!" Lambo memerintah seraya menunjuk permen yang ada di etalase toko. Lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik toko memandang Lambo dengan amarah.

"Pergilah! Kau pengganggu! Jangan datang ke toko ini lagi! Aku tak punya permen untuk anak terlantar sepertimu!" lelaki itu mendorong Lambo sampai terjungkal sebelum kembali memasuki tokonya.

Lambo terduduk di pinggir jalan seraya menatap tangannya yang merah dan muali berdarah. Di sekelilingnya orang hanya lalu lalang melewatinya tanpa melihat sekelebat padanya. Lambo bisa merasakan air matanya mulai jatuh. Selalu saja seperti ini. Semua orang selalu mengabaikannya. Ia menutup matanya dengan erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lambo membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ia tak menyangka ada seseorang yang akan menanyakan tentang keadaannya. Dari suaranya, Lambo bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Kehangatan suara ibunya.

Lambo mendongak untuk menemukan sepasang tangan yang menengadah untuk membantunya. Ia lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang di depannya.

Perasaan hangat menyelimutinya ketika ia bertemu dengan sepasang mata bewarna coklat yang ramah dan hangat menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. Ia melihat senyuman tersungging di wajah pemuda di depannya. Anak cowok yang kelihatannya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya ini memiliki rambut berdiri yang melawan gravitasi bewarna coklat. Ia memakai jaket bewarna coklat dengan kaos bewarna orange. Ia juga mengenakan celana jeans bewarna abu-abu luntur dan sneaker bewarna biru muda.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda itu menanyakannya lagi. Lambo menggeleng pelan seraya merasakan air mata mulai jatuh di matanya. Pemuda itu langsung membantu Lambo berdiri dan membantunya untuk membersihkan luka di tangannya. Setelah ia memberikan plester, ia menatap Lambo dan menghapus air matanya sebelum menodongkan sebuah permen rasa anggur padanya. Lambo menatap pemuda itu.

"Ambilah." Pemuda itu berkata. Lambo mengambil permen itu tanpa ragu-ragu dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya.

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi panggil aku Tsuna. Siapa kau?" Pemuda itu bertanya. Lambo bisa meraskaan perasaan hangat mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya dan membuat sebuah resolusi.

' _Aku... aku ingin mengikutinya._ ' Lambo berpikir dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia mengembangkan senyumannya dan penuh percaya diri, menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

"GYAHAHA! Aku Lambo-sama!"

* * *

Pagi itu, Tsuna terbangun oleh teriakan yang sangat keras menghantam telinganya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih ada di kamarnya bukan di tempat lain seperti waktu lalu. Ia tak menemukan Luce di mana pun di kamarnya dan beranggapan bahwa Luce masih memiliki urusan lain. Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya kepada jam weker di meja belajarnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam.

'Aku punya firasat bahwa harus pergi lebih pagi ke sekolah.' Ia menguap lebar seraya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia melanjutkan dengan berganti baju dan turun ke dapur untuk sarapan.

Di dapur, ibunya sudah menunggu sambil memasak sarapannya.

"Pagi, Tsu-kun." Ibunya menyapa dengan ramah. Tsuna menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi, Mama." Tsuna menyapa. Ibunya segera menaruh sarapan Tsuna di meja di mana Tsuna duduk. Ia lalu kembali memasak masakan lainnya seraya bersenandung ria. Tingkah ibunya yang kelihatan lebih bahagia dari hari-hari sebelumnya membuat Tsuna penasaran.

"Apa ada yang terjadi, Mama? Kau terlihat senang?" Tsuna bertanya. Ibunya menoleh seraya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Haha, iya, Tsu-kun! Mama baru ditelefon. Kakakmu akan pulang!" Ibunya berkata lagi dengan riang. Tsuna bisa merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Ibunya tak menyadari ini dan melanjutkan memasak masakan lainnya.

Ada dua hal yang terpikir di pikiran Tsuna.

Pertama, ia akan bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi-Tsuna sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah, ia masih ingat bagaimana sayangnya kakaknya pada Tsuna ketika Tsuna kecil. Itu juga membaut Tsuna bersemangat.

Kedua, ia masih ingat akan perkataan Sephira yang mengatakan bahwa Giotto a.k.a Sawada Ieyasu adalah reinkarnasi dari pendiri Vongola, Vongola Primo, Giotto-yang mana membuatnya sangat gugup mengingat Giotto Primo Vongola merupakan pewaris asli dari cincin Vongola.

Tsuna berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera mengambil tasnya. Seakan dalam auto mode, ia mengucapkan salam pada ibunya dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada di jalanan. Tsuna memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke sekolah.

Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai masalah. Ia masih belum bisa menghubungi Sephira maupun Kawahira. Ia juga belum bisa menemukan siapa Cloak man. Ia masih belum menemukan apa yang diincar Cloak Man, Luce juga masih mendesaknya untuk mencari penjaga, di mana Tsuna sama sekali tak ingin melibatkan orang lain karena apa yang dihadapinya sangat membahayakan, ia juga belum mengetahui beberapa hal yang Sephira katakan akan dijelaskan oleh Reborn, sang Arcobaleno matahari. Sekarang ditambah kakaknya yang akan pulang. Kakaknya yang merupakan pewaris asli dan sah dari cincin Vongola, salah satu dari tri-ni-sette. Kakaknya yang juga merupakan reinkarnasi dari pendiri Vongola, Giotto di Vongola.

Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pasrah.

Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia menemukan seorang anak berumur sekitar 10 tahunan yang sedang memandang etalase sebuah toko permen dengan air liur menetes dari mulutnya. Rambutnya bergelombang bewarna hitam. Anak itu memakai sebuah baju bermotif kulit sapi, hitam putih, dan memakai sebuah celana kain selutut. Anak itu juga membawa sebuah ransel yang sudah kusam.

Tsuna tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Ia bisa melihat rasa harap yang terpancar dari mata hijau anak itu. Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika tiba-tiba seorang lelaki paruh baya keluar dari dalam toko dan berteriak ke anak itu. Tsuna menyipitkan matanya mendengar perkataan penjaga toko tersebut. Matanya terbelalak dengan lebar ketika ia melihat penjaga itu mendorong anak itu sampai terjungkal.

Tsuna memperhatikan anak itu menunduk menatap tangannya yang terluka. Dari tempatnya, Tsuna bisa melihat bahwa anak itu mulai menangis. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Tsuna segera menghampiri anak itu dan menengadakan tangannya untuk memberikan bantuannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tsuna bertanya dengan lembut. Anak itu tersentak. Ia mendongak dan menatap Tsuna dengan matanya yang hijau. Ada rasa tak percaya terpancar di matanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tsuna mengulangi pertanyaannya. Anak di depannya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Tsuna, dengan panik segera membantu anak itu berdiri, membersihkan debu di bajunya dan menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu menempelkan plester pada luka anak itu. Tsuna lalu mengambil sebuah permen yang ia ingat masih ada di kantongnya dan memberikannya pada anak itu.

"Ambilah." Tsuna berkata setelah ia meliht keraguan di mata anak itu. Anak itu tanpa ragu mengambil permen rasa anggur itu dan langsung melahapnya. Tsuna memperhatikan anak itu memakan permen pemberiannya dengan nikmat sebelum ia memulai berbicara lagi.

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi panggil aku Tsuna. Siapa kau?" Tsuna bertanya. Anak itu melebarkan senyumannya. Ia lalu membusungkan dadanya.

"GYAHAHA! Aku Lambo-sama!" Anak itu berteriak. Tsuna hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Bovino Lambo, seperti anak yang lahir di sebuah keluarga mafia, dengan ayah sebagai Don, diharapkan untuk menjadi seorang penerus yang mampu membesarkan nama Bovino-keluarga di mana ia dilahirkan-di dunia mafia. Lambo Bovino, mempunyai seorang ibu yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia selalu menjadi anak manja jika ibunya ada di sampingnya. Ia juga memiliki seorang ayah yang menjadi idolanya.

Ya, ia selalu beranggapan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa keluarganya sempurna sampai suatu hari, ibunya meninggal terbunuh karena melindunginya.

Lambo masih ingat bagaimana pemakaman itu berlangsung. Saat itu ia berumur 7 tahun. Ia bisa mengerti bahwa ibunya tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Hari itu menjadi hari yang paling menyeramkan, menyedihkan dan menyakitkan bagi Lambo. Sejak hari itu juga Lambo kehilangan keluarga sempurnanya.

Sejak hari itu pula, ayahnya mulai bersikap dingin. Ia mulai mengabaikan Lambo dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Ia menjadi sangat jarang pulang dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantornya. Suasana di rumahnya juga mulai berubah. Keadaan rumah yang dulu ceria berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan menyeramkan bagi si kecil Lambo. Para pelayan juga mulai mencuekkan Lambo.

Lambo menjadi lebih murung. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah tak dibutuhkan di rumah itu, tak diinginkan, dibenci dan... _dibuang_. Ia lebih sering rewel dan lebih sering merengek pada para pelayan yang menghasilkan ia dimarahi oleh mereka. Ia menjadi lebih sering menangis, dan senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya.

Satu tahun setelah kematian ibunya, hari peringatan kematian ibunya, hari itulah yang membuat hidupnya berubah.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia dengan ogah-ogahan mengikuti keluarga besarnya mengunjungi makam ibunya. Ia bukannya tak merasa senang bisa mengunjungi makam ibunya, tapi ia tak suka bagaimana ayahnya mengirimkan tatapan benci kepadanya setiap mata mereka bertemu. Tapi hari itu berbeda. Ada seorang pemuda yang tak pernah dilihatnya mengikuti kunjungan itu.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambot bewarna hijau dengan tato petir di bawah salah satu matanya. Matanya bewarna hijau dan ia memakai baju putih tak berdasi dan celana kain bewarna coklat. Lambo tak tahu apakah orang lain menyadarinya apa tidak, tetapi ia melihat pemuda itu berdiri di pinggiran seraya memperhatikan para rombongan mendekati makam.

Lambo penasaran, dan ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi pemuda itu.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?_ " Lambo bertanya. Pemuda itu memandang ke bawah ke arah Lambo sebelum kembali memperhatikan rombongan. Lambo mulai menangis karena bahkan seorang pemuda pun tak menyukai keberadaannya. Ia terduduk dan mulai merengek.

" _Agh! Diamlah bocah! Nih kuberikan permen dan kau harus diam!_ " pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah permen rasa anggur ke Lambo. Lambo menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap permen di tangan pemuda itu.

" _Apa!? Ambilah cepat!_ " Pemuda itu mendesah kesal. Lambo mengambil permen dari pemuda itu dan dengan ragu-ragu memakannya. Rasa manis anggur langsung menyesap ke dalam lidahnya.

" _Siapa namamu?_ " Lambo bertanya lagi dengan permen di mulutnya.

" _Aku di sini untuk mengunjungi ayahku._ " Pemuda itu menunjuk Don Bovino yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di samping makam ibu Lambo.

" _Tapi dia ayahku._ " Lambo membantah. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebelum membuka kedua matanya dan berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Lambo.

" _Ya, dia ayahmu, tapi juga ayahku. Kita-_ " pemuda itu menunjukkan Lambo dan dirinya secara bergantian. " _Adalah saudara beda ibu._ "

Lambo terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Ia sudah dijejali berbagai macam informasi tentang mafia dan keluarga mereka. Walaupun tak semuanya bisa ia serap, tapi ia mengerti arti dari saudara beda ibu. Berarti mereka memiliki satu ayah yang sama tetapi ibu mereka berbeda. Pemuda di depannya adalah kakaknya yang lahir pada pernikahan pertama ayahnya. Ia masih mengingat tentang cerita itu dari ibunya. Istri pertama ayahnya meninggal karena melindungi anak mereka. Setelah itu, ayahnya menikahi ibunya dan anak dari pernikahan pertama tinggal di tempat lain.

Dengan kata lain, pemuda di depannya memiliki nasib yang hampir sama dengannya.

" _Namaku Lampo._ " pemuda itu tiba-tiba berkata. Lambo menatap Lampo dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

" _Aku Lambo._ " Lambo menjawab. Lampo menghela nafas sebelum ia mengelus kepala Lambo.

" _Kau akan baik-baik saja._ " Lampo mulai berkata pelan. Lambo bisa merasakan perasaan lega dan hangat mulai menyelimutinya. Lambo bisa merasakan air matanya mulai menggenang.

" _Kau akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik-baik saja._ " Lampo mengulangi perkataanya. Lambo berjalan mendekat dan memeluk pemuda di depannya. Ia mulai menangis dengan sangat keras. Sejak kematian ibunya, tak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Lampo mengelus punggung Lambo untuk menenangkannya.

" _Menangislah. Biarkanlah semuanya keluar._ "

Dan menangislah Lambo.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei mendapatkan mimpi aneh malam hari itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi, tapi begitu ia menutup matanya untuk tidur, ia terbangun di tempat yang aneh.

Tempat itu dikelilingi kabut dan keadaan sekitarnya tak begitu kelihatan. Ryohei, karena ke-EXTREMENYA memutuskan untuk terus saja berjalan ke depan dengan kecepata penuh.

 **Halo, Sasagawa Ryohei.**

Ryohei menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya tapi tak menemukan apa pun.

 **Sang langit membutuhkanmu**

Suara itu kembali berbicara. Ryohei mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu terjadi.

 **Kau, adalah sang mentari**

 **Bertugas sebagai pembawa cahaya**

 **Sebagai sumber petunjuk untuk yang lainnya**

Ryohei terdiam di tempatnya seraya suara itu terus berbicara. Andrenalin mulai terpompa seraya ia merasa bersemangat atas segala sesuatu yang suara itu katakan.

 **Awan dan Hujan telah memilih**

 **Apa pilihanmu?**

 **Apa kau akan bergabung?**

 **Atau kau akan menjauh?**

Ryohei mengeluarkan tinjunya ke udara. Ia menyukai tatangan. Dan dia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan penuh percaya diri dan gaya khasnya.

" ** _Matahari, adalah cahaya yang EXTREME._** " Ryohei memulai seraya ia menyeringai lebar.

" ** _Matahari adalah petunjuk dan langit akan menaunginya secara EXTREME!_** " Ryohei berteriak.

" _ **EXTREME Langit harus bersama dengan EXTREME matahari karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang EXTREME!**_ " Ryohei berteriak dengan keras.

 **Resolusi diterima**

 **Selamat datang di famiglia, Matahari**

 **Sang Langit akan menyambutmu**

* * *

Lambo berjalan mengikuti Tsuna-nii (panggilan yang langsung dia pakai untuk Tsuna) menuju ke sebuah rumah. Seharian mereka telah berkeliling kota Namimori untuk menyenangkan Lambo. Mereka berkunjung ke taman hiburan, membeli es krim, cake dan beberapa makanan manis lainnya (akhirnya Tsuna bolos sekolah, lagi).

Tsuna menanyakan pada Lambo apakah Lambo punya tempat tinggal. Ketika Lambo menggelengkan kepalanya, Tsuna memutuskan untuk membiarkan Lambo tinggal bersama dengannya dan ibunya. Ia tak masalah mempunyai seorang adik, dan ibunya pasti akan senang jika ia menerima seorang anak kecil untuk dirawat lagi.

"Aku pulang!" Tsuna mengucapkan salamnya.

"Selamat datang, Tsu-kun!" Ia mendengar suara ibunya dari arah dapur. Tsuna menggandeng Lambo dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Mama, ini Lambo." Tsuna berkata seraya ia memasuki dapur. Ibunya menoleh dan memekik melihat kelucuan Lambo.

"Ara, Lambo-kun." Ibunya berkata dengan lembut.

"Lambo berasal dari Italy dan dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia tak punya tempat menginap selama ia di Jepang. Bisakah ia tinggal di sini untuk sementara?" Tsuna bertanya pada. Ibunya mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja Tsu-kun!" ibunya berkata. Ia lalu beralih ke Lambo.

"Panggil aku Maman!" Ibunya berkata lagi. Lambo tersenyum lebar.

"Baik Maman!"

"Aku mau naik dulu, Ma. Ayo Lambo." Tsuna berkata seraya tersenyum. Ia segera beranjak menuju ke kamarnya dengan Lambo yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ini kamarku, kau bisa tidur di sini jika kau mau. Aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu. Buatlah dirimu nyaman Lambo." Tsuna berkata. Ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Lambo sendirian di kamarnya.

Lambo hanya mengangguk sebelum mulai menjelajahi seluruh ruangan milik kakak barunya itu. Ia berhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok wanita transparan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wanit itu memiliki topi berambut jamur dan tato berbentuk bunga di bawah mata kirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah sedangkan Lambo berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

 **Lambo Bovino, pewaris dari keluarga Bovino**

Lambo menatap wanita di depannya dengan bingung. Lalu mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan wanita itu. Walaupun begitu ia tetap waspada. Ia tak ingin Tsuna-nii-nya terluka.

 **Petir yang menjadi pelindung dan menarik seluruh bahaya padanya**

Wanita itu berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan Lambo. Lambo berjalan mundur beberapa langkah seraya masih melihat wanita itu dengan curiga.

 **Sebagai tanda marahabaya yang akan datang  
**

 **Dan saudara dari sang badai**

 **Jika sang langit membutuhkan bantuanmu**

 **Apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

 **Apa jawabanmu?**

 **Apa kau akan meninggalkannya**

 **Atau mengikutinya layaknya awan, hujan dan matahari?**

Wanita itu berkata lagi. Lambo menatap wanita itu dengan bingung. Ia tahu bahwa wanita itu menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Di lain pihak, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan mulai merasuki dirinya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada wanita itu. Tipikal Lambo, ia hanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang pertama kali muncul di pikirannya.

" _ **Lambo-sama adalah orang yang hebat!**_ " Lambo berteriak. Ia menaikkan kedua tanggan di pinggangnya dan membusungkan dadanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

" ** _Jika langit membutuhkan Lambo-sama! Maka Lambo-sama akan memberikan kekuatannya! GYA HA HA!_** " Lambo berteriak. Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari Lambo.

 **Resolusi diterima**

 **Terima kasih, Lambo**

 **Bersabarlah**

Wanita itu menghilang dalam balutan api orange.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro menatap saudara kembarnya di tempat tidur di depannya dengan pandangan sayang. Ia senang karena adiknya baik-baik saja. Ia juga diam-diam berterima kasih karena kepada seseorang karena orang itu telah membantu Nagi. Dengan menelepon Daemon dan memasukkan Nagi ke daftar tunggu transplatasi organ dalam. Walaupun ia tak akan pernah mengatakannya.

Perhatian Mukuro teralihkan ketika ia bisa merasakan sebuah api langit muncul di ruangan itu. Detika berikutnya, ia berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan ia sebagai pusat cahaya.

"Mukuro-nii." Suara kecil dan malu menyapanya. Mukuro menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan Nagi, adiknya berdiri di belakangnya. Mukuro langsung mengerti saat itu juga bahwa ia berada di dalam mimpi Nagi.

"Ara, Nagiku tersayang. Apa ini yang sedang kau impikan?" Mukuro bertanya. Nagi menggeleng.

"Tidak Mukuro-nii. Dengan apa yang kau sebut ilusion, aku mendapatkan mimpi indah sebelum akhirnya aku ada di tempat ini." Nagi menjelaskan. Mukuro menaikkan kedua alisnya sebelum mengerutkannya. Seseorang menarik mereka berdua kemari? Tapi untuk apa?

 **Dua kabut, Rokudo Mukuro dan Rokudo Nagi**

Mukuro langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Nagi langsung bersembunyi belakang Mukuro. Mukuro tak merasakan seorang pun mendekatinya dan Nagi. Bagaimana orang itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat mereka?

"Siapa kau?" Mukuro mendesis. Suara itu terdiam.

 **Kau tak perlu mengetahui siapa aku**

 **Aku datang bukan untuk menyakitimu**

"Kufufu, tak perlu membohongiku." Mukuro mendesis lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak melihat kejamnya dunia ini. Ia tak bisa begitu saja percaya pada orang. Ia melirik ke arah Nagi di belakangnya. Ia masih memiliki seorang adik yang harus ia lindungi. Ia harus kuat untuk bisa melindunginya. Ia tak akan membiarkan kegelapan yang pernah dialaminya mempengaruhi adiknya.

 **Kabut yang selalu penuh dengan misteri**

 **Kabut yang bisa menciptakan ilusi untuk musuhnya**

 **Kabut yang akan melindungi orang berharganya**

 **Tapi kabut, tak akan pernah bisa berdiri tanpa sang Langit**

Mukuro mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tahu tentang ketujuh jenis api dying will. Dari pesan itu, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kabut adalah dirinya dan Nagi (Ia baru-baru ini menemukan bahwa Nagi memiliki api dying will yang sama dengannya) karena ia memiliki api dying will kabut. Sedangkan Langit dalam pesan itu didasarkan pada seseorang yang memiliki api langit, api pemimpin dan api yang mengharmonisasi.

Nagi di belakangnya sama sekali tak memahami pesan itu dan hanya bersembunyi di belakang Mukuro. Walaupun begitu, ia bisa merasakan bahwa seseorang yang mengatakan pesan itu sama sekali tak bermaksud jahat.

Satu hal yang pasti, mereka bisa merasakan perasaan hangat dari sebuah keluarga yang tiba-tiba merasuki diri mereka. Perasaan yang selama ini mereka inginkan dan mereka cari.

 **Sang Langit memiliki takdir yang tak terduga**

 **Ia memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi**

 **Ia juga menjadi target dari seorang penghancur**

 **Apa kau akan tetap mengikuti sang langit?**

 **Atau meninggalkannya?**

 **Sekali kau memutuskan kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali**

Mukuro menatap kegelepan yang ada di depannya. Ia menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

" _ **Kami adalah kabut.**_ " Mukuro tersentak kaget ketika ia mendengar Nagi berbicara. Nagi menatap Mukuro dan Mukuro bisa melihat ketetapan hati di matanya. Ia tertawa kecil. Ia tak punya pilihan lain jika Nagi tersayangnya ingin memainkan permainan ini. Game berbahaya yang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Tapi Nagi tak perlu khawatir. Mukuro akan ada di sampingnya untuk selalu melindunginya.

" _ **Pelindung yang akan melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya dengan sangat baik.**_ " Mukuro menjawab pernyataan Nagi.

" _ **Kami tak akan ada tanpa langit, dan langit tak akan lengkap tanpa kami.**_ " Nagi melanjutkan.

" _ **Kami saling berlawanan tetapi kami adalah satu.**_ "

" _ **Kami adalah sesuatu yang misterius, bisa menciptakan sesuatu dari kekosongan, seorang manipulator, kami akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi satu sama lain, dan pastinya...**_ " Mukuro bisa merasakan pegangan Nagi ke bajunya mengerat. Mukuro menyeringai lebar. Nagi memilih untuk diam sementara Mukuro melanjutkan ucapannya. " _ **Suatu hari nanti, aku akan merasuki Sang langit, dan memanipulasinya.**_ "

Suara itu terdiam. Mukuro melebarkan seringainya.

 **Resolusi kalian diterima**

Mukuro menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan bahwa Nagi menarikkan bajunya dengan pelan.

"Mukuro-sama, mulai hari ini, tolong panggil aku Chrome." Nagi berkata dengan pelan. Mukuro memberikan senyumannya ketika ia mengetahui apa alasan Nagi.

"Kufufu, tentu saja Chrome-ku tersayang.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar di kepalanya.

 **Badai yang mendatangkan kehancuran tak terbatas**

 **Sebuah elemen yang merupakan hasil dari emosi  
**

 **Kemarahan hujan dan kesedihan matahari**

 **Mengamuknya awan dan kemurkaan kabut**

 **Kakak dari sang petir**

 **Tapi ia tak bisa muncul tanpa kehadiran Langit**

 **Katakan, wahai Sang badai,**

 **Sang Langit telah berbicara padamu**

 **Kau telah berbicara dengannya**

 **Kalian berdua telah menerima kepercayaan satu sama lain**

 **Dan katakan lagi, wahai Badai**

 **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sang langit membutuhkanmu?**

 **Apakah resolusimu akan berubah?**

 **Atau tetap sebagaimana mestinya?**

Hayato sama sekali tak memiliki ide satupun bagaimana suara itu tiba-tiba berada di dalam kepalanya. Ia sedang berada di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju ke bandara ketika ia mendengarkan suara itu. Dan entah bagaimana, apa yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan terhenti begitu saja. Ia tak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawabnya. Namun, ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu.

" _ **Badai merupakan sang penghancur. Bentuk dari kemarahan Sang Langit.**_ " Hayato mengatakan seluruh perkataannya denganr resolusi yang sama dengan ketika ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengunjungi Tsuna.

" _ **Jika langit menghendaki kehancuran, Badai akan datang membantunya. Ia menjadi pelindung bagi sang langit. Tapi ada pula kalanya di mana Badai yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Dan saat itulah Langit akan menjadi pelindung badai.**_ "

" _ **Pengikut setia dari sang langit, sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya yang akan selalu mendampinginya. Badai tak akan pernah menjatuhkan sang langit karena ia membutuhkan langit, sebagaimana langit membutuhkannya. Karena itulah badai akan menjadi yang pertama datang ketika langit membutuhkannya.**_ "

Hayato bisa merasakan serangan rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan pandangannya mulai menggelap. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di kursinya.

 **Resolusi telah diterima**

 **Badai terlah bergabung**

 **Para penjaga telah lengkap**

* * *

Luce berdiri di depan rumah kecil itu dengan senyuman. Ia bisa merasakan apinya yang mulai menghilang. Ia bisa mendengar suara Tsuna dan Lambo yang sedang bermain di dalam.

Sudah saatnya ia kembali ke tempat di mana dia seharusnya ia berada. Ia bisa mengunjungi Tsuna nanti, ketika ia kembali dibutuhkan atau pun ketika Tsuna memanggilnya. Untuk saat ini, tugasnya telah selesai.

" **Sampai jumpa lagi, Tsunayoshi-kun.** "

Dan ia menghilang.

* * *

Dalam sebuah bandara internasional Italy, tujuh orang pemuda dengan seorang lelaki dan seorang pemuda yang lebih muda turun dari sebuah limousine panjang dan berjalan memasuki bandara. Salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut pirang berdiri terlihat merengut atas suatu hal.

" **Ada apa denganmu Gio?** " lelaki berambut merah-hampir pink-di sampingnya dengan tato di wajahnya bertanya. Lelaki yang diajaknya berbicara-bernama Giotto-menggeleng sebelum mengarahkan pelototannya ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua diantara mereka semua, memakai fedora dengan garis orange dan setelan bewarna hitam. Di atas fedoranya sebuah kadal bermata kuning besar duduk dengan nyaman.

" **Reborn, aku sudah bilang kita tak perlu menggunakan limousine!** " Perkataanya dihadiahi dengan sebuah pistol yang ditodongkan padanya.

" **Diam, Dame-Gio. Sudah kubilang padamu, mafai boss tak boleh merengek.** " lelaki yang dipanggil Reborn itu berakata dengan dingin. Di sisi lainnya, terjadi keributan lainnya.

" **Maa, maa, hentikan itu, Alaude, kau tahu kita sedang ada di bandara.** " Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian khas Jepang dengan topi besar yang melambung tinggi menyela.

" **Kau tak boleh berkelahi karena itu adalah kekerasan. Tuhan tak menyukai kekerasan.** " Pemuda lain dengan rambut hitam dan plester di hidunganya turut berbicara.

" **Yare, yare, perjalanan ini membosankan.** " Seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut hijau ikut nimbrung.

" **Nufufu, bisakah kita bergerak lebih cepat, aku memiliki urusan yang belum selesai.** " seorang pemuda dengan rambut mirip melon... atau nanas? Baiklah, buah berkata.

" **Hn, diamlah. Atau aku akan menangkapmu.** " Pemuda lain dengan jubah parit dan rambut bewarna pirang mengancam. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang sebelum akhirnya Giotto merelai mereka semua.

" **Cukup, jangan membuat keributan di sini.** " Giotto berkata dengan nada mengancam. Ia segera berjalan mengikuti Reborn yang sudah berjalan menuju ke bandara bagian dalam. Di belakang mereka, seorang pemuda yang paling muda di antara yang lainnya menatap bandara di depannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melepaskannya.

" **Tunggulah, Tsuna.** " Ia berbisik. Ia segera berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya.

" **Jepang, aku datang.** "

* * *

Malam itu, Tsuna tertidur dengan Lambo di sampingnya. Mereka telah bermain seharian penuh dan ibunya, sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan Tsuna membolos hari itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, cincin di tangannya mulai menyala dengan terang, mengeluarkan cahaya orange yang menerangi kamarnya yang gelap. Itu diikuti oleh cincin-cincin lainnya yang diletakkan Tsuna di meja belajarnya. Satu persatu mulai menyala dengan terang. Dari biru, indigo, kuning, merah, hijau dan terakhir adalah ungu.

Setelah beberapa detik, cahaya-cahaya itu meredup, dan keadaan kembali seperti semula.

Tsuna di lain tempat, tak pernah menyadarinya.

* * *

[1 Hari sebelum kedatangan Reborn]

* * *

 **Baiklah, itulah untuk chapter ini. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	9. Kedatangan Reborn Bagian Pertama (RE)

**Halooo!**

 **Em, jadi ini adalah versi re-written dari chapter 9. Setelah satu minggu, aku akan menghapus versi yang sebelumnya. Aku merasa kurang srek dengan yang sebelumnya karena itu aku menggantinya. XP**

 **Terima kasih untuk para reviewer and follower and favorited (aku tak tahu itu sebuah kata atau bukan). Aku senang kalian menyukai ceritaku. Pertama untuk dwinur. halifah. 9, Aniver 22, Cocoa2795, aaand Natsu kasih untuk reviewnya!  
**

 **Ah, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hikage Natsuhimiko, Natsu Yuuki, Nura, dan Caelia Yuuki. Aku berterima kasih karena kau mau mereview panjang lebar Hikage Natsuhimiko, aku minta maaf karena haru mengganti chapter ini. Aku merasa kurang srek!**

 **Kepada kalian mau memberikan reviw kalian lagi, terima kasih! *membungkuk dengan hormat.**

 **Untuk Aniver 22, ya Giotto adalah Vongola decimo dan Tsuna adalah pewaris tri-ni-sette terakhir. Untuk pertanyaan lainnya karena spoiler tak akan kujawab. Tapi,, Byakuran memang pewaris Mare ring.**

 **Untuk Cocoa2795, belum. Reborn belum tahu soal itu.**

 **Aku harap kalian menyukainya! Selamat membaca!**

 **Pernyataan: aku tak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn, karena Amano Akira adalah pengarang aslinya**

 **Perhatian: akan ada banyak kesalahan penulisan, OOC, waktu update yang tak tentu, dan kesalahan lainnya**

"Bicara."

" **Italia.** "

 _"_ _Pikiran._ "

* * *

Tsuna membuka matanya dengan pelan. Ia tak melihat apa pun di depannya melainkan kegelapan yang pekat. Tsuna mengangkat tangannya dan ia tetap tak bisa melihatnya. Tempat itu terlalu gelap. Tsuna terduduk seraya ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Malam itu, setelah menidurkan Lambo, ia mendapat sebuah perasaan aneh yang terus mengganggunya. Perasaan itu seperti mengatakan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi dan ia tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan itu. Dan di sinilah ia, sebuah kegelapan pekat yang mengelilinginya.

" **Tsunayoshi-kun.** " sebuah suara yang Tsuna kenal memanggilnya. Tsuna menoleh dan menemukan Luce berdiri di sana. Dengan dikelilingi oleh cahaya orange, bukan, api orange. Api Dying will, otak Tsuna menyuplai. Oke, abaikan itu.

"Luce?" Tsuna bertanya seraya menghampiri Luce. Luce tersenyum.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu." Tsuna bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang memenuhi suaranya. Luce tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tsuna. Ia bisa mengingat seorang hitman mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

" **Aku baik-baik saja Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku kemari untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.** " Luce berkata. Tsuna membeku mendengar perkataan Luce. Ia menatap Luce.

"Perpisahan? Apa maksudmu?"

" **Aku telah menemukan semua penjagamu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku telah memilih mereka semua.** " Luce menjawab. Tsuna tersentak.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan menungguku sampai aku menemukan cara lain?"

" **Aku memang mengatakannya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tetapi kau juga berjanji padaku kau akan menurutiku ketika kau tak memiliki cara lain. Selain itu, kita tak punya banyak waktu Tsunayoshi-kun. Kau harus memiliki penjaga di sekitarmu sebelum Cloak-man menemukanmu. Atau kau akan mati.** " Luce berkata dengan serius. Tsuna terhelak mendengar perkataan wanita di depannya. Ia terdiam.

" **Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Kau tahu itu, Tsunayoshi.** " Luce berkata dengan tegas.

"...Siapa saja yang kau pilih?" Tsuna akhirnya bertanya. Luce tersenyum.

" **Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Mereka ada di sekelilingmu dan dekat denganmu.** " Luce menjawab. Tsuna menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa ia adalah penjagaku?" Tsuna bertanya. Luce tersenyum menenangkan.

" **Kau akan tahu. Mereka akan memberikan tanda-tanda mereka padamu.** " Luce berkata. Tsuna terdiam. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya orange menyilaukan matanya. Ia mendongak untuk menemukan Luce yang mulai menghilang.

" **Waktuku hampir habis, Tsunayoshi-kun.** " Luce berkata dengan lemah. Wajah Tsuna dipenuhi dengan kepanikan sebagaimana ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Luce berjalna mendekati Tsuna dan memeluknya. Tsuna menahan nafas.

" **Kau akan baik-baik saja.** " Luce menenangkan. Tsuna terdiam. " **Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu.** "

Suara Luce yang lembut membuat Tsuna tenang. Tsuna menghela nafas dalam diam seraya kesadaran menjauh darinya.

* * *

Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kaget. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas lega ketika ia menmeukan bahwa ia masih berada di kamarnya. Tsuna menatap jam weker di mejanya yang masih menunjukkan pukul setenagh lima pagi. Ia lalu menatap langit kamarnya seraya memikirkan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Tsuna memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia dengan pelan turun dari tempat tidurnya tanpa membangunkan Lambo dan berjalan mengambil jaketnya sebelum turun menuju ke lantai satu. Ibunya belum bangun dan ia juga tak berniat untuk membangunkannya. Ia dengan sangat pelan dan tak menimbulkan suara berjalan menuju ke luar.

Ia bisa merasakan udara dingin yang menerpa wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Nafasnya berubah menjadi uap seraya tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah kirinya.

Tsuna sadar pagi itu, bahwa sekarang ia sendiri. Sephira dan Kawahira, dan juga Luce, mereka semua tak ada di sisinya untuk mendukungnya. Ia tak mendapat kabar apapun dari Sephira dan Kawahira, yang mana ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka telah ditangkap oleh Cloak Man. Luce juga sekarang telah pergi karena tugasnya yang telah selesai.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang didapatnya dan ia tak bisa menanggung itu semua sendirian. Ia butuh seseorang untuk membicarakan apa yang dialaminya itu.

Tsuna menatap langit-langit yang sudah mulai terang. Cahaya matahari mulai terlihat di ufuk timur. Beberapa jam lagi ia akan memulai sekolahnya dan memulai kehidupannya sebagia seorang dame-Tsuna.

"AH!"

Tsuna melonjak dengan kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menemukan sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di depan salah satu rumah, menunjuk ke arahnya. Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya menemukan rambutnya yang bewarna putih dan plester di hidungnya. Seketika ia mengenali siapa pemuda itu.

"KAU PEMUDA EXTREME YANG WAKTU ITU!" pemuda itu berteriak dengan kencang. Tsuna terlonjak mendengar volume suara yang digunakan pemuda di depannya. Apa ia tak sadar bahwa suaranya itu kencang banget?

"E-eto, halo?" Tsuna berkata dengan tak yakin. Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat seraya menunjukkan seringainya yang lebar.

"Perkenalkan! NAMAKU SASAGAWA RYOHEI EXTREME! KELAS 3 NAMI-CHU! KAU?!" pemuda itu kembali berteriak. Tsuna hanya meringis seraya mengelus telinganya. Pemeriksaan ke dokter THT terdengar bagus di pikirannya. Ia yakin setelah ini ia akan budek karena volume yang begitu keras tanpa mengaphone. Diam-diam Tsuna membayangkan seberapa kerasnya suara Ryohei jika ditambah megaphone.

Tsuna dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran di mana seluruh orang di dunia akan budek. Ia memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali ke Ryohei.

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Tsuna, senpai." Tsuna menjawab dengan pelan.

"EXTREME! SAWADA! BERGABUNGLAH DENGAN KLUB TINJUKU!" pemuda itu kembali berteriak. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak terima kasih senpai. Aku tak bisa bertinju." Tsuna menjawab dengan wajah blank.

"KALAU BEGITU KAU HARUS MEMANGGILKU ONII-SAN!" Ryohei berteriak lagi. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi ketika ia mellihat mata Ryohei yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh harapan, gelengannya berubah menjadi anggukan, tentu saja anggukan pasrah.

Tsuna kembali menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan langit di ufuk timur yang mulai terang. Ia harus segera kembali, sekolah akan mulai beberapa jam lagi. Ia tak ingin terlambat. Mengingat ia sudah dua hari plus kemarin tak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan.

Tsuna merinding mengingat hukuman yang mungkin akan diterimanya.

" **Matahari adalah bongkahan energi yang tak terbatas.** " Ryohei tiba-tiba berbicara. Tsuna mendongak untuk menemukan Ryohei menatap langit dan dengan mata yang memandang jauh. Sebuah api dying will berwarna kuning secara perlahan menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan lembut. Tsuna membelalakkan matanya.

' _Tunggu sebentar, apa onii-san baru saja berbicara dalam bahasa... Italia?_ '

" **Dia** **adalah penyemangat, dan cahaya dalam kegelapan. Sang penguat sekaligus sang penyembuh.** " Ryohei berkata lagi. Di belakangnya, matahari mulai menunjukkan jati dirinya. Cahayanya menyelinap melalui pundak Ryohei dan membuatnya berkilauan. Tsuna tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menatap dengan kagum.

" **Akulah... sang matahari.** " Tsuna menatap Ryohei dengan wajah blank. Dalam hati ia merutuk.

' _Sial Luce. Tanda yang kau bicarakan terlalu jelas!_ '

* * *

Tsuna kembali merutuk dalam hatinya. Ia tak bisa terlambat! Ia tahu itu, tapi oh mengapa! Oh mengapa takdir begitu membencinya! Kenapa pada saat yang tak tepat seperti ini dia harus dipojokkan oleh sekelompok penindas!?

Tsuna menatap keempat pemuda di depannya yang memiliki badan yang besar dan wajah yang mengitimindasi. Ia mengenal mereka berempat tentu saja. Keempat orang didepannya sudah menindasnya sejak ia kelas 5 sd. Sejauh yang diingatnya, mereka selalu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lihat, itu dame-Tsuna." Osamu Kaneda terkekeh seraya menunjuk Tsuna dengan pandangan mencemooh. Di sebelahnya, Mochida Kensuke, salah satu senior di klub kendo tertawa.

"Kau tak seharusnya seperti itu, Kaneda, kau harus lebih sopan." Mochide mencemooh. Ia mendorong Tsuna hingga Tsuna menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Tsuna meringis kesakitan.

"Itu yang kumaksud kesopanan." Mochida terkekeh. Ketiga pemuda lainnya tertawa lebar.

"Herbivore, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sebuah suara yang dingin bagaikan mengiris udara tiba-tiba terdengar. Mereka semua menoleh secara serentak untuk menyaksikan sang iblis Namimori berjalan memasuki penglihatan mereka. Ketika keempat pemuda di depanya gemetar ketakutan, Tsuna bisa merasakan wajahnya memucat dan darah menghilang dari wajahnya.

' _Oh, tuhan. Mati aku._ '

-Line break-

"Omnivore." Kyoya mendesis. Tsuna menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah seraya ia menunggu siksaan yang akan datang. Ia berkedip beberapa kalo ketika menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

' _Tunggu... omnivore? Bukan herbivore?_ ' Ia berpikir dengam hingung. Kyoya mengacungkan tonfanya tepat di depan wajah Tsuna.

' _HIEEEEE!_ '

"Jelaskan semua kekacauan ini." Dia memerintah. Kali ini Tsuna menatap Kyoya dengan bingung.

' _Kekacauan apa?_ ' Kyoya menajamkan matanya. Killing intent mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya. Tsuna merinding.

' _Oh, tuhan! Selamatkanlah aku!_ ' Tsuna merengek. Namun, kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyoya selanjutnya mampu membuat hatinya berhenti berdetak.

" **Aku sang awan.** " Tsuna menatap Kyoya dengan wajah horror. Kyoya yang mengetahui ekspressi Tsuna menyeringai. Tsuna dibalik kehorroran yang dialaminya memandang takjub ketika awan di langit bergerak dengan cepat di belakang Kyoya. Sebuah api dying will berwarna ungu menyala hidup mengelilingi Kyoya dengan lembut.

" **Sang penjaga. Lambang dari kebenaran dan kebebasan. Penyendiri, dan juga petarung.** " Tsuna terduduk di tempatnya seraya ia memperhatikan sosok Kyoya yang menjauh. Jubahnya berkibar di belakangnya. Ia berhenti di momentum yang tepat, menoleh ke arah Tsuna dan menyeringai.

" **Dan suatu saat nanti, awan akan menggigit langit sampai mati.** " Tsuna menangis dalam hatinya.

' _OH MENGAPA!? Mengapa takdir begitu membenciku!? Kenapa harus HIBARI KYOYA!? LUCE! KAU SERIUS MEMILIHNYA SEBAGAI PENJAGA AWANKU!?_ '

* * *

Tsuna berjalan secara otomatis hari itu. Bayangkan saja, ketika ia berpikir bahwa ia akan digigit sampai mati (yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan), sang penggigit malah berubah menjadi salah satu penjaganya (yang mana menurutnya _lebih_ mengerikan, karena sang penggigit adalah _sang_ Hibari Kyoya). Ia mengikuti pelajaran, menjawab pertanyaan guru, mendengarkan teman sekelasnya menertawakan dirinya, semua itu bagaikan mimpi baginya. Pikirannya sudah dimatikan secara paksa dan menjalankan mode darurat otomatis.

Yap, sampai ia melihat seorang Yamamoto Takeshi melompat dari jembatan yang biasa dilaluinya.

Tsuna secara spontan berlari dengan kencang, menggenggam tangan pemuda idola baseball itu, dan dengan seluruh tenaganya menariknya kembali ke jembatan. Lalu, karena melalui tekanan dan ketakutan akan si perfect yang masih menghantuinya, ia berteriak.

"APA KAU GILA!?" Tsuna berteriak dengan keras tepat di wajah Takeshi. Jika saja saat itu situasinya normal, Tsuna yakin ia akan tertawa keras melihat wajah bengong plus kaget yang dipasang Takeshi saat itu juga. Tapi, situasi saat itu tak normal.

"APA KAU GILA!?" Tsuna berteriak lagi. Kali ini, ia secara spontan, dilanjutkan dengan mengeluarkan setiap kata yang muncul di pikirannya.

"UNTUK APA KAU BUNUH DIRI, IDIOT!? APA KAU SEBEGITU INGINNYA MATI!? KAU TAK MEMIKIRKAN KELUARGAMU HAH!? AYAHMU AKAN SEDIH!" Tsuna berteriak lagi. Teriakan Tsuna menggerakkan sesuatu di diri Takeshi dan membuatnya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia bergetar hebat mendengar perkataan Tsuna. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berteriak balik ke Tsuna.

"KAU TAK TAHU APAPUN TENTANGKU! APA KAU TAK TAHU BAHWA BASEBALL ADALAH SATU-SATUNYA HAL YANG BISA KUBANGGAKAN!? DAN SEKARANG TANGANKU TERLUKA DAN DEWA BASEBALL TELAH MEMBUANGKU!" Tsuna ikut berdiri dengan wajah geram.

"TANGANMU BISAH SEMBUH! KAU TAK PUNYA APA-APA!? BAGAIMANA DENGAN AYAHMU!? KAU TAK MEMIKIRKANNYA!? APA DIA TAK BERARTI PADAMU!?" perkataan Tsuna membuat Takeshi terdiam. Ia terdiam seraya memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Tsuna. Walaupun begitu, Tsuna belum sepenuhnya mengucapkan seluruh pikirannya.

"KAU SESEORANG YANG HEBAT DIBANDINGKAN DENGANKU!" Tsuna berteriak lagi.

"AKU DAME-TSUNA! TAK ADA YANG MAU BERTEMAN DENGANKU! KAU!" Tsuna menunjuk Takeshi dengan geram.

"WALAUPUN NILAIMU JELEK, KAU MASIH MEMILIKI TEMAN! MESKIPUN MEREKA HANYA BERTEMAN DENGANMU KARENA SKILL BASEBALL MU! KAU SELALU MELAKUKAN SESUATU DENGAN USAHA KERAS, SEDANGKAN AKU HANYA MEMBIARKANNYA BEGITU SAJA! KAU LEBIH BANYAK MEMILIKI KEMAMPUAN DIBANDINGKAN AKU DAN KAU MASIH BILANG TAK PUNYA APA-APA!? JIKA KAU TAK MAU BERTEMAN DENGAN TEMAN PALSUMU ITU, CARILAH TEMAN SEJATIMU!" Tsuna ternegah-engah setelah mengeluarkan seluruh pikirannya dengan berteriak. Sebaliknya, Takeshi malah memandang Tsuna dengan mata penuh harapan.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi temanku?" Takeshi bertanya.

"Tentu saja!" Tsuna menjawab dengan nada meninggi, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang jelas dan tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Takeshi tersenyum senang, anak di depannya ini, memang benar-benar bisa menolongnya. Ia menunduk seraya membiarkan poni menutupi wajahnya.

Tsuna merasa sangat malu. Tak butuh banyak waktu baginya untuk menyadari bahwa ia telah _berteriak_ kepada seorang Yamamoto Takeshi. Tanpa alasan.

Oh, dia benar-benar malu.

' _Oh, kenapa aku harus kehilangan akal sehatku? Kau bodoh Tsuna! Sekarang Yamamoto-san akan membenciku dan menganggapku aneh! Aku tak butuh alias lain di sekolah! Masalahku sudah cukup banyak!_ '

" **Langit adalah penenang bagi sang hujan.** " Tsuna langsung tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Takeshi dengan wajah horror lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia bisa merasakan hujan mengguyur dirinya. Tsuna kembali merasa takjub ketika melihat sosok Takeshi yang bercahaya dikelilingi api dying will biru.

" **Karena itu, hujan tak bisa berdiri tanpa langit. Ia akan menjadi penenang dan menghilangkan segala keresahan. Menjadi seorang sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingnya.** " Takeshi mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Tsuna dengan resolusi. Tsuna tertegun.

" **Aku akan menjadi hujan, dan menjadi penenangmu.** "

* * *

Tsuna menghela nafas. Ia membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan membasahi dirinya. Ia baru saja berpisah dari Takeshi di perempatan sebelumnya. Setelah peristiwa tiu terjadi, ia dan Takeshi saling diam sebelum beberapa menit kemudian Takeshi mengajak Tsuna untuk pulang. Selain hujan yang semakin deras, Tsuna setuju dengan Takeshi. Untunglah rumah mereka berbeda, sehingga Tsuna bisa meredakan rasa malunya sebelum bertemu lagi dengan Takeshi nantinya.

Tsuna kembali menghela nafas, jadi penjaga hujannya adalah Takeshi. Dan Luce memilihnya seperti yang diucapkannya.

' _Hah, kalau begitu apa Luce juga akan memilih Rokudo Mukuro dan Rokudo Nagi menjadi penjaga kabutku?_ '

Tsuna bisa merasakan hujan yang mulai mengguyurnya. Ia segera berlari menuju ke salah satu gazebo yang ada di taman dan berteduh di sana. Sayangnya, ia tak sadar akan keberadaan orang lain yang sudah lebih dulu ada di sana.

"Kufufu, kau menutupi pandangan, bodoh." Tsuna terlonjak kaget. Bukan karena suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu. Oke, mungkin itu salah satunya. Tapi caranya berbicara yang mendesis bagaikan ular dan nadanya yang menyeramkan membuatnya bergidik.

Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ( **tentu saja Tsuna-chan XD** ), berambut biru tua bergaya... nanas? Dan bermata heterochromatic bewarna biru tua di kiri dan merah di kanan. Di mata merahnya, terdapat simbol kanji enam. Ia memakai jas panjang bewarna hitam dengan kaos militer dan celana kain panjang.

Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya. Ia pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya. Tapi di mana?

"Hei." Pemuda itu menegur dengan suara yang agak kesal. Tsuna tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera menunduk meminta maaf dan menyingkir, saat itulah ia melihat orang lain yang duduk di belakang pemuda itu.

"Mukuro-nii..." Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya. Oke, dia mengenal suara yang merupakan seorang cewek itu. Di mana ia pernah mendengarnya?

' _Ehm... apa saat ia di Italy? Atau mungkin ketika ia berada di tempat Sephira?_ '

"Tsuna...-san?" Tsuna kembali terlonjak kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget untuk menemui sebuah mata ungu yang memandangnya. Tsuna mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan menabrak dinding gazebo.

Seraya mengelus kepalanya, ia melirik gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu memakai sebuah penutup mata di mata kanannya berwarna hitam dengan lambang tengkorak putih. Rambutnya bermodel sama dengan pemuda sebelumnya. Ia memakai seragam Kokuyo high, salah satu sekolah yang berada di kota sebelah. Rambutnya berwarna biru ke unguan dan matanya yang satu berwarna ungu.

Tunggu, ia mengenal mata itu.

"Rokudo-san?" Tsuna bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Wajah gadis di depannya mencerah seketika. Ia memberikan Tsuna senyumannya yang manis.

"Tsuna-san! Akhirnya bertemu denganmu!" Ia berseru dengan senang. Tsuna turut tersenyum melihat warna gadis itu telah kembali ke wajahnya. Matanya sudah lebih hidup dan ia lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

"Rokudo-san, senang melihatmu kembali ceria. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya di rumah sakit? Kau belum sembuh benar kan?" Tsuna bertanya seraya rasa khawatir mulai merayapi dirinya. Nagi menggeleng.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Tsuna-san." Nagi menjawab. Tsuna menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, kakakku membantuku." Nagi menjawab dengan misterius. Tsuna bisa melihat bahwa Nagi sedang tak membicarakannya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kulihat kau mengingat namaku, Rokudo-san. Kau bahkan ingat aku memintamu memanggilku Tsuna." Tsuna berkata. Wajah Nagi dipenuhi semburat pink seraya ia hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Tsuna tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah di depannya yang kembali sehat dan berwarna. Tapi satu hal dari perkataan gadis di depannya itu membuatnya berpikir.

"Tunggu, Rokudo-san, kau bilang kakak?" Tsuna bertanya dengan bingung. Wajah Nagi kembali seperti semula seraya ia menoleh ke seseorang di sebelahnya. Tsuna mengikuti pandangan Nagi dan menemukan pemuda yang tadi menegurnya. Senyuman Tsuna sedikit menurun melihat pemuda itu.

"Siapa dia Nagi?" Pemuda itu bertanya. Nagi tersenyum.

"Dia Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dia yang menyelamatkanku, Mukuro-nii." Nagi menjawab. Alis Tsuna berkerut mendengar nama yang terdengar akrab di telinganya.

"Oho, kalau begitu, kenalkan. Namaku Rokudo Mukuro, saudara kembar dari Chrome." Mukuro memperkenalkan dirinya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Tsuna menjabatnya seraya tersenyum.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi panggil aku Tsuna. Chrome? Kupikir namamu Rokudo Nagi?" Tsuna bertanya. Mukuro menyeringai.

"Ah, ada beberapa alasan yang mengharuskannya mengganti namanya." Mukuro menjawab. Tsuna hanya mengangguk melihat tak satupun dari mereka tak berniat berbicara lebih jauh.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, Chrome-san." Tsuna tersenyum. Chrome tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Tsuna kembali menatap Mukuro dan mengingat apa yang tadi dilupakannya.

"Apa kau mungkin Mukuro yang ditanyakan oleh Spade-san?" Tsuna bertanya seraya mengingat percakapannya dengan Daemon Spade yang menanyakan tentang seorang anak yang bernama Mukuro. Mukuro menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau kenal dengan Daemon-nii?"

"Ah, aku menghubunginya ketika Chrome-san mengalami kecelakaan. Ia menanyakan tentangmu." Tsuna menjelaskan. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Nagi dan Mukuro yang menegang.

"Ah, ya... memang aku lah yang dimaksudnya." Ia berbicara dengan pelan.

' _Mungkin mereka tak ingin membicarakannya?_ '

Tsuna memperhatikan Mukuro kembali tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan adikku, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro berkata dengan tulus. Tsuna bisa mendengar ketulusannya itu dan mengangguk.

"Tak masalah bagiku. Kuharap kau segera membaik, Chrome-san." Tsuna berkata seraya berpaling dari Mukuro ke arah Chrome dan tersenyum. Ia kembali memperhatikan hujan yang terhenti meskipun langit masih terlihat mendung.

' _Saatnya pulang. Lambo sudah menungguku di rumah._ '

" **Pembuat ilusi, sang kabut.** " Tsuna menoleh dengan cepat. Ia menatap Mukuro yang memandang ke arahanya seraya mata kirinya diselimuti oleh api indigo. Di belakangnya, Chrome juga sedang matanya. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api indigo yang menari-nari dengan indah. Tsuna kembali merasakan perasaan takjub ketika kabut tiba-tiba saja muncul dan apa yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah cahaya api indigo miliki Mukuro dan Chrome.

" **Pelindung yang tak terdeteksi, sang manipulator.** "

" **Kami berbeda, tapi kami satu, tak terpisahkan.** " Mukuro menyeringai lebar memperhatikan wajah Tsuna.

" **Kabut yang suatu saat akan merasuki sang langit dan mengendalikannya.** " Tsuna bergidik ngeri seraya menunjukkan wajah horrornya untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

" **Kamilah sang kabut, pelengkap dari elemen sang langit.** " Tsuna bisa merasakan keinginan kuat untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

' _Tentu saja, Rokudo Mukuro dan Rokudo Nagi, calon dari penjaga kabut yang disebutkan oleh Luce._ '

Tsuna menangis dalam hatinya.

* * *

Reborn mengabaikan pertengkaran yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Ia sibuk membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya yang memberikan keterangan tentang Sawada Tsunayoshi, adik dari murid bodohnya, Ieyasu Sawada a.k.a Giotto. Ini adalah pertama kali mereka bertemu. Iemitsu, si bodoh ketua dari CEDEF tak pernah membiarkan ia menyelidiki tentang si kecil Tsuna. Giotto juga bersekongkol dan tak pernah memperlihatkan foto Tsuna pada si turornya itu (Walaupun Reborn telah mengancam, menyiksa, memberikan latihan keras, dan melakukan berbagai hal, Giotto tetap diam). Baru saat mereka akan pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan latihan Giotto di sanalah Iemitsu memberikan berkas-berkas tentang Tsuna.

Konsentrasinya terganggu ketika ia mendengar suara ledakan di sekelilingnya dan beberapa kata-kata mutiara diucapkan. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya ke dokumen di tangannya.

"Dame-Gio. Suruh penjagamu untuk diam." Reborn memerintah. Giotto meringis sebelum melakukan apa yang tutornya minta. Setelah suasana kembali tenang, Reborn kembali melihat dokumen di tangannya.

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Umur 14**

 **Status : Hidup**

 **Keterangan : Adik laki-laki Sawada Ieyatsu a.k.a Giotto. Anak dari Sawada Iemitsu a.k.a singa muda CEDEF dan Sawada Nana. Lebih muda tiga tahun dari Giotto. Lahir dan tinggal di Jepang selama hidupnya. Pemalu dan ceroboh.**

Reborn menyeringai. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa mendidik seorang anak yang lebih muda dari Giotto dan juga memiliki sifat yang mirip dengannya. Di dalam otaknya ia sudah memikirkan banyak cara untuk menyik-mengajar adik Giotto.

Seringainya tentu saja dilihat oleh Giotto yang sendari tadi mengawasi gurunya dengan gugup dan hati-hati.

Dalam hati, ia berdoa demi keselamatan adiknya.

* * *

Giotto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari limousine yang membawanya beserta keluarganya ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Sebuah base Vongola cabang Jepang yang baru-baru ini dibangun untuk keperluan Giotto. Base itu terletak di gunung yang tak jauh dari Namimori dan terletak di bawah tanah. Terdiri dari ruang keluarga, dapur, tempat tidur yang banyak, ruang latihan, ruang perawatan dsb.

Giotto menghela nafas lega. Ia tak mungkin menampung seluruh teman-temannya yang berisik (read: penghancur) di rumahnya. Ia tak ingin mengagetkan Tsuna maupun mamanya yang tercinta.

"Hei, Giotto, kau yakin kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanya G. Giotto menoleh menatap sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Aku tak tahu. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian di sini kan? Dan lagi Reborn sudah menghilang enatah kemana." Giotto berkata.

' _Pergi untuk mengintai keluargaku, pastinya._ ' Giotto menambahkan dalam hati.

"Maa, maa, kau tak perlu khawatir Giotto. Aku kemari juga ingin mengunjungi adikku." Asari menjawab. Giotto menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau punya adik Asari." Ia berkata.

"Haha, kami bukan adik kandung. Kami lahir dari nenek yang berbeda tapi memiliki satu kakek. Ketika kedua orang tuaku meninggal, keluarganya adalah saudaraku yang tersisa, sehingga kedua orang tuanya yang merawaratku. Ia memiliki sifat yang mirip denganku, sih." Asari menjelaskan. Giotto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti, Asari. " Giotto berkata. Asari mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Ia membungkuk kecil sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa meninggalkan yang lain." Giotto memprotes.

"Tenang saja!" Knuckle berteriak. Ia menatap Giotto seraya menyeringai lebar. "Aku memiliki sepupu di sini jadi aku akan tinggal dengan extreme bersama mereka!" Knuckle menjelaskan.

"Nufufu, kau juga tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku memiliki sepupu di sini yang harus kujenguk." Daemon berkata seraya dirinya menghilang dalam kabut. Giotto hanya menghela nafas melihat tindakan penjaga kabutnya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa penjaganya yang satu itu tak akan menghancurkan apapun.

"Hn, aku juga ada urusan." Alaude berkata pendek dan ia pergi dalam sekejap pula. Giotto kembali menghela nafas seraya menambah doanya. Semoga kedua penjaganya yang paling penghancur tak menghancurkan apa pun.

"Hmn, jadi itu menyisakan, Lampo, aku dan G." Giotto menggumam.

"Tidak, hanya menyisakan, aku, kau dan adikku. Lampo sudah pergi sejak tadi." G berkata dengan suara kosong. Giotto melihat sekelilingnya untuk tak menemukan Lampo di mana pun. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Oke, G kau menginap di rumahku." Giotto berkata. G hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum kecil melihat wajah temannya yang putus asa. Mereka berdua segera berjalan kembali menuju kendaraan mereka.

"Tunggu, di mana Hayato-kun?" Giotto bertanya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia berkata ada sedikit urusan. Dia akan menyusul kita nanti, aku sudah memberinya nomor hp-ku." G menjelaskan. Giotto hanya mengangguk mengerti seraya mereka berdua kembali menuju limousine yang dengan seluruh kejayaannya menunggu mereka dan melaju menuju ke rumah kediaman Sawada.

* * *

Tsuna berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke rumahnya. Matanya memandang jauh ke langit seraya ia memikirkan setiap peristiwa yang terjadi hari itu.

' _Sasagawa Ryohei, kakaknya Kyoko-chan, Hibari Kyoya, sang perfect, Yamamoto Takeshi, sang idola baseball, Rokudo Mukuro dan Chrome, si kembar misterius. Matahari, Awan, Hujan, dan Kabut. Yang tersisa tinggal Petir dan Badai. Menurut apa yang dikatakan Luce, yang akan menjadi penjaga badaiku adalah Hayato. Tapi..._ ' Tsuna berhenti berpikir ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil limousine mewah berwarna hitam dengan sebuah lambang di badannya terpakir dengan megahnya di depan rumahnya. Tsuna mengerutakan alisnya seraya memandang lambang yang terlihat asing di matanya itu.

' _Siapa? Tamu?_ ' Tsuna berpikir. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke rumahnya. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat jendela kamar kakaknya, Giotto, terbuka dan ia mendengar suara orang berbicara dari sana.

Tsuna membelalakkan matanya begitu ia mengingat bahwa kakaknya datang hari ini.

Dengan cepat, ia berlari memasuki rumahnya, melepaskan sepatunya, mengucapkan salam dan berlari menuju ke lantai dua. Dengan sebuah dentuman keras ia membuka kamar kakaknya lebar-lebar.

"Gio-nii!" Tsuna berseru senang. Tiga buah pasang mata memandangnya.

Sepasang mata yang merupakan mata kakaknya, berwarna biru dan memandangnya dengan penuh gembira. Kakaknya memakai kemeja bewarna putih dengan dasi yang bewarna hitam dan juga memakai celana kain bewarna hitam. Giotto tersenyum ke arahnya dan matanya terlihat bercahaya ketika melihat Tsuna yang akhirnya muncul.

Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke sosok lain yang anehnya (menurut Tsuna) sangat mirip dengan Hayato. Lelaki itu memiliki mata bewarna merah dan juga memiliki rambut yang bewarna merah tua hampir pink. Di pipinya sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah tatoo berbentuk api yang menjalar dari lehernya. Pemuda itu memandang Tsuna dengan mata terbelalak.

Pemilik sepasang mata yang terakhir...

Tsuna menelan ludahnya ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan mata yang bewarna hitam bagaikan obsidian itu. Mata yang dimiliki seorang bayi yang memakai setelan jas bewarna hitam dengan fedore yang juga bewarna hitam dengan strip orange. Di fedoranya, sebuah binatang, seekor chameleon dengan mata kuning yang besar dan bewarna hijau duduk dengan nyaman. Tsuna menatap benda lain yang tergantung di lehernya. Sebuah pacifier bewarna kuning. Mata Tsuna melebar ketika ia menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya ini.

' _Seorang arcobaleno._ '

Dan kekacauan terjadi.

"TSU-KUN!"

"HIEEEE!"

"Hey! Giotto! Hentikan itu! Ia tak bisa nafas!"

"Tsu-kun! Aku merindukanmu! Gimana kabarmu!"

"Gio! Kau membunuhnya!"

"Gi..otto-...nii!..Tak... bis..a na..fa..s!" Tsuna bisa merasakan arwahnya yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Giotto membelalakan matanya dengan kaget.

"HIEEE! Tsu-kun! Bangunlah! Bangunlah!"

"Hentikan Giotto!"

"Tsu-chan! Jangan mati!

"Dia tak mati! Kau akan membunuhnya jika kau menggoyangkannya sekeras itu!"

 **Door!**

Suara tembakan itu seketika menghentikan seluruh kebisingan dalam kamar itu. Tsuna yang dengan susah payah mencari udara bisa melihat sekelebat pistol yang berasap.

"Dame-Gio. Berhenti." Sebuah suara yang penuh dengan kekuasaan dan ancaman terdengar. Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan muncul dan menerjang wajah Giotto. Seketika Giotto terkapar di lantai. Tsuna kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menemukan pemiliki mata obsidian berdiri di depannya dengan seringai yang mengarah ke arahnya. Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

"Halo, dame-Tsuna." bayi itu berkata. Tsuna kembali merinding.

"Ha-halo."

"Reborn! Untuk apa itu!?" Kakaknya berseru dengan kesal. Hasilnya, ia terkena tendangan lainnya, dari orang yang sama. Tsuna hanya menatapnya dengan menjatuhkan keringat dingin.

"Kenalkan kami, dame-Gio." bayi itu memerintah. Giotto menatap bayi itu dengan pandangan menyipit kesal sebelum akhirnya berpaling ke arah Tsuna dengan senyuman menyilaukan di wajahnya.

"Ah, Tsuna. Kenalkan ini Reborn. Dia se-tutorku." Tsuna kembali menjatuhkan keringat dinginnya ketika ia mendengar penjelasan kakaknya. Ia yakin kakaknya akan berkata setan... Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya seraya menunduk ke si bayi yang hanya menurunkan fedoranya dan mengangguk.

"Dan yang berambut merah itu G. Dia sahabatku." Giotto menunjuk pemuda lainnya yang ada di sana. Tsuna kembali tertegun ketika bertemu muka langsung dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Benar-benar mirip dengan Hayato.

' _Apa mereka bersaudara?_ '

"Ah, halo. Kenalkan, namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Salam kenal." Tsuna memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Duduklah di sini, Tsu! Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" Giotto mengundang. Tsuna mengangguk seraya duduk di samping kakaknya.

Mereka bertiga larut dalam obrolan mereka. Semakin banyak yang dibicara, Tsuna semakin menemukan bahwa G, memiliki sikap yang mirip dengan Hayato, kecuali sikap royal Hayato yang kadang memang berlebihan. Selain itu, Tsuna juga menemukan bahwa selama ini Reborn hanya duduk di kasur sambil memperhatikan interaksi yang terjadi di antara pemuda-pemuda di depannya.

DIam-diam, selama beberapa menit, Tsuna mencuri pandang ke arah Reborn. Ia memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan yang masih saja bergelung di pikirannya sejak ia melihat pacifier kuning milik Reborn.

' _Apakah ia arcobaleno yang dibicarakan oleh Sephira?_ '

Reborn di lain tempat hanya menyeringai melihati tindakan Tsuna. Di otaknya, ia telah memiliki 1001 satu cara untuk menyi-mengajar kakak-beradik Sawada.

"Aku juga memiliki seorang adik." G tiba-tiba berbicara. Perkataannya membuat Tsuna sedikit tertarik.

"Adik?" Ia bertanya.

"Oh, iya. Dia mirip sekali dengan G. kecuali warna rambut dan tato serta warna mata mereka." Giotto menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek. G hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Giotto.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu ketika kau memiliki adik yang bagaikan pinang di belah dua?" G berakta. Giotto hanya terkekeh.

"Berbeda warna?" Tsuna memutuskan untuk bertanya. G mengangguk.

"Warna rambutnya bewarna abu-abu dengan mata bewarna hijau. Ah, namanya Gokudera Hayato." G menjelaskan. Tsuna bisa merasakan matanya melebar dengan kaget. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan perasaan gugup mulai merayapinya.

' _Gokudera Hayato?... Hayato? Hayato adalah adiknya!?_ ' Tsuna memekik dengan kaget di pikirannya.

Tsuna terdiam selama percakapan di antara kakaknya dan G terus berlanjut. Ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri dan gagal menyadari bahwa Reborn telah mengamatinya sendari tadi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya ketika ibunya masuk untuk memberikan snack.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato berjalan dengan tak tentu arah di distrik perbelanjaan. Ia dengan segera meminta ijin pada kakaknya tepat setelah mereka sampai di Namimori untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum menuju ke kediaman Sawada. Ia tak mengabaikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang seraya ia terus bergelut dengan pikirannya. Dadanya menengang dan ia terlihat lebih gelisah daripada biasanya. Ia sudah menghabiskan rokonya yang kedua seraya keringat dingin mengguncur dari dahinya.

Ia sangat gugup.

Memang masih belum pasti apakah rumah yang dikunjunginya nanti memang merupakan rumah dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna, Sahabatnya, tetapi kemungkinan itu masih belum hilang selama ia belum memastikannya. Tentu saja ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Tsuna lagi, tetapi di lain tempat ia bisa merasakaan ketakutan mulai merayapi hatinya.

Ia takut kalau Tsuna akan melupakannya.

Ia takut kalau Tsuna akan membuangnya.

Ia takut kalau Tsuna sudah menemukan teman lain dan akan membuangnya seperti orang-orang itu.

Ia takut.

Hayato memandang langit mendung di atasnya dengan wajah sendu. Ia tak bisa terus lari dari kenyataan, tapi setiap kali ia menghadapi kenyataan itu, kenyataan itulah yang menjadi begitu kejam terhadapanya.

Ia memperhatikan langit dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Hatinya kembali tenang seraya sebuah resolusi baru muncul di hatinya. Ia ingin bertemu Tsuna, dan dia akan melakukannya.

Dengan mantap dan penuh percaya diri, Hayato melangkahkan kakiknya menuju ke kediaman rumah Sawada di mana kakaknya, dan Giotto sedang menunggunya.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar.

* * *

 **Baiklah, hanya segitu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tak bisa menulis lebih banyak.**

 **Ada banyak tugas yang kumiliki daaannnn... harus kuselesaikan secepatnya.**

 **Ah, satu lagi, tentang Ryohei dan Kyoya, dan mungkin para penjaga lainnya. Mereka belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka tahu bahwa Tsuna adalah langit mereka ketika mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Saat itu, tak ada yang memberitahu mereka, mereka akan merasa wajar dengan adanya Tsuna sebagai seseorang yang mengharmonisasi, atau lebih tepatnya insting mereka mengatakan seperti itu. Kuharap kalian memahaminya.**

 **Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Ja Mattane!**

 **rewritten : 15/09/2015**


	10. Kemunculan Sang Cloak-man

**OYII!**

 **Tentu saja firstly first, terima kasih untuk para reviewer! Dwinur .halifah .9, cocoa2795, Aniver22, Untuk Hikage Natsuhimiko dan Miyaka Himizuka yang sumpah panjangggg banget XD (gomen, eyd saya kurang bagus T.T and sorry for typos T.T), dan tak lupa Natsu Yuuki juga Zee Cielova! YAY! Bahagia gw baca review kalian XD XP**

 **Baiklah, aku harap kalian menyukai yang satu ini! Mohon maaf juga karena waktu yang lamaaa banget buat update!**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki KHR dan bukanlah pengarang aslinya karena Amano Akira adalah sang author**

 **Perhatian: beberapa kesalahan, typos, waktu update yang tak tentu dan OOC.**

"Japan."

" **Italia.** "

' _Pikiran._ '

" _Flashback_ "

* * *

Tsuna berjengit kesakitan. Belum ada sepuluh menit ia memasuki kamarnya ketika ia merasakan hyper intuition-nya mulai bereaksi terhadap sesuatu. Ia tak tahu apa, tapi hyper intuition-nya terus saja memberikannya peringatan, sekaligus mengirimkan rasa sakit ke kepalanya.

Tsuna terduduk seraya ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

' _Apa yang terjadi?_ ' Tsuna berpikir seraya bersusah payah menjaga kesadarannya. Dengan sebelah mata menutup dan sebelah mata membuka ia melihat keluar jendela untuk menemukan bahwa langit di luar mulai mendung dan ia bisa mendengar petir menggelegar di kejauhan. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia tahu itu.

' _Di mana Lambo?_ ' Tsuna tiba-tiba teringat. Dengan susah payah, ia bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur di mana ibunya biasanya berada.

"Mama," Tsuna menyapa begitu ia melihat sosok ibunya di sana. Nana mendongak dari pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukannya dan dengan khawatir berjalan menuju ke arah Tsuna.

"Ada apa Tsu-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Nana bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Tsuna menggeleng seraya memaksakan senyuman, menahan sakit yang masih terus menyerang kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ma. Apa Mama tahu di mana Lambo?" Tsuna bertanya dengan khawatir. Nana mengerutkan dahinya seraya berpikir selama sesaat. Raut kekhawatiran yang sekejap hilang dari wajahnya mulai muncul lagi.

"Lambo-kun? Tadi siang dia bilang akan menunggumu di taman yang biasa kau lewati sepulang sekolah. Tadi Mama mengajaknya berbelanja sebentar, tapi dia bilang dia ingin menunggumu pulang seraya bermain di taman. Mama memang mengeceknya sejam sekali. Apa kau tak bertemu dengannya, Tsu-kun?" Nana bertanya dengan khawatir. Tsuna menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Tidak. Aku langsung berjalan pulang. Tadi sempat hujan, apakah Lambo tak pulang?" Tsuna bertanya lagi. Kekhawatiran mulai muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Ya, dia pulang. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kakimu dan pergi keluar lagi." Nana menjelaskan. Tsuna menatap ibunya yang juga mulai khawatir. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencarinya, Ma. Mama di sini saja bersama dengan Gio-nii, G-san dan Reborn-san. Mama merindukan Gio-nii, kan?" Tsuna berkata. Nana masih menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, Tsu-kun?" Nana bertanya. Tsuna hanya mengangguk menenangkan sebelum berjalan menuju ke pintu depan. Setelah membawa sebuah payung dan memakai jas hujan-hanya untuk berjaga-jaga-ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Lambo.

Tsuna menatap langit yang bergerumuh. Ia menggenggam erat payung di tangannya. Hyper intuition-nya yang masih saja terus memberikan peringatan tak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

' _Lambo,_ '

* * *

Giotto mengubah posisinya menjadi lebih nyaman begitu ia melihat Tsuna menyelinap pergi. Walaupun ia merindukan adik semata wayangnya, tapi ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berbicara dengan Reborn dan G tentang suatu hal yang lebih penting dan serius, sekaligus harus disembunyikan dari Nana dan Tsuna.

G yang juga menyadari perginya Tsuna, berpindah tempat ke samping Giotto. Reborn di lain tempat hanya duduk di tempatnya semula seraya memperhatikan sosok Tsuna yang telah pergi.

"Giotto." G memulai. Giotto menghela nafas sebelum menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Dia sangat lucu kan?" Giotto tersenyum kecil. G mengangguk setuju. Sejujurnya ia sendiri pun kaget. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Giotto dan adiknya, Tsuna benar-benar sangat mirip. Bukan sekedar wajah, tetapi juga sampai ke sikap mereka. Bagaimana mereka merespon, bagaimana mereka berbicara dan bagaimana mereka bersikap di depan Reborn (jujur G ingin tertawa melihat wajah Tsuna ketika ia melihat Reborn, salah satu ekspresi yang tak pernah lepas dari Giotto ketika Giotto kabur dari tugasnya maupun latihannya).

G hanya tertawa kecil. Ia bukan seseorang yang punya hak untuk berbicara seperti itu ketika ia sendiri pun memiliki adik lelaki yang walaupun beda ayah memiliki wajah dan sikap yang mirip dengannya.

"Ya, sangat lucu." G menatap sahabatnya. Giotto hanya tersenyum sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tutornya.

"Reborn, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Giotto bertanya. Reborn menatap Giotto selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik jasnya. Dengan pelan, ia membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Api dying will dengan cepat berkobar di atas surat itu.

"Nono mengirimkan surat kepadamu." Reborn berkata. Ia menyerahkan surat di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Giotto.

"Setelah kau mengalahkan Xanxus setahun yang lalu, sebagian besar mafioso sudah mengakui kemampuanmu. Apalagi setelah kau berhasil membuat aliansi dengan Millefiore famiglia yang baru terbentuk tapi sudah menjadi salah satu mafia famiglia terkuat di dunia bawah. Yah, walaupun mereka tak mengetahui pertarunganmu dengan Byakuran di masa depan." Reborn melanjutkan.

Giotto hanya mendengarkan seraya matanya membaca surat di tangannya. Ia membelalakkan matanya begitu ia selesai membacanya. Ia lalu menatap Reborn dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Reborn?" Tanya Giotto. Ia menyerahkan suratnya kepada G untuk dibaca.

"Seperti yang telah dituliskan di surat itu, Nono memberikan tugas untukmu." Reborn berkata.

"Ya, aku mengerti, tapi apa maksudnya memberikan tugas ini ketika aku sedang berkunjung ke Jepang? Ini bisa membahayakan keluargaku." Giotto berkata dengan serius. G di sebelahnya menurunkan surat yang dipegangnya dan ikut menatap Reborn dengan serius. Reborn di lain pihak menurunkan fedoranya agar menutupi matanya.

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang cloak-man?" Reborn bertanya. Giotto menegang begitu pula dengan G.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya selama beberapa waktu lalu." Giotto berkata.

"Berdasarkan rumor yang tersebar di dunia bawah, cloak-man telah berhasil menghancurkan dua mafia famiglia kecil hanya dalam waktu satu minggu dan membantai seluruh anggotanya dengan sadis. Selain itu, tak ada saksi atau pun bukti yang menunjukkan identitas dirinya kecuali hanya dia memakai topeng dan jubah karena itu dia dijuluki Cloak-man." G berkata. Reborn mengangguk.

"Ya, tak banyak yang tahu, tapi kedua famiglia itu, meskipun kecil merupakan famiglia yang mempunyai aliansi dengan Vongola karena kecerdasan mereka dan juga keahlian di bidang mata-mata dan science." Reborn menjelaskan.

"Karena itu Nono memintaku untuk menangkapnya?" Giotto berkata. Reborn menghela nafas.

"Kau tak baca surat itu baik-baik dame-Gio." Reborn mengancam. Giotto merinding.

"Nono berkata kau harus menginvestigasi tentang hal itu, karena dari kabar yang didapat, Cloak-man sedang menuju ke Jepang, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Nono menulis, jika _memungkinkan_ , tangkap Cloak-man." Reborn berkata dengan suara mengancam. Giotto mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat.

"Ok, ok, Reborn, aku mengerti."

G, yang sendari tadi memperhatikan, hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Tsuna berlarian mengelilingi taman di sekitar rumahnya dengan khawatir. Ia tak bisa menemukan Lambo di manapun dan dengan suara langit yang mulai menggelegar, ia bisa mendengar badai yang akan segera datang.

"Lambo! Di mana kau!?" Tsuna berteriak dengan khawatir. Perasaannya tak menentu dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke tengkuknya dan Lambo yang tak kunjung ditemukan.

Tsuna terduduk di salah satu bangku seraya memegangi tengkuknya yang menegang. Kepalanya berdeyut pusing seraya ia memperhatikan setiap sudut taman. Matanya kembali melebar ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak di sudut matanya.

Melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Betapa leganya ia ketika mengenali rambut keriting dan baju bermotif kulit sapi yang dikenalnya.

"LAMBO!" Tsuna berteriak dengan lega. Lambo yang semula gemetar kedinginan dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu tempat teduh mendongak. Wajahnya cerah seketika ketika ia menemukan Tsuna yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo berteriak. Ia segera berdiri dan melemparkan dirinya ke dalam gendongan Tsuna.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lambo? Bajumu basah. Apa dari tadi kau di sini?" Tsuna bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia segera melepaskan jaketnya dan melingkarkannya ke tubuh Lambo. Lambo hanya mengangguk.

"Lambo-sama menunggu Tsuna-nii. Lalu hujan turun dan Lambo-sama berteduh di sana." Lambo menjelaskan dengan bahasanya sendiri yang membuat Tsuna meneteskan keringat.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Ayo, Mama sudah menunggu di rumah. Makan malam akan segera siap." Tsuna berkata. Lambo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya merapatkan dirinya ke Tsuna yang menurutnya hangat.

Tsuna segera berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi ketika ia menangkap sekelebat rambut abu-abu yang dikenalnya.

Matanya terbelalak seraya ia menatap sepasang mata bewarna hijau emerald yang juga menatapnya.

"Hayato?"

* * *

"Tsuna?"

Hayato berbisik dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya memang Tsuna. Tsuna, sahabatnya. Ia masih memiliki wajah yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya tiga hari yang lalu, tak ada yang berubah.

"Hayato!" Tsuna berteriak lagi, kali ini dengan senang. Ia berlari ke arah Hayato dengan senyuman besar di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" Tsuna berteriak dengan senang. Matanya bersinar-sinar. Hayato yakin ia bisa melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran di belakangnya.

"Tsuna." Hayato berkata lagi dengan pelan. Mau tak mau seluruh pikiran buruk yang tadi dipikirkannya menghilang. Tsuna menatap Hayato dengan khawatir.

' _Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Hayato?'_

Tsuna tersentak ketika merasakan serangan rasa sakit yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba diriingi dengan peringatan tanda bahaya yang dibunyikan oleh Hyper Intuition miliknya.

"Tsuna-nii?" Lambo yang masih ada di gendongan Tsuna menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan khawatir. Tsuna hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sesuatu terjadi, Tsuna?" kali ini Hayato yang bertanya seraya memperhatikan wajah Tsuna yang mulai memucat. Ia juga menyadari sikap Tsuna yang gelisah dan menengang.

"Hayato." Tsuna menatap sahabatnya seraya matanya menyusuri sekelilingnya. Hayato menyadari ini dengan segera merapat ke Tsuna.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, bukan?" Hayato berbisik. Tsuna menatap temannya dan mengangguk. Dengan segera mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Kita pergi ke wilayah perbelanjaan." Tsuna berbisik pelan. Tangannya memegang kepalanya sedangkan tangannya yang lain memagangi Lambo dengan erat. Hayato menatap Tsuna dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tsuna?"

"Aku tak tahu Hayato." Tsuna berkata pelan. Ia terus menatap ke depan. "Tapi perasaanku berkata bahwa kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. _**Benar-benar buruk.**_ "

Hayato mentap Tsuna seraya memperhatikan matanya yang bercahaya orange. Ia terperangah, dan kagum di saat bersamaan. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke depan dan hanya mengangguk seraya mengikuti Tsuna menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan. Kali ini, dia berjanji pada dirinya, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Tsuna, dia akan melindungi Tsuna apa pun yang terjadi. Dengan dying will miliknya.

" _ **Khu khu khu, halo, Tsunayoshi-kun.**_ "

* * *

Sebuah sosok bertopeng dengan jubah berkibar tak jauh terlihat memperhatikan kota kecil di depannya.

"Hmn..." Sosok itu bergumam seraya memperhatikan tiga buah sosok yang terlihat di kejauhan. Ia lalu menatap langit yang mulai menunjukkan badai yang akan datang.

"Badai huh?" Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke sebuah rumah dengan tiga buah sosok lainnnya yang sibuk berdiskusi.

"Pengawas Tri-ni-sette, dan Vongola Decimo. Mana yang harus kutemui pertama, huh?" sosok itu kembali bergumam. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga sosok yang berjalan menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Khu khu khu, tri-ni-sette, selalu menjadi tujuan utama." Ia berdiri dari tempatnya seraya mengejar tiga sosok yang berjalan menjauh.

" _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi, aku datang untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku.**_ " ia berbisik dengan pelan.

* * *

Giotto tersentak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah pucat seraya Hyper Intuitionnya mulai bereaksi terhadap sesuatu. G dan Reborn yang berada di sampingnya langsung bersiap untuk menyerang segala sesuatu yang mungkin akan datang terhadap mereka.

"Sesuatu terjadi, Giotto?" G bertanya dengan serius. Giotto menatap langit yang masih mendung sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke dua penghuni lainnya.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi Hyper Intuitionku berkata sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Giotto berkata pelan.

"Apa salah satu dari penjagamu?" Reborn bertanya. Giotto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa bukan. Orang lain..." Giotto berkata pelan. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera berlari keluar menuju ke lantai bawah. G dan Reborn mengikuti dari belakang.

"Mama!" Giotto berteriak memanggil mamanya. Nana segera keluar dari dapur untuk menyambut anak tertuanya.

"Ada apa Ie-kun?" Nana bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Di mana Tsuna?" Giotto bertanya. Kesadaran muncul di wajah G dan Reborn seraya mereka mendekati Giotto.

"Tsu-kun? Ia pergi keluar untuk mencari Lambo-kun." Nana menjelaskan. Giotto mengerutkan alisnya. G hanya menatap Nana degan bingung.

"Lambo-kun, seperti di Lambo Bovino?" G bertanya. Nana terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kemarin Tsu-kun membawanya pulang kemari. Apa ada masalah, Ie-kun?" Nana bertanya dengan bingung. Giotto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia memberikan ibunya senyuman menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu aku ijin untuk mencari mereka dulu, Mama. Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap, aku ingin kita makan bersama." Giotto berkata. Nana hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seraya kembali ke dapur.

Giotto dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran segera bejalan keluar untuk mencari adik tersayang, diikuti oleh G dan Reborn di belakangnya.

"Giotto, mungkinkah?" G bertanya dengan serius. Giotto hanya terdiam seraya ia menelusuri setiap sudut jalan yang dilewati.

' _Tsuna, kuharap kau baik-baik saja._ '

* * *

-Di kediaman Hibari-

Kyoya benar-benar kesal. Seperti _benar-benar_ kesal.

Ia menatap dengan dingin herbivore yang baru saja masuk ke rumahnya dengan percaya diri.

"Halo, Kyoya." herbivore bernama Alaude itu mengucapkan salamnya. Kyoya memicingkan matanya seraya menatap Alaude dengan tak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyoya bertanya. Alaude menatap Kyoya, menganalisanya, sebelum menjawab.

"Aku berkunjung." Alaude menjawab. "Mengunjungi adikku tentu saja."

"Aku tak perlu kunjunganmu ataupun _dia_." Kyoya mendesis tak suka. Ia bisa mengurus dirinya, kenapa setiap orang masih menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil?

"Aku tahu, tapi boss-ku di sini dan aku tak mau mengikuti kerumunannya." Alaude berkata dengan final. Kyoya memandang kakak keduanya dengan geram. Ia benar-benar, sama sekali tak menyukai kedua kakak kandungnya. Mereka entah kenapa bisa membuat perasan kesalnya bertumpuk menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Terserah." Kyoya mendesis kesal. Ia kembali memasuki kamarnya dan mulai membaca bukunya dengan cuek. Dari balik pintu, ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kakaknya yang berjalan degan pelan menuju ke kamarnya di sebelah kamar Kyoya.

' _Sawada Tsunayoshi._ ' Pikiran Kyoya tiba-tiba terfokus pada herbivore yang ditemuinya baru-baru ini. Ia mengingat apa yang dikatakannya tadi ketika ia bertemu dengan herbivore itu di sekolah. Ia yakin bahwa ia ingin sekali menggigit herbivore itu sampai mati, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengucapkan kata-kata aneh yang begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tahu itu bahasa Italia. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa ia mengucapkannya kepada herbivore itu.

Ia ingat, ada perasaan yang menariknya ke herbivore itu.

Pikiran Kyoya teralihkan ketika ia merasakan instingnya mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia memiliki keinginan untuk berpatroli di Namimori karena ada 'sesuatu' yang akan terjadi.

Dengan cepat, Kyoya segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan. Tanpa mengucapkan salam apa pun, ia segera berjalan keluar dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya dan keinginan membunuh yang tampak jelas di matanya.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi terhenti dari gerakannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menatap langit yang mendung dari jendela kamarnya dan menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang salah akan terjadi.

Ia segera mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan turun dari lantai dua untuk menemui ayahnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil stik baseball miliknya karena ia merasa akan memerlukannya nanti.

"Yah, aku harus pergi!" Takeshi berteriak seraya tangannya menggeser pintu menuju keluar Takesushi.

"Kembalilah sebelum gelap, Takeshi!"

Takeshi segera memakai jaketnya begitu keluar dari rumahnya. Ia bisa merasakan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Setelah memandangi langit dan sekelilingnya, ia segera berlari menuju ke jalanan untuk mencari sesuatu.

 _Seseorang_.

Saat itulah ia tahu siapa yang ingin ditemuinya saat itu.

' _Tsuna..._ '

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei terhenti dari latihannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan yang mirip dengan kekhawatiran mulai merayapi dirinya.

' _Apa yang perasaanku ingin katakan secara EXTREME?_ ' Ryohei berpikir seraya melanjutkan kembali larinya.

Ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiaannya, tetapi cuara yang buruk dan memberikannya kesan aneh tak membantunya sama sekali. Ia berkali-kali mendongak menatap langit seraya memperhatikan badai yang mulai datang.

' _Aku harus pulang, Kyoko akan mengkhawatirkanku._ ' Ryohei berkata. Meskipun begitu, gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok yang dikenalinya, dengan seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu berbentuk... gurita? berdiri di dekat taman seraya berbicara. Mereka tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Ryohei mengerutkan alisnya seraya melihat Tsuna dan pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu menjauh. Ia memiliki perasaan buruk.

Dengan pelan, tapi cepat, ia berjalan mengikuti mereka beberapa saat kemudian, untuk melihat sesosok tak dikenal berbicara pada mereka.

* * *

Mukuro Rokudo dan Chrome tak segera pulang. Mereka masih duduk di taman ketika Mukuro merasakan perasaan yang pernah dialaminya dulu menghinggapinya. Perasaan seperti ancaman, ketakutan, dan tentu saja bahaya.

Ia berdiri, dan mengeluarkan tridentnya dalam sekejap. Chrome yang berada di dekatnya segera bergerak menghampiri Mukuro dengan mata ketakutan dan waspada.

"Chrome," Mukuro berbisik seraya merasakan hawa aneh yang mengarah pada suatu arah. Chrome yang ada di belakangnya menatap ke arah wilayah pembelanjaan dengan kekhawatiran terlihat di matanya.

"Mukuro-nii. Sesuatu akan terjadi." Chrome berbisik seraya ia masih menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Oya, rupanya Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun terlibat dalam sesuatu?" Mukuro berkata seraya ia menatap ke arah yang dipandangi Chrome sendari tadi. Matanya menangkap sekelebat dari api kabut yang digunakan di kejauhan.

"Bossu dalam bahaya." Chrome berbisik dengan tegang. Mukuro menatap saudarinya dengan terhibur.

"Kufufu, lebih baik kita melihat 'boss' kita, Chrome." Mukuro berkata pelan.

Detik berikutnya, mereka menghilang dalam kabut.

* * *

Tsuna merunduk untuk menghidari tendangan yang diarahkan sosok itu. Di pelukannya, Lambo memegang Tsuna dengan erat. Hayato di lain tempat mengeluarkan dinamitnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah sosok itu.

Sosok itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya, Lambo dan Hayato. Dengan jubah yang berkibar dan topeng yang terpasang di wajahnya, sosok itu meminta Tsuna untuk menyerahkan cincin yang dimiliki Tsuna. Tsuna tentu saja menolak, dan saat itulah sosok itu mulai menyerang Tsuna.

" _ **Khu khu khu, lebih baik kau menyerahkan cincin cincin itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun.**_ " Sosok itu berbicara dengan dingin dan penuh ancaman.

"Tak akan pernah." Tsuna berkata dengan tegas seraya ia menghindari tendangan lain.

"Tch. Meledaklah!" Hayato berteriak seraya melemparkan dinamitnya yang lain. Tentu saja itu tak berhasil melukai sosok itu, tetapi cukup bagi Tsuna untuk pergi ke sebuah gang kecil dan menurunkan Lambo di sana untuk bersembunyi.

"Tunggu di sini, Lambo." Tsuna berkata seraya beranjak pergi, nmun terhenti ketika ia meraskan Lambo masih memegang bajunya dengan erat.

"Ts-Tsuna-nii..." Lambo berkata dengan khawatir. Tsuna tersenyum.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Lambo." Tsuna berkata seraya kembali untuk membantu Hayato.

Hayato melemparkan series dinamit lainnya ke sosok itu dan segera menghindar sesaat sebelum ledakan terjadi. Ia melirik ke arah Tsuna yang berlair untuk menyembunyikan Lambo sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali ke musuh di depannya.

' _Satu hal yang pasti, dia mengincar Tsuna._ ' Hayato berpikir seraya menghindari serangan lainnya. Ia melemparkan dinamit lainnya.

' _Tapi, kenapa dia mengincar Tsuna?_ '

"Hayato! Awas!" Teriakan Tsuna membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya, tepat ketika sebuah serangan diarahkan padanya.

' _Gawat!_ '

"EXTREMEEE!" sebuah teriakan membuatnya menoleh. Sebuah remaja berambut abu-abu pendek dengan plester di hidungnya berlari kearahnya.

" _ **Khu khu, gangguan lain?**_ " sosok itu mendesis seraya menghindari serangan Ryohei.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" Hayato menggerutu. Tsuna di lain pihak terkejut melihat Ryohei yang datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Onii-san!" Ia memekik seraya berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Kau harus segera pergi, Onii-san!" Tsuna berseru lagi. Ryohei menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa baik-baik saja?" Ryohei berkata dengan suara yang extremely serius. Tsuna mengangguk pelan seraya matanya membesar. Ia tak pernah mendengar Ryohei berbicara serius itu. Ryohei kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke musuh di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" Ryohei bertanya lagi dengan suara yang bukan karakternya alias serius dan rendah. Tsuna di lain termpat tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menghampiri Hayato yang masih terduduk.

"Hayato, kau baik-baik saja?" Tsuna bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tsuna." Hayato berkata dengan serius. Mereka berdua kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke sosok misterius di depan mereka.

" _ **Khu khu khu,**_ " sosok itu terkekeh. Ia menatap para remaja yang berdiri di depannya tanpa keinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryohei. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sawda Tsunayoshi akan menemukan para penjaganya secepat ini. Well, tentu saja itu menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

" ** _Sawada Tsunayoshi._** " Sosok itu kembali berkata. Tsuna tersentak ketika mendengar namanya disebut sedangkan Hayato di sampingnya menggeram tak suka.

" ** _Kau benar-benar menarik, kau tahu itu?_** " sosok itu berkata seraya berjalan ke kiri, sebelum berbalik untuk berjalan ke kanan dengan momentum yang membuat setiap langkahnya mengancam.

" _ **Menjadi penjaga Tri-ni-sette, menemukan penjaga secepat ini, bahkan memiliki banyak api. Benar-benar menarik.**_ " Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Tsuna. Tsuna menyipitkan matanya seraya merasakan hyper intuitionnya memberikan peringatan padanya. Sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan.

" _ **Sayang sekali kau tak mau bekerja sama denganku.**_ " suara yang dingin dan penuh ancaman berbisik di belakang Tsuna. Tsuna merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia menoleh dengan cepat hanya untuk menemukan dirinya terangkat dengan sebuah tangan yang mencekik lehernya.

"Tsuna!"

Hayato berteriak begitu ia melihat sahabatnya dalam situasi yang berbahaya. Dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan dinamitnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah sosok yang mencekik Tsuna, meskipun sosok itu berhasil menghindar dengan baik. Serangannya diikuti dengan tinju Ryohei yang juga berhasil dihindarinya dengan kelneturan yang luar biasa.

"Lepaskan Tsuna!" Hayato berteriak dengan penuh ancaman. Sosok itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Lepaskan adikku!" Ryohei berteriak dengan geram di sampingnya seraya menyiapkan tinjunya. Sosok itu hanya terkekeh seraya bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Hayato dan Ryohei bersiap untuk memulai serangan beruntun mereka. Namun, sebelum sempat mereka melakukan sesuatu, sebuah suara lain mengganggu mereka.

"Herbivore, lepaskan dia." Suara itu dingin dan mengancam. Detik berikutnya, Tsuna telah terlepas dari pegangan sosok itu, dan sosok itu terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna berteriak seraya terbatuk memandang penolongnya. Kyoya melirik Tsuna sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada musuh di depannya.

"Setiap herbivore yang mengganggu ketenangan Namimori harus digigit sampai mati." Kyoya mengatakan kalimatnya sebelum melompat ke depan untuk menyerang musuh yang telah kembali berdiri.

"Tsuna!" Hayato berteriak seraya menghampiri sahabatnya, diikuti dengan Ryohei dibelakangnya. Tsuna tak menoleh seraya ia memperhatikan pertarungan antara Kyoya dan sosok itu. Ia tak begitu mengerti mengapa sosok itu menyerangnya, tetapi sosok itu pasti mengincar sesuatu padanya. Saat ini, seseorang yang termasuk di daftar musuhnya adalah...

Mata Tsuna terbelalak ketika ia mengetahui siapa identitas sosok yang mengincarnya itu.

"Oh, tidak." Tsuna berbisik dengan ngeri. Hayato di sampingnya memandang Tsuna dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Tsuna memperhatikan pertarungan tak seimbang itu dengan serius. Ia memutukan untuk mengambil tindakan ketika ia melihat Kyoya yang terlempar.

"Hentikan Cloak-man!" Tsuna berteriak. Pertarungan terhenti seketika. Hayato, Ryohei dan Kyoya memandangnya, begitu pula sosok itu yang merespon panggilan Tsuna.

" _ **Khu khu khu, jadi kau mengenaliku?**_ " Sosok itu bertanya. Tsuna menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sephira dan Kawahira-san?" Tsuna bertanya dengan geram. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh mata teman-temannya mengarah padanya. Cloak-man tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

" _ **Lebih baik kau menyerahkan cincin itu Tsunayoshi-kun. Sebelum aku membunuh seluruh penjagamu.**_ " Cloak-man mengancam. Tsuna membeku. Lidahnya kelu dan pikirannya kalut. Ia tak bisa membiarkan teman-temannya terluka, tidak setelah ia melibatkan mereka dalam situasi berbahaya ini untuk menjadi penjaganya.

"Tsuna!"

"TSUNA!"

"Omnivore!"

Tiga teriakan dari tiga orang berbeda membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya tepat ketika Cloak-man berlari ke arahnya. Dengan segera, Tsuna menghindar, diiringi oleh seragan yang dilontarkan oleh Hayato, Ryohei dan Kyoya secara bergantian.

" _ **Kau tak akan lari dariku.**_ " Cloak-man berkata lagi. Tsuna memegang kepalanya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja dunianya seraya berputar. Ia bisa merasakan hyper intuitionnya mulai menyala lagi. Tsuna terduduk seraya merasakan udara yang berat mulai menekannya.

"Kufufu, benar-benar situasi yang menghibur." Sebuah suara yang Tsuna kenal terdengar.

"Bossu." Suara pelan seorang gadis terdengar. Seketika, seluruh tekanan yang dirasakannya menghilang. Ia mendongak untuk menemukan sepasang kembar, Mukuro dan Chrome berdiri di depannya. Mukuro tak menatapnya seraya memutar-mutarkan trident yang ada di tangannya. Sebaliknya, Chrome berjongkok di depannya seraya menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Bossu, kau baik-baik saja?" Chrome bertanya. Tsuna menatapnya sebelum menoleh ke sekelilingnya lalu mengangguk.

"Kufufu, beraninya kau melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya kau lakukan, bodoh." Mukuro berkata dengan menyeramkan. Tsuna bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar suara Mukuro yang mendesis. Ia mencoba berdiri sebelum tubuhnya kembali oleng dan ditangkap oleh sepasang tangan kuat lainnya. Tsuna mendongak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tsuna?" Seorang Yamamoto Takeshi bertanya. Tsuna menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Tak jauh darinya, Cloak-man hanya memperhatikan dengan seringai tersungging di balik topengnya.

" _ **Khu khu khu, sepertinya waktu bermainku telah selesai, huh?**_ " Cloak-man berkata dengan jelas, membuat seluruh perhatian kembali terfokus kepadanya. Ia menunduk dengan anggun dan mengejek seraya menatap Tsuna.

" _ **Sampai di sini, perkenalan kita, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_ " Cloak-man berkata seraya api indigo mulai mengelilinginya. Tsuna terdiam di tempatnya seraya menatap sosok itu dengan mata menyipit tak suka.

" _ **Sampai bertemu lagi.**_ " Tsuna bisa merasakan sosok itu menyeringai.

" _ **Ciao.**_ " dan sosok itu menghilang.

* * *

 **Okayyy... aku tak terlalu baik dalam menceritakan adegan pertarungan kuharap itu tak canggung...**

 **Well, terima kasih telah membaca.**

 **Ja Mattane!**

 **Kutunggu review kalian XD**


	11. Pengakuan

**HALO!**

 **Sekali lagi ucapan terima kasih untuk para review! Dwinur. halifah. 9, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Miyaka Himizuka, yuki-azure, Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Zee Cielova, Angelic yet Domenic, Ai no est, dan femix! Terima kasih karena sudah memfavoritkan ceritaku dan mengikutinya juga!**

 **Untuk Hikage Natsuhimiko, hahaha, seperti biasa komentarmu selalu panjang, dan ya, future arc dan ring arc sama seperti yang Tsuna alami, tetapi ketika di future arc, Vongola pertama tak membantu Giotto, melainkan Vongola ring yang membantu Giotto dengan langsung menjadi Vongola ring versi aslinya.**

 **Untuk cocoa2795, nah, masalah Tsuna belajar HDWM ada kemungkinan Reborn yang mengajarinya, dilihat saja nanti oke!**

 **Untuk Zee cielova, Nah, Goku nggak tau kalau itu cloak-man karena setiap orang yang pernah melihat cloak-man akan dibantai dan dibunuh. Jadi walaupun namanya terkenal di dunia bawah, tetapi belum pernah ada orang hidup yang pernah melihat sosoknya. Nah, saat pertarungan, Goku nggak sempat berpikir dengan perkataan Cloak-man karena ia perlu melindungi Tsu-chan kita! dan yap! Tri-ni-sette masih menjadi rahasia dan tak banyak orang alias hanya yang terlibat di dalamnya yang tahu tentang itu.**

 **Ai no est, terima kasih, kuberikan ijinku :P**

 **Femix, mereka akan bertemu tapi bukan di chapter ini...**

 **Nah, Selamat membaca! :D XD :P -3-**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn, karena Amano Akira yang hebat memilikinya.**

 **Perhatian: OOC, waktu update yang tak tentu, typos, dll.**

"Jepang."

" **Italia.** "

' _Pikiran_ '

" _Flashback_ "

* * *

Hening.

Hayato menyadari keadaan itu begitu sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya menghilang seketika. Ia terdiam di tempatnya seraya memastikan sosok itu telah benar-benar pergi sebelum menoleh untuk menemukan sahabatnya sedang ditahan oleh seorang remaja lain yang seumuran dengan berambut hitam dan memagang tongkat baseball di tangannya yang lain. Tak lupa, ia melirik setiap orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih yang seperti rumput, pemuda bermata tajam dan berambut hitam yang membawa tonfa, sepasang kembar-cewek dengan mata yang satu tertutup oleh penutup mata dan yang lain bewarna ungu, dan cowok dengan mata yang satu bewarna merah dengan simbol kanji dan lain bewarna biru tua-dua duanya memiliki rambut seperti nanas. Tunggu... di mana ia pernah melihat wajah mereka?

Hayato menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Biasanya ia akan langsung menghadapi mereka dan bertanya ada urusan apa mereka di sana, tetapi begitu melihat wajah Tsuna yang pucat pasi ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Tsuna. Kau baik-baik saja?" Hayato bertanya dengan khawatir seraya menatap Tsuna-yang masih menatap tempat di mana sosok yang menyerang itu terlihat dengan melamun. Tsuna tersadar dari lamunannya dan beralih untuk menatap Hayato.

"... Hayato?" Tsuna bertanya dengan tak yakin. Hayato mengerutkan alisnya dengan khawatir.

"Hei, Tsuna, kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda berambut hitam yang memegangnya bertanya. Hayato mengirimkan salah satu pelototannya ke arah pemuda itu. Tsuna dengan pelan menoleh.

"Yamamoto-san?" Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melihat sekelilingnya seraya matanya menatap setiap figur yang ada di sana.

"Onii-san?" Tsuna bertanya dengan tak pasti seraya melanjutkan pandangannya pada sosok selanjutnya.

"..Hibari-san? Chrome-san? Rokudo-san?" Tsuna berkata dalam bingung. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menegang dan melihat sekelilingnya lagi.

"Lambo!?" Ia berteriak. Sosok lain melesat dari balik kerumunan yang mengelilingi Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo berteriak. Ia langsung memeluk Tsuna. Tsuna mengelus punggung Lambo seraya membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

Hayato menggertakkan giginya dengan geram. Ia berjanji akan melindungi Tsuna. Ia berjanji padanya. Tapi, ia bahkan tak bisa melindunginya ketika ia sedang diserang oleh sosok tak di kenal. Jika saja orang-orang ini tak muncul, mungkin Tsuna sekarang sudah berada di tangan penyerang itu.

Pikiran Hayato teralihkan ketika ia mengingat percakapan yang sempat terjadi di antara Tsuna dan penyerang itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir dengan serius.

' _Apakah Tsuna dan sosok itu saling mengenal satu sama lain? ... Pada awalnya sepertinya Tsuna tak mengenali sosok itu, tapi beberapa saat setelah pertarugan terjadi, Tsuna seperti menyadari identitas sosok itu. Apa mungkin, Tsuna mengenalinya hanya dari namanya, bukan wajahnya?_ ' Hayato berpikir seraya menatap Tsuna yang masih berusaha menenangkan Lambo dan mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke setiap orang yang menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan kebingungan yang sama seperti dirinya tetapi fokus memperhatikan Tsuna.

' _...Cloak-man. Ya, Tsuna memanggil sosok itu Cloak-man, dan sosok itu meminta sesuatu pada Tsuna... cincin? Tunggu, di mana aku pernah mendengar tetang Cloak-man sebelumnya...?_ ' Hayato kembali berpikir. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika ia menyadari di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Namun, pikirannya terganggu.

"Omnivore." Suara dingin itu menyadarkan Hayato dari pikirannya seraya ia menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda pembawa tonfa berkata. Dari matanya, Hayato langsung sadar bahwa pemuda itu juga meminta penjelasan kepada Tsuna mengenai apa yang terjadi. Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya. Hayato bisa melihat Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku."

* * *

"Oyaji! Aku pulang!" Asari tersenyum lebar seraya membuka pintu menuju ke Takesusi. Tsuyoshi, yang sedang dalam proses memotong beberapa potong sushi mendongak dan membalas senyuman lebar Asari dengan sengiran yang tak kalah lebarnya.

"Asari!" Tsuyoshi berteriak kegirangan seraya berjalan menghampiri Asari. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan dengan bahagia.

"Senang melihatmu kembali." Tsuyoshi berkata dengan riang seraya menepuk pundak anak 'asuh' kesayangannya itu.

"Haha, senang melihatmu juga Oyaji." Asari berkata. Ia lalu melihat sekelilingnya seakan mencari seseorang. Tsuyoshi menyadari itu.

"Ah, kau mencari Takeshi? Dia sedang keluar." Tsuyoshi menjawab dengan gerutuan. Asari menatap ayah-nya dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya. Tsuyoshi menghela nafas.

"Yah, aku tak tahu Takeshi pergi ke mana. Kami sedang istirahat siang, aku sedang membersihkan toko ketika ia tiba-tiba turun dari lantai dua, mengambil tongkat baseball nya dan langsung pergi keluar." Tsuyoshi menjelaskan. Asari hanya mengangguk mengerti. Wajah Tsuyoshi kembali ceria.

"Oh, kita harus merayakan kepulanganmu! Masuk Asari!" Tsuyoshi berseru. Asari menyeringai lebar.

"Oh! Biarkan aku membantu, Oyaji!"

* * *

Takeshi menatap Tsuna dengan wajah bingung. Sepertinya bukan hanya dia saja yang merasa bingung dengan permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh Tsuna. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya, bahwa pemuda berambut abu-abu dan berbentuk gurita juga menatap Tsuna dengan bingung. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, siapa pemuda itu dan bagaimana ia bisa seakrab itu dengan Tsuna.

"Kufufu, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~?" pemuda berambut... nanas? di belakangnya mendesis. Tsuna terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan sekali lagi menatap setiap orang yang ada di sana. Dari posisinya, Takeshi bisa melihat Tsuna mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tsuna, kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda berambut gurita di depannya menatap Tsuna dengan khawatir. Tsuna tak mengatakan apa pun. Kyoya tiba-tiba bergerak. Ia mengarahkan salah satu tonfanya ke Tsuna dan memukulkannya ke atas kepalanya.

"Ow!"

"Hei! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu!" pemuda berambut gurita berteriak dengan marah dengan pelototannya yang mengarah ke Kyoya.

"Omnivore. Jelaskan. Sekarang. Juga." Suaranya memerintah dengan tegas dan tak meninggalkan ruang untuk berdebat. Tsuna terhenyak. Ia menatap Kyoya dan mereka berdua terlibat dalam pertarungan antar tatapan sebelum akhirnya Tsuna menghela nafas dan menutup matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian." Ia berkata. Ia segera berdiri dengan seorang anak berambut gelombang bewarna hitam yang masih terus menempel padanya. Ia menatap pemuda berambut gurita sebelum melihat sekelilingnya.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya di sini." Ia berbisik. Ia menutup matanya, menghela nafas sebelum membuka matanya lagi. Takeshi menatap dengan kagum ketika ia melihat kilatan orange melewati mata itu.

"Ikuti aku." Itu, adalah kali pertama Takeshi mendengar Tsuna berkata dengan nada tegas dan penuh dengan kekuasaan seperti itu.

* * *

"Kau menemukannya, G?" Giotto bertanya dengan khawatir. Pikirannya kalut dan ia tak bisa berpikir dengan lurus.

"Dame-Gio. Tenangkan dirimu." Reborn mendesis. Giotto menatap tutornya dengan mata khawatir tapi tetap menuruti perkataannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kita tak bisa menemukan Tsuna di manapun!" Giotto mendesis dengan sebal. G menghela nafas mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Giotto. Apa kau masih merasakan sesuatu dari Hyper Intuitionmu?" G bertanya. Giotto menghentikan gerakannya ketika alisnya berkerut. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak..." G menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Jika Hyper Intuitionmu tak menyala lagi, berarti Tsuna tak berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya lagi kan?" G berkata menenangkan Giotto. Walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan Tsuna berada di dalam bahaya.

Giotto mengangguk dengan enggan. Kekhawatiran masih terlihat di wajahnya. G menatap Reborn dan mengangguk.

"Reborn, bisa kau cari tahu apa yang terjadi?" Giotto berkata sambil menatap Reborn dengan penuh keyakinan. Reborn menurunkan fedoranya sehingga menutupi wajahnya dan menyeringai.

"Kembalilah, Dame-Gio. Aku akan menghubungi Nono dan menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Seringai Reborn bertambah besar. "Tentu saja kau harus menambah porsi latihanmu nanti."

Giotto bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengarnya. G di lain sisi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas, diam-diam ikut merinding dengan ancaman yang diberikan Reborn walaupun tak ditunjukkan untuknya. Tak ada, Tak seorang pun bisa menang dari Reborn dan dia percaya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang G. Mungkin saja Tsuna sudah kembali pulang." Giotto berkata dalam kekalahan. G mengangguk. Ia berjalan mengikuti boss serta sahabatnya itu kembali menuju ke kediaman Sawada, tak menghiraukan perasaan bahwa mereka diawasi sendari tadi.

* * *

" _ **Khu khu, sepertinya aku gagal menangkap sang pengawas, eh?**_ " Sesosok berjubah berkata seraya memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang dan merah berjalan menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia menyeringai lebar.

" _ **Tapi... kurasa menangkap Vongola maupun Mare dulu bukanlah hal yang buruk.**_ " Dia berbisik. Dia melihat kedua sosok yang semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju dengan ide miliknya. Ia kembali menyeringai. Api kabut kembali mengelilinginya sebelum ia kembali menghilang di baliknya.

* * *

Tsuna membimbing rekan-rekannya menuju ke distrik pembelanjaan. Hayato berjalan di kanannya sedangkan Takeshi berjalan di kirinya. Ryohei memilih untuk berjalan di belakangnya diikuti dengan Chrome dan Mukuro sementara Lambo masih menempel padanya. Kyoya, yang tak menyukai kerumunan berjalan di jarak yang jauh dari mereka. Tak ada yang bicara selama itu.

Tsuna berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia memperhatikan bahwa belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di toko itu yang sedikit membuatnya despresi karena ia tahu bahwa Kawahira belum kembali juga. Ia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu toko itu, membimbing yang lain masuk ke dalam.

Tsuna memperhatikan rekan-rekannya mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk sementara ia tetap berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan didampingi oleh Hayato dan Takeshi yang masing-masing berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kufufu, bisa kau jelaskan pada kami, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro berkata. Tsuna menatap Mukuro. Ia kembali mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya.

"Sebelum aku memulai penjelasanku, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian semua." Ia berkata seraya mengambil jeda. "Pertama, perkenalkan yang disampingku ini, Gokudera Hayato, dari Italy. Dan ini Lambo Bovino." Tsuna berkata. Hayato menggerutu pelan tetapi tetap memberikan anggukan. Lambo melirik dari tempat di mana ia masih bergelantung di dekat Tsuna. Tsuna menoleh ke sisinya yang lain.

"Dan ini Yamamoto Takeshi, teman sekelasku. Hibari Kyoya, Komite kedisiplinan di sekolah ku. Sasagawa Ryohei, senpai di sekolahku. Rokudo Mukuro dan Chrome yang merupakan temanku." Tsuna menjelaskan seraya menunjuk setiap figur. Ia memperhatikan mereka semua saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Jadi, Tsuna... siapa tadi?" Takeshi akhirnya bertanya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Itu... adalah Cloak-man." Tsuna berkata dengan pelan. Nama itu membuat Hayato, Mukuro dan Kyoya menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Tsuna.

"Cloak-man... seperti Cloak-man yang menjadi incaran para mafia famiglia dan terkenal karena membantai dua mafia famiglia dalam sekejap itu?" Mukuro berkata dengan balk-blakan, untuk sekali tak mengggunakan tawa khasnya. Seluruh perhatian terarah padanya. Tsuna menatap Mukuro dengan bingung. Ia belum mendengar tentang info itu.

"Cloak-man. Pertama kali muncul dua tahun yang lalu dan memulai debutnya dengan membantai dua mafia famiglia dalam waktu satu minggu. Tak ada yang mengetahui wujudnya karena siapa saja yang melihatnya telah dibunuh dengan sadis." Kyoya menyuplai. Kali ini Tsuna menatap Kyoya dengan kaget.

' _Hibari-san tahu tentang mafia?'_ Ia berpikir dengan kaget. Ia tak kaget dengan pertanyaan Mukuro karena ia tahu Mukuro berhubungan dengan Mafia, tapi Kyoya...

"Tsuna, mengapa Cloak-man mengincarmu?" Hayato bertanya dengan serius. Tsuna menatap Hayato sebelum menatap mereka semua satu persatu.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang tri-ni sette?" Tsuna bertanya. Mereka semua tak menjawab.

"Tri-ni-sette, merupakan sebutan bagi tiga set benda, terdiri dari tujuh cincin Vongola, tujuh cincin Mare, dan tujuh arcobaleno pacifier." Tsuna berkata. Ia bisa melihat Hayato, Mukuro dan Kyoya kembali bereaksi.

"Tiga set ini, awalnya terdiri dari tujuh buah batu yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia, di mana batu-batu ini dijaga oleh sebuah ras yang ada sebelum manusia. Tapi dikarenakan ras ini mulai punah, penjagaannya diserahkan pada manusia dan tujuh batu itu dipecah menjadi tiga set benda." Tsuna menatap sekelilingnya untuk memastikan bahwa mereka memperhatikan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Tujuh buah pacifier, dijaga oleh tujuh orang yang dikenal sebagai Tujuh Terkuat atau I Prescelti Sette dan dikenal sebagai Arcobaleno. Tujuh buah cincin Vongola, diserahkan pada Giotto di Vongola yang merupakan pendiri Vongola 400 tahun yang lalu dan diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Sedangkan tujuh buah cincin mare ring, di serahkan pada pemiliknya baru-baru ini, dan aku belum mengetahui siapa." Tsuna menghela nafas.

"Berbeda dengan set lainnya, pemegang arcobaleno pacifier akan dikutuk dan tubuh mereka akan berubah menjadi bayi, dan salah satu dari mereka, yaitu arcobaleno langit, akan dikutuk untuk memiliki nyawa pendek." Tsuna berkata. Keheningan kembali merayapi mereka.

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya kepada kami secara Extreme!?" Ryohei, yang sendari tadi diam, berteriak dengan wajah serius. Tsuna bisa memperhatikan Kyoya yang mengirimkan pelototannya pada Ryohei dari tempatnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya kenapa Cloak-man mengincarmu?" Tanya Hayato memotong perkataan Ryohei. Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku tak tahu bagaimana kau mengenal Cloak-man Hayato, tapi berdasarkan info yang kudapat, CLoak-man pernah muncul 400 tahun yang lalu di masa Giotto masih menjadi kepala Vongola. Ia berusaha menghancurkan dunia ini yang mana berhasil dicegah oleh Vongola dan Shimon." Tsuna menjelaskan lagi.

"Cloak-man mengincarku, karena aku memiliki cincin ini," Tsuna berkata lagi sambil menunjukkan cincin yang terpakai di jarinya pada setiap manusia di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa Tsuna?" Takeshi bertanya. Tsuna menatap Takeshi dan terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Omnivore." Kyoya mengancam. Tsuna bergidik ngeri. Ia kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Karena aku adalah Pengawas tri-ni-sette." Tsuna berkata dengan suara yang jelas dan menggema. Hening kembali menghiasi ruangan itu.

* * *

 **Ehem, aku harap kalian menyukainya.**

 **Untuk kali ini, aku minta maaf karena hanya menulis sedikit!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	12. Reaksi, Situasi dan Tanda Terakhir

**HAllooO!**

 **Maaf karena lama! AKu harus berpikir untuk chapter ini dengan penuh hati-hati *Menunduk**

 **Jadi, kuucapkan terima kasih pada para followers, dan yang memfavoritekan ceritaku serta para reviewers! Untuk Miyaka Himizuka, Hikage Natsuhimiko, femix, Indrikyuu88, Zee Cieliova!**

 **Untuk Zee Cielova : sebenarnya, sebagian dari perkataanmu benar! Cloak-man memang makhluk seperti Kawahira *Upss, spoiler! Tapi identitasnya masih menjadi rahasiaku! hehe :P**

 **dan untuk Miyaka Himizuka, aku memang menghapus sebuah chapter. Chapter 9 yang belum di tulis ulang. Hanya untuk pemberitahuan saja.**

 **OKE! AKU MINTAA MAAF LAGI KARENA MEMAKAN WAKTU LAMA UNTUK CHAPTER INI! KUHARAP KALIAN MEMAAFKAN KU!**

 **JADI, SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki KHR karena Amano Akira yang menabjubkan yang memilikinya.**

 **Perhatian: OOC, waktu update yang tak menentu, typos dan lain sebagainya.**

"Jepang."

" **Italia.** "

' _Berpikir._ '

" _Flashback._ "

* * *

Byakuran memandangi peristiwa yang terjadi di depannya dengan senyuman licik. Yah, dia mungkin tak memiliki urusan lagi dengan Vongola (setelah dikalahkan oleh Giotto di 'masa depan' dia memilih untuk jauh-jauh dari Giotto karena merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak), tapi dia tak akan pernah berkata ' _tidak_ ' pada sesuatu yang menarik.

Kikyo yang sendari berdiri di samping bosnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala mengetahui bahwa boss-nya itu memiliki ide yang bukan-bukan dan pastinya akan merepotkan dirinya.

"Byakuran-sama. Apa yang anda rencanakan kali ini?" Kikyo bertanya dengan nada putus asa. Byakuran menoleh dan menunjukkan senyuman rubahnya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar, Kikyo~ Ah, bisa kau tolong panggilkan Shouchi~?" Byakuran bertanya pada tangan kanannya. Kikyo menatap Byakuran dengan wajah kosong, mengetahui bahwa boss-nya itu telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Untuk apa, Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo berkata lagi dengan tak yakin.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Kikyo~" Byakuran berkata dengan suara santai tetapi memiliki ancaman di dalamnya. Kikyo menghela nafas melihat sikap boss-nya. Ia menunduk sedikit sebelum berbalik pergi untuk melakukan perintah bossnya.

* * *

Hening.

Hayato menatap sahabatnya dengan mata membesar. Ryohei membeku di tengah aktivitasnya, tinju terhenti di udara. Takeshi menatap Tsuna dengan wajah speechless. Mukuro dan Kyoya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sedangkan Chrome menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa eskpesi.

Tsuna di lain tempat, hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan perasaan gugup yang mulai menyelimutinya.

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya pada kami, Tsuna?" Hayato akhirnya berbicara setelah keheningan yang panjang. Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena... aku telah memilih kalian menjadi guardianku." Tsuna berkata pelan. Meskipun begitu, mereka bisa mendengarnya.

"Guardian? Apa maksudmu dengan guardian, Tsuna?" Takeshi betanya dengan bingung. Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan pelan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap setiap orang yang ada di depannya dengan serius.

"Aku... bukanlah penjaga yang sebenarnya dari tri-ni-sette. Seorang wanita bernama Sephira dan seseorang bernama Kawahira yang menjaga dan mengawasi ketiga set ini selama beratus-ratus tahun. Tetapi, beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka mengangkatku untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka, menjadi seorang pengawas." Tsuna menjelaskan. Ia menatap Hayato.

"Apa kau ingat ketika kau menyelamatkanku di Italy, Hayato?" Tsuna bertanya. Hayato mengangguk pelan. Tanpa disadari oleh Tsuna, Kyoya, dan Yamamoto menyipitkan mata mereka dengan curiga.

"Mansion itu sebenarnya milik Sephira-san. Sephira-san dan Kawahira-san... mereka menculikku dan membawaku ke Italy *aura gelap muncul tiba-tiba* Di sana, Sephira-san menjelaskan segala sesuatu mengenai tri-ni-sette padaku." Tsuna berkata lagi. Tiba-tiba saja suaranya tercekat ketika ia mengingat alasan Sephira menjadikannya seorang pengawas.

"Sephira-san berkata bahwa aku memiliki tiga alasan mengapa aku dipilih menjadi pengawas." Tsuna menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Tapi dia memang berkata padaku untuk mencari guardian, meskipun ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu karena Cloak-man menyerang tempat itu. Kami berdua sibuk melarikan diri dari genggamannya." Tsuna menghela nafas.

"Jadi... maaf, aku tak begitu mengerti dengan konsep ini juga. Karena itu aku juga tak begitu tahu tentang guardian ini." Tsuna berkata dengan pelan.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa kami adalah guardian-mu yang extreme?" Ryohei berkata dengan bingung. Tsuna menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan ragu-ragu seraya tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

"... Sebenarnya, bukan aku yang memilih kalian secara langsung. Luce yang memilih kalian." Tsuna berkata pelan. Sebuah ingatan tentang suara-suara aneh yang menganggu mereka muncul di pikiran mereka.

Tsuna membuat suara dan membuat seluruh perhatiaannya kembali padanya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah serius dan matanya berubah menjadi orange dengan api berkibar di belakangnya. Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Kyoya, Mukuro dan Chrome melebarkan mata mereka dengan kaget atas perubahan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kalau bisa, aku sama sekali tak ingin melibatkan kalian. Ini terlalu berbahaya." Tsuna berkata dengan serius, membisikkan keinginannya.

"Aku... aku senang bisa berteman dengan Hayato, bagaimanapun dia telah menyelamatkanku dan merupakan teman pertamaku, sahabatku. Dia adalah seseorang yang berharga untukku. Yamamoto-san adalah orang yang kukagumi. Dia selalu berusaha keras dan tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya hatinya berkata lain. Aku mengagumi sikapnya itu." Mata Tsuna melirik ke arah Hayato dan Takeshi.

"Hibari-san bagaimanapun sangat kuat dan aku tahu itu. Dia... menurutku adalah seseorang yang patut dihormati dan tak bisa dikekang. Hal ini hanya akan membuatnya terkekang. Rokudo-san dan Chrome-san, aku tak ingin melibatkan kalian juga. Chrome-san baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan aku tak ingin di terluka. Rokudo-san... aku ingin dia menemukan kebahagiannya." Tsuna berkata pelan seraya menatap penuh arti ke Mukuro yang memicingkan matanya dengan curiga. Ingatan Tsuna kembali di mana Luce memberitahunya tentang masa lalu Mukuro.

"Begitu juga dengan Onii-san, dan Lambo. Aku tak ingin melibatkan kalian berdua. Lambo masih terlalu kecil untuk ini, dan... aku tak ingin melibatkan Onii-chan karena aku tak ingin membuat Kyoko khawatir dan melihat Onii-chan terluka." Tsuna bergumam, tapi suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh yang lain.

"Tapi, Luce berkata bahwa aku harus segera mencari para guardianku. Dia yang memilih kalian semua." Tsuna mengambil jeda.

"Ia berkata bahwa para guardianku akan memberikanku tanda-tanda mereka, dan kalian-sebagian dari kalian-telah menunjukkanku tanda-tanda itu, yah... walaupun tanpa kalian sadari. Maafkan aku karena melibatkan kalian."

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah Tsuna mengucapkan pikirannya. Pikiran mereka kembali ke salah satu peristiwa aneh yang terjadi pada hari itu. Ketika sebagian dari mereka mengatakan hal tak masuk akal pada Tsuna secara tiba-tiba. Tsuna sendiri menolak untuk memandang para calon-guardiannya dan memilih untuk menunduk dan memandangi lantai dengan perasaan bergejolak di mata merek.

"Tsuna, kau tahu ini bukan salahmu." Hayato berkata dengan pelan. Tsuna mendongak seraya menatap Hayato dengan wajah kaget. Hayato tersenyum pelan ke arahnya, penuh dengan resolusi dan keyakinan.

"Kau temanku-bukan-sahabatku, Tsuna. Aku tak akan marah hanya karena kau telah melibatkanku pada sesuatu hal yang berbahaya. Aku senang karena kau mau memasukkanku dalam masalahmu, itu berarti kau telah mempercayaiku. Selain itu, hidupku sudah berbahaya sejak dulu." Hayato berkata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsuna. Ia kembali menatap Tsuna ketika mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kita kesampingkan itu, aku akan membantumu dan melindungimu Tsuna. Dari rumor, em, yang kudapatkan, Cloak-man merupakan orang yang berbahaya. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian ketika kau sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang sepertinya." Hayato berkata dengan serius dan penuh keyakinan.

"Maa, apa yang dikatakannya benar." Takeshi tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Tsuna menatapnya.

"Aku sendiri yang memilih untuk menjadi guardianmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kami yang memberikan tanda-tanda itu kepadamu kan? Jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Dan aku juga ingin membalas budi padamu. Kau tahu, setelah menyelamatkanku dan menyadarkanku. Apa yang kau lakukan hari itu benar-benar membantuku." Takeshi berkata dengan seringai khasnya.

"Tsuna-nii." Lambo merengek. Tsuna kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lambo-sama ingin selalu bersama Tsuna-nii. Jadi Lambo-sama akan mengikuti Tsuna-nii kemanapun Tsuna-nii berada."

"Kufufu, Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berpikiran bahwa kau melibatkanku dan Chrome tersayangku, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro terkekeh. "Aku melibatkankan diriku sendiri karena aku sedang bosan. Kau tak bisa mengatakan tidak pada sesuatu yang menarik, kan~?"

"Aku setuju dengan Mukuro-nii, Tsuna-san." Chrome berbicara dengan malu-malu tapi penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Aku akan dengan sangat extreme mengikuti orang extreme sepertimu!" Ryohei berseru dengan penuh semangat. Setiap orang meringis mendengar volume suaranya.

"Hn, Aku harus menjaga ketenangan Namimori." Kyoya berkata dengan cuek.

Tsuna memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan speechless. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap mereka sementara perasaan senang dan hangat mulai membanjiri hatinya. Dengan pelan, sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya *cough* dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran dan kelinci mengelilingi *cough*.

Seluruh manusia yang hadir menatap Tsuna dengan ekspresi mereka sendiri-sendiri.

' _Kawaii._ '

Tsuna tersenyum seraya menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Terima kasih, Minna."

* * *

Asari dan Tsuyoshi sedang berbincang-bincang untuk saling memenuhi kenangan mereka satu sama lain ketika pintu Takesushi terbuka. Mereka berdua menoleh secara bersamaan dan tersenyum ketika melihat Takeshi berjalan masuk dengan melamun.

"Ah, Takeshi! Kau sudah pulang!" Asari menyapa dengan senang seraya berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Takeshi. Takeshi tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia melihat kakak angkat kesayangannya itu.

"Asari-nii!" Ia berseru dengan gembira. Mereka saling berpelukan sementara Tsuyoshi memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Asari-nii?" Takeshi bertanya. Asari menyeringai.

"Temanku sedang mengunjungi keluarganya di sini. Sekalian saja aku mengunjungi kalian." Asari berkata. Takeshi tersenyum senang selama beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya berubah serius. Asari dan Tsuyoshi yang menyadari perubahan ini menatap Takeshi dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi bertanya. Takeshi menatap kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya sebelum menatap mereka dengan serius dan penuh resolusi.

"Oyaji, Asari-nii, aku punya permintaan." Takeshi berkata. Asari dan Tsuyoshi saling berpandangan sebelum mereka akhirnya mengangguk.

"Apa permintaanmu, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi bertanya. Takeshi menunduk.

"Tolong ajarkan aku teknik berpedang!"

* * *

"Hn, Herbivore." Kyoya menyapa kakaknya yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu. Orang yang sedang ditanya hanya menatap Kyoya tanpa ekspresi seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan selama beberapa sebelum Kyoya mengeluarkan dua buah tonfanya dan menyerang kakaknya. Alaude berhasil menghindar dengan lancar. Borgol berputar di tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kyoya?" Alaude bertanya dengan tenang. Kyoya mengacungkan kedua tonfanya lagi ke depan dan menatap Alaude dengan resouli dan haus darah.

"Bertarunglah denganku."

* * *

Ryohei menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika dia berada beberapa langkah dari rumahnya. Ia menatap sebuah figur lelaki yang berdiri di depan rumahnya seraya memandangi rumahnya dengan matanya yang hitam. Rambutnya yang bewarna hitam pula, masih sama seperti bagaimana Ryohei terakhir kali mengingatnya. Ia juga masih memiliki plester di hidungnya. Hanya saja, ia memakai pakaian postur, berbeda dengan bagaimana ia meninggalkan rumahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Walaupun Ryohei terlihat bodoh, tapi ia bisa langsung tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi selama petualangan yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Aniki!" Ryohei berteriak dengan kencang. Sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya dan memberikan salah satu sengiran yang Ryohei rindukan selama ini. Ryohei berlari kecil menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan secara extreme di sini, Aniki? Kenapa kau tak masuk saja?" Ryohei bertanya. Knuckle menatap Ryohei selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Ryohei dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dengan extreme Ryohei! Ayo masuk! Kau harus menceritakan seluruh petualanganmu yang extreme!"

* * *

"Tsuna, kau belum menceritakan seluruhnya pada kami semua kan?" Hayato bertanya akhirnya, setelah perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah Tsuna dipenuhi keheningan. Rengekan Lambo di sepanjang jalan tak dihitung. Tsuna meringis ketika mendengar perkataan Hayato. Siapa sangka bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat tajam.

"Y-yah, aku tak tahu aku harus mulai dari mana, Hayato. Tapi aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Tsuna berkata lagi. "Tapi untuk saat ini informasi yang kuberikan cukup sampai itu dulu."

Hayato menghela nafas mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. "Aku bisa membantumu."

Tsuna tak menjawab seraya berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Besok, Hayato. Aku punya perasaan bahwa malam ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat." Tsuna berkata akhirnya. Hayato mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii, kapan kita pulang? Aku lapar~!" Lambo merengek. Hayato melotot ke arahnya.

"Tch, bisakah kau tak menyusahkan Tsuna! Dasar Ahoushi!"

"Week! Aku tak mendengarkan Baka-dera!" Lambo merengek lagi. Hayato bisa merasakan parameter kesabarannya telah melebihi batasnya. Meskipun, sebelum sempat ia meneriakkan pikirannya, Tsuna sudah menghentikan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Lambo, hentikan itu. Dan Hayato, Selamat datang di rumahku." Tsuna berkata seraya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Di pagar depan rumah itu, nama 'Sawada' terukir rapi di sebuah name plate. Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk menuju ke pekarangan dan menuju ke pintu. Hayato berhenti dengan tiba-tiba ketika mengingat bahwa ia belum memberikan alasan mengapa ia ada di Jepang.

"Ah, Tsuna. Aku lupa memberitahumu ala-!"

"Kau tak perlu memberitahukannya padaku, Hayato." Tsuna memotong dengan suara yang datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia menoleh ke Hayato seraya mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki rumah dan melepaskan sepatu mereka. "Karena aku sudah tahu alasanmu apa."

Bagaikan sebuah isyarat, sesosok lelaki pirang dengan rambut berdiri berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga dengan cepat. Detik selanjutnya, lelaki itu telah membawa Tsuna ke dalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Tsu-kun! Kau membuatku khawatir!" Giotto berteriak dengan kelegaan yang terpancar dari suaranya. Tsuna yang menyadari itu hendak menanyakan apa maksud dari perkataannya ketika ia merasakan udara di rampas darinya.

Di lain tempat, Hayato membeku di tempatnya dengan mata terbelalak melihat seorang _boss_ Vongola, The Decimo, memeluk temannya dengan erat.

"Giotto, kau akan membunuhnya." sebuah suara berkata dengan blank. Giotto, Tsuna dan Hayato mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sosok yang muncul dari balik ruang tamu. Sosok itu berambut merah dengan tattoo di wajahnya dan ekspresi kosong menghiasi wajahnya. Hayato terbelalak kaget. Sosok yang berambut merah-dikenal dengan G-itu menghela nafas panjang sementara memperhatikan Giotto melepaskan pelukannya.

"He he, sorry."

Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Diam-diam ia melirik Hayato yang masih saja berdiri dengan wajah bengong dan kekagetan terlihat di wajahnya. Diam-diam Tsuna ingin tertawa melihat wajah sahabatnya yang lucu itu.

Ketika Tsuna hendak membuat keberadaan Hayato terlihat oleh kedua orang di depannya, saat itulah G akhirnya menoleh untuk menatap Hayato. Mata G membesar karena kaget. Giotto mengikuti pandangan G dan juga membesarkan matanya karena kaget juga.

Keheningan yang canggung pun menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Mou, kau tak bilang kau akan membawa temanmu bersamamu!" Nana berkata dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Tsuna hanya tersenyum dengan malu seraya melirik ke arah kakaknya dan G yang duduk di seberang mereka, masih dengan mata penuh kebingungan dan juga Hayato yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kesadaran yang telah menyerap di otaknya. Tak lupa juga Lambo yang sudah dengan lahap memakan makanannya di samping Hayato.

"Hayato, aku memang bilang padamu bahwa kau harus menyusulku nanti ke rumah Giotto, tapi bagaimana kau bisa bersama dengan Tsuna?" G akhirnya bertanya, memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti meja makan, sementara Nana masih memasak di dapur dengan bergumam. Wajah Hayato menunjukkan kepanikan ketika ia belum memikirkan alasan mengapa ia bersama dengan Tsuna. Well, sejak awal ia tak tahu bahwa Tsuna merupakan adik Vongola Decimo, Giotto a.k.a Ieyasu Sawada, dan bahwa kakaknya ada di rumah Tsuna. Perkataan Tsuna di pintu depan muncul di kepalanya.

"Hayato adalah sahabatku." Tsuna berkata dengan cepat. Perhatian teralihkan kepadanya.

"Hayato dan aku saling bertukar email. Kami menjadi sahabat. Aku langsung tahu bahwa Hayato adalah adik G-san ketika ia menyebut namanya. Waktu aku pergi mencari Lambo, aku bertemu dengan Hayato, tapi aku tak pernah bilang padanya bahwa aku adalah adik Gio-nii dan bahwa kakakknya ada di rumahku." Tsuna menjelaskan denga suara yang dinodai dengan kesenangan. Hayato menatap Tsuna dengan mata menyipit, mengetahui bahwa Tsuna baru saja menjahilinya dan berpikir kenapa Tsuna berbohong pada kakaknya.

"Kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku, Hayato?" G berkata seraya menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku memang tak pernah membicarakannya dengan siapa pun." Hayato menghela nafas mengikuti kebohongan Tsuna. Pandangannya teralihkan ketika ia mendapati Giotto memandangi Tsuna dengan mata menyipit. Tsuna di lain tempat, menyadari tatapan Giotto hanya diam.

Makan malam mereka berjalan dengan santai dan penuh dengan percakapan. Nana menyambut dengan baik kedatangan Hayato begitu pula dengan G. Makan malam mereka juga diringi dengan rengekan Lambo dan pertengkarannya dengan Hayato yang membuat seluruh orang tertawa.

"Hayato," Tsuna berkata pelan seraya memanggil sahabatnya itu. Hayato mendongak dari membereskan piringnya untuk menatap Tsuna dan menemukan wajah serius Tsuna. Hayato segera mempercepat kerjanya.

"Nana-san, saya sudah selesai." Hayato berkata dengan pelan.

"Oh~ Panggil saja aku Mama!" Nana berkata dengan bahagia. Hayato merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Mama, aku akan naik dengan Hayato. Aku ingin berbicara banyak hal dengannya." Tsuna berkata. Nana hanya mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Giotto dan G, mereka berdua segera naik ke kamar mereka. Tak menyadari sosok kecil lain yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Hayato memasuki kamar Tsuna dan langsung merasakan atmosfer yang serius yang menimpanya. Tsuna membimbingnya untuk duduk di depan sebuah meja kecil dengan Tsuna di seberang. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap hanya yang kembali bersinar orange.

"Pertama, aku ingin kau tak menceritakan ini kepada kakakmu, Hayato." Tsuna berkata dengan tegas. Hayato mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa, bukannya mereka bisa membantumu?" Tsuna menggeleng.

"Aku punya alasan Hayato. Ketika Sephira-san memberitahuku tentang ini, dia juga memberi tahuku bahwa kakakku, dan kakakmu, begitu pula dengan seluurh guardian kakakku merupakan reinkarnasi dari Vongola Generasi Pertama." Tsuna menjelaskan. Ada keheningan setelah itu sebelum Hayato berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang gemetar menunjuk Tsuna sebelum mengarah ke pintu.

"Ka-kakakku, G adalah reinkarnasi dari Vongola Generasi Pertama?" Hayato bertanya dengan tak percaya dengan berbisik tertahan. Tsuna mengangguk dengan meringis melihat ekspresi wajah Giotto. Ia memperhatikan Hayato yang kemali duduk di tempatnya dengan wajah yang anehnya kosong.

"Entah mengapa setelah seluruh informasi yang kau berikan Tsuna, aku tak terlalu kaget lagi." Hayato menghela nafas. Tsuna punya keinginan untuk terkikik melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Well, sebenarnya aku sudah punya dugaan seperti itu karena nama mereka yang sama dan wajah mereka yang juga sama." Hayato berkata pelan. Tsuna tersenyum.

"Karena itu aku ingin kau merahasiakannya dari mereka. 400 tahun yang lalu, Cloak-man sudah pernah muncul satu kali untuk mewujudkan apapun tujuannya. Meskipun begitu, generasi pertama dengan Sephira-san berhasil menyegelnya. Walaupun mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari generasi pertama, tapi ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka tak memiliki ingatan mereka di masa lalu. Selain itu, kita tak bisa membiarkan Reborn mengetahui ini." Tsuna berkata.

"Kenapa?" Hayato berkata dengan bingung.

"Karena Kawahira-san adalah orang yang mengutuknya menjadi salah satu dari Arcobaleno. Aku memiliki firasat bahwa ia menyimpan dendam pada Kawahira-san." Tsuna berkata pelan. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setelah waktu yang serasa selamanya, Hayato pun akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Tsuna, kau bisa mempercayaiku." Hayato akhirnya berkata. Tsuna mendongak dengan cepat. Ia menunjukkan senyuman mengembang dengan lebar di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Hayato." Tsuna berkata. Ia segera berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kupikir aku harus menyiapkan futon untukmu. Kalau G-san tidur di kamar kakakku, ada kemungkinan kau ak-"

" **Kaulah Sang Langit.** " Tsuna membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara Hayato yang memotong ucapannya, berbicara dalam Bahasa Italia. Ia menoleh dengan cepat seraya menatap Hayato dengan kaget. Wajah Hayato berubah menjadi serius, dan semburat api bewarna merah yang liar mulai mengelilinginya. Tsuna membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget.

' _Benar juga, Hayato belum menunjukkan tanda-tandanya padaku!_ ' Tsuna memekik dalam pikirannya.

" **Kami adalah elemenmu.** " Suara lain, yang terdengar lebih kekanak-kanakkan tetapi serius dan penuh keyakinan bersua. Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamarnya untuk menemukan Lambo berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang tak kalah serius dengan Hayato. Api berwarna hijau mengelilinginya, dengan kilata-kilatan listrik di dalamnya.

" **Badai, elemen yang paling menghancurkan dari pada yang lain, sang penghancur, selalu berada di samping sang langit.** " Hayato berkata kembali.

" **Petir, elemen yang paling memikat di antara yang lain, sang penarik perhatian, selalu menarik seluruh bahaya pada dirinya.** " Lambo berkata. Tsuna bisa mendengar suara badai yang mulai bergemuruh, diiringi dengan suara petir di kejauhan. Suara yang semakin lama semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Badai akan datang.

" **Wahai Sang Langit, kami telah berikat resolusi kami padamu.** " Mereka berdua berkata secara bersamaan.

" **Kami akan menjadi guardianmu, dan melindungimu dari bahaya yang mengancammu.** " Tsuna bisa melihat api di balik mata mereka yang melambangkan elemen api dying will mereka.

" **Sang Langit,** " Mereka mengambil jeda. Hujan mulai turun di luar. Angin kencang menggetarkan jendela kamar Tsuna.

" **Langit kami.** "

Saat itulah petir menyambar diiringi suara badai yang mulai mengamuk.

* * *

 **Fuh, ini benar-benar melelahkan.**

 **Baik! Kuharap kalian menyukainya!**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	13. Cincin Badai dan Kedatangan Byakuran

**Hallo!**

 **Akhirnya comeback juga! Aku minta maaf atas update ku yang cukup lama, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk!**

 **So... aku berterima kasih atas reviewnya, untuk Tsumiki-nyan, Natsu Yuuki, Cocoa2795, Angelic yet Demonic, Miyaka himizuka, Zee Cielova, dan femix.**

 **Untuk Zee cielova, Lambo dan Lampo memang bersaudara. Mereka berdua memiliki ayah yang sama tapi beda ibu. Lampo lahir dari pernikahan pertama, sedangkan Lambo dari pernikahan kedua. Dan yap, bukan Reborn yang mengajari Tsuna.**

 **And so, aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas following me, dan memfavoritkan ceritaku. Aku harap kalian suka chapter ini.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki KHR karena Amano Akira yang menganggumkan yang memilikinya.**

 **Perhatian: typos, OOC, waktu update yang tak menentu dll.**

"Jepang."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

'Bisikan.'

* * *

" **Sudah saatnya.** "

" **Menurutmu begitu?** "

" **Ya, aku sudah melakukan segala hal yang kuanggap perlu dan akan membantunya.** "

" **...Apakah kau pikir, kita akan bisa mengalahkannya, Mama?** "

" **Aku tak tahu, Sayang...** "

" **...** "

" **Kupikir semuanya menjadi keputusan Yuni.** "

" **... Ya, semua menjadi keputusan Yuni.** "

* * *

"ITE!"

Tsuna menggosok kepalanya dengan kesal. Ia mengirimkan salah satu pelototannya (yang mana malah terlihat seperti merengut) kepada pelaku yang menyebabkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Reborn-san?" Tsuna berkata dengan kesal seraya memandang sosok di depannya. Reborn hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman sadisnya.

"Saatnya bangun Dame-Tsuna, atau kau akan terlambat." Reborn berkata sebelum menghilang untuk membangunkan kakaknya di kamar sebelah.

' _Paling tidak kau tak perlu memukulku._ ' Tsuna menggerutu di dalam hati. Ia segera berdiri untuk membereskan tempat tidurnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa futon yang semalam digunakan oleh Hayato telah tertata rapi di samping tempat tidurnya. Dari bahwa, ia bisa mendengar teriakan Hayato dan Lambo yang sedang bertengkar satu sama lain.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Ia berjalan menuju ke meja belajarnya dan duduk di sana sambil memandangi kotak cincin yang tergeletak di atasnya. Pikirannya kembali ke peristiwa yang sempat terjadi malam itu.

Setelah Hayato dan Lambo memberikan tanda mereka sebagai seorang guardian, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Selain badai yang terus meraung di luar, Hayato maupun Lambo tak mengatakan apa pun, begitu pula dengan Tsuna. Dalam diam, Tsuna menyiapkan futon untuk Hayato dengan dibantu dengan Hayato. Ketika mereka akan tidur, barulah Tsuna berani mengatakan 'Selamat malam' yang juga dijawab Hayato dengan ucapan yang sama. Sebelum ia tertidur lelap, Lambo menyelinap ke tempat tidur Tsuna dan tidur di sana seperti malam sebelumnya.

Tsuna kembali menghela nafas.

' _Sekarang apa? Aku sudah menemukan guardian-ku, mereka juga sudah setuju menjadi guardian-ku, aku juga sudah mendapatkan cincin-cincin peninggalan Kawahira-san, sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus memberikan cincin-cincin itu pada guardian-ku?_ ' Tsuna berpikir. Wajahnya cemberut mengingat sesuatu.

' _Dan aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Luce memilihkan guardianku tanpa menanyakan persetujuanku. Hibari Kyoya dan Rokudo Mukuro, oh tuhan! Aku bisa mati duluan karena mereka sebelum aku benar-benar mengalahkan Cloak-man!_ ' Tsuna merengek dalam hatinya.

"Ah, Tsuna, kau sudah bangun?" Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan Hayato yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Tsuna tersenyum kecil seraya berdiri dengan kotak cincin di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Hayato." Tsuna menyapa. Hayato membalas senyuman Tsuna dengan senyuman miliknya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, Tsuna." Tsuna mengelus kotak cincin di tangannya sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke meja kopi di tengah ruangan yang mana diikuti oleh Hayato.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Tsuna?" Hayato berkata dengan khawatir. Tsuna menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu Hayato, aku benar-benar terkejut ketika kau setuju untuk menjadi guardianku dan memberikan tandamu padaku." Tsuna berkata. Hayato menatap Tsuna dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau tak suka?"

"Tidak, tidak..." Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Hayato.

"Lebih tepatnya aku khawatir." ia berkata pelan. Genggamannya mengerat.

"Khawatir?"

"Kau tahu, aku telah mendengar tentang Cloak-man dari Sephira-san dan Kawahira-san. Tanpa peringatan dari mereka pun aku tahu bahwa Cloak-man sangat berbahaya dari Hyper Intuitionku. Karena itu, aku bermaksud untuk tak melibatkan siapapun dalam masalah ini. Tapi... ketika kau terpilih dengan beberapa orang lainnya, dan kalian semua setuju untuk membantuku, secara bersamaan, aku merasa lega dan khawatir." Tsuna menjelaskan.

Hayato menatap sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini sendirian, Tsuna." Hayato berkata. Tsuna menatapnya.

"Kau telah menerimaku menjadi sahabatmu, biarkan aku menolongmu juga sebagai sahabatku. Kau tak sendirian, Tsuna. Aku akan menjagamu." Hayato berkata dengan mantap. Tsuna tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu, Hayato. Karena itu..." Tsuna membuka kotak cincin di tangannya dan mengambil sebuah cincin dari satu set cincin di depannya yang didominasi warna merah dan menyerahkannya pada Hayato.

"Aku mempercayakan cincin ini padamu, sebagai tanda kau adalah salah satu dari guardianku."

* * *

"Byakuran-sama, anda mau kemana?" Kikyo memanggil boss semata wayangnya itu dengan putus asa. Byakuran di lain tempat, seperti tak mendengarkan tangan kanannya dan terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah rumah. Ia memperhatikan papan nama di depan rumah itu yang bertuliskan 'Sawada' dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Jangan bilang anda akan menemui Vongola, Byakuran-sama." Kikyo berkata dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau tahu saja keinginanku, Kikyo~" Byakuran berkata, masih dengan nada nyanyian yang biasanya.

"Kau tahu kita harus memberitahu Tsunayoshi-kun bahwa Arcobaleno yang mengajarinya telah datang kan~?" Byakuran berakata.

"Tapi, Byakuran-sama, sejak pertarungan kita di 'masa depan' kita belum pernah bertemu dengan Vongola lagi secara resmi. Selain itu, saya yakin Arcobaleno Reborn ada di dalam bersama dengan Vongola Decimo. Mereka tak akan begitu saja menerima kita." Kikyo berkata.

"Tapi kita tak memiliki waktu lagi, Kikyo." Suara Byakuran berubah serius. "Yuni menghubungiku bahwa ia menerima pesan dari neneknya dan ibunya, Luce dan Aria bahwa keadaan telah berubah. Ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan di serang lagi, dan ada pula kemungkinan bahwa Cloak-man akan menyerang Vongola dan Millefiore. Selama Tsuna belum bisa menguasai api-api miliknya, kita sangat tidak diuntungkan." Byakuran berkata dengan serius. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki pekarangan dan berhenti di depan pintu.

"Apa anda memiliki alasan lain mengapa anda melakukan ini?" Tanya Kikyo. Tangan Byakuran yang hendak membunyikan bel terhenti di udara. Sebuah seringai misterius muncul di bibirnya.

"Ya, ada beberapa. Dan mungkin juga merupakan alasan lain mengapa Checkerface dan Sephira memilih seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi sebagai pengawas ketiga." Byakuran berkata lagi seraya memencet bel rumah keluarga Sawada. Dari dalam rumah, samar-samar terdengar suara seorang wanita. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu di depannya terbuka dengan keras. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek bewarna coklat dan mata yang juga bewaran coklat menyapa Byakurand dengan senyuman.

Senyuman rubah Byakuran kembali ke wajahnya.

"Ohayou Sawada-san~ Giotto-nya ada~?"

* * *

"Hime, sudah berapa kali saya bilang, tolong jangan berkeliaran sendirian." Gamma menghela nafas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gamma." Yuni tersenyum.

"Apakah anda menunggu kabar dari Byakuran?" Gamma bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ada ketidak sukaan dalam nadanya. Yuni tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau masih membenci Byakuran karena yang terjadi di 'masa depan', Gamma?" Yuni bertanya lagi. Gamma tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Saya akan berbohong jika saya mengatakan tidak, tetapi karena ini adalah keputusan anda, saya akan menurutinya. Saya yakin anda memiliki alasan yang jelas." Gamma berkata. Yuni tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih, Gamma." Yuni berkata. Gamma hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, mari kembali ke mansion." Gamma berkata seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yuni. Yuni mengangguk. Ia mengambil tangan Gamma dan mereka berdua segera berjalan kembali menyusuri jalan di Namimori menuju ke Mansion yang tersembunyi di hutan.

* * *

Giotto tahu, tepat ketika pagi itu HI-nya terus berbunyi, bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, tetapi ia tak menyangka sesuatu itu berupa seorang albino berambut putih dan seorang Marshmallow Freak a.k.a Byakuran Gesso, yang juga merupakan musuh besarnya di 'masa depan'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku, Byakuran Gesso." Giotto berkata dengan geram.

"Maa~ jangan terlalu serius Giotto-kun~" Byakuran tertawa.

"Oho, kau masih mengikutinya kemanapun?" Kikyo tersenyum sopan (read: menggoda) seraya memandang G yang wajahnya sudah berkedut marah.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau menunjukkan wajahmu di depan Vongola!" G berteriak. Di belakang mereka, Arcobaleno Reborn memperhatikan dengan teliti.

"Byakuran Gesso. Berikan aku alasan yang jelas mengapa kau ada di sini." Ia berkata dengan dingin dan juga mengancam. Byakuran memandang Reborn masih dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Aku~? Aku kemari karena Yuni-chan memintaku untuk memperingatkanmu, Vongola~" Byakuran berkata dengan nada khasnya. Atas disebutnya nama Yuni, GIotto, G dan Reborn bereaksi. Reborn dengan cepat mengarahkan pistol kesayangannya ke arah Byakuran.

"Yuni? Kau bertemu dengannya?" Reborn bertanya mengancam.

"Di mana Yuni?" Kali ini Giotto yang berkata dengan serius. Byakuran menatap mereka berdua dengan misterius.

"Yuni-chan~? Dia ada di Namimori, tentu saja~" ucap Byakuran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Mou~ jangan terlalu serius, Giotto-kun~ Yuni-chan baik-baik saja~ Bisakah kita kembali ke mengapa aku di sini?" Kata Byakuran dengan merengut. Reborn memicingkan matanya.

"Peringatan apa yang kau maksud?" Reborn akhirnya bertanya.

"Bahwa muncul musuh yang akan membahayakan Vongola." Byakuran berkata dengan serius tanpa nada mainan yang biasa dipakainya. Giotto dan G menegang dengan cepat. Mereka tahu bahwa Byakuran benar-benar serius.

"Musuh yang mengancam Vongola? Siapa?" Giotto bertanya dalam boss modenya.

"Nah... kau harus menanyakannya langsung pada Yuni. Yang pasti, aku kemari untuk meminta kerja samamu, Giotto." kata Byakuran. Giotto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kerjasama?" Giotto bertanya. Byakuran mengangguk.

"Karena, bagaimanapun, musuh ini bukan hanya mengincar Vongola, tetapi juga tri-ni-sette." Byakuran berkata. Giotto dan G tersentak kaget. Reborn di lain tempat menutupi wajahnya dengan fedoranya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Giotto bertanya.

"Maksudnya, dame-Giotto. Bahwa musuh ini bukan hanya mengincar cincin Vongola, tetapi juga cincin Mare dan juga Arcobaleno pacifier." Reborn memotong. Ia melirik Byakuran dengan mata obsidiannya. "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, apa yang kau katakan benar, Reborn-san." Byakuran berkata. Senyuman rubah kembali ke wajahnya. Giotto dan G menatap Byakuran dengan pandangan serius.

"Dan... yang akan menjadi kunci kali ini, tak lain dan tak bukan," Byakuran menatap Giotto lekat-lekat seraya ekspressi serius kembali menghinggapi dirinya. "Adalah adikmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Tsuna sama sekali tak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kakaknya. Ia dan Hayato, dengan Lambo yang ada di gendongannya, sedang melewati kamar kakaknya ketika ia mendengar dua suara yang tak dikenalnya. Saat itulah, ia mendengar orang asing itu menyebut namanya.

"Yang akan menjadi kunci kali ini, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah adikmu Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna langsung terhenti dari gerakannya. Ia bertatapan dengan Hayato sebelum memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke pintu kamar kakaknya.

'Apa kau dengar itu, Hayato?' Tsuna berbisik. Hayato mengangguk. Tsuna menatap Lambo yang ada di gendongannya.

'Lambo, aku ingin kau diam sebentar. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan memberimu permen nanti.' Tsuna berbisik. Lambo mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Ia membuat sebuah tanda bahwa ia tak akan membuka mulutnya. Tsuna mengangguk dengan puas. Ia memandang Hayato. Merek berdua berjalan dengan pelan mendekati pintu untuk menguping pembicaraan di dalam.

"Apa maksudmu!? Adikku tak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua!" Giotto menggeram.

"Maa~ sayangnya, ia memiliki hubungan dengan ini semua, Giotto-kun~" suara asing itu berkata lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu mengenai Sawada Tsunayoshi, Byakuran? Informasi itu sangat rahasia. Bahkan diantara Vongola, hanya beberapa yang mengetahuinya." suara Reborn menjawad. Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya.

' _Byakuran?_ '

"Oh~? Aku memiliki sumber informasiku sendiri, Arcobaleno~"

'Apa kau mengenalnya, Tsuna?' Hayato berbisik. Tsuna menggeleng.

'Siapa Byakuran?' Tsuna menggumam.

" **Khu khu, Byakuran Gesso adalah pewaris sah dari cincin Mare. Apa kau tak tahu itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?** "

* * *

"Diam." Bisikan Reborn terdengar dengan jelas di ruangan yang tiba-tiba hening itu. Giotto menatapnya sebelum akhirnya memandang G di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Gio?"

"Ada yang menguping." Giotto berkata seraya menatap pintu kamarnya. G mengikuti pandangan Giotto, begitu pula dengan Byakuran dan Kikyo.

"Siapa?"

"Kemungkinan Tsuna, Hayato dan Lambo." Reborn menjawab dengan suara pelan. Giotto menatap mentornya itu dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

"Apa mereka mendengar semuanya?"

"Ada kemungkinan, meskipun mereka mendengarnya, Tsuna tidak akan mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan." Reborn berkata.

"Tapi Hayato dan Lambo mengerti." Giotto melanjutkan. Ia menghela nafas. Byakuran yang sendari tadi hanya memandangi menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan heran.

"Kalian tak memberitahu Sawada Tsunayoshi mengeani jati diri kalian sebagai mafia?" Byakuran bertanya dengan nada heran. Tubuh Giotto menengang.

"Aku tak ingin membahayakannya." Giotto berkata dengan serius. Byakuran memandangi Giotto sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Hoi! Ini sama sekali tak lucu!" G berbisik secara tertahan. Byakuran menatap Giotto, G dan Reborn secara berurutan sebelum pandangannya kembali pada Giotto.

"Meskipun itu adalah keinginan kalian~ Mau tak mau, Tsunayoshi-kun akan terlibat, kau tahu it, Giotto-kun~?" Byakuran mendesis. Giotto memicingkan matanya dengan tak suka atas pernyataan Byakuran. Sebelum sempat ia menanyakan apa maksud dari perkataan Byakuran itu, sebuah teriakan terdengar dari luar kamar Giotto. Teriakan yang dipenuhi kemarahan, kekhawatiran serta kewaspadaan yang meneriakkan nama yang Giotto kenal.

"TSUNA!"

* * *

 **:3**

 **Oyi, sampai di sini dulu, sampai berjumpa lagi.**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	14. Kemunculan Wonomichi dan Situasi 2

**Halooo!**

 **Author update nih! Akhirnya chapter 14 keluar!**

 **Btw, Happy New Year!**

 **Pertama, kuucapkan terima kasih pada followers, favers and reviewers! Untuk Ai no est, aku akan berjuang! Natsu Yuuki, Zara Zahra, Miyaka Himizuka, Angelic yet Demonic, dannnn Hikage Natsu!**

 **Aku harap kalian menyukai chapter ini!**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Pernyataan : Author tak memiliki KHR!**

 **Perhatian : OOC, typos, slow update, beberapa kesalah kecil jadi mohon dimaafkan, etc.**

" **Italia.** "

"Jepang."

' _Thought._ '

'Berbisik.'

* * *

Tsuna tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia sedang menguping pembicaraan kakaknya ketika detik selanjutnya ia mendengar suara asing di telinganya berbicara dalam Bahasa Italia. Lalu, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah terangkat dari tanah, dan sekarang berada di pundak seseorang.

"TSUNA!" Hayato berteriak di belakangnya.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo pun ikut berteriak.

Tsuna mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari situasinya.

"E-eto, aku baik-baik saja, Hayato, Lambo." Tsuna berkata seraya berusaha mencuri pandang situasi di belakangnya.

" **Khu khu khu, kulihat bahwa kau sangat ringan Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun.** " suara itu kembali berkata. Tsuna dengan susah payah berusaha melihat siapa yang menggendongnya itu, tetapi hanya menemukan fedora, serta rambut yang menyembul dari baliknya.

" **Sialan! Siapa kau!?** " Hayato berteriak dengan penuh amarah. Tsuna bisa merasakan orang yang menggendongnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" **Kau seharusnya tak begitu kasar pada seseorang, Gokudera Hayato-kun.** " orang itu berkata dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Tsuna dengan cepatberusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman orang itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku berteriak. Sosok itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tak bisa, aku sudah janji pada Checkerface-sama untuk melaksanakan tugasku." Sosok itu berkata, kali ini dalam Bahasa Jepang. Di depan sosok itu, Hayato dan Lambo sudah bersiap menyerangnya. Dinamit dan bom sudah siap di tangan mereka. "Ah, tapi kau mengenalnya sebagai Kawahira-san, kan?"

Tsuna langsung menghentikan gerakan berontaknya.

"Tunggu! Hayato! Lambo! Jangan menyerangnya!" Tsuna berteriak. Hayato dan Lambo secara spontan menghentikan gerakan mereka. Tsuna yang bisa merasakan gerakan Hayato dan Lambo yang terhenti segera menoleh menghadap sosok itu.

"Kau mengenal Kawahira-san?" Tsuna bertanya. Sosok itu terkekeh.

"Tentu saja! Kawahira-san, atau Checkerface-sama adalah bosku. Ia memintaku untuk mengantarkan mu ke Arcobaleno yang akan melatihmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. Sementara Byakuran Gesso akan membuat rencana pertahanan dengan Giotto di Vongola dan Yuni Giglio Nero." Sosok itu berkata panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau bukan musuh, turunkan Tsuna! Kau bisa berbicara dengannya secara normal kan!?" Hayato menggerutu, setengah berteriak. Di sampingnya Lambo mengangguk-angguk dengan setuju.

"Maa, tentu saja." Sosok itu berkata. Ia segera menurunkan Tsuna dari gendongannya.

Segera setelah kaki Tsuna menyentuh tanah, Hayato dan Lambo bergegas menghampirinya. Setelah mengecek bahwa tak ada yang terluka, Hayato bergerak dan berdiri di depan Tsuna, menghalangi sosok asing itu untuk mendekati Tsuna tanpa melewati Hayato, sementara Lambo berdiri di samping Tsuna dengan menggenggam lengan baju Tsuna erat-erat.

Tsuna tersenyum atas apa yang dilakukan kedua guardiannya itu. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok di depannya. Sosok di depannya adalah seorang pemuda. Ia memiliki fedora dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam putih yang tergambar pada bagian atasnya saja sedangkan bagian lainnya bewarna hitam. Ia juga memakai sebuah setelan dengan dasi yang juga bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih. Rambutnya bewarna hitam pekat. Kulitnya bewarna putih pucat dan ia memiliki mata yang aneh tanpa iris mata.

"Bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu?" Tsuna akhirnya berkata.

"Opsie, sepertinya aku lupa! Perkenalkan, namaku Wonomichi! Aku adalah pelayan Checkerface-sama!" sosok yang menyebut dirinya Wonomichi tersenyum dengan main-main.

"Kau bilang kau ingin membawaku ke arcobaleno yang akan mengajariku?" Tsuna bertanya. Wonomichi mengangguk.

"Righty-rooty-right!"

"Bukankah arcobaleno itu Reborn?" Tsuna berkata dengan bingung. Wonomichi terkekeh.

"Kau pikir Reborn akan mendengarkan apa yang Checkerface-sama ucapkan? Ia tak akan mendengarkan Checkerface-sama karena kau tahu, semua arcobaleno masa ini memiliki dendam tersembunyi dengan Checkerface-sama karena Checkerface-sama-lah yang merubah mereka menjadi bayi. Selain itu, Arcobaleno pada masa ini juga tak begitu mengetahui kekuatan Cloak-man yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidaklah hadir 400 tahun yang lalu ketika Cloak-man menyerang." Wonimichi menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tsuna menatap Wonomichi dengan serius. Ketika HI-nya tak mengatakan apapun, Tsuna menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, kau tak berbohong. Lalu, siapa arcobaleno itu?" Tsuna bertanya. Wonomichi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri. Ia yang akan menjemputmu!" Wonomichi tersenyum main-main. Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Percakapan ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata Hayato dan Lambo yang memperhatikan percakapan mereka sendari tadi.

Tsuna lalu memandang sekelilingnya karena menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Lalu di mana aku?" Tsuan bertanya dengan tak yakin. Wonomichi kembali terkekeh.

"Kau ada dalam ilusiku, Tsunayoshi-kun. Teriakan dari Gokudera Hayato-kun tadi telah menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dalam kamar, a.k.a Giotto, G, Reborn dan Byakuran Gesso. Agar tak terjadi masalah dan karena sepertinya kau belum memberitahu mereka mengenai masalah ini, akan lebih cepat jika aku memasang dinding pelindung." Wonomichi menjelaskan. Ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Hayato segera memegangi Tsuna ketika dunia di sekelilingnya mulai bergerak-gerak. Lambo masih saja bergelantungan di lengan baju Tsuna. Tsuna dilain tempat segera memegang kedua guardiannya seraya menyipitkan matanya.

"Kalian akan terbangun dengan segera. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, dan Lambo Bovino, begitu pula dengan guardianmu yang lainnya." Wonomichi berkata. Ia membungkuk lalu meneggakkan dirinya. Seraya mengangkat topinya sebagai salam perpisahan.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Jadi, Mukuro-nii. Kita akan pergi kemana?" Chrome akhirnya bertanya. Setelah Mukuro datang ke Namimori untuk menyelamatkan adiknya, dan mengeluarkannya dari rumah sakit. Mereka tak memiliki tempat tinggal. Karenanya, dengan sangat terpaksa, mereka kembali ke rumah lama mereka yang sekarang kosong (ibu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah kembali dan pindah dari rumah itu).

"Kufufu, aku punya firasat, Chrome-ku tersayang." Mukuro berkata dengan tawa khasnya.

"Firasat, Mukuro-nii?" Chrome bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Bahwa Daemon-nii akan segera muncul di depan kita." Mukuro berkata akhirnya, sambil menghela nafas. Wajah Chrome langsung mencerah ketika mendengar kabar yang menurutnya membahagiakan itu.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya tak senang dengan kabar ini, Mukuro-nii?" Chrome bertanya. Mukuro menatap adik semata wayangnya itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau ingat apa yang kuceritakan padamu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku?" Mukuro bertanya. Chrome mengangguk dengan pelan, merasa bersalah karena mengingatkan kakaknya atas kenangan buruk yang menimpanya.

"Setelah aku berhasil kabur dari Estraneo, aku mulai membenci mafia. Karenanya, ketika Daemon-nii berkata bahwa ia merupakan anggota dari Vongola, salah satu mafia paling besar di Italia, aku tak menyukainya." Mukuro mengambil jeda. "Meskipun Daemon-nii telah berkata bahwa Vongola sebenarnya adalah sebuah group pembela yang lemah."

"Tapi Daemon-nii tetap Daemon-nii, ia tak akan berubah." Chrome berkata. Ia tersenyum dengan manis. Mukuro menatap adiknya itu sebelum akhirnya senyum mengerikan kembali ke wajahnya. Yah, ia memang tak bisa menyangkal perkataan Chrome yang terakhir. Dan ia juga tak berhak membenci Daemon karena sekarang ia telah menjadi guardian seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang notabene merupakan saudara kandung dari Vongola Decimo itu sendiri.

"Kufufu, kau benar Chrome."

"Oya, oya, akhirnya aku menemukan kalian." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul. Mukuro dan Chrome seketika menghentikan langkah mereka ketika sekumpulan kabut aneh tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Kabut itu semakan lama semakin membesar sebelum akhirnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dari balik kabut itu, sesosok lelaki muda, dengan membawa sabit, berambut dengan model yang seperti nanas serta memakai baju kemiliteran muncul.

"Daemon-nii!" Chrome memekik kegirangan. Senyuman mengerikan Daemon menghalus ketika melihat adiknya. Ia segera menangkap adiknya yang telah berlari untuk memeluknya.

"Aku rindu Daemon-nii." Chrome berkata. Daemon tersenyum.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Nagi. Maafkan aku karena terlambat datang." Daemon berkata. Ada nada penyesalan dan kekhawatiran serta rasa sayang dalam suaranya. Chrome menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, tak apa-apa, Daemon-nii." Chrome berkata. Mereka berdua akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kufufu, cepat juga kau menemukan kami, Daemon-nii." Mukuro berkata dengan tawa khasnya.

"Oya, oya, itukah perkataan yang kau ucapkan setelah kau kabur dari Vongola Branch HQ dan pergi ke Jepang sendirian? Tanpa mengatakan apa pun padaku?" Daemon berkata dengan sarkasme. Mukruo menatap kakaknya sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan senyum mengerikannya.

"Oya, maafkan aku kalau begitu." Ia menunduk layaknya pelayan sebelum menegak kembali dan memandang kakaknya dengan sayang.

"Meskipun begitu, senang melihatmu kembali, Daemon-nii. Terima kasih juga karena telah menyelamatkan ku saat itu." Mukuro berkata. Daemon tersenyum lembut pada kedua adik semata wayangnya itu sebelum mengelus kepala mereka. Daemon tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengetahui bahwa Mukuro pun merasa bersalah atas aksinya yang kabur secara tiba-tiba. Karena begitulah mereka.

"Nufufu, tak masalah, akan kulakukan apa pun untuk adikku tersayang."

* * *

"Takeshi, mengenai keinginanmu kemarin..." Asari memulai pembicaraanya. Ia dan Takeshi sedang bersantai di kamar Takeshi seraya meminum teh yang telah disiapkan oleha ayah mereka. Takeshi menghentikan kegiatannya seraya menatap kakaknya itu dengan mata serius.

"Aku serius, Asari-nii." Takeshi berkata. Asari menatap adiknya lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau serius, tapi apa yang membuatmu ingin mempelajarinya?" Asari bertanya lagi. Takeshi menatap kakaknya sebelum pandangannya teralihkan ke luar jendela. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin melindungi temanku, Asari-nii." Takeshi akhirnya berkata. Asari tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya. Sebuah tawa ringan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Haha, kita tak jauh berbeda, Takeshi!"

* * *

"Apa ada yang menganggumu, Kyoya?" Alaude bertanya seraya memperhatikan adiknya yang sudah terengah-engah di ruang latihan mereka.

"Hn, tak ada yang menggangguku." Kyoya berkata. Ia menghapus keringat yang menempel di dahinya dengan cepat sebelum bersiap kembali di posisinya. Ia mengacungkan kedua tonfa di kedua tangannya dan segera berlari untuk menyerang.

Alaude menghindari serangan Kyoya dengan anggun. Ia melemparkan borgol yang ada ditangannya ke tangan Kyoya. Borgol itu terkunci dalam sekali click. Detik selanjutnya, kyoya sudah terduduk di tanah dengan tanagn kanannya dikunci di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau tak seperti biasanya, Kyoya." kata Alaude. Kyoya hanya mendengus.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku yang biasanya?" Kyoya berkata dengan dingin. Ia melirik ke arah kakaknya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Aku harus bertambah kuat." Kyoya berkata akhirnya. Alaude menaikkan alisnya dengan heran. Sangat jarang bagi Kyoya untuk mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Karena itu kau ingin aku melatihmu." Alaude akhirnya berkata. Kyoya bisa meraskan pipinya memanas. Ia segera menghentakkan tangan Alaude dan dalam sekejap, ia terlepas dari borgol yang menguncinya. Ia memajukan tonfa miliknya dan bersiap untuk menyerang. Alaude di lain tempat hanya menatap adiknya dengan seringai.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi bersiaplah, latihanku tak akan pernah semudah yang kau bayangkan."

* * *

Giotto dan G langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka ketika teriakan itu terdengar. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju ke pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Betapa kagetnya mereka ketika mereka menemukan adik mereka, dengan Lambo Bovino tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"TSUNA!"

"HAYATO!"

Giotto dan G segera menghampiri adik mereka masing-masing.

"WOI! Hayato! Bangunlah!" G berteriak seraya menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya yang bergeming.

"Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini!?" Giotto mendesis dengan geram.

"Tenanglah, Dame-Gio. Dame-Tsuna baik-baik saja." Reborn muncul di ambang pintu. Di belakangnya, Byakuran Gesso berdiri seraya menatap situasi yang terjadi di depannya dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Mereka ada dalam pengaruh api dying will kabut." Byakuran berkata. Giotto dan G langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan menatap Byakuran.

"Apa yang Byakuran katakan benar. Mereka berada dalam pengaruh api kabut. Pertanyaannya, siapa?" Reborn berkata akhirnya. Giotto mengerutkan keningnya seraya berpikir seluruh kemungkinan yang ada.

"Di antara kita, hanya Daemon yang bisa menggunakan api kabut. Selain itu, Daemon juga pernah bercerita tentang kedua adiknya, Rokudo Mukuro dan Rokudo Nagi. Meskipun ada kemungkinan mereka bisa menggunakan api kabut, tapi apa alasan mereka melakukan ini semua?" Giotto mengeluarkan spekulasinya.

" **Nai, nai, bukan mereka.** " sebuah suara asing terdengar.

Secara spontan, Giotto, G, Byakuran dan Reborn menoleh ke sumber suara, hanya untuk menemukan seorang pemuda dengan topi fedora bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih yang tergambar di bagian atasnya sementara sisi lainnya ditutupi oleh warna hitam, bermata aneh tanpa iris, berkulit putih coklat, berambut hitam dan memakai setelah dengan dasi dengan motif kotak-kotak yang sama.

Sosok itu menunduk dengan sopan.

" **Senang bertemu denganmu, Vongola, Gesso, dan Arcobaleno Reborn. Nama saya adalah Wonomichi. Saya adalah pelayan Checkerface-sama!** " Sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senang. Detik berikutnya, sebuah pistol telah ditodongkan ke kepalanya.

" **Katakan lagi?** " Reborn berkata dengan penuh suara yang sangat-sangat menyeramkan.

Senyuman Wonomichi menghilang dari wajahnya. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat seraya keringat dingin terlihat mengguncur di wajahnya. Giotto di lain tempat, bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar ancaman Reborn yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Namun, secara bersamaan, ia penasaran. Ia tak pernah melihat Reborn sekesal ataupun semarah itu sebelumnya.

" **T-tunggu! Tunggu! Checkerface-sama tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai situasi ini!?** " Sosok itu memekik dengan kaget.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku!?** " Giotto berteriak dengan geram. Ia tak tahu siapa sosok di depannya itu. Tetapi siapa pun yang melukai adiknya tak akan lolos begitu saja.

" **Hoo hoo hoo, saya kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan salam pertemuan. Checkerface-sama berkata bahwa kita akan bekerja sama mulai dari sekarang! Selain itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, Gokudera Hayato-kun dan Lambo Bovino-kun akan segera sadar.** " Wonomichi dengan segera berkata. Matanya melirik k arah pistol yang masih ditodongkan ke arahnya dengan gugup.

" **Nah, karena saya sudah menyampaikan pesan untuk anda sekali, saya permisi dulu! Sampai jumpa!** "

" **Hei! Tu-!** " sebelum sempat Giotto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Wonomichi telah menghilang di balik kabut.

Giotto mengumpat pelan. Ia melirik ke gurunya untuk melihat Reborn yang mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Giotto-kun, lebih baik kau bawa mereka ke kamar mereka, bukan~?" Byakuran berkata lagi dengan nadanya yang biasanya. Giotto mendelik ke arah Byakuran sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Tsuna dan Lambo lalu berbalik menuju ke kamar adiknya. Di belakangnya, G mengikuti.

Reborn di lain tempat, masih terdiam di tempatnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik megikuti muridnya. Ia melirik ke arah Byakuran yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Giotto dengan senyuman rubahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Reborn melewatinya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Tsuna.

"Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo bertanya kepada tuannya dengan hati-hati. Byakuran menoleh ke tangan kanannya itu.

"Saatnya pergi, Kikyo~ Sayangnya, Wonomichi telah memberitahu Tsunayoshi-kun tentang arcobaleno yang melatihnya, ne~ Saatnya melapor pada Yuni tentang apa yang terjadi~" Byakuran berkata seraya berjalan keluar kamar, menuju ke pintu depan. Di belakangnya, Kikyo mengikuti dengan patuh.

Byakuran bersenandung ringan. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Nana yang sedang memasak di dapur. Ketika ia sudah keluar dari rumah, wajahnya berubah serius dan aura di sekelilingnya berubah.

"Kikyo, paggil seluruh anggota Funeral Wrath. Persiapkan mereka untuk pertempuran mendatang. Waktu kita menipis."

* * *

Lampo menghela nafas panjang.

' _Ah~ Di mana sih anak itu? Aku sudah mencarinya sejak aku datang kemari dan sampai sekarang belum bisa menemukannya juga._ '

Ia berpikir. Sudah seharian ia mengelilingi distrik perbelanjaan tapi ia tak juga menemukan adiknya.

Lampo menghela nafas panjang. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

Kemarin, begitu ia sampai di Namimori, Lampo langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk mencari adik tirinya. Tentu saja malam harinya Giotto meneleponnya untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Ia memilih untuk tidur di penginapan terdekat yang bisa ia temukan dan itu cukup untuk meredakan rasa khawatir Giotto. Paling tidak untuk saat ini.

' _Aku tak bisa berlama-lama mencari Lambo. Tapi aku tak ingin ia berbuat ceroboh juga. Ah! Dasar anak itu!_ '

Lampo terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membela nafas. Kemarin, ketika menelepon rumah lamanya, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Lambo meralikan diri dan pergi ke Jepang. Setelah melakukan para bawahannya untuk menyelidikinya, ia menemukan bahwa Lambo pergi menuju ke Namimori, Jepang.

Lambo kembali menghela nafas. Ia mengerutkan dahinya seraya berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menaikkan bahunya dengan cuek dan berbalik pergi.

' _Ah, sudahlah. Lambo bukan anak yang lemah. Aku sudah membekalinya dengan berbagai macam bom dan granat. Selain itu, anak itu tak akan mati walaupun ditabrak truk._ '

Dan begitulah bagaimana Lampo memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencariannya. (-_-)

* * *

 **Baiklah, aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membaca, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Ja mattane! :3**


	15. Giotto, Bermuda dan Cincin Kabut

**Halo lagi!**

 **Seperti biasa, kuucapkan terima kasih atas reviewsnya untuk Natsu Yuuki, Ai no Est, Miyaka Himizuka yang review-nya panjang banget tapi enak dibaca (-_- emang di makan?), Cocoa2795, Tsumiki-nyan: sudah kutulis nih siapa yang akan melatih Tsuna! Hayoo, sesuai dugaan nggak?, Zee Cielova: tentu saja Bermuda akan terlibat, Untuk Caelia Yuuki: em, aku agak bingung dengan pertanyaanmu, perasaan Tsuna kan nggak kemana-mana, dan Hikage Natsu.**

 **Terima kasih untuk favers dan followers!**

 **Kuharap Kalian meyukainya! :D :3**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Peringatan: OOC, waktu update yang tak tentu, typos, etc.**

"Jepang."

" **Italia.** "

' _Pikiran._ '

* * *

" _ **Khu, khu, khu, sepertinya Byakuran Gesso telah muncul, huh?**_ "

Sesosok berjubah terlihat berdiri di atas salah satu gedung. Jubahnya yang bewaran hitam berkibar-kibar dihembuska angin. Sebuah topeng terpasang di wajahnya. Matanya yang tajam memandang pemandangan di sekelilingnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

" _ **Nah, saatnya membuat kekacauan, atau permainan ini akan membosankan.**_

* * *

"G, aku ingin kau mengirimkan surat untuk Giglio nero." Giotto berkata seraya ia berjalan menuju ke lantai satu. G yang sendari tadi berjalan di sampingnya memandang bossnya itu dengan bingung.

"Untuk apa, Giotto?"

"Untuk mendiskusikan tentang apa yang Byakuran katakan." Giotto memulai. Ia bisa merasakan G yang menegang.

"Ia bilang bahwa musuh baru telah datang, musuh yang akan mengancam tri-ni-sette, dan kunci kali adalah adikku, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Giotto berkata dengan pelan.

"Musuh baru ini, bukan hanya mengincar tri-ni-sette, tetapi ada kemungkinan ingin menghancurkan tri-ni-sette, yang notabene akan mengarah pada hancurnya dunia kita." Giotto menghela nafas. Ia bisa merasakan G yang tersedak karena perkataanya.

"Apa kau ingat ketika di 'masa depan'? Byakuran menjadi musuh kita karena ia ingin menjadi penguasa mutlak di seluruh dunia parallel. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tak mengancam keberadaan tri-ni-sette (meskipun ia membunuh para arcobaleno, namun ia tetap menjaga dengan baik arcobaleno pacifier yang ia berhasil dapatkan). Ketika Byakuran menjelaskan kedatangannya, aku sama sekali tak mendeteksi kebohongan di kata-katanya. Tetapi, aku menyadari bahwa masih banyak yang belum ia katakan." Giotto mengambil jeda.

"Byakuran berkata bahwa aku harus menemui Yuni. Ia juga berkata bahwa Yuni ada di Namimori. Itu berarti, ada kemungkinan bahwa Yuni bersama dengan Byakuran. Jika ia ingin aku menemui Yuni, itu berarti ia ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan ku dan Yuni sebagai sama-sama pemegang tri-ni-sette yang sah. Byakuran pasti tahu bahwa kita akan curiga dan tak akan datang jika ia yang memintanya (salahkan apa yang dia lakukan di 'masa depan'), karena itu ia menggunakan nama Yuni." Giotto menggumam.

"Apa aku perlu memanggilkan Cozart?" G bertanya. Giotto mengerutkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ya, tolong panggilkan dia. Dan juga tolong panggil Dino, aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Dan, kumpulkan semua guardian dengan segera" Giotto berkata. G mengangguk dengan mengerti. Ia segera melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke pintu depan. Setelah mengucapkan salam, ia pun pergi.

Giotto memalingkan wajahnya ke mentornya yang sendari tadi hanya mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Reborn, mengenai masalah ini?" Giotto bertanya. Reborn menurunkan fedoranya sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Masalah besar. Adikmu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Begitu pula dengan Gokudera Hayato." Reborn berkata. Giotto mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tahu. Aku menyadarinya dari ketika mereka pertama kali datang kemari secara bersama-sama. Apa yang mereka katakan setengah benar dan setengah kebohongan, karena itu sulit bagiku untuk menentukan bagian mana yang merupakan kejujuran dan bagian mana yang meruapakan kebohongan." Giotto menjelaskan. Detik berikutnya, Ia sudah terkapar di tanah denagn Reborn berdiri di atasnya.

"Dame-Gio, kau butuh lebih banyak latihan untuk mengasah Hyper Intuitionmu. Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku akan mendouble latihanmu." Reborn berkata. Giotto menatap mentornya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

' _Tentu saja! Aku melupakan fakta bahwa Reborn adalah guru dari neraka yang terdalam!_ ' Giotto menggerutu di dalam hati.

"Aku dengar itu Giotto." Giotto berjengit. Ia menatap mentornya yang tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Lalu, tanyakan pada Dame-Tsuna mengenai masalah ini, apa kau mengerti, Dame-Gio?" Reborn berkata. Giotto hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, Reborn. Akan kulakukan begitu ia sadar nanti."

* * *

-Di sebuah tempat di Italy-

Pagi hari yang tenang, di sebuah mansion yang megah, sampai sebuah teriakan mengacaukan segalanya.

" **OH MY GOD!** "

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

BRAK!

"Nii-chan!" seorang remaja berambut merah dengan mata merah berpola kompas terlihat terengah-engah seraya matanya memandangi seluruh ruangan yang baru didobraknya dengan teliti. Matanya terjatuh di sebuah sosok lain yang juga berambut merah, dan bermata merah dengan pola yang sama, tetapi lebih tinggi darinya, yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Nii-chan! Ada apa!?" Sang pemuda, a.k.a Kozarto Enma dengan segera menghampiri kakaknya yang berdiri layaknya patuh. Dengan khawatir, Enma memperhatikan wajah kakaknya memutih dan kekagetan terpancang dengan jelas. Keringat dingin mengguncur dari keningnya. Seakan-akan ia baru saja melihat hantu.

"Nii-chan! Ada apa?" Enma berusaha menarik perhatian kakaknya. Pagi itu, ia memulai harinya dengan biasa, sampai ia mendengar suara teriakan kakaknya itu. Tentu saja, dengan segera ia mengabaikan apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya dan menghampiri kakaknya.

"...En-Enma?" Cozart menatap adiknya dengan linglung. wajah Enma menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Nii-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Enma dengan bingung dan khawatir. Cozart menggeleng dengan pelan. Ia terlihat berpikir mengenai sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menatap Enam.

"Tolong kabari Ayah, bilang padanya untuk menyiapkan pesawat untukku. Aku harus pergi ke Jepang." Cozart berkata. Enma menatap kakaknya dengan kebingungan yang terpampang jelas. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata.

"Dan... kupikir kau harus ikut, Enma. Ya, kau harus ikut."

* * *

Tsuna terbangun dua jam setelah untuk menemukan hari yang sudah sore. Ia menggosok matanya dengan pelan seraya menatap sekelilingnya. Hayato terlihat tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya, dengan Lambo yang menggelayut pada bajunya. Tsuna tersenyum kecil melihat tangan Hayato yang melingkar di tubuh Lambo.

' _Kawai.._ ' ( **A/N: Tsu-chan, kau lebih imut daripada mereka kau tahu -3-** )

Tentu saja, ada juga yang mengganggu momen penting itu.

Udara dingin tiba-tiba menyeruak. Tsuna berjengit kaget seraya matanya melihat sekelilingnya. Ia terhentak kaget ketika melihat sebuah portal hitam tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah kamarnya. Dengan segera, tanpa membangunkan Hayato dan Lambo, ia bergerak untuk berada di depan mereka berdua. Dengan gugup, ia menunggu sesuatu yang datang dari dalamnya.

Hal pertama yang Tsuna dengar adalah gemericik rantai.

Hal kedua yang ia rasakan adalah tekanan yang berat dan seluruh udara serasa dihisap dari dalam tubuhnya.

Lalu, barulah ia melihat sosok yang keluar dari dalam portal itu.

Jubah hitam besar yang berubah menjadi kabut pada bagian bawahnya, topi fedora hitam dengan bulu burung gagak yang menghiasinya, rantai putih yang bergemerincing di kedua tangannya, dan jangan lupakan perban yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya kecuali kedua matanya. Mata bewarna merah yang langsung terfokus ke Tsuna.

Tsuna menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sosok itu menjulang tinggi di depannya, tubuhnya berdiri tegap dengan penuh kepercayaan, dan juga mengitimidasi.

" **Sawada Tsunayoshi.** " Sosok itu berbicara. Suara yang penuh kekuasaan dan dingin itu membuat bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri. Tsuna kembali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah seraya berdiri dengan pelan. Ia bisa merasakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Y-ya?"

" **Checkerface telah mengutus kami.** " Suara itu kembali bersuara. Tsuna membelalakkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mendengarkan dengan serius. Seluruh perasaan takutnya menghilang seketka.

"Mengutus kalian untuk apa?" Tsuna akhirnya bertanya.

" **Untuk melatihmu.** " sebuah suara lain, yang lebih berat dan lebih penuh kekuasan muncul. Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan seorang bayi yang tiba-tiba muncul di pundak sosok tersebut. Bayi itu menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan sosok itu, tetapi dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dengan seluruh wajahnya yang tertutup perban. Apa yang menarik perhatian Tsuna adalah sebuah pacifier transparan yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Melatihku?" Tanya Tsuna pada bayi itu.

" **Ya. melatihmu mengendalikan api dying will yang kau miliki untuk mengalahkan Cloak-man.** " Bayi itu berbicara. Tsuna terdiam seraya memperhatikan bayi itu melayang menuju ke depan wajahnya.

" **Apa kau bersedia?** " Bayi itu bertanya dengan serius. Tsuna memandang bayi itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Ya, tolong latih aku." Tsuna berkata dengan mantap. Bayi itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan melayang kembali ke bahu sosok di belakangnya.

" **Jika itu adalah jawabanmu, maka perkenankan kami memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Bermuda von Veckenschtein dan ini adalah tangan kananku, Jaegar.** " Tsuna hanya memandangi tamu tak diundang di depannya. Di belakangnya, Tsuna bsia merasakan Hayato yang mulai bergerak.

" **Kami adalah kelompok yang menjaga peraturan di dunia mafia sejak lama. Kami adalah Vindice.** "

* * *

Mukuro terhenti dari apapun yang ia lakukan saat itu. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan tertekan dan dingin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dengan mata menyipit, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Dengan pelan, sebuah trident muncul di tangannya. Tubuhny bersiap untuk apapun yang mungkin akan menyerang mereka.

Bukan hanya Mukuro yang bertingkah aneh. Daemon di sampingnya juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Mukuro. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya menyipit seraya memperhatikan sekeliilngnya mereka, meyakinkan bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di sekeliling mereka. Sebuah sabit muncul di tangannya.

"Mukuro-nii, Daemon-nii, ada apa?" Chrome bertanyad engan khawatir. Ia menyadari perubahan sikap kedua kakaknya itu.

"Vindice." Daemon mendesis dengan geram. Mukuro, mendengar perkataan kakaknya, menyipitkan matannya dengan penuh perhitungan. Tentu saja ia tahu tentang Vindice. Mereka adalah kelompok yang menjaga peraturan di dunia mafia sejak lama. Tapi...

' _Vindice? Apa yang Vindice lakukan di Namimori?_ ' Ia berpikir dengan keras. Matanya mendongak seraya mencoba mendeteksi asal api hitam yang menganggu instingnya sejak tadi. Api hitam yang dingin dan penuh dengan kebencian. Matanya membesar ketika ia menyadari arah darimana datangnya api itu.

Di tempat yang sama, di mana ia merasakan tanda yang ditinggalkannya pada Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Sial!" Mukuro mendesis. Chrome menatao Mukuro dengan khawatir sebelum matanya menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Mukuro. Ia terkesiap. Daemon di lain tempat, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kedua adiknya, hanya memperhatikan kedua ekspresi mereka.

"Mukuro-nii!" Chrome memekik. Suaranya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Mukuro berkata. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang di dalam kabut seraya matanya masih terfokus pada satu arah. Di sampingnya, Chrome mengikuti langkah kakaknya.

Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua menghilang.

* * *

Hayato tak pernah menduganya.

Benar-benar tak pernah menduganya.

Bayangkan coba, ketika ia tersadar dari pingsannya, ia menemukan bossnya a.k.a sahabat pertamanya, Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang berhadapan dengan Vindice yang merupakan hal yang paling ditakuti di dunia mafia. Dengan api kabut bewarna hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Tentu saja, Hayato langsung panik.

"TSUNA!" Ia berteriak seraya berusaha meraih Tsuna yang berdiri di depannya. Tangannya yang lain masih melingkar di tubuh Lambo, yang masih juga tertidur di situasi seperti itu ( **ampun deh Lambo T.T** ).

Tsuna menoleh dengan kaget mendengar teriakan Hayato. Tubuhnya terjungkal meraskan tarikan tangan Hayato. Ia kembali terduduk di tempat tidur, kali ini dengan Hayato yang berdiri di depannya. Masih dalam keadaan kaget, ia memandang Hayato yang memandang Vindice dengan tatapannya.

"Vindice." Hayato mendesis dengan geram. Sebelum sempat Tsuna bereaksi, kabut bewarna indigo tiba-tiba muncul di dalam ruangan yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh api kabut bewarna hitam milik Vindice.

"Kufufu, lihatlah apa yang kutemukan di sini, Vindice." Tsuna terkesiap ketika ia mengenali suara itu. Ia menoleh, untuk menemukan Mukuro yang muncul di dekat jendela dan Chrome yang muncul di belakangnya.

"T-tunggu! Rokudo-san! Chrome! Hayato!" Tsuna berteriak seraya bangkit. Ia berdiri di depan Vindice dengan menghadap Hayato dan Mukuro.

"Tsuna!" Hayato memekik.

"Bossu!"

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun~ menyingkirlah dari situ."

"Tunggu! Mereka di sini untuk melatihku!" Tsuna berkata.

...

"A-apa? Melatihmu?" Hayato berkata dengan terbata-bata. Tsuna mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Iya!"

...

" **Apa mereka guardianmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi?** " suara Bermuda yang berat memecah keheningan. Tsuna menatapnya dan mengangguk.

" **Baiklah, kau akan memulai latihanmu besok pagi. Temuilah aku di hutan sebelah barat. Bawalah guardianmu jika perlu.** " Bermuda berkata. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti. Jaegar dengan Bermuda di pundaknya segera berbalik. Mereka kembali memasuki portal dan menghilang kemudian.

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke dua penghuni lain yang masih berdiam di sana.

"Oya, oya, jadi Vindice akan melatihmu? Kau tak pernah mengatakannya pada kami, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro akhirnya angkat bicara. Tsuna tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

"Ah, ya, karena aku juga baru mengetahuinya." Ia berkata. Mukuro hanya menatap Tsuna dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

"Kufufu, kalau begitu, baiklah, Tsunayoshi-kun~ Saatnya kami pergi."

"Ah, Tunggu!" Tsuna berteriak dengan cepat. Mukuro berhenti seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Di belakangnya, Chrome memegang tridentnya dengan erat seraya matanya mengikuti sosok boss-nya yang bergerak menuju ke belajarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya sebelum berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ini untuk kalian." Tsuna akhirnya berkata. Mukuro menatap dua cincin di tangannya sebelum memandang Tsuna.

"Ini adalah tanda bahwa kalian menjadi guardianku. Satu untuk Rokudo-san dan satu lagi untuk Chrome." Tsuna berkata. Mukuro menatap dua buah cincin di tangannya sebelum sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Mukuro." Mukuro berkata. Tsuna menatap Mukuro dengan pandangan bingung seraya api kabut mulai mengelilinginya dan Chrome.

"Panggil aku Mukuro, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Dan saat itulah pintu kamar Tsuna terbuka.

* * *

Ketika Giotto merasakannya ia langsung tahu apa yang terjadi. Udara dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul, perasaan tak enak yang mengitimidasinya, serta suasana yang hening seketika. Ketika ia merasakan keberadaan api asing di rumahnya, api yang penuh dengan kebencian, ia langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

' _Vindice!_ '

Ia langsung berlari turun dari kamarnya. Sudah berjam-jam yang lalu sejak kepergian G, dan sampai saat ini dia belum kembali. Nana, ibunya, pergi berbelanja sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan belum kembali. Reborn juga belum kembali dari penyelidikannya. Jadi, hanya ada dirinya, Hayato, Lambo dan Tsuna di rumah itu.

' _Jika Vindice tak muncul di depanku, tetapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaan, berarti ia di sini untuk menemui orang lain yang tinggal di rumah ini. Itu berarti, Tsuna, Hayato dan Lambo Bovino._ '

Giotto segera berlari menuju ke kamar Tsuna. Ia terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari dalam.

"... akan melatihmu? Kau tak pernah mengatakannya pada kami, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" Sebuah suara asing yang tak dikenal Giotto bersua. Giotto mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa? Ia yakin tak ada tamu yang datang? Dan lagi... di mana ia pernah mendengar nada suara yang seperti itu?

"Ah, ya, karena aku juga baru mengetahuinya." Ia mendengar Tsuna menjawab.

"Kufufu, kalau begitu, baiklah, Tsunayoshi-kun~ saatnya kami pergi." Suara asing itu berkata lagi. Kali ini Giotto langsung mengenali tawa itu.

' _Daemon Spade!? Tunggu, bukannya tawa miliknya itu Nufufufu? Tapi tadi yang kudengar adalah Kufufufu?_ '

"Ah, Tunggu!" Ia mendengar Tsuna berteriak.

"Ini untuk kalian. Ini adalah tanda bahwa kalian menjadi guardianku, satu untuk Rokudo-san, satu lagi untuk Chrome." Giotto bisa merasakan darahnya membeku.

' _Guardian?_ ' Pikirannya menyuplay. Di mafia, sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum, bahwa seorang boss mafia, sering kali memiliki api dying will langit, terkecuali tentu saja Shimon, karena elemen mereka adalah tanah. Tapi, bagi Vongola dan Shimon sendiri, sudah menjadi tradisi untuk memiliki enam guardian sebagai jumlah cincin Vongola dan cincin Shimon. Karena ini sudah menjadi tradisi sejak beratus tahun yang lalu, setiap seorang mafioso mengucapkan guardian, apa yang muncul dalam pikiran mereka adalah guardian Vongola atau guardian Shimon.

' _Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin Tsuna mengetahui tentang mafia._ ' Giotto berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia menatap pintu kamar adiknya. Dengan penuh ketetapan, ia membuka pintu itu, dan dengan segera menjadi pusat perhatian dari empat pasang mata.

* * *

 **Kuharap kalian menyukainya. :D**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	16. Saatnya pemberian cincin

**Kuucapkan terima kasih untuk para reviewer, Miyaka Himizuka, Tsumiki-nyan, Cocoa 2795, Zee Cielova, Higake natsu, Coldnanda, femix, Natsu Yuuki dan Yulianto Merry.**

 **Untuk Yulianto merry: karena, Giotto dkk bukanlah penjaga tri-ni-sette dan mereka belum mendapatkan ingatan mereka!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Perhatian: OOC, typos, waktu update yang tak tentu, dll.**

"Japanese."

" **Italian.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

...

...

...

Cangung.

Satu kata itu cukup untuk mendeskripsikan situasi saat itu. Giotto memandangi setiap penghuni yang ada di kamar itu. Tsuna, tentu saja, Hayato yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan Lambo yang berada di dalam pelukannya, dan dua penghuni lain yang Giotto yakin, tak pernah melihat mereka.

' _Dan kenapa aku kepikiran Daemon!?_ ' Ia memekik dengan putus asa.

Dua penghuni itu, memiliki bentuk rambut yang mirip seperti nanas bewarna biru yang memiliki belah tengah, benar-benar seperti seorang Melon (?) hidup lain yang dikenalnya. Sang gadis, lebih pendek beberapa cm dari sang cowok. Gadis itu memakai eyepatch di salah satu matanya sedangkan matanya yang lain bewarna ungu terang. Ia memegang sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti trident.

Sang cowok, memiliki mata heterochromatic. Satu bewarna merah dengan sesuatu bertuliskan seperti kanji dan yang lainnya bewarna biru keabu-abuan. Ia membawa sebuah trident yang mirip dengan sang gadis dan memakai jaket panjang dengan celana kain dan kaos bermotif militer. Ia juga memakai sepatu boots bewarna hitam.

"Siapa kalian?" Giotto mengerutkan dahinya dengan waspada.

"Kufufu, sepertinya ia melihat kami, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro tertawa kecil dengan menyeramkan.

"E-to, Giotto-nii?" Tsuna berusaha memanggil kakaknya dengan pelan. Giotto menoleh.

"Mereka ini temanku, Rokudo Mukuro dan Chrome. Mereka ke sini, eh, mengunjungiku." Tsuna berkata dengan pelan. Ia meringis ketika menyadari bahwa kebohongannya terlihat dengan jelas. Mukuro di lain tempat melihat seluruh pemandangan itu dengan penuh humor.

Giotto memandang Tsuna, lalu Hayato yang berdiri sampingnya sebelum pandangannya beralih ke kedua orang yang tak dikenalnya itu. Ia menyisir rambutnya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Jujur, Tsuna. Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?" Giotto akhirnya berkata. Keheningan kembali menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Kufufu, busted." Mukuro tekekeh memecah keheningan.

"Diam, Kepala nanas! Biarkan Tsuna mengurus ini!" Hayato mendesis. Tsuna menghela nafas melihat keunikan kedua guardiannya itu.

' _Dan begitulah para penjagaku menolongku._ ' Tsuna berpikir dengan sarkatis.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apa-apa, Gio-nii." Tsuna akhirnya berkata. Ia menatap kakaknya yang menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. Tsuna menghela nafas.

"Oke, mungkin aku menyembunyikan beberapa hal."

Giotto menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan tertarik. "Dan? Apa itu?"

Tsuna mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mengucapkan salah satu pikiran yang saat ini muncul di kepalanya.

"Aku tahu tentang mafia." Tsuna berkata lagi. Giotto membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. Apapun rahasia yang disembunyikan Tsuna, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jawaban itu.

"K-kau tahu tentang mafia?" Giotto bertanya dengan tak percaya.

"Ya, seseorang memberitahuku." Tsuna berkata dengan penuh arti. Pandangan Giotto langsung beralih ke Hayato yang sendari tadi masih berdiri di tempatnya. Anggapan bahwa Hayato yang memberitahu Tsuna langsung muncul di kepalanya.

Keheningan kembali jatuh di ruangan itu. Giotto, maupun Tsuna tak berbicara sama sekali. Hayato, Mukuro dan Chrome dengan bijak mengambil saat itu sebagai saat untuk 'keluarga'.

"Maafkan aku, Tsuna." Giotto akhirnya berkata. Saat ini, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Tsuna. Ia sangat menyanyangi adiknya itu. Karena itu, ia tak ingin melibatkan Tsuna di Mafia. Dunia di mana ayahnya-lah yang menariknya ke dunia itu.

Tsuna, di lain tempat, hanya menatap kakaknya dengan pasif. Ia tak tahu harus merasa apa. Jujur... ia merasa bahwa kakaknya tak perlu meminta maaf padanya. Bagaimanapun apa yang terjadi padanya, maupun kakaknya, adalah salah ayah mereka yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dunia itu (well, sebenarnya, kalau dilihat secara keseluruhan, itu _memang_ salah kakaknya, karena kakaknya adalah reinkarnasi dari pendiri Vongola sendiri, tapi tentu saja, Giotto tak perlu tahu tentang itu).

Mukuro dilain tempat melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan penuh ketertarikan. Sembari terus menatap peristiwa yang ada di depannya, ia berjalan menuju ke meja tempat Tsuna meletakkan kotak cincinnya. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan membiarkan api kabut miliknya menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Sebuah pemikiran yang menarik muncul di kepalanya.

"Kufufu, sudah saatnya kita pergi, Tsunayoshi-kun~ kau masih harus melakukan beberapa hal yang penting~" Mukuro berkata dengan suaranya yang penuh humor. Tsuna menatap Mukuro dengan pandangan bingung sebelum akhirnya menatap seluruh api kabut yang mengelilinginya. Hayato menyipitkan mataya dengan curiga. Giotto di lain tempat, membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. Ia langsung mengenali api itu, dan Hyper Intuitionnya membantunya menebak apa yang cowok bernama Mukuro itu coba lakukan. Ia berusaha untuk menarik Tsuna dari ruangan itu, tetapi terlambat. Api kabut telah menutupi ruangan itu seluruhnya.

Begitu api kabut menghilang, Tsuna, Hayato, Lambo maupun dua orang yang bernama Rokudo Mukuro dan Chrome menghilang tanpa jejak.

* * *

"Reborn, kora! Untuk apa kau memanggil kami kemari!?" Collonelo berteriak. Reborn menurunkan fedoranya, menahan dirinya untuk tak menghela nafas (dia adalah _Reborn_ demi tuhan!).

"Katakan dengan cepat, Reborn, aku tak punya banyak waktu." Verde berkata sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Di tangannya, terlihat beberapa lembar kertas dengan berbagai macam perhitungan kimia dan matematika.

"Skull-sama telah hadir!" Skull berteriak dengan lantangnya.

"Diamlah." Reborn mendesis dengan sebal. Ia benar-benar datang dengan mood yang sangat jelek saat ini.

"Jelaskan mengapa kau tiba-tiba memanggil kami, Reborn." Lal akhirnya berkata. Reborn membetulkan letak fedoranya. Matanya yang hitam memperhatikan tiap arcobaleno yang hadir. Ada tujuh dari mereka, degan pengecualian arcobaleno langit yang tak bisa datang karena kondisinya tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku telah menjadi mentor dari Vongola Decimo selama beberapa tahun ini." Reborn memulai. Ia memperhatikan setiap arcobaleno mendengarkan apa yang Reborn katakan dengan perhatian, walaupun tak mereka tunjukkan dengan jelas. Meskipun tak akan mereka akui, Reborn adalah yang paling kuat di antara mereka berdelapan. Dan Reborn-lah yang paling sering mendapatkan info yang arcobaleno lainnya susah dapatkan.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, aku beserta seluruh generasi kesepuluh Vongola melakukan perjalanan untuk mengunjungi keluarga Dame-Gio di Jepang. Kami bertemu dengan adiknya dan seuruh adik dari generasi kesepuluh. Kemarin di rumah Singa Muda Vongola, seorang pemuda bernama Wonomichi muncul dengan tiba-tiba." Reborn berkata. Wajahnya mengeras ketika ia mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Ia berkata, bahwa ia merupakan utusan dari Checkerface."

Perkataan Reborn tentu saja meraih banyak respon.

Mammon berhenti menghitung uangnya dalam sekejap. Verde meremas notesnya secara spotan. Aura gelap muncul dari arah di mana Fon duduk. Rutukan terdengar dari duo hujan. Dan terakhir, sebuah bantingan keras, yang berasal dari sang awan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Reborn memperhatikan seluruh arcobaleno bereaksi sebelum akhirnya menghentikan seluruh reaksi mereka dengan sebuah tembakan. Mereka semua menoleh dan menatap Reborn yang memberikan pandangan apa-yang-akan-kalian-lakukan-sekarang pada mereka.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang." Mammon, atau dulunya lebih dikenal dengan nama Viper berkata sebelum menghilang di balik api kabutnya. Dari nada suaranya, tak diperlukan bantuan dari jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa ia sangat kesal dan marah.

"Aku juga, kora!" Collonelo berteriak. Ia segera terbang pergi dengan falcon yang mengangkatnya. Lal menghela nafas. Ia memberikan anggukan pada arcobaleno lainnya sebelum melompat pergi untuk mengikuti murid sekaligus kekasih bodohnya itu.

"Aku akan meneliti ini, Reborn. Akan kuhubungi kau lagi nanti." Verde berkata. Reborn menurunkan fedoranya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menandakan bahwa ia setuju dengan Verde. Yang tersisa sekarang adalah Fon dan Skull yang belum juga beranjak. Reborn menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Fon yang memang menunggu yang lainnya pergi untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Reborn. Mereka berdua memilih untuk mengabaikan Skull yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Reborn, apa kau memiliki sebuah sugesti mengapa utusan itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu?" Fon bertanya dengan pelan. Walaupun mukanya terlihat tenang, tetapi di dalamnya, Fon sangatlah geram.

"Ya, aku memiliki beberapa sugesti." Reborn berkata sebelum menghela nafas. "Sugesti yang tak ingin aku akui bahwa jika sugesti itu benar, maka apa yang terjadi, sangatlah rumit."

"Fon." Reborn tiba-tiba berkata. Fon menatap Reborn dengan kekagetan yang berhasil disembunyikannya. Tak begitu sering ia mendengar Reborn berkata dengan sangat serius seperti itu.

"Ya, Reborn?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukkku."

Tak disadari oleh mereka, sepasang mata memperhatikan seluruh perkataan mereka dengan sangat teliti.

* * *

Skull berjalan dengan santai melewati hutan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat pertemuan Arcobaleno beberapa saat lalu. Dengan menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanya, ia berjalan menuju ke tempat pernjanjinnya dengan orang itu.

"Aku sudah datang." Skull berkata seraya meneriakkan kedatangannya. Tempat itu, yang merupakan sebuah tanah lapang kecil dengan sebuah batuan bundar yang terletak di tengahnya. Terdapat ukiran-ukiran aneh di atas batuan itu, dan tiga buah gambar yang mirip dengan cincin dan pacifir terlihat dengan jelas atasnya.

Sesosok figure tiba-tiba berjalan keluar dari dalam bayang-bayang pohon. Skull mendongakkan kepalanya begitu ia medengar suara rerumputan yang terinjak. Ia menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam ke sosok itu.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta." Skull berkata dengan nada kekesalan di dalamnya. Sosok itu tertawa kecil.

"Bagus, terima kasih Skull." Sosok itu berkata dengan humor di suaranya. Saat berikutnya, senyuman di wajahya menghilang. "Lalu, apa yang kau dengar?"

"Reborn berkata bahwa utusanmu sudah datang. Meskipun, ia tak mengatakan apapun tentang Wonomichi menemui Tsuna apa tidak." Skull menggerutu. Sosok di depannya mengangguk-angguk dengan mengerti. Skull mengeluarkan seuah suara 'tch' dan menuding ke sosok itu.

"Aku sudah melakukan aktingku dengan baik, jangan lupa untuk menepati apa yang kau janjikan!" Skull menuntut. Sosok itu terkekeh.

"Tenju saja, Awan, tentu saja." Sosok itu berkata. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Skull menggerutu sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikutinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Senior Reborn akan membunuhku jika ia mengetahui perjanjian kita!" Skull bergidik ngeri. Sosok itu hanya terkekeh. Skull kembali mengirimkan pelototannya ke arah sosok itu.

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji padamu, aku akan menepatinya." Sosok itu berkata dengan humor. Skull menghela nafas.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Checkerface."

* * *

Cozart memandang pemandangan langit melalui jendela di pesawat jet pribadinya. Di sampingnya, Enma duduk dengan perhatian penuh ke menu yang ada di depannya. Setelah memesan apa yang dia inginkan pada para pelayan, ia menoleh ke kakaknya yang masih tak berbicara apapun.

"Nii-chan. Apa yang terjadi?" Enma berkata dengan khawatir. Cozart menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menatap Enma dengan pandangan yang menimbang-nimbang. Enma di lain tempat mulai bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah di bawah tatapan kakaknya itu.

"Nii-"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Enma." Cozart memotong ucapan adiknya itu. Enma menatap kakaknyda dengan bingung.

"Sesutau yang terjadi?"

"Ya." Cozart berkata seraya membetulkan badannya agar menghadap Enma.

"Ingat? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 17 tahun?" Cozart bertanya. Enma mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Papa sudah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untukmu sebelum kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke Jepang." Enma menggerutu pelan, yang mana masih bisa didengar oleh Cozart. Cozart hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Enma bertanya lagi.

"Aku mendapatkan mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat aneh." Cozart berkata dengan serius. Enma mengerutkan alisnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Tidak, kukira, itu awalnya adalah mimpi. Aku terbangun beberapa kali di tengah malam ketika mimpi-mimpi itu berubah menjadi seuah mimpi buruk. Tetapi, tak peduli berapa kali pun aku berganti posisi, maupun berganti tempat, ketika aku kembali tidur, aku akan melihat lanjutan mimpi itu. Itu bagaikan sebuah film yang diputar lansung di otakku. Sampai, tadi pagi, aku menyadari bahwa itu semua adalah ingatan."

Enma menatap kakaknya dengan perasaan gugup yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ingatan?" Enma berbisik. Cozart mengangguk.

"Ingatan tentang aku menjadi pendiri dari Shimon famiglia." Cozart berkata. Enma menahan nafasya begitu ia mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Setelah mengambil nafas selama beberapa kali, barulah ia bisa menghetikan serangan paniknya.

"T-tapi itu tak mungikin!" Ia mendesis dengan histeris. "Shimon Primo, atau Cozart Shimon hidup _400_ tahun yang lalu!"

"Aku tahu itu. Karena itu, tadi pagi aku menyelinap ke ruang kerja ayah. Dari mimpiku, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada sebuah tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Shimon Primo itu sendiri dan digunakan sebagai penyimpanan diari miliknya. Pagi ini, aku menemukan buku ini di tempat itu." Cozart berkata seraya mengeluarkan sebuah buku kusam yang usang. Sampulnya bewarna merah terbuat dari kulit beruang, dan ada lambang Shimon di depannya. Di pojok kiri bawahnya, ada tulisan Cozart Shimon yang tertulis di bawahnya.

Enma memegang buku itu bagaikan ia memegang sebuah benda berharga (yah, sebenarnya itu memang benda berharga). Ia membuka buku itu secara perlahan dan mulai membaca isinya.

"Semua yang tertulis di situ, apa saja yang terjadi, aku memimpikan itu semua." Cozart berkata seraya memperhatikan mata adiknya membelalak dengan kekagetan yang jelas.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu semua, Mukuro!?" Tsuna memekik dengan histeris seraya menarik rambutnya.

"Akan ku bom kau ke luar angkasa karena membuat Tsuna stres!" Hayato mengancam dengan dinamit yang sudah ada di tangan dan siap dinyalakan.

"HIEEEE! JANGAN HAYATO!" Tsuna memekik lagi. Mukuro melihat pandangan itu dengan penuh kesenangan.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, sudah saatnya kau melakukan sesuatu yang penting bukan?" Mukuro berkata. Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Mukuro, sebelum akhirnya melihat kesekeliling mereka.

"Ini...?"

"Ara, Tsuna? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sebuah suara ceria menyapa mereka. Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya, bersamaan dengan Hayato, Chrome dan Mukuro untuk melihat seorang Yamamoto Takeshi berdiri di depan sebuah restoran TakeSushi.

"Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna bertanya dengan kaget.

"Kufufu," adalah sapaan Mukuro.

"H-halo." Chrome berkata dengan malu-malu.

"Kau?!" Hayato mendesis tak suka.

"Maa, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Takeshi berkata dengan senyuma go-lucky miliknya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka berempat. Tsuna tersenyum degan malu-malu atas pertanyaanya itu.

"Ah, kami habis kabur dari kakakku." Takeshi memandang Tsuna dengan penuh humor. Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke Mukuro.

"Mukuro, kau membawa kotak itu?" Tsuna bertanya. Mukuro mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan kotak tempat cincin yang tadi sempat dibawanya kepada Tsuna. dengan penuh perhatian, ia memperhatikan Tsuna mengambil salah satu cincin di dalamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Takeshi.

"Ini untukmu Yamamoto-san, sebagai tanda bahwa kau adlah guardianku." Tsuna bertanya dengan menyerahkan cincin yang digenggamnya pada Takeshi.

Takeshi memandang cincin di dalam genggamannya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan senang.

"Terima kasih Tsuna!" Ia berkata. Ia segera memakai cincin itu di salah satu jari tangannya sebelum kembali menatap Tsuna.

"Ah, panggil aku Takeshi, Tsuna. Aku ingin kau memanggiku Takeshi." Takeshi berkata. Mata Tsuna membesar selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi normal.

"Ah, tentu saja, Takeshi."

* * *

 **Okay, aku harap kalian menyukainya, please review!**

 **Ja mattane!**


	17. Pemberian Cincin Bagian II dan Meeting

**Jadi, kuucapkan terima kasih pada Favers, foollowers, dan reviewers. Untuk Frwt, Miyaka Himizuka, Cocoa 2795, Natsu Yuuki, Juliantomerrygo, dan femix.**

 **Untuk femix: Ya Giotto dkk akan mendapatkan mimpi juga.**

 **Untuk juliantomerrygo: Susunannya dari atas ke bawah, kadang pula aku menjelaskan beberapa adegan yang terjadi bersamaan di tempat berbeda, adegan yang terjadi setelah adegan lainnya, tetapi di tempat yang berbeda, semacam itu.**

 **Aku harap kalian menyukainya.**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki Katekyo hitman Reborn.**

 **Perhatian: OOC, Typos, update yang nggak jelas Dll.**

"Jepang."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Alaude membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dengan sebuah keanggunan, ia melihat sekelilingnya untuk menemukan rumah yang sudah lama tak di tempatinya. Selama beberapa detik ia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan beranjak menuju ke belakang rumah, ke sebuah gudang yang tak pernah disentuhnya.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak ia mengakhiri latihannya dengan Kyoya. Setelah itu, ia memberikan Kyoya waktu istirahat sementara ia memilih untuk tidur siang di ruang tamu. Saat itulah, ia mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi yang sangat aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Yang lebih menyebalkan, mimpi-mimpi itu seakan-akan merupakan sebuah ingatan yang dulu pernah dialaminya. Yang mana, sangat tak mungkin, karena dalam mimpi itu, Ia menjadi pendiri CEDEF, dan merupakan generasi pertama Vongola.

Alaude berhenti di depan pintu gudang. Ia menatap sekeliingnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Dengan sebuah bantingan, ia membuka pintu geser gudang dan berjalan menyusuri rak-rak berdebu yang tertata rapi di situ. langkahnya terhenti di belakang ruangan. Ia menyusuri barnag-barang di sana seakan-akan mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di sana. Berdasarkan mimpi yang dialaminya, barang yang dicarinya itu, seharusnya ada di sana.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap sebuah kilatan yang berasal dari kotak. Dengan pasti, Alaude berajalan menuju ke arah benda itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak berdebu yang sepertinya tak pernah disentuh selama bertahun-tahun. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan membersihkannya dari debu-debu. Ketika itulah, ia melihat sebuah ukiran yang sangat dienalinya.

Matanya membesar karena kaget. Kotak itu sama persis seperti yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpi itu. Jika apa yang diimpikannya benar-benar ada, maka apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah mimpi, tetapi merupakan kepingan kenangan yang berasal dari masa lalu.

Ketika Alaude membuka kotak itu, dari dalamnya terlihat sebuah senjata yang sangat dikenalnya. Sebuah borgol yang berkilat bersih dan bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari cela-cela jendela.

DI sebela borgol itu, ia melihat benda lain yang dicarinya. Sebuah jam saku tua yang sepertinya tak berfungsi. Meskipun begitu, kilatan peraknya masih terihat mengkilap. Alaude mengambil jam itu, lalu membuka isinya. Matanya kembali terbelalak.

Di sanalah, sebuah foto yang sangat dikenalnya terpajang dengan jelas, menunjukkan seluruh Vongola generasi pertama.

* * *

"Kau tak usah ikut, Takeshi. Aku hanya akan menyerahkan cincin-cincin ini pada yang lainnya." Tsuna berkata dengan putus asa. Takeshi hanya tertawa ringan.

"Maa, tak apa, Tsuna. Lagian, aku lagi kosong kok!"

"Woi! Tsuna bilang kau usah ikut! Itu berarti kau tak usah ikut, Idiot!" Hayato berteriak kesal. Di belakang mereka, Mukuro dan Chrome hanya melihat pertengkaran itu dengan penuh humor dan kesenangan.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja Hayato! Kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." Tsuna mencoba melerai. Sebelum sempat Hayato mengucapkan permintaan maafannya, Takeshi memotong perkataannya.

"Ah, kita sampai!" Takeshi berseru. Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ke sebuah rumah normal yang didominasi warna putih dan krem. Di depan pagar mereka, tertulis sebuah name plate 'Sasagawa'.

"Ah, kau benar. Ayo." Tsuna berkata seraya menuntun mereka semua menuju ke depan rumah. Setelah membunyikan bel, mereka semua menunggu. Tak perlu waktu lama, karena detik berikutnya mereka mendengar suara teriakan sebelum pintu depan terbuka dengan hentakan yang sangat keras.

' _Ah, itu dia._ '

"EXTREME! KALIAN DI SINI!" Ryohei berteriak dengan kecnang di depan wajah Tsuna. Tsuna meringis mendengar suara kencang yang benar-benar sudah menjadi ciri khas Ryohei.

"Tch! Bisakah kau tak teriak!? Kepala rumput!?" Hayato berteriak dengan kesal. Ryohei menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hayato.

"APA MAKSUDMU KEPALA GURITA!?" Teriak Ryohei.

"MAKSUD-!"

"Ah Hayato, kupikir sudah cukup." Tsuna menyela sebelum semuanya berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Kehancuran barang-barang misalnya. Hayato menahan amarahnya sebelum berjalan muncur.

"Dasar, beraninya dia membuat polusi suara untuk Tsuna." Hayato menggerutu.

"Ah, Onii-san, maaf mengganggumu. Aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan sesuatu untukmu." Tsuna berkata seraya mengambil salah satu cincin dari kotaknya.

"UWOH! APA INI TSUNA!?" Ryohei berteriak dengan antusias. Tsuna tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

"Ah, ini tanda bahwa kau adalah slah satu guardianku, Onii-san." Tsuna bekata. RYohei mengangguk-angguk dengan bersemenagat sebelum memakai cincin yang baru saja diberinkan itu di jari tengah tangan kanannya.

"TERIMA KASIH, TSUNA!" Tsuna mengangguk-angguk.

"Kufufu, selanjutnya berarti tinggal Skylark, bukan? Mukuro bertanya. Tsuna mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas putus asa.

"Aku agak takut menemui Hibari-san." Tsuna berakta dengan pelan.

"Tenang Tsuna, aku akan menemanimu!" Hayato berakta.

"Maa, Tsuna, kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" Takeshi mengikuti. Hayato mengirimkan salah satu pelototannya ke arah Takeshi.

"Tak ada yang memintamu! Pergilah, Idiot!" Hayato berkata.

"Kufufu, aku akan menemanimu, Tsunayosh-kun. Aku ingin melihat wajah kesal Skylark-chan." Mukuro berkata dengan mengerikan.

"B-Bossu, aku juga akan ikut." Chrome mengajukan dirinya.

"OH! KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MENEMANIMU, TSUNA!" Ryohei berkata. Sebelum sempat Tsuna menolak ajakannya, ia terlah berbalik, mengucapkan salamnya dengan terburu-buru, sebelum berlari keluar menuju ke arah rumah Hibari.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya.

"Eh, emangnya Senpai tahu rumahnya Hibari-san?" Takeshi nyeletuk. Tsuna memutuskan untuk pacepalmedd.

* * *

Giotto segera berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya dengan geram. Adiknya baru saja diculik oleh dua orang nanas yang bahwkan ia tak tahu apapun mengenai mereka! Dengan segera ia membuka hpnya, dan menelepon setiap guardian miliknya.

"Aku ingin kalian semua ada di sini sekarang!"

Tanpa membiarkan orang di seberang menjawab, Giotto menutup teleponnya dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan. Sata itulah, tepat ketika Reborn memasuki rumah dengan seluruh kearogansiannya.

"Dame-Gio, kau mau pergi kemana? PR yang kuberikan padamu apa sudah selesai?" Ia mengancam. Giotto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu, Reborn. Tsuna mengetahui tentang mafia." Giotto berkata to the point. Reborn menurunkan fedoranya sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya sebelum menjawab pernaytaan Giotto.

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?" Reborn bertanya. Giotto menggeleng.

"Aku tak begitu tahu detailnya. Tetapi ia bilang bahwa seseorang telah membeitahunya." Giotto berkata. Ia lalu memutari Reborn dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Reborn. Tsuna menghilang bersama dengan Hayato dan Lambo. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku juga merasakan kehardiran Vindice di sini. Tapi karena mereka tak menemuiku, kupikir mereka menemui Tsuna. Ketika aku sampai di kamarnya, ia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan dua orang satu cewek dan satu coowk yang memiliki bentuk rambut seperti nanas. Nama mereka Rokudo Mukuro dan Chrome." Giotto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Reborn di lain tempat tak berusaha sama sekali untuk menyembunyikan alisnya yang mengerut tak suka. Ia memikirkan seluruh perkataan murid bodohnya itu dengan saksama.

' _Vindice datang ke tempat ini, tapi bukan menemui Dame-Gio melainkan Dame-Tsuna?_ '

"Rokudo Mukuro, merupakan adik Daemon Spade yang diselamatkan olehnya beberapa minggu lalu dari human experiment oleh Estraneo. Apa kau lupa, Dame-Gio?"Reborn menyuplai informasi pada muridnya. Gerakan Giotto terhenti sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Reborn dengan wajah penuh horror.

"Ja-jadi mereka be-benar-benar berhubungan dengan DAEMON SPADE!?" Giotto memekik.

"Berisik, Dame-Gio!" Reborn menggerutu seraya menembak tembok di belakang Giotto. Giotto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke pintu depan.

"Aku harus pergi Reborn! Aku sudah mengumpulkan seluruh guardianku! Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan mereka!" Giotto berteriak sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar. Reborn hanya menatap murid bodohnya itu dengan mata obsidiannya yang hitam dengan pikiran yang bergelut.

* * *

Asar berjalan menysuuri jalanan di Namimori seraya memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar. Giotto baru saja memanggil mereka semua. Dan dari suaranya yang panik sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Ah, Asari!" Sebuah suara memanggilnya. Asari menoleh dan menemukan Knuckle yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia masih menggunakan jubah pendetanya yang biasa. Asari tersenyum. Ia menghentikan langkanya seraya menunggu Knuckle untuk berjalan mendekat.

"Hao, Knuckle." Asari menyapa. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke taman yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapainya. Beitu mereka sampai, mereka sudah menemukan Daemon berdiri di sana. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal dan sebuah kekhawatiran terlihat. Di sampingnya, Lampo berdiri dengan santai.

"Daemon, Lampo, Halo." Asari menyapanya. Daemon menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Yo, Daemon, Lampo." Knuckle menyapa.

"Guys!" Sebuah suara menmanggil mereka. Mereka bertiga menoleh untuk menemukan Giotto dan G berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Maafkan aku karena memanggil kallian tiba-tiba." Giotto berkata dengan cepat.

"Di mana Alaude?" G bertanya dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya ia belum datang G." Knuckle berkata. Begitu ia mengucapkan itu, sesosok Alaude memasuki taman. Giotto menoleh, diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Hn." Alaude menyapa seperti biasa. Ia berhenti tak jauh dari mereka seraya bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Giotto dan G saling bertatapan sebelum mengangguk.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." Giotto memulai.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, tadi pagi lebih tepatnya, Byakuran mendatangi kami." G mengambil alih. Perkataannya memberikan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Alaude menatap Giotto dengan mata menyipit. Asari dan Knuckle saling berpandangan. Sedangkan Daemon menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Lampo di lain tempat hanya mendengarkan dengan tak peduli.

"Ia memperingatkan kami bahwa seorang musuh baru telah muncul. Musuh ini akan membahayakan keberadaan dunia ini. Ia juga berkata bahwa Yuni ada di kota ini." G melanjutkan.

"Untuk itu, aku sudah meminta G untuk memanggil Cozart dan Dino kemari untuk mendiskusikan ini. Selain itu..." Giotto terlihat ragu-ragu. G menatapnya dengan bingung. Ada yang masih ingin disampaikannya?

"Sejam yang lalu aku merasakan kehadiran Vindice di rumahku." Giotto berkata akhirnya.

 _"Vindice!_ " G mendesis. Daemon mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jadi benar, aku merasakan kehadiran mereka." Ia bergumam.

"T-tunggu, apa yang dilakukan Vindice di sini? Kita tak melakukan apa pun kan?" Asari bertanya dengan mengerutkan alisnya. Giotto menggeleng.

"Tidak, kupikir mereka datang bukan untuk menemuiku, melainkan adikku. Ketika aku menghampiri kamarnya, aku tak menemukan keberadaan mereka, melainkan menemukan dua orang remaja bernama Rokudo Mukuro dan Chrome." Giotto berkata sambil mengawasi Daemon. Daemon tersentak dari pemikirannya seraya menatap Giotto dengan tak percaya.

"Mereka pergi ke rumahmu?" Ia bertanya. Alaude melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Daemon. Asari dan Knuckle menatap Daemon dengan bingung. Giotto mengangguk.

"Ya, mereka mencuri Tsuna, Hayato dan Lambo." Giotto berkata lagi. Dua orang bereaksi atas perkataannya.

"Hayato diculik!?"

"Lambo ada di rumahmu!?"

G dan Lampo saling berkata dengan bersamaan. Daemon menatap mereka dengan wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Siapa Hayato dan Lambo?"

"Hayato adalah adikku! Kami beda ayah." G menjelaskan.

"Lambo adalah adikku juga. Beda ibu." Lampo menjelaskan setelahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

' _Aku mencarinya di seluruh Namimori, dan ternyata selama ini dia bersama dengan Giotto._ ' ia berpikir dengan putus asa.

"Lalu, siapa Mukuro dan Chrome?" Tanya Knuckle. Daemon menatapnya dengan wajah blank.

"Adikku."

"EH!?"

"T-tunggu! Daemon punya adik!?" G berseru. Giotto mengangguk-angguk pasrah.

"Ya, dengan hairstyle seperti nanas."

"Oh tidak, akhir dunia, akhir dunia, akhir dunia!" Lampo bergidik ngeri seraya membayangkan tiga Daemon. Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi horror.

"Dan adikku diculik oleh mereka!" Lampo memekik dengan histeris. Giotto sweatdropped melihat tingkah laku petirnya itu.

"Ehem, jadi karena itulah, aku ingin kalian lebih berhati-hati." Giotto akhirnya berkata. Wajahnya meringis.

"Aku takut bahwa kita harus bertarung di sini." Ia berkata lagi. Teman-temannya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Gio." Asari berkata. Knuckle mengangguk setuju. Lampo hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan malas sementara Daemon hanya menunjukkan seringainya yang biasa. Setelah situasi yang serius, perasaan tegang yang menyelimuti udara mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Alaude yang merasa bahwa tak ada alasan keberadaannya di sana hendak berbalik pergi ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Giotto." Alaude memanggil dari jauh. Giotto menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

"Sudah kau ingat?" Alaude bertanya. Giotto mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung. G, Asari, Knucke, Daemon dan Lampo menghentikan percakapan mereka dan memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada Aaude dan Giotto

"Tentang apa?" Giotto bertanya denga bingung. Alaude menatap Giotto selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi, meninggalakan wajah-wajah kebingung di belakangnya.

Setelah ia berjalan cukup jauh, Alaude mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menatap jam saku yang digenggamnya. dengan suara pelan, ia berbisik.

"Mengingat bahwa kita adalah Generasi Vongola yang Pertama."

* * *

 **Aku harap kalian menyukainya.**

 **Ja MAttane!**


	18. Memori yang Hilang dan Situasi

**Jadi, terima kasih untuk reviewers, favers and followers. Thank you still following this story.**

 **So, thank you for Sir Butt for your reviews,terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat menghargainya. To OllaBoyong98, Natsu Yuuki, Cocoa2795, , Miyaka himizuk dan Frwt.**

 **Dan ya, akhirnya aku update!**

 **Selamat membaca!  
**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Perhatian: OOC, typos, slow update, dll.**

"Jepang."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

 _" **Giotto.** " Alaude memanggil bossnya itu ketika pertemuan itu berakhir. Giotto menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Alaude._

 _" **Ya, Alaude? Apa ada masalah?** " Tanya Giotto._

 _" **Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini? Membuat perjanjian dengan Checkerface dan Vindice?** " Tanya Alaude memastikan. Giotto menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. Ia memijat dahinya, sebuah gerakan yang menandakan bahwa ia memiliki banyak pikiran, sebelum memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada Alaude._

 _" **Ya, aku sangat yakin.** " Giotto berkata. Ia menghela nafas._

 _" **Alaude, kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa kita tak membunuh-nya. Kita hanya menyegelnya, dan suatu saat nanti, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan bangkit kembali.** " Giotto berkata. _

_"_ **Lelaki _itu sangat berbahaya. Kita membutuhkan bantuan Cozart yang memiliki api bumi dan Vindice serta Checkerface agar bisa mengalahkan-_ nya _. Bahkan dengan bantuan dari tri-ni-sette sendiri, kita tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membunuh-_ nya _._** _" Giotto berkata. Alaude menatap bossnya dengan wajah stoic._

 _" **Kau percaya pada mereka berdua?** " Alaude bertanya lagi. Giotto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. _

_" **Aku tak tahu.** " Giotto berkata akhirnya. Ya, sejujurnya ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa mempercayainya. Setelah seluruh fiasco ini terjadi, keadaan menjadi sedikit kacau. Yang paling parah lagi, keadaan itu dimanfaatkan oleh musuh untuk menyerang Vongola, yang mana menyebabkan kematian Elena. Daemon sangat terpukul dengan kematiaannya, memutuskan untuk tinggal di Italia dan mengurus Vongola sebagaimana permintaan terakhir Elena, sementara penjaga lainnya pindah ke Jepang unutk menikmati hari-hari tua mereka. _

_Yang paling parah, Daemon berusaha untuk mengkhianati mereka. Ia berusaha membunuh seluruh Shimon untuk membuat Vongola tetap kuat seperti apa yang diharapkan Elena. Tentu saja Giotto tak tinggal diam atas hal itu. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan Shimon dan menghapai Daemon tentang masalah itu. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman itu (dengan tinju, pertarungan, api dying will, serta bentakan dari Giotto untuk menyadarkan Daemon bahwa apa yang diminta Elena bukanlah untuk membuat Vongola kuat sebagaimana yang dikira Daemon, tetapi kuat sebagaimana Vongola saat itu, penuh dengan kepercayaan antar satu sama lain, loyalitas dan hubungan yang kuat antara satu sama lain)._

 _Setelah seluruh kesalah pahaman terselesaikan, Daemon mengakui kesalahannya dan melakukan permintaan maaf kepada Shimon (yang mana dimaafkan oleh Shimon dengan diringi hantaman, api, teriakan marah, sebelum akhirnya kedamaian terjadi), tetapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk tinggal di Italia. Tentu saja Giotto mengizikan, dan ia juga mengizikan Daemon jika ia ingin berlibur ke Jepang selama beberapa waktu. Dan hari ini, adalah hari terakhirnya menjadi Don of Vongola sebelum posisi itu diwariskan pada sepupunya Ricardo. Hari ini pula, dia melakuan perjanjian dengan Checkerface dan Vindice._

 _" **Hyper Intuitionku tak mengatakan apa pun tentang ini.** " Giotto akhirnya berkata. Alaude mengangguk. _

_" **Jika HI-mu tak mengatakan apa pun, berarti tak terjadi apapun. HI-mu tak pernah mengecewakan selama ini.** " Alaude berkata sebelum berbalik pergi. Giotto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku penjaga awannya itu. _

_" **Haha, aku tahu Alaude. Terima kasih telah menghiburku.** " Giotto berkata. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara kecil pertanda 'sama-sama' dalam bahasa Alaude._

* * *

"E-eto, halo, Hibari-san." Tsuna menyapa dengan pelan, mengabaikan seluruh kebisingan yang berada di belakangnya. Ia meringis ketika mendengar teriakan Hayato dan tawa Takeshi yang keras. Ditambah dengan rengekan Lambo, tawa aneh Mukuro dan teriakan Ryohei yang EXTREME tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Omnivore." Kyoya menyapa.

"Ah, i-ini. Aku ingin memberikan cincin ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau merupakan penjaga awanku." Tsuna berkata pelan. Ia menyerahkan salah satu cincin yang berada di dalam kotak kepada Kyoya dengan pelan. Kyoya di lain tempat memandangi cincin dengan bentuk yang aneh yang sekarang berada di genggamannya. Cincin itu memiliki desain yang unik, jika ia boleh berkomentar. Kyoya menatap cincin itu lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk memakainya yang ternyata pas di tangannya.

"Terima kasih," Ia berkata. Tsuna tersenyum dengan senang. Kyoya mengkedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika ia melihat seluruh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di belakang Tsuna.

"Apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Kyoya. Tsuna menggeleng sebelum membungkuk.

"Tidak ada, sampai nanti, Hibari-san." Tsuna berkata sebelum cepat-cepat berbalik untuk menuju ke teman-temannya. Kyoya menatap punggu Tsuna selama beberapa saat sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

Tsuna berjalan kembali menuju ke teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum dengan senang.

"Guys, makasih sudah mengantarku kemari." Tsuna berkata dengan senang.

"Tak masalah, Tsuna!" Hayato berkata sambil tersenyum. Takeshi tertawa lebar.

"Ya, Tsuna! Tak masalah bagiku! Ah, aku harus pergi, Tsuna! Sampai ketemu di sekolah besok!" Takeshi berkata seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik pergi. Ia segera berlari menuju ke rumahnya.

"EXTREMELY OKE TSUNA! SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGI!" Ryohei berteriak seraya berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Kufufu, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, Tsunayoshi-kun. Sampai bertemu lagi." Mukuro berkata. Chrome tersenyum kecil, menunduk sebelum berbalik pergi mengikuti Mukuro. Tsuna melambai pada mereka berdua sebelum berbalik menghadap Hayato dan Lambo.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Tanya Tsuna. Hayato terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Kau yakin Tsuna?" tanyanya. Tsuna menatanya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Soalnya, aku yakin kalau kakakmu mendegar pembicaraan kita dengan Mukuro, dan dia ada di sana ketika Mukuro menculik kita dengan menggunakan api kabutnya, dan kau baru saja memberitahu kakakmu kalau kau mengetahui mafia. Bukannya... itu semua akan canggung?" Tanya Hayato dengan ragu-ragu. Horror terlihat di wajah Tsuna.

"Aku... melupakan hal itu." Tsuna berkata dengan ngeri. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan semua itu!?

"Kalau begitu... kita tak usah pulang dulu." Ujar Tsuna dengan pelan.

"Ne, ne, Tsuna-nii, terus kita kemana?" tanya Lambo. Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya seraya ia berpikir dengan keras. Jelas ia tak bisa ke hotel, karena selain mengeluarkan biaya, kakaknya akan mulai mencari ke sana. Selain itu, dia memiliki sumber daya yang sangat banyak dan mafia, jadi no. Tempat yang tak akan dicurigai kakaknya, dan tempat dari seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dia tak mungkin ke rumah Kyoya, karena itu sama saja cari mati. Ia tak tahu tempat tinggal Mukuro dan Chrome, dan ia juga tak ingin merepotkan mereka (meskipun ini semua berawal dari mereka) dan lagi Chrome juga baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia juga tak mungkin pergi ke rumah Ryohei, ia masih ingin bisa mendengar, jadi tidak terima kasih. Ia juga tak mungkin ke rumah Takeshi, karena walaupun Takeshi dan Yamamoto-san adalah orang yang baik, dan mereka mungkin saja akan menerimanya, ia tak bisa merepotkan dengan menambah tiga orang lainnya untuk menginap di sana, dan selain itu, Takesushi merupakan tempat terkenal dan mungkin saja kakaknya akan mengetahui bahwa dia ada di sana. Tempat yang tersisa...

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Kawahira-san." Tsuna berkata tiba-tiba.

"Kawahira-san? Maksudmu, tempat yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan?" Tanya Hayato.

"Ya, sampai saat ini Kawahira-san belum kembali. Kakakku dan G-san juga tak akan mengetahui bahwa kita di sana, mereka tak akan memikirkannya. Selain itu, tempat itu juga bisa menjadi tempat istirahat kita tanpa mengeluarkan biaya apa pun. Bagaimana menurutmu Hayato?" tanya Tsuna. Hayato mengerutkan dahinya seraya berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku setuju denganmu Tsuna. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling aman saat ini." Ujarnya. Tsuna mengangguk. Ia tersenyum seraya menyulurkan tangannya pada Lambo.

"Ayo, Lambo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sebelum pergi ke sana dengan Hayato." Ujar Tsuna. Lambo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau ikut dengan Tsuna-nii!" Ia berseru.

"Kau ini-!?"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Tsuna akhirnya berkata. Hayato menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna tersenyum.

"Tak apa, Hayato. Luce telah memilihnya menjadi penjaga petirku. Walaupun aku tak setuju dengannya." Tsuna berkata dengan helaan nafas.

"..." Tsuna menatap ke bawah untuk menemukan Lambo menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ada apa Lambo?"

"Apa Tsuna-nii tak ingin aku menjadi penjaga petir Tsuna-nii? Apa karena aku lemah?" Lambo berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, tidak Lambo bukan begitu." Ujar Tsuna pelan. Ia mengelus kepala Lambo dengan pelan. "Bukan karena itu. Tapi kau masih seorang anak. Aku ingin kau menikmati masa-masamu saat ini bukannya malah terlibat dnegan masalahku yang berbahaya." Tsuna berkata.

"Jadi bukan karena aku lemah?" Tanya Lambo. Tsuna menggeleng.

"Kau pergi ke sini sendirian dari Italia, dan aku tak akan menyebutmu lemah." Tsuna berkata akhirnya. Lambo mengangguk. Ia memeluk Tsuna.

"Dengar itu, Bocah." Hayato menggerundel. Tsuna tertawa. Ia segera berdiri dengan menggendong Lambo di punggungnya.

"Ayo, Hayato, Lambo, kita pergi." Ajaknya.

* * *

 **Terima kasih telah membaca, Review plz~**


	19. Ingatan Daemon dan Kembalinya Kawahira

**So... I want to say that I apreciate you reviews sir butt, thank you very much!**

 **Terima kasih untuk para follower, fevers, reviwers. Untuk Frwt, Ya kejadian 400 tahun lalu. Natsu Yuuki dan Miyaka HImizuka thank you very much!**

 **Pernyataan: Aku tak memiliki KHR,**

 **Perhatian: OOC, typo, waktu update yang tak tentu, etc**

"Jepang."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

 _FLASHBACK_

* * *

 _Giotto menghela nafas dengan berat seraya turun dari kapal yang ditumpanginya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya untuk mencari orang yang dicarinya. Senyuman ringan muncul diwajahnya ketika ia menemukannya melambai padanya._

 _"Selamat datang di Jepang, Primo." Asari tersenyum ramah seraya menyapa sahabatnya itu. Giotto mengangguk._

 _"Halo, Asari, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Giotto berkata. Mereka berdua berpelukan layaknya saudara sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi._

 _"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku selama di Jepang, Giotto. Aku senang kau mau mengunjungiku setelah Ricardo mengambil alih Vongola." Asari berkata. Giotto tersenyum sedih._

 _"Aku... berencana menetap di Jepang, Asari." Giotto berkata dengan pelan. Asari menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat seraya menatap Giotto dengan serius._

 _"Apa sesuatu terjadi, Giotto?" Ia berkata. Giotto mengangguk dengan lemah._

 _"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Giotto berkata. Ia tersenyum dengan bijak. "Sudah setengah tahun sejak kau kembali ke Jepang Asari, dan setengah tahun Ricardo memimpin. Vongola mengalami banyak perubahan di bawah pimpinannya, perubahan yang tak kusuka."_

 _Asari mengerutkan dahinya. "Giotto-"_

 _"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti." Giotto memotong ucapan Asari. "Untuk sekarang, aku akan menikmati waktuku di Jepang sebagai liburan dan menunggu yang lain untuk menyusulku. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir."_

 _Asari membelalakkan matanya mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu. "Tapi, Giotto-!?"_

 _"Tenanglah Asari, ini bukanlah perpisahan. Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpa kalian." Giotto berkata seraya ia mendongak untuk memandang langit senja yang mulai beranjak gelap. Ia menatap Asari dengan senyuman yang selama ini selalu memberikan perlindungan, kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk setiap orang yang menjadi orang yang disayanginya. Senyuman yang mengingatkan akan keluarga._

 _"Karena langit tak akan menjadi langit tanpa elemennya."_

* * *

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna, Hayato dan Lambo terlonjak dengan kaget. Serentak, mereka menolehkan kepala mereka untuk menemukan seorang lelaki berambut putih, berkacamata dan memakai yukata warna hijau duduk di salah satu meja sambil menyeruput ramen di depannya.

Hayato langsung berdiri di depan Tsuna, sedangkan Lambo memeluk Tsuna dengan erat seraya mengarahkan pelototannya ke orang tak dikenal itu.

"Kawahira...-san?"

Hayato dan Lambo, secara serentak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tsuna. Mata Tsuna terbelalak kaget dan perhatiannya tertancap pada sosok yang masih duduk dengan santainya itu. Berbagai pertanyaan dan pikiran berkelebat di benaknya.

"Tsuna?"

"Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna tersadar dari lamunannya seraya menoleh untuk menatap teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum dengan malu-malu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan perkenalan.

"Ah, Hayato, Lambo, kenalkan ini Kawahira-san, a.k.a Checkerface. Dia salah satu orang yang menunjukku sebagi penjaga Tri-ni-sette. Kawahira-san, ini Hayato dan Lambo, penjagaku." Aku memperkenalkan. Hayato dan lambo membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Tsuna. Serentak, mereka menatap Kawahira yang hanya memandangi pemandangan di depannya dengan santai.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah menemukan para penjagamu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku sempat khawatir." Kawahira berkata seraya mempersilahkan Tsuna, Hayato dan Lambo untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Tsuna tersenyum.

"Ah, Luce memaksaku. Aku... sebenarnya tak ingin melibatkan mereka." Ia berkata pelan, tak menyadari ekspresi kaget yang muncul di wajah Hayato dan Lambo. Kawahira tersenyum. Ia tak emngatakan apapun seraya mempersilahkan Tsuna untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan kenapa kau tak ingin melibatkan mereka?"

"Well, dari cerita yang kudengar, Cloak Man bukanlah musuh yang main-main jika generasi Vongola Pertama mengalami kesulitan untuk menghadapinya. Aku... aku tak ingin membahayakan mereka. Hayato teman pertamaku, dan lebih baik aku mati dari pada membiarkannya mati karena masalah ini. Lambo sudah seperti adikku sendiri dan aku tak ingin melihatnya terluka. Takeshi... aku tak ingin dia tertekan. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menerima tekanan. Onii-san dan Kyoya sangat kuat, aku tahu itu, tapi aku tak ingin melihat mereka terluka. Onii-san masih memiliki Kyoko-chan dan ia sudah menjadi kakakku selain Gio-nii, dan Kyoya masih memiliki kota ini untuk dia lindungi. Maksudku, Namimori tak akan menjadi seaman ini tanpa campur tangannya. Dia pelindung kota ini. Selain itu, Mukuro dan Chrome... mereka sudah mengalami banyak hal yang tak seharusnya mereka alami. Aku ingin mereka merasakan kebebasan dan merasakan kebahagian yang tak sempat mereka alami di masa kecil mereka." Tsuna bergumam. Tentu saja gumamannya tak sepelan yang dia maksud karena bagaimanapun Hayato, Lambo dan Kawahira masih bisa mendengar seluruh perkataannya dengan jelas.

"Wah, wah, kau sangat mengakhawatirkan mereka rupanya, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kawahira tertawa kecil. Tsuna mendongak dengan kaget seakan-akan lupa bahwa ada orang lain di depannya. Semburat pink menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Hayato, Lambo dan Kawahira menangkapnya sedang bergumam.

"Ahahah." Ia tertawa dengan lemah, tak menyadari senyuman lembut yang muncul di wajah penontonnya.

* * *

Daemon membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dengan penuh keraguan, ia menatap sekelilingnya seraya meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dialaminya adalah mimpi. Dengan menghela nafas berat ia meraih sakunya dan mengelurkan HP-nya. Setelah mengotak-atik benda di tangannya itu, tak menemukan satu telepon atau e-mail dari adik-adiknnya tersayang, ia kembali memasukkannya ke kantong sakunya. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya, menandakan kegelisahannya.

' _Mimpi apa itu?_ '

Ia mendongak langit yang mulai beranjak sore. Memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan mimpi aneh yang baru dialaminya, ia turun dari pohon tempat ia bersantai dan berjalan menuju ke jalan yang anehnya familiar untuknya walaupun seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah meleawati jalan itu.

' _Aneh, jalan ini sama dengan yang ada di dalam mimpi itu._ '

Ia mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. Ia menghela nafas sebelum langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah tua. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandannnya untuk menatap rumah tua yang sangat dikenalnya melalui mimpi yang baru dialaminya itu. Matanya membesar dengan kaget. Setelah beberapa detik berdiri di tempat yang sama, ia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki rumah itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia telah menyelidiki seluruh bagian rumah itu dengan teliti. Ia berhenti di depan pintu double yang sepertinya merupakan kamar tidur utama rumah itu. Dengan jantung yang anehnya berdetak kencang, Daemon membuka kamar itu.

Dan napasnya terhenti oleh pemandangan di depannya.

Pemandangan yang sangat, sangat familiar. Dari mimpinya, dan juga dari memori yang seakan-akan telah lama tersimpan di benaknya.

' _Jadi mimpi itu nyata, benar-benar terjadi?_ ' ia berpikir dengan keras.

Seakan-akan teringat sesuatu, pandangannya teralihkan dan perhatiannya terjatuh pada sebuah kotak yang terletak di atas tempat tidur. Dibiarkan tergeletak dan berdebu. Ia bergegas menghampiri kotak itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia membuka kotak itu, hanya untuk tersentak ketika melihat isinya.

Tergelatak di dalamnya, sebuah jam saku yang terlihat sangat tua, tapi tak tersentuh oleh waktu. Ia juga menemukan kartu-kartu yang ia gunakan seperti dalam mimpi yang dialaminya. Ia mengambil jam saku itu, membuka isinya sebelum tertegun ketika melihat isinya.

Ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengutuk sebelum berjalan keluar dengan wajah penuh dengan ketegangan.

"Damn it Giotto. Kau lebih baik mengingat segalanya sebelum dua immortal itu melakukan sesuatu yang drastic yang berada di luar kemampuan kita."

* * *

 _" **Ah, halo Gio. senang bertemu denganmu lagi.** " Cozart tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya. Giotto tersenyum ramah. Ia mempersilahkan temannya yang berambut merah itu untuk duduk di sampingnya seraya menghadap meja rapat yang dikelilingi oleh guardiannya. Cozart menganguk ke Asari, G dan Alaude yang sudah hadir di depannya. Sebelum sempat ia menanyakan apa yang menjadi subjek dari rapat itu, pintu di sebelanya terbuka untuk memberi jalan pada Knuckle, Lampo, dan Daemon yang berjalan dengan pelan memasuki ruangan. _

_" **Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul.** " Giotto memulai rapatnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan keseriusan. _

_" **Rapat ini akan berhubungan dengan kesepakatanyang kubuat dengan Checkerface dan Sephira, begitu pula dengan Vindice... mengenai lelaki itu.** " ia berkata. Ketegangan muncul di ruangan itu. Seluruh penjaga, dan juga Cozart langsung menegakkan diri mereka dan dalam keadaan berjaga. _

_" **Dan juga...** " Giotto menghela nafas. Ia menutup matanya dan mendongak dengan kesedihan yang terlihat di matanya. " **Ini akan menjadi rapat terakhit kita sebagai generasi Vongola yang pertama.** "_


	20. Memori yang Hilang dan Pernjanjian

**Halo, thank you for your support, this is the next chapter.**

 **Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para followers, fevers, dan reviewers yang bersedia menunggu chapter ini terbit**

 **Maaf ya laaama banget baru terbit.**

 **Lalu kuucapkan terima kasih untuk Miyaka Himizuka, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Yuukanda92, Cocoa2795, dan Frwt. Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Pernyataan: aku tak memiliki KHR**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, update yang nggak tentu**

" **Italia.** "

"Jepang."

' _Thought._ '

 _FLASHBACK_

* * *

 _" **Apa maksudmu dengan itu Giotto?** " Cozart berkata dengan serius. " **Aku membiarkanmu meninggalkan Vongola dan memberikannya pada Ricardo, meskipun aku beranggapan bahwa Ricardo bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk posisi itu, dan sekarang kau berkata ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir Vongola? Walaupun kau hanya berkata Vongola, aku merasa kau memasukkan aku di dalamnya.** " _

_Giotto menghela nafas panjang. " **Aku belum selesai, Cozart.** "_

 _Cozart menutup mulutnya. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan mata menusuk seraya melipat tangannya di dadanya._

 _"Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, kita berhasil menyegel lelaki itu, walaupun pada akhirnya kita tak berhasil mengetahui siapa di balik sosok itu." Giotto berkata. Seluruh hadirin mengangguk. " **Ada kemungkinan, segel itu akan hancur dan Cloak-man akan bebas kembali. Untuk menghindari kerusakan, aku membuat kesepakatan dengan Checkerface, Sephira dan Vindice.** "_

 _" **Nufufu, kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, Giotto.** " Daemon berkata. Sebuah kilatan muncul di matanya._

 _Alaude membuka salah satu matanya. " **Dan apa kesepakatan itu?** "_

 _Giotto menatap Guardiannya satu persatu dan berakhir di Cozart sebelum kembali mengambil nafas panjang._

 _" **Reinkarnasi.** "_

* * *

Asari tertegun seraya ia terduduk diam di dojo. Matanya menerawang jauh seraya ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting." Asari menghela nafas panjang seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia mengambil peralatan kendo yang baru saja digunakannya dan berjalan menuju ke gudang tempat Tsuyoshi biasa menyimpan seluruh peralatan itu.

Ia terbatuk dengan keras ketika debu-debu berterbangan di sekelilingnya. Dengan pelan ia berjalan masuk sambi mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Ia membuka lemari yang ada dan meletakkan seluruh peralatan kendo miliknya di dalamnya, di samping sebuah box tua yang memang sudah ada di sana sejak ia kecil. Gerakan Asari terhenti ketika ia melihat kotak itu.

Ia memandangnya selama beberapa saat, sesuatu di dirinya mengatakn bahwa ia harus membuka kotak itu karena ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang hilang. Ia kembali terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengambil kotak itu dan membuka isinya dengan penasaran.

Matanya terbelalak, dan mulutnya menganga. Kilasan-kilasan muncul di kepalanya ketika ia melihat benda yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tak mungkin."

* * *

 _Keadaan menjadi hening._

 _" **Giotto.** " G berkata dengan serius. Ia langsung memahami apa yang dimaksudkan Giotto dengan satu kata yang diucapkannya. Ia adalah tangan kanan dan sahabat terbaiknya, bukan hanya untuk pajangan._

 _" **Kau serius ingin melakukannya?** " G bertanya. Giotto mengangguk._

 _" **Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka untuk mereinkarnasi kita dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh tri-ni-sette. Checkerface setuju untuk menggunakannya. Alasan karena kita tak bisa bertemu satu sama lain adalah aku ingin kalian menikmati waktu ini dan melakukan hal-hal yang ingin kalian lakukan dengan bebas, karena kita tak tahu bisa melakukannya lagi di masa depana pa tidak.** " Giotto berkata._

 _" **Woa, tunggu sebentar, kau serius?** " Cozart berkata sambil berdiri, membiarkan kursinya terjungkir ke belakang._

 _" **Aku tak percaya reinkarnasi itu nyata.** " Daemon menggumam dengan serius._

 _" **Ya, aku serius, dan ya reinkarnasi itu nyata. Waktu yang telah kami putuskan adalah 400 tahun yang akan datang. Aku akan bereinkarnasi dari garis keturunanku, begitu juga dengan kalian semua.** "_

 _" **Oh, tidak... ide gila lainnya.** " Lampo mengerang dengan penuh keputus asaan. Suaranya menghancurkan atmosfer serius yang ada._

 _" **Hei! Itu ide yang sangat bagus!** " Giotto mendesis. Dia merengut._

 _" **Please Gio, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu.** " G menghela nafas._

 _" **Kenapa harus 400 tahun yang akan datang?** " Knuckle bertanya dengan bingung._

 _" **Karena itu adalah waktu di mana segel itu akan hancur. Berdasarkan perkiraan mereka tentu saja.** " Daemon berkatan seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia tertawa kecil._

 _" **Aku tetap akan mengikutimu Giotto. Apapun yang terjadi.** " Daemon berkata dengan serius. Giotto tersenyum, mengerti makna lain dari perkataannya itu. G menghela nafas._

 _" **Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau akan tetap hidup Gio.** " Ia berkata dengan pelan sebelum seringai menghiasi wajahnya._

 _" **Yare yare, aku tak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku lagi, Primo.** " Lampo berkata seraya membuak selurh matanya._

 _" **Tentu saja aku akan membantumu.** " Knuckle berkata dengan tenang dan mata yang penuh dengan kesiapan._

 _" **Aku tak akan melewatkannya.** " Alaude berkata seraya berjalan pergi dari ruang rapat._

 _" **Aku akan selalu mengikutimu, Giotto. Itu adalah janji yang kubuat.** " Asari berkata seraya berdiri dari tempatnya. Cozart berdiri seraya berjalan mendekati Giotto dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher sahabatnya itu._

 _" **Aku akan selalu mendungkumu, ingat itu.** "_

 _Giotto tersenyum dengan bahagia._

 _" **Terima kasih, semuanya.** "_

* * *

Lampo menghela nafas panjang seraya berjalan menyusuri pertokoan di distrik perbelanjaan di Namimori. Ia membuka satu matanya seraya memperhatikan sekellilingnya, mencari sesuatu untuk dimakannya.

"Ah, menyebalkan, sekarang aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk di makan." Lampo menghela nafasnya dengan malas. Ia kembali berputar-putar di sekitar distrik itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ke hotel tempat ia tinggal selama ia berada di Namimori. Ia mengucapkan salam ke resepsionis sebeum berjalan menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur sebelum duduk dengan cepat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sebuah kotak yang tergeletak dengan tanpa dosa. Dengan menggerutu ia mengambil kotak itu, berencana membuangnya ke tempat sampah ketika ia melihat simbol yang tertera di atas kotak itu. Sebuah lambang Vongola.

Dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya ia membuka kotak itu. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia menemukan benda yang tergeletak di dalamnya. Sekelebat memori memasuki otaknya.

"Oh, sial."

* * *

 _" **Checkerface, aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu.** "_

* * *

"Ah, Aniki! Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang EXTREME padamu." Ryohei berkata ketika ia melihat sepupunya itu memasuki rumah. Knuckle tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa Ryohei? Kupikir kau bermain dengan teman-temanmu yang kau bilang SANGAT EXTREME itu." Knuckle terkekeh. Ryohei menyeringai dengan lebar.

"Aku sudah bertemeu dengan mereka secara EXTREME! Oh, iya, kau meninggalkna benda EXTREME ini di rumah ketika kau pergi berpetualag!" Ryohei menyodorkan tangannya seraya menggenggam sesuatu. Knuckle mengambil benda itu dari tangan Ryohei dengan penasaran. Ia menatap wajah Ryohei selama beberapa saat sebelum menolehkan pandangannya pada benda di tangannya itu. Kata-kata terima kasih tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Di dalam genggamannya, sebuah jam saku tua yang terlihat dijaga dengan penuh hati-hati terbuka. Di dalam sebuah foto dengan orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya berada. Saat itu juga, memori-memori yang telah lama hilang muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Aniki?"

Knuckle mendongak dan menatap sepupunya itu. Tanpa berkata apa pun, ia berbalik pergi, tak memperdulikan teriakan Ryohei yang mengikutinya. Hanya satu hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

' _Giotto!_ '

* * *

 _Sebuah seringai misterius muncul di bibirnya._

 _" **Kesepakatan denganku? Apa kau yakin Primo?** "_

* * *

Giotto terdiam selama beberapa saat di kamarnya. Hari beranjak malam, dan Tsuna, Hayato dan Lambo belum juga pulang. Ibunya berkata bahwa Tsuna menelepon sebeum Giotto dan G pulang dan mengatakan bahwa Tsuna akan menginap di rumah temannya. Ketika ia bertanya apa ibunya tahu siapa temannya itu, Nana menggelengkan kepaanya.

"Sudahlah Gio. Istirahatlah dulu baru besok kita mencari mereka." G berkata dari futon di sampingnya. Giotto duduk di tempat tidurnya seraya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah gloomy.

"Aku khawatir dengan Tsuna." Giotto merengek. G menatap sahabatnya itu dengan kesal.

"Bukan hanya kau yang punya saudara di sini Gio, aku juga mengkhawatirkan Hayato, dan dia bersama dengan Tsuna terakhir kali kita liat. hayato bukanlah anak yang lemah, ia bisa melindungi Tsuna jika sesuatu terjadi padanya." G mengutarakan pendapatnya. Giotto menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu G, aku tahu." ia berkata dengan pelan. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sementara G berbaring di Futonnya. Pikiran mereka kembali memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

* * *

 _Giotto menatap lawan bicaranya dengan penuh keyakinan._

 _ **"Ya, aku sangat yakin."**_

* * *

Hayato mendongak dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar mereka bergeser terbuka. Lambo yang berada di sampingnya mendongak dan tersenyum dengan lebar ketika ia melihat Tsuna memasuki ruangan.

Tsuna berjalan menuju ke futonnya yang berada di antara Hayato dan Lambo.

"Bagaimana?" Hayato bertanya sementara Lamboo bergerak mendekat. Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke saat pertemuannya dengan Kawahira.

 _"...Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tsuna bertanya tanpa basa basi. Ia terdiam sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Apa Sephira-san baik-baik saja?"_

 _Kawahira tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tsunayoshi-kun. Begitu juga dengan Sephira. Ia terluka dan butuh istirahat yang cukup, tapi ia baik-baik saja."_

 _Tsuna mengangguk dengan lega._

 _"Aku tak akan tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu." Kawahira berkata dengan serius, menarik Tsuna dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kawahira mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hayato yang berdiri agak maju ke depan dari Tsuna dengan aura yang meneriakkan 'melindungi', sedangkan Lambo yang bergelayut pada Tsuna dan sedikit melotot ke arah Kawahira._

 _"Apa maksudmu Kawahira-san?" Tsuna bertanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya._

 _"aku yakin kau sudah bertemu dengan cloak-man?" Tanya Kawahira. Ia memperhatikan ketiga remaja di depannya menegang. "400 tahun yang lalu, ia muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan ingin merebut kekuatan tri-ni-sette. Kami berhasil menyegelnya, tetapi kami tak bisa menemukan identitasnnya yang sebenarnya. Ketika ia menyerangku dan Sephira di Italia beberapa hari yang lalu, akhirnya aku mendapatkan petunjuk."_

 _Tsuna memperhatikan dengan serius, begitu juga dengan Hayato yang semakin lama semakin relax di sampingnya, tetapi tak menjatuhkan perlindungannya._

 _"Yang mana, memberikan kesimpulan untukku bahwa Cloak man bukan berasal dari dunia ini." Kawahira memperhatikan mata Tsuna yang membesarkan. "Ia berasal dari dunia pararel."_

 _"Tunggu!" Hayato menghentikan percakapan itu dengan segera. "Dunia pararel itu...ada?"_

 _Kawahira mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hayato. "Ya, tentu saja dunia pararel itu ada." Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiaanya pada Tsuna._

 _"Aku sudah menghubungi Bermuda. Ia akan menemuimu besok dengan Jager lalu kau akan memulai latihanmu. Kumpulkan seluruh guardianmu. Mereka juga akan berlatih beberapa hal umum dengan Bermuda. Salah satunya cara menggunakan cincin-cincin pemberianku itu. Cloak man sangat kuat, dan dengan level kalian saat ini, kesempatan kalian menang akan sangat kecil."_

"Aku sudah menghubungi Mama bahwa aku menginap di rumah teman. Aku juga sudah memanggil yang lainnya, mereka akan datang besok." Tsuna menjelaskan. "Kawahira-san sudah pergi sejam yang lalu. Ia bilang harus menjemput beberapa orang yang akan membantu kita untuk mengalahkan Cloak-man."

Hayato mengangguk mengerti. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Ia diam-diam melirik ke arah Tsuna yang mulai berbicara dengan Lambo. Ia sudah menyaksikan kekautan Cloak man dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dari satu petarungan itu saja ia langsung tahu bahwa Cloak man hanya bermain-main dengan mereka. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka sangat jauh.

' _Dan karena itu ku harus berlatih._ ' Hayato bergumam. Ia melirik ke arah Tsuna yang mulai menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk Lambo.

' _Tak akan kubiarkan dia menyakitimu lagi, Tsuna._ '

* * *

 _" **Baiklah, mari membuat kesepakatan itu.** " Checkerface akhirnya berkata. Giotto menatapnya dengan penuh kelegaan._

 _" **Terima kasih,** " Ia berterima kasih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Checkerface terkekeh._

 _" **Tak perlu berterima kasih, aku melakukan ini untuk tri-ni-sette, dan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Bukan hanya karena requestmu.** " Ia berkata. Giotto hanya tersenyum._

 _" **Aku tahu.** "_

 _Checkerface terdiam selama beberapa saat. " **Aku akan mengantarmu dan para guardianmu ke 400 tahun yang akan datang, di mana segel itu kemungkinan akan terbuka.** "_

 _Giotto mengangguk mengerti. Checkerface berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti dengan Giotto. Giotto berhenti di depan pintu masuk, bersiap untuk pergi._

 _" **Sayangnya, aku memiliki sebuah situasi untukmu.** " Checkerface berkata. Giotto terdiam seraya menatap wajah Checkerface._

 _" **Apa syaratmu?** "_

* * *

Byakuran berjalan melewati distrik perbelanjaan yang sudah mulai sepi. Toko-toko yang tutup berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Sambil memegang sekotak marshmallow, ia berjalan dengan cueknya menuju ke satu tempat pasti. Namun, tak seperti biasanya, tangan kanan kepercayaannya tak menemaninya kala itu.

Byakuran menlanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri distrik perbelanjaan sebelum ia berhenti secara mendadak di depan sebuah toko. Dengan saksama ia memperhatikan toko itu. Seringainya melebar ketika ia menyadari kefamiliaran dari toko itu.

"Ah~ Akhirnya ketemu." Ia berkata seraya berjalan mendekati toko itu. Dengan ketukan yang cukup keras ia berdiri terdiam menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya. Seringainya melebar ketika ia mengenali seseorang yang membuka pintu itu.

Lautan rambut coklat dan sepasang mata coklat besar muncul dari balik pintu. Kedua mata itu membesar dengan kaget ketika mereka menyadari siapa tamu yang datang.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran berkata. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

* * *

G tersentak dari lamunannya ketika ia merasakan sekelebat bayangan melewati matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya untuk menemukan bahwa ia tak berada di kamar milik Giotto lagi, melainkan di kantor Giotto yang terletak di Mansion Vongola di Italy.

'A _pa yang kulakukan di sini?_ ' ia berpikir seraya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya untuk menyadari bahwa Giotto ada di sana duduk dan sedang mengerjakan setumpuk dokumen. G membuka mulutnya, tapi panggilannya terganggu ketika pintu kantor diketuk oleh seseorang. Giotto mendongak dari pekerjaan, dan seolah tak memperdulikan G yang duduk tepat di depannya, pandangan matanya langsung tertuju ke arah pintu.

" **Masuk.** " ia berkata. Suaranya terdengar aneh di telinganya. G mencoba menarik perhatian Giotto ketika kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu membekukannya. " **Oh, G, kau sudah kembali?** "

G membeku. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah serius.

"Ap-?!"

" **Semua sudah siap,** " Ia menemukan dirinya-tapi-bukan-dirinya berkata dengan serius. Giotto mengangguk. Ia segera berdiri dan menambil jubahnya sebelum berjalan mengikutinya.

" **Terima kasih G.** " Giotto mengangguk kecil. G tersenyum.

" **Apa saja untukmu, Primo.** "

* * *

 _" **Kau akan melupakan seluruh memorimu. Sebagaimana kau menjadi Primo dan sebagainya. Hal yang sama juga akan terjadi dengan para guardianmu.** " Checkerface berkata. Ia bisa melihat Giotto menegang mendengar syaratnya. " **Tetapi, kau akan mendapatkan memorimu, begitu pula dengan guardianmu, meskipun aku tak bisa mengontrol waktu kapan memori-memori itu akan kembali padamu.** " _

_Giotto memandangnya. " **Apa hanya itu?** " _

_" **Tidak, tidak, itu bukan persyaratanku, itu adalah situasi yang akan kau alami nantinya. Sebuah side effect.** "_

 _Giotto mengangguk mengerti, menganggap hal itu wajar. " **Lalu, apa persyaratanmu?** "_

* * *

Giotto memperhatikan G terbangun dengan cepat. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dan ada ekspresi horror di wajahnya. Giotto, langsung merasakan HI-nya berakting, berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati G dengan kekhawatiran yang tampak di wajahnya.

"G." Giotto mencoba memanggilnya, tetapi G tak memberikan respon. Itu semakin membuatnya khawatir. "G, G! Kau baik-baik saja!?"

G tersentak dari reverienya. Ia mendongak untuk menemukan Giotto yang memandanya dengan khawatir.

"... Giotto?" Ia berbisik. Giotto mengerutkan dahinya, semakin khawatir dengan kondisi temannya.

"G, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Giotto bertanya lagi. G menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum dengan sangat tiba-tiba kedua tangannya memegang pundak Giotto dan G menatapnya dengan serius.

"... G?"

"Giotto, apa kau tak mengingatnya?" G bertanya dengan serius. Giotto menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Mengingat apa?" ia bertanya lagi. G membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menatap Giotto.

"Giotto, bukan," Giotto bisa merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil sedang terjadi. Di pikirannya, HI-nya terus memberikan pemberitahuan bahwa ia memang melupakan sesuatu. Ia memperhatikan G mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Primo, apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatnya?"

* * *

 _" **Jika sampai segel itu akhirnya terbuka dan kau serta para guardianmu belum mengingat semuanya, aku harus mengambil langkah yang ekstrim untuk mencegah kehancuran tri-ni-sette. Yang berarti, aku akan mengangkat penjaga ketiga untuk mengalahkan Cloak-man. Dan bilamana itu tidak berhasil, maka penjaga itu, beserta seluruh guardian yang mendampinginya, harus menggunakan kekuatan tri-ni-sette itu sendiri untuk menghancurkan Cloak-man.** "_

 _Giotto membelalakkan matanya seraya menatap Checerface dengan horror._

 _" **Yang mana, untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu, mereka harus membayarnya dengan nyawa.** "_

* * *

 **Fiuh~**

 **Akhirnya selesai, untuk chapter ini, plz review!**


	21. Tindakan dan Rencana II

**Em, yah... hai lagi...**

 **Akhirnya saya update, dan saya benar-benar minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang... Banyak kesibukan.. jadi ya, maafkan saya.**

 **Jadi! Kuucapkan terima kaish banyak untuk reviewnya, untuk favoritnya dan followernya. Selamat membaca untuk chapter ini!**

 **Disclaimer: Aku tak memiliki KHR, T.T**

 **Warnings: ooc, slow update, typos, etc**

"Japanese."

" **Italian.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Tsuna menatap pendatang baru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan pintu masuk toko milik Kawahira. Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 9 malam dan dia bersiap ketika ia mendengar pintu depan diketuk. Lambo sudah tertidur pulas sejak lama, dan Hayato baru saja tertidur sepuluh menit lalu. Ia sebenarnya juga sudah terlelap ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu depan.

"Kau..." Tsuna berbisik dengan tertahan. Byakuran terkekeh.

"Ah, kau pasti sudah mendengar suaraku sebelumnya ketika kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan kakakmu." Byakuran berkata dengan senyuman licik yang masih terpajang di wajahnya. "Apa aku salah? Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun? Penjaga tri-ni-sette yang baru?"

Tsuna menegang mendengar sebutan itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya seraya tubuhnya mengambil siaga. Byakuran tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Tsuna.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran berkata dengan sing-song voice. Tubuh Tsuna mulai relaks, tapi ia tak menjatuhkan seluruh siaganya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bisa aku masuk?"

Tsuna menatap albino di depannya dengan ragu-ragu sebelum membiarkannya masuk. Setelah kembali menutup pintu, Tsuna mengikutinya menuju ke salah satu meja yang ada dan duduk di sana.

"S-siapa kau?" Tsuna bertanya akhirnya. Ia memperhatikan senyuman Byakuran yang semakin lebar dengan waspada.

"Ara~! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Byakuran Gesso, Pendiri Mallefiore dan merupakan pewaris sah dari Mare ring, salam kenal~" Byakuran membungkuk dengan dramatis. Tsuna memandang Byakuran dengan wajah shock ketika ia menyadari apa yang Byakuran katakan.

"Kau, pewaris Mare ring?" Ia berbisik dengan tertahan. Byakuran mengangguk, diam-diam menikmati wajah kaget Tsuna (hei! bukan salahnya kalau ia merasa bosan!).

"Yap~ Dan ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Tsuna menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ini tentang Cloak-man." Dia berkata dengan serius. Aura Tsuna berganti. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Byakuran dengan mata tajam. Gerakan yang didasari oleh Byakuran tetapi dilakukan Tsuna tanpa sadar.

"Seperti yang sudah kau tahu, aku mengetahui tentang rencanamu dan Checkerface." Byakuran memulai. "Sephira yang memerikan cincin mare padaku mengatakan seluruh kemungkinan tentang apa yang akan terjadi dan _mungkin_ akan terjadi. Ia juga menatakan akan mengangkatmu menjadi salah satu penjaga Tri-ni-sette. Aku setuju untuk membantu mereka dan juga membantumu dengan menyimpan rahasia dan menjadi mata untukmu di antara para mafia."

Byakuran menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti Byakuran-san, terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Tsuna berkata. Ia menatap Byakuran, menyadari bahwa Byakuran belum selesai.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Byakuran?"

"Kudengar ketika kau dan Sephria berada di italia, kau diserang oleh cloak man?" Byakuran bertanya seraya memperhatikan Tsuna menegang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ia bertanya.

"Cherckerface mengunjungiku." ia berkata. "Ia bilang bahwa ia berhasil lolos dari cengkreman Cloak-man begitu pula dengan Sephira. Ia menceritakan kronologi kejadian di sana."

Tsuna masih menatap Byakuran dengan ekspresi tegang. Sementara Byakuran melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ia juga bilang, bahwa ia juga memiliki mata-mata diantara para arcobaleno yang akan membantumu untuk menjauhkan para arcobaleno dari mu. Agak sulit mungkin dengan Reborn yang menjadi guru kakakmu. Selain itu, aku ingin memberitahumu, bahwa penjaga tri-ni-sette yang lain dan juga pemegang pacifier langit generasi ini, Uni dari Giglio Nero, mengetahui tentang hal ini." Ia menaikkan tangannya tanda damai. "Dan bukan aku yang memberitahunya, ia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan."

Tsuna mengangguk mengerti seraya mempersilahkan Byakuran untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya, dan ia setuju untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Selain itu," Byakuran mengambil jeda sambil menatap Tsuna dengan hati-hati. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi bahwa Giotto dan yang lainnya sudah mendapatkan ingatan mereka sebagai generasi Vongola yang pertama."

* * *

"Tsuna." Tsuna membuka matnya dengan pelan. Ia menoleh dan menatap Hayato yang sudah bangun.

"Hayato?" Ia berkata seraya bangun dari tidurnya. Ia meandang sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia yang terakhir bangun, dengan sudah rapinya futon yang digunakan oleh Lambo dan Hayato.

"Lambo?"

"Ia sedang sarapan." Hayato berakata. "Aku sudah memasakkan makanan untuk kita semua. Yang lainnya juga sudah datang." Ia berkata. Tsuna mengangguk dengan malas-malasan. Ia menguap lebar dan segera merapikan futonnya sebelum berjalan mengikuti Hayato.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Ia bertanya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Jam 9." Hayato berkata. Tsuan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatap Hayato dengan tak percaya.

"Selama itukah aku tidur?" dia bertanya. Hayato mengangguk.

"Kau tidur lebih dari tengah malam, Tsuna." Hayato berkata. Tsuna melirik.

"Kau terbangun?"

"...ya, aku mau ke kamar mandi ketika aku melihat kau bersama... " Hayato terdiam. Tsuna menghela nafas.

"Dia adalah Byakuran Gesso, pendiri dari Millefiore." Tsuna menjelaskan. Hayato membelalakkan matanya, seketika mengenali nama itu. "Dia juga merupakan pewaris sah dari mare ring. Dia ada di pihak kita dan Kawahira-san sudah berbicara dengannya untuk membantu kita. Ia memberikan beberapa informasi padaku, bahwa ada mata-mata Kawahira-san di dalam lingkup Arcobaleno... dan juga bahwa kakak-kakak kita sudah mendapatkan memori mereka."

Hayato membeku mendengar penjelasan Tsuna. Ia memandang Tsuna dengan wajah tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya membelalak.

"... mereka ingat?"

"Ya." Tsuna berkata dengan suram. Mereka memasuki ruang makan dalam diam. Tsuna memperhatikan seluruh penjaganya yang sedang makan dengan berbagai tingkah mereka. Lambo memainkan makanannya, menyikirkan sayuran dan memakan yang menurutnya enak saja. Takeshi dan Ryohei berkicau dengan ria satu sama lain, saling membicarakan olahraga terbaik menurut mereka rupanya. Kyoya makan di meja yang agak jauh dari yang lainnya, memakan makannya dengan tenang. Mukuro dan Chrome juga memakan makanan mereka dalam diam, dengan Mukuro yang menggoda Kyoya sesekali.

"Halo semuanya. Selamat pagi." Tsuna menyapa. Seluruh perhatian beralih padanya.

"Oh, hey Tsuna!" Takeshi menyapa dengan sapaan biasanya.

"EXTREMELY good day, Tsuna!" Ryohei berseru.

"Bossu, selamat pagi." Chrome menyapa dengan pelan.

"Kufufu, selamat pagi, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro terkekeh.

"Pagi, Omnivore." Kyoya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pagi, Tsuna-nii!" Lambo berseru dengan riang. Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum matanya menatap tajam setiap orang yang ada di depannya.

"Aku... aku punya informasi untuk kalian semua." Ia berkata dengan pelan. Perkataanya kembali menyita seluruh perhatian.

"Aku belum memberikan beberapa informasi penting yang terjadi beberapa hari ini." Ia berkata pada seluruh guardiannya dan mungkin akan menjadi temannya.

"Dan juga beberapa informasi yang tak kuceritakan di awal. Ini tentang alasan mengapa aku dipilih menjadi penjaga Tri-ni-sette yang ketiga." Ia menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kukatakan dulu, ada tiga alasan. Pertama, karena aku merupakan keturunan langsung dari Vongola Primo, Giotto, yang juga merupakan pendiri dari Vongola itu sendiri. Kedua, karena aku ayahku merupakan ketua dari CEDEF Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, dan merupakan pemegang kekuasaan kedua di Vongola. Ketiga, karena aku merupakan pewaris jabatan Bos Vongola."

Tsuna bisa merasakan hentakan nafas dari Hayato, tatapan menusuk dari Mukuro dan Kyoya, kebingungan dari Ryohei dan Takeshi serta pemahaman dari Lambo dan Chrome. Ia melanjutkan penjelasananya.

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa kakak - kakak kita, seperti kakakku, Ieyasu Sawada atau lebih dikenal dengan Giotto, kakaknya Hayato-G, merupakan reinkarnasi dari Vongola Generasi pertama." Ia mengambil nafas.

"Dan kemarin, seorang Byakuran Gesso, pendiri Millefiore dan juga pewaris sah dari Mare ring datang mengunjungi untuk memberitahuku bahwa ia ada di pihak kita dan akan menolong kita untuk mengalahkan Cloak-man. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa kita memiliki seseorang dari dalam lingkup arcobaleno yang akan menjauhkan para arcobaleno dari kita. Ia juga memberitahuku bahwa Uni, pemegang dari Arcobaleno sky pacifier saat ini juga mengetahui tentang ini semua karena ia bisa melihat masa depan."

"Aku juga ingin minta tolong pada kalian untuk berhati-hati dengan arcobaleno lainnya, karena penjaga tri-ni-sette yang lain-orang yang sama yang menunjukku-merupakan Checkerface, orang yang mengutuk mereka menjadi bayi. Bisa dibayangkan mereka tak akan bereaksi dengan baik terhadap itu."

"Ah, aku lupa, Byakuran juga mengatakan bahwa kakak-kakak kita juga telah mendapatakan ingatan mereka sebagai Vongola generasi pertama."

Tsuna mengakhiri percakapan. Ia memperhatikan seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menatapnya dengan emosi dan pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam otak dan hati mereka. Tsuna menghela nafas seraya bergerak untuk memulai sarapannya. Hari ini, akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

Giotto menatap seluruh guardiannya, serta Cozart yang baru saja datang dari Italy dengan geram.

"...Kuanggap kalian sudah mengingat semuanya?" Giotto berkata dengan tertahan. Ia mendapati seluruh guardiannya, serta Cozart, menganggukkan kepala mereka. Giotto menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya denagn wajah suram.

"Paling tidak reinkarnasi ini berhasil." Ia berkata.

"Giotto, kita harus segera mengambil tindakan." Cozart berkata.

"Aku setuju dengan Cozart. Cloak-man, berhasil lepas dari segelnya." G menambahkan. "Dan itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Kita harus menghubungi Vindice tentang masalah ini."

Wajah Giotto berubah serius. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Karena itu aku mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk membicarakan masalah ini." Giotto berkata. "Dan di saat yang tepat pula untuk Cozart datang menemuiku."

"Jadi?" Daemon menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku ingin G dan Knuckle pergi menemui Vindice. Kita harus segera membicarakan tentang hal ini dengan mereka. Lalu Daemon dan Alaude akan pergi mencari Checkerface."

Giotto terdiam.

"Kenapa, Gio?" G bertanya. Giotto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan resah.

"Cloak-man berhasil lepas dari segelnya dua bulan yang lalu. Bukankah kau pikir sangat aneh kalau Checkerface tidak mengambil tindakan apapun?" Ia bertanya. Ia menatap G. "Dan selama kita di Italy, aku tak mendenagar berita apa pun tentang dia."

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Giotto." Alaude angkat bicara. Seluruh perhatian teralih padanya. "Tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang Checkerface. Kalau dihitung-hitung hanya kita, Shimon, Vindice dan Arcobaleno yang mengetahui tentangnya."

"Akan sangat berbahaya juga jika informasi tentang tri-ni-sette bocor. Kau ingat dan lihat sendiri kan apa yang Byakuran lakukan dengan tri-ni-sette."

Giotto kembali terdiam. Ia menatap penjaga awannya dengan serius. "Maksudmu meskipun dia mengambil tindakan, ia akan mengambilnya dengan diam-diam?"

Alaude mengangguk. Giotto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana dengan para Arcobaleno? Para Arcobaleno, seperti Reborn, mereka akan membeci Checkerface setengah mati. Bukannya jika Checkerface melakukan sesuatu mereka paling tidak akan mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang dilakukan Checkerface?" Lampo, untuk pertama kalinya mengatakan sesuatu yang pintar. Semua menatapnya. Ia memandang balik dengan wajah blank.

"Apa?"

"Lampo... siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Lampo kita!?" Daemon berkata dengan penuh skandal. Lampo menggerutu dengan sebal.

"Kupikir Reborn mendapat panggilan dari Mammon." Giotto berkata dengan pelan. "Makanya ia pergi menghilang selama dua hari ini."

"Berarti dapat dikonfirmasi bahwa Checkerface memang sudah mengambil tindakan. Mammon tak akan memanggil Reborn hanya untuk berbincang belaka, pasti ada perbincangan yang serius." Asari berakta. Beberapa anggukan menyetujui perkataanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tsuna?" Tanya G tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga, Tsuna, Hayato dan Lambo. Kita masih tak tahu di mana mereka. Tapi tadi malam Mama mendapat telfon dari Tsuna yang bilang bahwa ia tidur di rumah temannya." Giotto berkata dengan pelan.

"Dan mereka juga menghilang dengan Chrome dan Mukuro." Daemon berkata dengan suram.

"Giotto... apa yang kita lakukan dengan mereka?" Tanya G dengan serius. Ia menyanyangi Hayato, meskipun mereka memiliki ayah yang berbeda. Dan walaupun ia mendapatkan ingatan masa lalunya, itu tak akan mengubah apa pun. Ia akan tetap menyanyangi Hayato. Dan lagi... bukankah itu berati masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Hayato merupakan keturunanya, sama seperti Tsuna?

"Kita akan memberitahu mereka semuanya." Ucap Giotto. G mendongak dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan konsekuensinya?" Tanya G dengan serius.

"Kau tak ingat? Tsuna sudah mengetahui tentang mafia sebelumnya. Tak ada salahnya kalau kita memberitahunya. Kita jadi lebih bisa mengawasi mereka dan melindungi mereka dengan lebih baik karena mereka tahu mereka dalam bahaya. Kita bahkan tak tahu apa yang Cloak-man incar. Ada kemungkinan bahwa ia mengncar Vongola untuk balas dendam kan? Bukankah itu akan membuat adik-adik kita dalam bahaya? Keluarga kita dalam bahaya?" Ucap Giotto.

"Kau juga ingin memberitahu Maman?" Alaude bertanya. Giotto menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak, Hanya Tsuna. Dia yang paling besar kemungkinannya untuk diserang." Giotto akhirnya berkata.

"Aku setuju dengan Giotto." Cozart angkat bicara untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Dan Enma, adikku bisa melindungi adikmu juga. Melihat bahwa ia sudah besar di mafia begitu pula dengan Hayato. Dan kalau kudengar dari kalian, Mukuro, adik Daemon juga besar di mafia kan? Ia juga bisa melindungi Tsuna." Ia berbicara. Giotto mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke Daemon.

"Gimana menurutmu?"

Daemon mengangguk. "Aku akan mencari mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan Cavallone?" Knuckle bertanya.

"Betul, kita juga bisa meminta bantuan mereka kan? Dino pasti mau membantumu. Jika dia memang seperti Cavallone pertama, aku yakin dia mau membantumu." Asari berakta. Giotto mengangguk.

"Kita akan berbicara dengan mereka. Cozart tolong hubungi dia. Aku akan menghubungi Reborn dan Nono. Mereka perlu tahu tentang hal ini." Giotto bicara dengan suram. Anggukan kembali terlihat.

"Baiklah, saatnya bekerja."

* * *

 **Okeee...**


	22. Waktunya Latihan

**Heya!**

 **And akhirnya update!**

 **Kuucapkan terima kasih kepada para followerku, faver ku dan reviews nya untuk chapter lalu. Kuharap kalian menyukai chapter ini!**

 **Untuk Liz Heartfile, Ai Masaru (Selamat datang!), Kangaryuu, Kiritoazuma, terima kasih telah review!**

 **Ah, Untuk Kangaryuu! Story ini tidak akan mengandung bumbu romance, fluffy mungkin, dan besar kemungkinan overprotective guardians!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

 **Warnings : OOC, typos, slow update, etc.**

"Jepang."

" **Italia.** "

' _Pikiran._ '

* * *

Tsuna menghela nafasnya seraya memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan gugup. Seperti biasa, Hayato ada di sebelah kanannya, seperti seorang tangan kanan yang setia. Saat ini, ia tak punya kegiatan lain selain melotot ke arah kirinya, melewati Tsuna, dan ke arah sesosok remaja lain yang berdiri di kirinya. Di sebelah kiri Tsuna, seorang Yamamoto Takeshi berdiri dengan senyumannya yang selalu setia menemaninya, selain itu, dia terlihat tak peduli, atau lebih tepatnya tak menyadari pelototan Hayato yang sangat menusuk hati.

Tak jauh dari keduanya, Ryohei, atau Onii-san bagi Tsuna, sedang melakukan push up yang sepertinya merupakan salah satu bagian dari workout kecilnya. Dan dengan bersemangat ia melanjutkan hitungannya yang mencapai 78. Di belakang Tsuna, lebih ke kiri dan pastinya lebih jauh dari Ryohei, adalah si kembar, Mukuro dan Chrome yang bersandar di salah satu pohon yang ada di sana. Mereka terlihat bosan dengan situasi mereka. Lambo di lain tempat memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dekat mereka dengan sebuah jus anggur di tangannya.

Tak lupa, satu Hibari Kyoya yang tiduran dengan santai di atas sebuah batang pohon yang menaungi mereka.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Seperti yang Tsuna duga, sarapan pagi itu sangat tak nyaman. Takeshi terus memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung, tetapi teguh. Ryohei, beberapa kali meliriknya sebelum kembali tefokus pada makannya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan Chrome. Sedangkan Mukuro terus ber-kufufu yang jujur membuat Tsuna merinding. Hanya Kyoya dan Lambo yang makan tanpa memandang Tsuna sekalipun, Kyoya karena ia adalah Kyoya, dan Lambo mengabaikan segalanya.

Setelah itu, karena bingung harus melakukan apa setelah itu, Tsuna mengajak seluruh guardiannya tanpa terkecuali menuju ke taman terdekat dari Tempat Kawahira.

Ia menghela nafas lagi seraya melirik ke Takeshi dan Ryohei.

"E-erm... T-Takeshi-kun." dia berkata. Takeshi menoleh ke arahnya, begitu pula dengan Hayato.

"Ya, Tsuna?"

"E-eto... ada beberapa hal yang ingin kujelaskan padamu." Dia berkata dengan agak keras. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghadap Ryohei. "Dan kau juga Onii-san."

Ucapannya berhasil menarik bukan hanya perhatian Ryohei, tapi juga seluruh guardiannyam kecuali Lambo.

"ADA APA SAWADA!?" Ryohei berteriak dengan enuh semangat. Tsuna meringis mendengar volume suaranya. Tsuna menatap Hayato selama beberapa saat sebelum akhrinya menghela nafas.

"Ini tentang Vongola." Tsuna berkata. Kyoya melirik ke arahnya, begitu pula dengan Mukuro dan Chrome yang terang - terangan menatapnya.

"Oh, Vongola?" Takeshi bertanya dengan agak terpaksa. Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, kalian... tak tahu itu apa kan?" Ia berkata lagi. Takeshi mengangguk. Senyuman masih terpasang di wajahnya, tetapi terlihat terpaksa.

"Yah, aku tak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang kalian bicarakan, sih, tapi aku menangkap beberapa hal. Seperti ketika kau membicarakan Vongola dan kakak-kakak kita." Takeshi mengambil jeda. "Aku anak tunggal, tapi aku memiliki sepupu yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri, dia... bekerja di Italy, dan kadang, aku mendengar ia menyebutkan Vongola selama beberapa kali, meskipun tak begitu mengerti Vongola itu apa."

"OH! Aku juga pernah mendengar kakak laki - lakiku yang sangat extreme mengucapakannya ketika ia berkunjung." Ryohei menyeletuk. Tsuna mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia sama sekali tak berharap bahwa mereka akan tahu tentang Vongola. Dan kalau dia baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, berarti memang bukan hanya kakaknya saja yang memutuskan untuk merahasiakan Vongola dari adik-adik mereka.

"Vongola, pada awalnya terbentuk sebagai kelompok Vigilante. Mereka menentang peraturan yang ada untuk melindungi orang-orang yang tak bisa dilindungi oleh peraturan-peraturan itu. Pendiri awalnya adalah Giotto, yang kemudian bereinkarnasi menjadi kakakku, pada 400 tahun yang lalu. Aku tak tahu sejarah pastinya, tapi Giotto memutuskan untuk turun dari jabatannya sebagai Don Vongola lebih awal, dan memberikan jabatan itu pada Ricardo. Sementara Giotto memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang, Ricardo merubah Vongola menjadi sebuah mafia famiglia. Saat ini, seperti yang kau tahu Vongola masih berdiri dan menjadi salah satu mafia famiglia terkuat di Italia, mungkin di dunia." Tsuna menjelaskan. Ia memperhatikan Takeshi dan Ryohei yang mendengarkan dengan wajah serius yang tak pernah dilihat Tsuna.

"Ayahku, adalah ketua dari CEDEF. Ia semacam pemegang kekuasaan kedua di Vongola." Tsuna menambahkan akhirnya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai Takeshi dan Ryohei menyerap semua informasinya. Takeshi memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Hei, Tsuna, aku masih bingung akan sesuatu." ia berkata pelan degan alis berkerut. Tsuna memandangnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau...bagaimana kau tahu kakak-kakak kita saling kenal satu sama lain? Maksudku, memang kita sudah bertemu, Luce memilih kita semua menjadi pelindungmu. Yang membuatku bingung, kau... dari ceritamu ini pertama kalinya kau melihat kakakmu setelah sekian lama kan? Bagaimana kau tahu kakak-kakak kita menjadi guardiannya ketika kau sama sekali tak pernah bertemu mereka? Aku yakin aku tak pernah memberitahumu bahwa aku tak memiliki kakak, dan aku yakin yang lain juga." Takeshi bertanya. Pertanyaan mendapatkan banyak respon dari penjaga lainnya yang menemukan logika dari pertanyaan itu. Tsuna menatapnya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sebelum akhirnya menutupnya lagi, seakan-akan tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi pikiran.

"Aku... Aku tak tahu." Ia akhirnya berkata. Ia tak menyadari respon para guardiannya yang juga merasa terganggu dengan jawaban Tsuna.

"Maksudku, aku tahu Hayato adik G dari awal soalnya aku sudah bertemu dengan G. Mengenai bagaimana aku tahu kakak-kakak kalian mengenal satu sama lain dan kalian memiliki kakak... mungkin, dari tebakan?" Tsuna menjawab.

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun kau seakan tak yakin dengan jawabanmu."

"Tebakan? Apa maksudmu dengan tebakan?"

Mukuro dan Kyoya berkata dengan saat yang bersamaan. Mereka saling melotot satu sama lain ketika menyadarinya.

"Ah, Hayato yang bilang padaku!" ia berkata mengingat salah satu percakapannya dengan Hayato. Serentak, seluruh perhatian teralih ke arah Hayato. Hayato menatap mata-mata yang harus informasi dan menelan ludahnya dengan pelan.

"Aku datang kemari dengan seluruh penjaga Giotto-san. Mereka memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dan tingkah laku yang sangat mirip dengan kalian. Saat pertama kali bertemu kalian, aku tak menyadarinya, tapi setelah percakapan serius yang pertama itu, aku memiliki firasat bahwa seluruh penjaga Giotto entah bagaimana berhubungan dari kalian. Sebagai kakak sepupu-lah, kakak angkat-lah. Dan lagi, mereka juga pernah menyebutkan adik dalam perkataan mereka. Ah, dan beberapa nama." Hayato menjelaskan dengan menggerutu. Semua memandangnya seakan seseorang telah menyalakan Lampu di otak mereka.

"AH!" Tsuna memekik kaget. Ia memandang matahari yang sudah mulai condong ke barat dengan ngeri.

"Tsuna?" Hayato bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku lupa, Bermuda akan menemuiku hari ini di hutan barat!" Ia berbisik dengan horror yang mana didengar oleh Hayato. Wajah Hayato ikut memucat.

"Haha, kalau gitu kita harus ke sana sekarang." Takeshi berkata. Tsuna sweat dropped melihat tingkahnya yang sudah kembali ke tingkah biasanya.

"Oya, oya, kalau gitu, apa yang kita tunggu?" Mukuro berkata seraya api kabut mulai mengelilinginya dan Chrome. Tsuna mengangguk.

"Akan kutemui kau di sana Mukuro, Chrome." Tsuna berkata seraya kedua penjaga kabutnya menghilang dari pandangan. Tsuna melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari Kyoya, tetapi sang Skylark telah menghilang entah ke mana juga. Ia menatap penjaga yang tersisa seraya menggandeng Lambo yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

* * *

Giotto dan G berjalan menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan dengan cepat. Mereka berhenti di depan Takesushi untuk menjemput penjaga hujan mereka, Asari Ugetsu. Anehnya, ketika mereka sampai, mereka melihat Asari bercakap dengan seorang bapak tua yang memakai pakaian koki di depan restoran dengan serius.

"Asari!" Giotto memanggil. Asari menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ah, Giotto." Asari berkata dengan tegang. Giotto mengerutkan alisnya ketika HI-nya mulai memberikan alarm di kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat serius sekali?" Ia berkata. Asari menoleh ke arah bapak tua yang sedang berbicara dengannya sebelum kembali menatap Giotto.

"Giotto, kenalkan ini, ayah angkatku, nama-nya Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." Asari memperkenalkan. Giotto dan G membungkuk dengan sopan. Tsuyoshi tersenyum dengan ketegangan yang sama sambil membalas salam Giotto dan G.

"Kalian ingat aku pernah memberitahu kalian tentang sepupuku kan?" Asari melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Giotto dan G mengangguk.

"Ya. Ada apa dengan sepupumu?"

"Sesuatu terjadi." Tsuyoshi memotong. Giotto dan G menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku... aku tahu kalian ada di mafia." Tsuyoshi berkata dengan pelan. Giotto menatap ke arahnya dengan kaget sementara G menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. Mereka berdua memandang Asari yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja dengan pernyataan itu.

"Aku merupakan veteran di dunia itu. Aku mengenal ayahmu juga." Tsuyoshi menjelaskan. Giotto mengangguk mengerti.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu, adikku tiba-tiba ingin mempelajari Kendo." Asari menjelaskan. "Aku dan Oyaji mengakui bahwa kami kaget dengan permintaannya, karena setahu kami dia lebih berdedikasi dengan baseball dari pada Kendo. Aku biarkan dan kami mengajarinya. Lalu kemarin..."

"Dia menanyakan tentang Vongola." Tsuyoshi menyelesaikan perkataan anak angkatnya itu. Ia memperhatikan Giotto dan G yang menegang.

"Ia tak menanyakannya padaku, tapi ia menanyakannya pada Oyaji." Asari menjelaskan. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia tahu tentang Vongola."

"Kami memang pernah mengucapkan Vongola selama beberapa kali di rumah." Tsuyoshi mengakui. "Tapi Takeshi tak pernah peduli."

"Ya, dan menurutku sangat aneh kalu dia tiba-tiba peduli. Aku yakin sesuatu terjadi, sesuatu yang melibatkannya dengan Vongola."

Giotto dan G menatap Asari yang terlihat sedikit panik.

"Tenanglah Asari, kita bisa tanyakan itu pada adikmu." Giotto mencoba menenangkan Asari.

"Ya, leb-"

"Takeshi?"

* * *

"Hei, Tsuna bukankah lebih baik lewat pusat perbelanjaan? Jalan terdekat menuju ke hutan barat lewat sana kan?" Takeshi mengusulkan. Tsuna memikirkannya selama beberapa saat.

"Kupikir memang lebih baik lewat sana, tapi entah mengapa HI-ku mengatakan sesuatu sedang menunggu kita di sana?" Tsuna berkata. Ia menoleh ke arah Hayato.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hayato?" Tsuna bertanya.

"Menurutku lebih baik kita mengambil jalan cepat, kita berurusan dengan Vindice, Tsuna." Hayato berkata dengan tegang. Tsuna mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan Hi-mu? Apakah berbahaya?" Hayato bertanya lagi. Tsuna menggeleng.

"Itu hanya memberitahuku bahwa apapun yang menungguku di sana bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya." Tsuna berkata. "Jadi menurutku tak masalah kalau kita lewat sana." Ia berkata lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya untuk berbicara dengan Ryohei ketika ia menyadari bahwa Ryohei sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Eh, di mana Nii-san?"

"Ia sudah duluan Tsuna." Takeshi berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah debu yang terlihat di kejauhan di depan mereka. Tsuna menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Ia menoleh ke arah Lambo yang terlihat sedang asyik memakan lolipop nya.

"Baiklah kita ke sana." Mereka berkata seraya berbelok di belokan selanjutnya yang langsung mengarah ke pusat perbelanjaan. Langkah mereka langsung terhenti ketika mereka melihat tiga wajah yang sangat mereka kenali muncul di hadapan mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya dengan sangat pelan berjalan mundur. Saat itulah, Tsuyoshi menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Takeshi?"

"...Oops?"

* * *

Tsuna meringis mendegar nama Takeshi disebut. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mundur dan bersembunyi di balik Takeshi dan Hayato untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanya. Sayangnya itu tak berhasil, sang kakak terlanjur melihatnya.

"Tsuna!?"

"Hayato!"

"Takeshi?"

Tsuna menutup matanya seraya mengambil nafas panjang.

' _Tenangkan dirimu._ ' Tsuna berkata pada dirinya. Ia mengintip dari sela-sela tubuh guardiannya untuk melihat wajah kaget Giotto, G dan Asari, serta wajah Tsuyoshi yang masih memandang mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa dikenali Tsuna. Tsuna kembali memalingkan wajahnya Keringat dingin mulai  
keluar dari pori-porinya.

"Busted." Takeshi berbisik secara perlahan, mata terarah pada kakak dan ayahnya di depannya. Hayato mengangguk pelan di sampingnya.

"Kita lari?" Ia berbisik seraya melirik Tsuna. Tsuna menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik Lambo yang berdiri di dekat Takeshi dan menggendongnya.

"Yap, lari."

Serentak, mereka berbalik dan langsung berlari menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara, tanpa memperdulikan satupun teriakan yang memanggil nama mereka.

* * *

" **Bagaimana situasinya?** " tangannya menekan tombol di alat komunikasi miliknya. Dari seberang, ia bisa mendengar beberapa orang saling beragumentasi satu sama lain.

" **Boss, kita menemukan Decimo. Para penjaganya bersamanya, dan juga adik-adiknya.** " sebuah suara menjawabnya. Sosok itu menghela nafas.

" **Pastikan semua persiapan beres. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sumber daya manusia lagi. Akan kubalas perbuatan Vongla pada Famigliaku.** " Sosok itu mendesis kejam.

" **Baik Boss, kami mengerti. Kami akan segera mengerahkan pasukan.** "

* * *

Tsuna melirik ke belakangnya untuk melihat kakaknya beserta para guardiannya dengan sigap terus mengejarnya. Ia menarik Hayato dan Takeshi memasuki sebuah gang kecil dan terus berlali sebelum akhirnya keluar di jalan yang Takeshi sadari menuju ke hutan barat.

"Wow, Tsuna. Darimana kau menemukan jalan pintas itu?" Takeshi tertawa, masih penuh dengan andrenalin. Hayato menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan nafasnya yang tak teratur. Tsuna menurunkan Lambo untuk ikut menarik nafas juga. Lambo di lain tempat memandang Tsuna dengan khawatir.

"Ah, saat aku melarikan diri dari Osamu." ia berkata tanpa berpikir. Takeshi langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. Pandangan yang tak dilewatkan Hayato, tetapi tak disadari oleh Tsuna. Hayato menatap Takeshi dengan pikiran apa maskud perkataan Tsuna. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk nafas mereka kembali normal.

"Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan." Tsuna mengajak para guardinnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hayato dan Takeshi mengangguk setuju seraya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke hutan barat. Ketika mereka sampai, Mukuro, Chrome dan Kyoya sudah bersantai dengan nyaman dan sudah mengambil beberapa tempat sebagai tempat mereka. Seperti Kyoya yang menclaim sebuah dahan pohon dari salah satu pohon yang tak terlalau jauh dari mereka sebagai tempatnya. Untuk saat ini, ia sedang tiduran dengan wajah damai. Mukuro dan Chrome memutuskan untuk mengclaim sebuah pohon yang dekat dengan tepi hutan. Mereka sedang duduk dengan santai, mata tertutup dan tubuh bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Eh, mana Oniisan?" Ia bertanya menyadari bahwa seorang boxer yang dikenalnya tak ada.

"Che, Tsuna. Kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah dia tersesat." Hayato memberikan kesimpulan. Tak selang beberapa detik kemudian, mereka bisa mendengar suara teriakan samar yang sangat familiar.

"TSUNA! KAU SUDAH DATANG DULUAN SECARA EXTREME!" Tsuna berjengit ngeri ketika menyadari bahwa Ryohei berteriak tepat di telinganya. Ia mengelus telinganya yang merah dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hoi! Kepala rumput! Jangan berteriak di telinga Tsuna!" Hayato langsung muncul untuk membela Tsuna. Tsuna mengambil beberapa langkah ke samping untuk menjauhkan pendengarannya dari polusi suara yang ada, secara bersamaan menarik Lambo bersama dirinya. Ia menatap para guardiannya dengan wajah pasrah.

Saat itulah Hyper intuitionnya kemabli memperingatinya.

"Guys." Tsuna memanggil guardiannya. Suaranya yang jelas dan entah mengapa memerintah memecah argumen yang ada. Hayato, Takeshi dan Ryohei langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tsuna. lLambo mendongak dari mana dia berdiri dengan manis sambil memakan lollipop nya. Kyoya membuka matanya, begitu pula dengan Mukuro dan Chrome.

"Mereka datang."

* * *

"Sial! DI mana mereka!?" G merutuk dengan kesal. Giotto hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan empati. Asari di lain tempat memandang sekelilingnya dengan penuh hati-hati.

"Well, mereka berlari dengan cepat." Asari berkomentar dengan polosnya. G mendelik ke arahnya, mulut terbuka dan siap melontarkan balasa ketika Giotto memotongnya.

"Sudahlah G. Paling tidak Tsuna aman, Hayato juga aman, hal yang sama terjadi dengan Lambo dan Takeshi." ia berkata. Alisnya mengerut setelah sesuatu akhirnya muncul di pikirannya. "Tapi di mana Lampo, aku tak menyangka ia tak mengkhawatirkan adiknya."

G menghela nafas "Entahlah, tapi aku tak menyangka Hayato kenal dengan adikmu, Asari."

Asari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah bingung. "Aku juga tak mengetahuinya."

Giotto mengerutkan dahinya. "Oke, ini benar-benar aneh. Maksudku, adik kita bersama bukan sebuah kebetulan kan? Apalagi, Tsuna dan Hayato, serta Lambo juga sempat bertemu dengan Rokudo Mukuro dan Rokudo Nagi."

"Giotto, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu." G akhirnya berkata. Giotto mengangguk setuju. Itulah yang Hi-nya katakan padanya. Mereka semua terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Keheningan itu, terpecahkan oleh suara ringtone milik G.

"Halo? Oh, Alaude?" G berkata melalui teleponnya. Giotto dan Asari mendongak. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menatap G. Alaude menelepon mereka? Itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Alaude hanya repot-repot menelepon mereka jika sesuatu yang sangat serius terjadi.

"APA?!" G berteriak dengan penuh amarah. Giotto mengerutkan dahinya dengan tidak suka. HI-nya kembali berdering di kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, kuserahkan semuanya padamu." G berkata seraya menutup telepon miliknya. Ia segera menatap Giotto dan Asari dengan wajah serius.

"Berita buruk." G berkata.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Asari bertanya. G menghela nafas panjang.

"Ezkanban ada di Namimori." G berkata. Giotto dan Asari membelalakkan matanya.

"Ezkanban? Kita sudah menghancurkan famiglia itu kan? Apa yang mereka lakukan di Namimori?"

"Untuk balas dendam pastinya." Giotto berkata. Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul di perutnya. Dan ia tak menyukai perasaan tak nyaman yang mulai bergelut di dadanya. "Lalu, apa tujuan mereka?"

G menegang. "Adik-adik kita."

* * *

" **Sawada Tsunayoshi.** " Bermuda menyapanya. Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Para guardiannya berdiri di sampingnya dan dibelakangnya. Kyoya dan Mukuro tentu saja memperhatikan percakapan itu dengan penuh ketertarikan.

" **Sebelum kita mengarah pada latihanmu, aku akan menjelaskan maksud dari penjaga padamu.** " Bermuda berkata. Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kupikir Reborn yang akan menjelaskannya." Tsuna berkata dengan bingung. Bermuda mengangguk.

" **Ya, awalnya begitu, tetapi situasi berubah.** " Bermuda berkata. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti.

" **Ini sebenarnya berhubungan dengan mafia juga. Seperti yang kau ketahui, kau memiliki api dying will elemen langit. Biasanya, dalam beberapa tradisi, setiap orang yang memiliki elemen langit, akan memiliki enam orang yang akan menjadi penjaganya, yang mana penjaga-penjaga itu memiliki elemen badai, petir, kabut, hujan, awan, dan matahari. Kami menyebutnya sebagai elemen penjaga.** " Tsuna mengangguk pelan seraya menyrap seluruh informati itu.

" **Meskipun kau tak berencana untuk mencari penjaga, orang-orang dengan elemen penjaga, tetap akan tertarik padamu. Dan ketika ada orang dengan elemen penjaga yang memiliki kecocokan dengan elemen langitmu, mereka secara spontan akan menjadi penjagamu, entah kau sengaja atau tidak. Hal itu juga akan terjadi antar satu elemen penjaga dengan elemen penjaga lainnya.** " Bermuda melanjutkan. Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa karena itu aku merasa langsung klop dengan Hayato dan lainnya? Dan entah mengapa ancaman antara Hayato dan Takeshi serta Mukuro dan Kyoya terasa normal bagiku?" Ia bertanya. Bermuda menganggukkan kepalanya.

" **Salah satu hal yang terjadi antara elemen yang cocok. Hal ini juga yang terjadi pada kakakmu. Meskipun begitu, ada juga langit yang hanya memiliki satu elemen kepercayaan, seperti contohnya Dino Cavallone, dari Cavallone Famiglia. Ada juga elemen tanah yang memiliki penjaga dengan elemen hutan, gunung, glatser, gurun, rawa dan Unknown Flame. Kau juga memiliki elemen series tanah Tsunayoshi, tapi series langitmu lebih dominan karena itu penjaga mu berasal dari series langit.** " Bermuda melanjutkan penjelasannya. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan para guardiannya.

"Aku diberitahu oleh Sephira bahwa aku memiliki lima belas jenis api dying will." Tsuna akhirnya menjelaskan.

" **Ya, ia memang memiliki semuanya, tapi api yang paling dominan, atau api utamanya adalah api dying will Langit.** " Bermuda menerangkan. Hayato mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Takeshi dan Ryohei hanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

"Api dying will adalah kekuatan yang muncul karena adanya resolusi tinggi atau tekad kuat." Tsuna menerangkan sambil menatap ke arah Takeshi dan Ryohei. "Seperti namanya, kekuatan ini berbentuk api. Pada awalnya muncul ketika mereka sedang sekarat, tetapi begitu kau bisa mengendalikannya kau bisa memanggil kekuatan ini kapan pun."

" **Benar. Checkerface meminta kami untuk mengajari kalian bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Saat ini, hanya Rokudo Mukuro dan Rokudo Nagi yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan kemampuan ini.** " Bermuda menjelaskan. Tsuna mengangguk seraya mengingat pengalaman transportasi yang dialaminya.

" **Lalu, juga dengan cincin kalian.** " Bermuda melanjutkan. Tsuna memandangi cincinnya, sebelum kembali memandang Bermuda.

" **Seperti yang kalian tahu, tri-ni-sette terdiri dari cincin Vongola, cincin Mare dan Arcobaleno Pacifier. Mereka bertiga mempunyai kekuatan serta peran yang berbeda. Cincin kalian dibuat dari bahan yang sama dengan ketiga set ini. Lalu, memberikan cincin ini kemampuan untuk menggunakan ketiga kekuatan dari ketiga set.** " Bermuda berkata. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti. " **Seperti contohnya, melihat dunia pararel adalah kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Mare. Kau tak bisa berkumikasi dengan dirimu yang lain dari dunia pararel, tetapi kau bisa melihat dunia pararel itu. Kekuatan untuk berkomunikasi dengan dirimu yang lain dari dunia pararel hanya dimiliki oleh Byakuran yang notabene merupakan pewaris asli dari mare ring.** "

Tsuna tak bisa menghentikan perasaan takjub ketika ia mendengar itu. Ia memandang cincinnya dengan penasaran dan penuh keingintahuan sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke Bermuda.

" **Ada juga kekuatan dari cincin Vongola, yang membolehkanmu untuk berkomunikasi dengan para pendiri Vongola. Sedangkan Arcobaleno Pacifier, memiliki kutukan yang mendampingi para pemegang mereka. Mereka disebut juga sebagia penjaga keseimbangan antara tri-ni-sette.** " Bermuda menjelaskan. Tsuna mengangguk pelan seraya menyerap seluruh informasi yang ada. Ia memandang Bermuda yang tiba-tiba melayang ke arahnya.

" **Baiklah, setelah seluruh penjelasan ini selesai, saatnya memulai latihan kalian.** " Bermuda berkata dengan suara yang dipenuhi kesenangan dan humor sadis. Tsuna menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum mengambil satu langkah mundur. Ia melirik Hayato dan Takeshi dan melihat wajah mereka memucat.

Hari ini akan menjadi sangat panjang.

* * *

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	23. Kenyataan

"Bunuh aku sekarang." Tsuna mengerang pelan. Di sebelah kanannya, Hayato menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya, kaosnya tergeletak di selahnya dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Takeshi terkekeh dari sisi kirinya, menutup matanya dengan badan topless dan keringat yang juga membasahi tubuhnya. Ryohei dan Lambo, sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari mereka, Kyoya tak terlihat di manapun dan Mukuro serta Chrome memilih untuk duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon yang mengelilingi tanah lapang itu, terlihat berusaha untuk mengambil kembali nafas mereka.

"Mereka sadis, kau dengar itu, Hayato, sadis." Tsuna mengeluh lagi. Meringis ketika salah satu memarnya terbentuk.

"Tsuna-sama, bertahanlah." Hayato meringis kesakitan. Tsuna menghela nafas panjang.

" **Tsunayoshi-kun.** "

Tsuna menatap Bermuda dan Jaegar dengan mata lelah. Sebuah portal hitam yang terbuat dari Night Flame terlihat dan siap digunakan. Ia segera berdiri, tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit dari tulang dan ototnya, ia berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian akan pergi?" Ia bertanya. Bermuda mengangguk.

" **Kami memiliki sebuah tempat yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk berlatih, tempat ini hanya bisa diakses menggunakna Night Flame dan memiliki kemampuan lain dimana satu jam di sana hanya berupa satu menit di sini. Tempat ini terletak di antara dunai parallel.** " Bermuda berkata. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti.

"Well, itu menguntungkan." Bermuda mengangguk.

" **Dengan musuh yang semakin mendekat, aku ingin kau secepatnya menguasai api-apimu Tsunayoshi-kun. Sebagai pengawas Tri-ni-sette yang baru, aku ingin kau benar-benar terlindungi.** " Bermuda menjelaskan. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti. Ia terdiam.

"... Bermuda-san?" Ia menatap Bermuda dengan serius. "Apa kau tau alasan Cloak-man berusaha menghancurkan dunia?"

Bermuda dan Jaegra saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali ke Tsuna. " **... Kami memiliki beberapa spekulasi. Meskipun belum terbukti secara benar.** "

"Spekulasi?"

" **Ya, spekulasi. Seperti yang Chekerface bilang, Cloak-man kemungkinan bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Ia berasal dari dunia parallel. Tentang tujuannya... ada kemungkinan ia merupakan seseorang yang memiliki dendam terhadap tri-ni-sette atau Vongola secara personal. Karena sejauh ini ia hanya menyerah famiglia yang memiliki aliansi dengan Vongola.** " ia menjelaskan. Tsuna bergidik.

"Apakah itu berarto Gio-ni dalam bahaya?" Ia bertanya pelan.

" **Ada kemungkinan. Meskipun begitu, saat ini Cloak-man terfokus padamu, sebagaimana ia selalu muncul di depanmu, atau mungkin dia akan mengejak Vongola Decimo setelah ia mendapakanmu, tak ada yang tahu. Tapi Tsunayoshi, kehidupan Vongola Decimo sudah berbahaya sejak ia mengambil jabatan itu. Musuh Vongola bukan hanya Cloak-man, ada banyak famiglia yang dendam dan tak setuju dengan cara pandang Vongola terhadap banyak hal. Apalagi, Decimo sedang berusaha mengembalikan Vongola ke tujuan awalnya sebagai Vigilante grup.** " Jaegar menambahkan. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan fokus kepada latihanku." Tsuna akhirnya berakata. Ia menghela nafas. "Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Siapa sangka aku akan menjadi pengawas tri-ni-sette yang baru? Siapa sangka aku akan memasuki dunia Mafia begitu dalam? Padahal satu bulan lalu aku hanyalah anka smp biasa."

Tsuna menatap seluruh famiglianya yang sibuk beristirahat mendapatkan tenaga mereka kembali. Ia tersenyum pelan. "Meskipun mereka dan aku ditemukan oleh takdir, aku tak akan menggantikan mereka dengan siapa pun. Mereka adalah temanku, dan keluargaku sekarang, aku akan melindungi mereka meskipun itu akan membunuhku."

Bermuda dan Jaegar menatap pemuda di depan mereka dalam diam. Tanpa diketahui Tsuna, matanya bercahaya terang sebagaimana ia mengucapkan sumpahnya, dengan Api Dying Will-nya yang merespon dari dalam.

" **Benar-benar keturunan Primo.** " Jaegar berkomentar. Tsuna berkedip dan menoleh ke dua orang Vindice yang berdiri di depannya.

"Eh?"

" **Bukan apa-apa Tsunayoshi, kami akan kembali melanjutkan tugas kami. Kembalilah ke tempat ini besok di waktu yang sama.** " Bermuda memerintahkan. Ia melompat ke pundah Jaegar yang berjalan menuju ke portal. " **Ah, satu lagi, tolong behrati-hatilah. Ada sebuah famiglia yang ingin melakukan balas dendam ke Vongola dan kudengar mereka ada di Namimori. Salah satu informasiku mengatakan bahwa mereka mengincar kalian.** "

"EH!?"

* * *

"Alaude!" Giotto berteriak ketika ia melihat penjaga awannya menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" G langsung bertanya. Alaude menghela nafas.

"Aku berhasil menghentikan sebagian besar pasukan mereka." Alaude menatap Giotto dengan wajah serius. "Giotto, mereka benar-benar ingin berperang dengan kita, mereka membawa pasukan lengkap dan peralatan lainnya."

Giotto merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Lalu?" Asari bertanya.

"Tetapi mereka berhaisl mengirimkan beberapa assassin dan hitman untuk adik-adik kita. Kita harus segera menemukan mereka semua sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Alaude berkata dengan geram.

Giotto mengangguk setuju.

"Guys, berpencar, cari mereka dan kembali ke HQ."

* * *

"So, Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Takeshi sementara mereka duduk membuat sebuah lingkaran besar. Kyoya tentu saja tak ada di antara mereka, ia memilih untuk duduk di atas dahan di atas pohon yang menaungi mereka.

"Kita kembali ke tempat Kawahira-san. Tempat itu yang paling aman. Tak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali kita, Kawahira-san dan Byakuran." Tsuna menjelaskan. Kyoya dan Mukuro menatapnya dengan tertarik.

"Byakuran?"

"Ah," Tsuna menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan malu. "Boss dari Millefiore famiglia dan pemegang cincin Mare. Ia dan Arcobaleno Langit berada di satu tempat yang sama dan setuju untuk membantu kita dan merahasiakan status kita."

"Millefiore?" Kyoya menegakkan dirinya.

"Oh? Famiglia yang terbentuk karena gabungan antara Gesso dan Giglio Nero itu kan?" Mukuro menambahkan. Yang lainnya hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan clueless.

"... Giglio Nero?" Tsuna bertanya. Mukuro mengangguk.

"Ya, Giglio Nero adalah salah satu Famiglia yang setua Vongola, di mana mereka memiliki seorang Donna daripada seorang Don." Mukuro menjelaskan. Tsuna mengangguk. Ia bisa meraskaan HI-nya bebrunyi di dalam kepalanya.

"Siapa Donna Gilgio Nero sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Uni Giglio Nero." Kyoya menjawab. Tsuna mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Kurasa dia adalah Arcobaleno Langit yang sekarang." Tsuna berkata. Mereka menatap langit mereka dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ne, Tsuna, Bagaimana kau tahu?" Takeshi akhirnya bertanya.

"Hyper Intuition."

Ah, cukup jelas.

"By the way, lebih baik kita balik sekarang," Tsuna mengusulkan. Hayato mengangguk setuju. Mereka segera berdiri dari tempat mereka. Kyoya sudah menghilang sejak Tsuna mengusulkan untuk segera balik. Mukuro dan Chrome memilih untuk menghilang dengan kabut mereka. Sementara Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo dan Ryohei berjalan bersama menuju ke tempat di mana mereka akan beristirahat malam itu.

* * *

Tsuna sama sekali tak kaget ketika malam itu, Kawahira mengunjunginya dari dalam mimpinya.

"Halo, Kawahira-san." Tsuna menyapanya dengan senyuman yang sedih. Kawahira menatap pemuda di depannya dengan penuhperhitungan sebelum akhrinay menghela nafas panjang.

"Halo Tsunayoshi-kun." Kawahira berkata dengan pelan. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan dalam sekejap dua kursi duduk muncul di depannya.

"Duduklah." Kawahira berkata. Tsuna menatap lelaki di depannya sebelum duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tsuna tak mengatakan apa pun, ia bisa merasakan aura berduka cita yang mengelilinginya.

"Sephira telah tiada." Kawahira memulai. Tsuna bisa merasakan nafasnya yang tercekat. Ia menutup matanya seraya menahan air mata yang berusaha keluar darinya. Ia baru saja mengenal Sephira, tapi ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai ibu keduanya. Ia tak tau dari mana ia mendapatkan perasaan seperti itu. Mungkin dari sifat keibuan Sephira yang ia pancarkan ketike mereka bertemu? Atau sifat bijaksana yang bisa ia lihat ketika ia menjelaskan seluruhnya pada Tsuna? Atau kebaikan yang ia tunjukkan ketika ia berbicara padanya?

"...Aku turut berduka." Dan Tsuna benar-benar berdua mendengarnya. Kawahira menghela nafas. Ia menyisir rambutnya menggunakan tangannya dan menatap teenager di depannya.

"Aku berhasil menemukan beberapa hal mengenai Cloak-man." ia akhirnya berkata. Wajah Tsuna menjadi kosong seraya ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ia memang berasal dari dunia Parallel. Dunia, setelah kucari tahu, sudah hancur dan dia dulunya menjabat sebagai Vongola Primo." Kawahira berkata. Tsuna menegang.

"Maksudmu dia Gio-nii?" Tsuna berbisik. Kawahira menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, maksudku, di dunia ini, dia adalah Vongola Primo, bukan Giotto. Kupikir, di dunia ini Giotto tak pernah ada." Kawahira menjelaskan. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti.

"Cloak-man, sebagai Vongola Primo, berhaisl membuat Famiglia nya menjadi yang terkuat, dan dia pun bermain-main dengan tri-ni-sette ketika ia berhasil menemkan rahasia dari tri-ni-sette itu. Ia membuat kesalahan dalam eksperimennya menggunakan tri-ni-sette, dan itu menyebabkan dunia nya hancur." Kawahira menjelaskan. TSuna bergidik ngeri. Bermain-main dengan kekautan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang main-main.

"Tak seharusnya seseorang bisa bertransferl dari dunia satu ke dunia lain karena itu akan merusak keseimbangan. Biasanya, orang yang melakukan itu akan mengalami kegilaan dan menjadi ancaman dan harus segera dihancurkan. Cloak-man berhasil melakukannya, tetapi ia tak bisa kabur dari efek yang melandanya." Kawahira melanjutkan. Suara serius dan tak main-main. "Keinginannya yang kuat, untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih berhasil menyelamatkannya, dan ia tak benar-benar menjadi gila. Namun, efek dari transfer itu cukup kuat, dan ia juga mendapatkan hukuman dari tri-ni-sette sendiri. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi gila akan kekuatan... dan Cloak-man adalah hasil dari kegilaan itu. Jika kita ingin menghancurkannya, kita harus mengirimnya kembali ke dunianya dan membiarkan dia hancur bersama dunianya. Itu satu-satunya cara."

Tsuna menyerap seluruh informasi itu dengan serius. Ia membiarakan pundaknya menurun ketika mendengar kehancuran yang melanda dunia lain. "Kawahira-san, apa yang terjadi dengan para penduduk di dunia lain itu?"

"Mereka ditransfer ke dunia lain dan dilahirkan kembali di sana. Tetapi proses transfer itu tak akan bisa terjadi sampai CLoak-man dikembalikan ke dunianya. Dan jika itu tak segera dilakukan, maka proses transfer itu akan gagal dan seluruh nyawa itu akan hilang bersama dnegan dunianya." Kawahira menjelaskan, suara berat dan penuh beban.

Tsuna menghela nafas. "Itu buruk."

Mereka kembali jatuh dalam keheningan. Tsuna tak ingin menatakan apapun karena ia berusaha menyerap seluurh informasi yang diberikan. Sejak sebleum ia tidur, HI-nya sudah berbunyi dan ia tahu bahwa ia akan segera menghadapi ini, tetapi tentu saja seluruh infromasi ini mengejutkan. Kawahira di lain tempat sangat lelah, secara emotional dan fisik. Kematian Sephira sangat berefek padanya. Bagaimanapun, ia dan Sephira merupakan makhluk terakhir dari kaum mereka. Mereka bukan manusia, beberapa mengatakan bahwa mereka immortal, tapi mereka sebenarnya mortal dengan nyawa yang sangat panjang.

"Kawahira-san." Tsuna akhirnya memecah keheningan. Kawahira memandang penerusnya itu dengan wajah lelah.

Tsuna menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tahu tentang pernjanjianmu dengan Vongola, dengan Giotto-nii, 400 tahun yang lalu."

Kawahira menatap Tsuna dengan cepat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Tsuna mengelus cincinnya dengan pelan. "Cincin ini memberikan aku beberapa vision tentang perjanjianmu dengannya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincinnya dan menatap Kawahira dengan serius. Pandangannya menyanyakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, apakah itu yang akan menjadi takdirnya?

Kawahira menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya."

Tsuna merebahkan dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh energi nya menghilang. Matanya menutup seraya ia berusaha menahan seluruh perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di lehernya. Matanya memanas seraya air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. Pikirannya kalut seraya perkataan Checkerface, perjanjiannya 400 tahun lalu terus tergiang di pikirannya.

 _" **Dan bilamana itu tidak berhasil, maka penjaga itu, beserta seluruh guardian yang mendampinginya, harus menggunakan kekuatan tri-ni-sette itu sendiri untuk menghancurkan Cloak-man. Y**_ _ **ang mana, untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu, mereka harus membayarnya dengan nyawa.** "_

* * *

Hayato tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada Tsuna. Kemarin malam, ketika mereka tidur untuk mengakhiri hari mereka, ia bisa merasakan Tsuna yang gelisah, seakan ia menanti sesuatu. Hayato tak menanyakannya tentu saja, ia tahu bahwa apa pun itu, jika itu penting, Tsuna akan mengatakannya pada mereka. Mungkin apa pun itu, itu adalah hasil dari HI-nya yang super tajam.

Hayato sadar bahwa seluruh keadaan yang melanda mereka itu sangat aneh. Hayato baru saj amengenal Tsuna, tetapi ia bisa langsung merasakan perasaan senang dan bahagia serta perasaan terikat yang ia rasakan ke Tsuna. Ia juga bisa merasakan penjaga lainnya merasakan hal yang sama, termasuk Skylark danPineapple head itu. Dan ia juga bisa meraskan hal yang sama dari Tsuna ke mereka.

Makanya, ketika pagi itu ia bangun, dan menemukan Tsuna sudah terbangun dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat... jauh. Ia melirik ke arah jendela dan menemukan langit masih terlihat gelap. Ia bisa melihat keletihan di seluruh wajah temannya itu.

"Tsuna?" Ia bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Tsuna menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat. Ia bisa melihat Tsuna menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik senyuman tentramnya.

"Ya, Hayato? Kau sudah bangun?" Tsuna bertanya padanya. Hayato bisa merasakan kerutan muncul di antara alisnya. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalna menghampiri Tsuna.

"Tsuna? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hayato bertanya dengan khawatir. Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Senyumannya hilang dari wajahnya.

"...aku akan baik-baik saja Hayato." Tsuna berkata. Hayato tak terlihat yakin. Ia menarik sahabatnya itu ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang kalut itu.

"Tsuna, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Hayato berkata pelan. Ia tak tahu apa yang Tsuna khawatirkan. Sejak awal, ia terlihat menerima segalanya dengan mudah, dan lagi, mungkin saja dari seluruh kejadian itu, ia baru benar-benar memahaminya sejarang.

Ia bisa merasakan Tsuna mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"... Terima kasih, Hayato." Ia berkata pelan. Pundak turun dan relax.

Hayato mengangguk, senyuman kecil di bibirnya. "Selalu, Tsuna."

* * *

 _"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu."_

 _"... aku memiliki tebakan untuk apa kesepakatanmu ini."_

 _"Apakah kau bisa menggunakan nyawaku saja?"_

 _"Kau ingin menyelamatkan guardianmu dari takdir mereka?"_

 _"...ya. Apakah bisa?"_

 _"... Tsunayoshi-kun, tenaga yang dibutuhkan sangat besar. Jika kau iingin melakukannya, kau harus menyuplai tenaga itu terus menerus sampai seluruh tenaganya terpenuhi."_

 _"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mencari cara lain. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka untuk menjadi guardianku, biarkan aku menyelamatkan mereka dari kematian mereka."_

 _"...Aku bisa memberimu waktu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Kau bisa mencari cara lain. Tapi aku tak bisa memberimu janji apa pun. Waktu kita sedikit. Aku dan Sephira sudah mencoba mencari cara lain, tapi kami tak menemukan apa pun."_

 _"Kumohon. Dan jika aku tak bisa menemukan apapun tolong gunakan nyawaku saja."_

 _"... Tsunayoshi-kun A-"_

 _"Kau bisa menggunakan api mereka, tapi jangan ambil nyawa mereka. Ambil nyawaku."_

 _"...Itu mungkin bisa dilakukan, Mereka akan sangat lemah setelah itu, dan mungkin akan tertidur dalam coma. Tapi Tsunayoshi-kun jika kau melakuakn itu, kau akan menghilang. Tubuhmu... tubuhmu akan hancur."_

 _"Biarkan itu terjadi."_

 _"Kau serius, Tsunayoshi-kun?"_

 _"Ya, Checkerface. Biarkan itu terjadi. Selamatkan guardianku, ambil api mereka, tapi biarkan mereka hidup, dan ambil nyawa serta apiku. Biarkan tubuhku hancur jika perlu."_

 _"...Kita punya kesepakatan."_

* * *

 **Finally, update. wkwkwk**


End file.
